For Me This Is Heaven
by Expectance
Summary: Volume I. Susie McFasley is back from the States, back with her family in London. When she falls for Sirius Black, will a secret tear the two apart? SBOC RLOC COMPLETE.
1. Going back to London

For Me This Is Heaven

Chapter 1

Hello Readers!

Hope you enjoy my story, If you have any suggestions, I'll be sure to incorporate them as best as I can. And this is the new updated version, so Susie and James have a fling, but they don't date. So for now, I bid you good bye. Ciao!!

JJ

_End of July, 1985_

_Los Angeles, California_

Susie sat at her best friend, Cherie's house. It was the year 1985, the year of 80's rock. Dylan sat on the other side of the room. Of course, they were Muggles, non-magic folks. Cherie went over to the radio and turned it up.

"I love Blondie!" she screamed over the loud music. Susie smiled. In all her 15 years of knowing Cherie, Cherie was always up to speed on music, always in tune to all the latest bands that were 'in' as she liked to call it. Then there was Dylan. Dylan was Susie's ex bf, they had dated for a few months, but Susie had ended it.

Cherie turned the music down again.

"So are we going to the beach house again?" Dylan shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Cher," Susie smiled. "It's only the end of July, school hasn't even started yet."

Cherie grimaced. "Well, I personally am not ready to go back to school in September, especially since I'm gonna be getting Mr. Lewis as the Chorus director again!" Susie smiled and looked at her 2 best friends, they were the closest thing to siblings she had. Well besides one boy she knew, but this boy lived in London.

Susie sat back on Cherie's bed, remembering the few years she had spent in London with Ronnie, before Ronnie had decided to move to the states. She had been best friends with the neighbor boy, James Potter. And of course, she knew he was probably at Hogwarts, along with Remus Lupin. Remus had been her best friend in London, but Ronnie had uprooted Susie to the states, forcing Susie to never reveal what she really was, a witch.

Her parents, Conrad and Amelie McFasley were Legends in the Wizarding world, they had been top students at Hogwarts and Quidditch legends, their names held the highest honor in Hogwarts Quidditch History. Susie sighed. It had been years since she had been at London, 9 to be exact. She had kept in touch with Remus, sending him letters frequently. The two kept in correspondence over the years, while Susie had attended school in California; Remus had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Susie stood up. "I guess I'm going home, Ronnie wanted me to come home by 6:00. See you guys later."

"Bye Mrs. Williams," she called to Cherie's mom. Mrs. Williams waved as Susie walked down the street back to her house. It was a 20 minute walk back to her street and she knew it would be a while before she got home. Checking her watch, she saw it was 5:30.

The one thing Susie missed about London was the Underground. She remembered Ronnie would take her on the Underground for ice cream sodas in Trafalgar Square. This was their weekly tradition. But Ronnie had quit his job as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, making an excuse that he had lost it, when she knew truthfully that he had quit, on orders from someone. They had moved to the States, namely California, where Susie had been for the last 9 years of her life. She had been entered in school here, and grew accustomed to living in the States. The only thing she hadn't lost, the one part of Britain that was still in her was her accent. That beautiful British accent, harmonized with her melodic voice was her only reminder of her true home; England. That and letters from Remus.

Her mother, a debutant from a rich family, high in society, was raised in every way the graceful and stylish woman that she had turned out to be. Her mother's family had been high in society in the Wizarding world and was proud to announce that they, along with the McFasley family, had been one of the few pure blood families that had been in Gryffindor. Generations and generations of her family had all been in Gryffindor. Then there was her father, Conrad McFasley, destined to inherit his father's share of Nimbus Co. Leroy McFasley, Susie's grandfather, was partners and head CEO with Parker Delanuit, father of Rainzzi and William Delanuit. Parker Delanuit had inherited the company from his grandfather, the original co-owner of Nimbus Co.

Susie had asked Remus one time in a letter about Rainzzi and William Delanuit, curious about the family who co-owned the other half of Nimbus Co. Rainzzi Delanuit, as Remus had told her, was a Slytherin, because of her pure blood family, but William had been put in Ravenclaw. Rainzzi was a smart, friendly girl and William was an intelligent but temperamental boy. But usually he kept his temper in check. Susie had gotten a letter from her Grandfather once, expressing his wish for her to come back to Britain as soon as she could, her share of Nimbus Co. would be split; one half to her and the other half to her cousin Mason, a fellow Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Of course Mason was her cousin on the McFasley side, Conrad's brother's child, but Grandfather Leroy had also expressed other wishes for Susie.

He had told her once, in his elegant writing, that he hoped that one day for her and William Delanuit to be joined in partnership. This would be a convenience for the company, making it easier for Susie and William to each inherit their shares of Nimbus Co. Susie had thrown the letter under her bed, not wishing to really know this William fellow. She didn't even know what he looked like and here was her grandfather, wishing that one day, her and this mystery boy would get married.

All this she had pondered on her walk home from Cherie's house. The last she had heard from her Grandfather was when he had sent her to the school she had wished to go to; The Broadway School of the Fine Arts, a boarding school on the southern coast of California, namely San Diego. He had paid her tuition every month since she had been at that school. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't wanted to not be a Classical piano player. Being at Broadway had its advantages. She had also been educated in the fine ways of Theatre, Dance, and Literature, everything her Grandfather wanted her to be educated in. The only fact the Grandpa did not approve of was that they were allowed to go surfing every weekend, thus hanging out and meeting people on the sunny beaches of San Diego.

Susie opened up the door to her small, one story house located on Northwood Maple Drive, in small, quaint Granada Hills, which was at the center of the San Fernando Valley in Los Angeles, California. This was her, Cherie, and Dylan lived at in the summer. Everyone else that went to that school lived in San Diego.

"Ronnie!" She called into the kitchen. No answer. After not finding Ronnie, she checked her watch '5:50'. Ronnie would be home at promptly six. She decided to get dinner started. Humming quietly, she took the vegetables out of the fridge, putting the meat in a pot. Turning on the small, portable radio on the window sill, she quickly turned the station from Ronnie's normal classical music (she heard that enough at Broadway) to her favorite Rock station KPAZ. Turning up the radio, she blasted Blondie, now addicted to the popular band, along with Alanis Morissette, U2, and Garbage.

At the dot of 6, Ronnie came bustling in the house. This time he wasn't alone. Susie went to greet him, surprised to find him with an old man, with long silver hair and deep eyes, eyes that had seen many in their day. This man was strangely familiar.

"Hullo Susie," Ronnie greeted her. One thing with Ronnie, he was still completely British; accent and manners.

"Susie I'd like you to meet someone. This is Professor Dumbledore." Susie shook hands with the strange man, eying him. He was wearing robes, the familiar robes. Susie knew. This guy _had _to be a wizard. The man didn't say anything, only studied her behind his half moon shaped glasses, and then he smiled, a small mysterious smile. "He'll be staying for dinner; did you get the pot roast going?" Susie nodded, returning to the kitchen.

An hour later, the pot roast was done. Susie set the steaming bowl of pot roast on the dining room table where Ronnie and this 'Professor Dumbledore' guy had been quietly talking. Susie brought out Ronnie's usually red wine.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Just some white wine please," he said quietly. Susie went to the bar, pouring some into a wine glass. He heard Professor Dumbledore say something to Ronnie.

"She's the spitting image of her mother." Ronnie agreed.

"Yes, but she's got her father's eyes. But I'll agree, she has her mother's beautiful facial features." Dumbledore said something else but Susie didn't hear so she went back to the table with the white wine. She handed it to Professor Dumbledore, who nodded thanks. Then sitting down, she began to eat. Ronnie and Professor Dumbledore soon followed suite.

"I can tell you're wondering who I am and why I'm here" Susie said nothing; those were the exact things she had been wondering. Dumbledore continued.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." This had caught Susie's attention. Dumbledore turned to Ronnie.

"Have you been educating her on Magic so far?" Ronnie nodded. This was true. Every night, Susie read her books on Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. She had been reading those books since she was 11, which was the age that first year students start at Hogwarts. Ronnie had recently started tutoring her on The Goblin Wars, Ancient Runes, and, of course, Muggle Studies. Susie found herself most interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Ronnie, an Auror himself, had told her that these were the classes that Aurors had to take.

Ronnie had kept Susie up with studies at Hogwarts, in hopes that he could come back to grip with reality and take Susie back to London. All it would take was a visit from Dumbledore. And here he was, in the flesh, Professor Dumbledore, the same man who had told Ronnie to leave London and come back when he was ready. Ronnie was ready to go back. He was worried about yanking Susie away from her life in the States and throwing her back into British society.

Ronnie turned his attentions back to Dumbledore. "Will she be accepted at Hogwarts if she goes back?" Dumbledore nodded.

"She's already been accepted, if she's prepared to go back." Both men looked at Susie. This was what she had wanted for a long time. To go back to London, to go to Hogwarts and finally live her dream. Her dream of course, was to play Quidditch, and then there was the undeniable lure of hot British boys that was tugging her in the direction of going to London. But what about her friends here? She would have to leave Cherie and Dylan behind, all her friends at Broadway; she would never speak to them again. Well her grandfather wouldn't have to pay her tuition any longer.

There was one thing that she had been dying to do, which Remus had told her in great detail about, and she had also seen it played. She wanted to play Quidditch. She wanted to do that desperately, like an urgent itch inside of her that never resided. She found herself nodding, she would go back to London, go to Hogwarts.

"Also Ronnie, the Ministry of Magic has offered their top Auror his job back." Ronnie's face lit up.

"Really?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes." Susie knew that her accepting the offer to go to Hogwarts meant Ronnie finally had his job back. He had loved being an Auror, but going to the States had caused him to lose his job.

"Dumbledore, I'll apparate our stuff, but where will Susie be staying?"

"Her grandfather has graciously agreed to let Susannah have a home in the McFasley Manor, but you as her proper guardian should decide."

Ronnie thought about this. "I suppose Susie should be back with her family." He looked over at Susie. "Don't worry Susie, I'll bring you to King's Cross on your first day alright? But you should spend a few weeks with your grandfather."

Susie nodded, standing up.

"Speaking of Hogwarts," Ronnie turned to Dumbledore. "What year will she be in?"

"Susannah will be in 6th year."

"And that's the year where you take classes for your chosen career correct?

Dumbledore nodded. Ronnie turned his attentions back to Susie. "Susie, you'd like to be an Auror, correct?" Susie nodded, being an Auror had always peaked her interests, especially hearing Ronnie relaying some of his adventures in Auror-ism to Susie.

"She's wanted to be an Auror for quite some time, very interested and talented at Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore agreed. "She'll be perfect in a NEWT Auror class, I'll be sure to let Professor McGonagall know." Dumbledore started to fade.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What house will she be in?"

"Is there any other house she could possible be in?" Ronnie nodded, and Professor Dumbledore disappeared.

Susie was doing the dishes when the telephone rang. Drying off her soapy hands, she went to answer it. It had been a few days since the Dumbledore thing, and Ronnie was already making plans. He had booked plans for a plane that would be leaving in a week.

She had already broken the news to her friends, making the excuse that she was being transferred to a new boarding school in London by her grandfather. Cherie had been heartbroken and Dylan expressed that it would be different without her. She would never come back to Broadway, the last people she would see was Cherie and Dylan.

"Hello?" There was a scratchy noise and a faint hello.

"Hullo, is Susie there?"

"This is her, Remus, is that you?"

"Yeah it is," he chuckled. "I figured you'd know it was me, sore throat and all."

"What happened to your throat?"

"Well, umm kind of hurt myself on full moon." Susie saddened. Every full moon, Remus would turn into a werewolf, she had actually been there the night he had been bit.

"_Remus, where are you going?" a 5 year old Susie asked Remus._

"_I saw something in the woods, I'm going to look." Susie pulled on his arm._

"_No! Don't go out there, there's scary things in the woods, you'll get hurt." Remus had pushed Susie off him. _

"_I'll be fine, stop being such a baby." Then he had left, disappearing into the woods behind his house. Susie had followed him shortly after, hiding behind trees as he explored._

"_Susie, I know you're there, c'mon stop hiding!" Susie came out of her hiding place. _

"_I just want you to be safe Remus."_

"_Didn't I tell you I'll be fine, there's nothing here." Susie held onto his arm anyways, her long black curls falling in her eyes every now and then. Then she heard a sound, coming from the distance._

"_Remus," she whimpered._

"_What?" he snapped._

_She pointed into the distance. "There' s something there." _

"_If you let me go, I'll go see what it is." He wrenched his arm out of her grip and went to where Susie had pointed. Suddenly she heard a yelp and a howl. Then she heard Remus' scream of pain. Scared to death, she ran over to where Remus' yell came from. _

_She had seen it as soon as she had entered the clearing. A huge wolf, standing on it's hind legs, with blood dripping from it's jaw. She saw Remus lying on the floor, holding his side, his face contorted into a mask of pain and agony. She stared in shock at the beast the stood over him. Remus looked up and saw here._

"_Susie! GET OUT OF HERE! GET HELP!" Remus' yells in her direction had pointed the creature to her. This creature, as had been explained to her, had been a werewolf, a creature which was a normal human until full moon, then he turned into a monster, a werewolf. Susie turned and ran, screaming, the werewolf on her tail. She saw the shape of Remus' house and she picked up speed, tearing towards the house._

"_Help!! Help!!" she yelled out, tears streaming down her face. She collapsed onto the grass, the werewolf at the edge of the forest. Help had come, she had managed to choke out Remus, hurt, blood, forest before blacking out. _

That day had been horrible; she had found out that Remus would now suffer from the same curse as the werewolf that had bit him, every month at full moon, he would turn into the creature. Fortunately for Remus, he had great friends at Hogwarts. He had told her all about his 3 friends at school, James Potter, whom she had also known when she was younger, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The 3 boys had somehow been able to become Animagi in their 4th year, so they could help Remus when he transformed and make sure he never got out of the Shrieking Shack, which is where he went every month. And Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse, gave him a Wolfbane, which helped to help the pain of transforming and to control how destructive he got.

"Sus, Susie, are you still there?" Susie snapped out of her reminiscing and paid attention to the phone.

"Yeah I'm here."

"I heard you're going to Hogwarts this year."

"Yeah I am, Professor Dumbledore came down here."

"Oh, I see."

"Say Remus, who taught you use to a phone again?"

"Oh a friend of mine, her name's Lily Evans, well she's muggle born and I told her about you and she said she'd help me use the telephone. Actually she's here, well all my friends are here, we're at James' house." Susie had to smile at this.

"Does James still remember me?" She heard Remus calling James over to the phone.

"Here talk to him." She heard a distant 'hello' followed by a laugh then the voice came louder and clearer.

"Hello, Susie? Susie McFasley?" Susie laughed.

"Yes, it's me, Susie, do you remember me James?"

"Of course I do! You're the girl with the dirt hair and the bird eyes!" Susie's face screwed up at the memory. Susie, with her long black curly hair and cobalt blue eyes, had always been the butt of James' jokes. He had picked up a piece of coal, holding it up to Susie' head and proclaiming she had 'dirt hair' then one day, the 3 had seen a blue bird the same color of Susie's eyes, giving her the 'bird eyes'.

"Yes that's me," she said amusedly.

"You still sound British; you didn't lose your accent moving to the States?"

"Naw still got it."

"Ah I see, well Remus here says you're coming back to London. That true?"

"Yes it is, I'm leaving in a week."

"Then I suppose we'll all see you then. Wait, Sirius stop that, you don't even know her, oh fine. Susie, my friend Sirius would like to talk to you."

"Sure that would be lovely."

"Okay, here he is. Sirius you git, stop that!"

Susie had never heard the voice on the other side of the phone. It sounded extremely sexy.

"Hullo, Susie is it? I'm Sirius Black."

"Hello Sirius."

"So what house are you gonna be in?"

"Oh, Gryffindor, same as my parents and theirs and theirs and theirs before that minus 20."

"But aren't you a pureblood"

"Yeah, but both my parent's families were one of the few pureblood generations that were accepted into Gryffindor."

"Whoa sounds deep."

She laughed. "Not really, what about you?"

"Pure blood," he said bitterly.

"Why does that bother you?"

"Well because my family is really into Dark Arts and their in this whole movement against muggle- borns and haffies, and I finally disagreed and I got disowned from my own family.

"Oh that's terrible!" Susie exclaimed.

"Well I'm lucky, James and his parents let me stay at their place."

"Oh well that's good." Susie heard someone say something in the distance and Sirius mutter 'Fine, fine I'm getting off'. Remus got back on the line.

"Anyways Susie, I think I'd better hang up, it's morning and the girl's are complaining because Sirius and James keep bouncing around." Susie chuckled.

"Alright, I suppose I'll call you when I get to London."

"Alright then." He gave her a phone number, which Susie wrote down and stuffed into her pocket.

"See you later then."

"Oh and Susie?"

"Yes Remus."

Remus chuckled. "Sirius wants you to send a picture." Susie smiled.

"I'll send a letter tomorrow."

"He says great."

"Good- bye then!"

"Good night Susie."

Cherie and Dylan were saying good bye to Susie.

Cherie gave her a hug and gave her a friendship bracelet. "I'll wear the matching one" she said sniffling. Dylan stood up to hug her.

"Bye Dylan, I'll miss you" she said with a sad smile. He held out a ring.

"It's something I've been meaning to give you." She looked at it. It had a diamond in the middle.

"Dylan, how could've you gotten the money to buy this?" He smiled.

"It was my moms. She gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to a special girl." He smiled a sad, regretful smile.

"I'm sorry Sus; I'll miss you so much. You mean the world to me. I hope you come back soon." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She had tears running down her face as she hugged each of her friends in turn. Dylan turned to leave, leaving Cherie and Susie alone together in her room. Cherie started crying again.

"Please don't cry, Cher, I'm going to cry so much. I'll miss you two a lot. You guys have been the family I've never had, besides Ronnie." They hugged tightly and then Cherie left.

She stood with Ronnie in front of her old house. Armed with suitcases filled with their clothes, they stood in the front yard, waiting for the taxi. Ronnie had already sent the belongings they couldn't carry to London; Susie's stuff waiting at her Grandfather's and Ronnie's to a flat in London. Ronnie had sold all her furniture and given her the money, sort of as a present.

Sitting on the plane, Susie flipped through a book Ronnie had given her; Hogwarts, A History. She flipped the page to the Quidditch section, amazed to find her parents with a few pages dedicated to them. She stared at their moving pictures, her mother had been beautiful. She had long, curly black hair, just like Susie's, with striking green eyes. Her father had brown hair, with locks that fell into his eyes. Behind the locks of hair in front of his eyes, was a pair of cobalt blue eyes, Susie's eyes.

Ronnie saw that she was looking at the picture of her parents.

"You have the same facial features as your mother, but you have your dad's eyes and his nose." Susie smiled.

"She was gorgeous, and my dad was really handsome."

"Your parents were the premium couple of Hogwarts, your dad and I were very popular in our day actually. Then your mom and dad started dating in 5th year and Conrad was in love, you could tell he loved Amelie, he already knew he wanted to spend his life with her."

Susie smiled. "That's great. I wish I could've known them."

Ronnie smiled sadly. "I wish you could've too, they were great people." The rest of the plane ride was for Susie to read her books and for Ronnie to sleep and read the London Weekly.

Susie shook Ronnie awake. "Ronnie, the stewardess is trying to tell you to buckle your seatbelt. We're landing." Ronnie shook himself awake.

"Sorry about that."

Susie smiled. "You're allowed to sleep you know?"

"You're exactly like your mother, you know that?" Susie smiled and buckled her seat belt. Landing in London, her stomach jumped around, making knots. She was scared. She grabbed Ronnie's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry." Susie smiled and stepped off the plane and into her new life in London.


	2. Catching Up and Chocolate Fudge

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

Dearest Readers

Hello again! Tis I, JJ, your aspiring writer! Lol, just kidding. Anyways, so I hope you're enjoying this story, remembers its Nothing Better, I just rewrote it.

3 JJ

_[Note] If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me, your name, house and description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor (snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**Disclaimer: If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

**  
**

Ronnie stood outside of the airport, trying to find a way to get out of there. Spotting

A Double Decker Bus, he ran towards it, pulling Susie with him.

"Ronnie," she complained. "I have 3 suitcases, c'mon." He waved the bus down, that stopped. They both got on safely and sat down.

"I'm going to drop you off at your Grandfather's place, okay?" Susie nodded in understanding. The bus pulled into some kind of plaza, Ronnie and Susie got off, dragging their luggage with them.

Taking out a cell phone, Ronnie dialed a number. Susie gaped at him in wonderment and in a questioning way.

"Who are you calling, and where'd you get the cell phone?" Ronnie held up a finger to quiet her.

"Hey, it's me, listen I was wondering if I could borrow your car. No I'll drive it, I promise. Of course I know how to drive. Alright we'll walk to your flat now." He turned to Susie.

"First of all, I called an old friend of mine from the Ministry and second of all, I've always had it, it just never worked in the States, so I never used it."

They headed down a street, which seemed to Susie that they were walking in circles.

"Are you sure we're going the right away?" she asked uneasily. They Stopped in front of a large apartment building, Ronnie instructed Susie to stay there with there luggage. A few minutes later, he came back down.

"Susie, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Mike Hamilton. He knew your parents also." Mike peered at her.

"Geez, you're the spitting image of Amelie, cept you got ol' Connie's eyes." Susie had to smile at that, she couldn't imagine her father ever being called "Connie".

"Anyways, I'll take you to the garage, when you getting my baby back to me?" asked Mike.

"I'll bring it over to you next week alright?" Said Ronnie, smiling at his old friends antics, about his "baby".

"Yeah, yeah, you better, And there'd better be no scratches!" Said Mike smiling nervously with his old friend.

Ronnie scoffed in disbelief that his friend had suggested that he might scratch his car. "I have never scratched a car in my life." Mike pressed a button, opening the garage that they had been standing in front of. Mike went in and threw Ronnie some keys and then opened up the door of a 1979 Ford Mustang. Susie gasped. She remembered looking at that car, wishing she could have it when she was little. Ronnie threw his luggage in the backseat and he picked up Susie's suitcases and put them in the back of the car.

Mike ran around to the other side, holding the door open for Susie. Susie chuckled and got in.

"Thank you." said Susie, Mike took his hat off and bowed to Susie.

"All in a day's work ma'am." Susie giggled and buckled up her seat belt. Ronnie started up the car and pulled out of Mike's garage and parked on the street, looking at a map.

"I'm trying to figure out how to get to your Grandfather's from here," he told Susie. Mike went to the car.

"Here take that road up there to there," he pointed at the map. "Then you turn left there and take that street all the way up and you'll see a bunch of fancy houses and such. Should be able to find ol McFasley's place. It's right next to the Delanuit Manor, the one with the horse ranch right next to it." Ronnie nodded his thanks and drove off, waving.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the Potter's kitchen having breakfast when a small owl flew in with the mail. The owl landed on the kitchen table, where Remus was having his breakfast. The owl dropped a letter in front of Remus and left the rest of the letters on the other side of the table. Remus picked up the letter, he recognized the address and tore it open. It was a letter from Susie. A couple of photos fell out of the envelope onto the table. After finishing the letter, he picked up the photos; there were about 5, all with Susie in them.

She had written, "_I've enclosed a couple of photos of myself, per request, hopefully when I see you, you'll recognize me. I think the most recent ones are the ones I took in a studio, with the white background. I took those about 2 months ago. Anyways enjoy! And show them to that Sirius fellow, I suppose he was pretty desperate to see a picture of me._" Remus had chuckled at that, which was true, he was desperate to see the pictures.

Remus flipped through the photos to the picture she had talked about, actually there was about 4 of them, all of her, with the same background, but different poses. He looked at her. He remembered Susie as the chubby little girl with the long curly black hair and the big blue eyes, but Susie had filled out very nicely.

Susie wasn't chubby any more; she was quite the opposite, with curves in all the right places and long tanned legs. Her long black hair had been cut into a stylish cut, with layers and was wavy, no longer in the ringlets she had as a child. Her eyes were the most striking feature, with those enchanting cobalt blue eyes, lined in a smoky black mascara and pencil. Remus' jaw had dropped open, Susie had become absolutely beautiful. Flipping through the other pictures, one was of her in a striking light blue bikini with another blonde girl, standing in front of 2 surfboards, stuck in the sand. One was of her and Ronnie, Remus remembered Ronnie, Susie's protective godfather. He had always made sure that Remus and James had not been rough with Susie. Another was of Susie and a blonde guy, who had his arm slung around her shoulder. He wondered if this boy was her boyfriend. Remus caught himself, _Whoa, this is Susie McFasley we're talking about, your childhood friend. You haven't seen her face to face in over 9 years. _

The last picture was of Susie, sitting on a rock. The photo had been taken at the side; Susie's hair was blowing in the wind. Remus found himself staring at the picture. She was looking sideways at the camera, but had her glance cast downwards to the ground. Remus Put the photos down and stuffed the letter in his back pocket. He went into the yard where Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, and her friends Alice Smith and Vicky Lafayette were standing.

"Moony! Watcha got there?" James called to Remus.

"Pictures just got a letter from Susie." At the mention of Susie, Sirius bounded over.

"Hand those over." Remus handed Sirius the pictures and he flipped through them, the same look on his face as Remus had just had earlier. James stood behind him, peering at them over his shoulder.

"That is Susie??" He exclaimed. Remus nodded.

"Came in the envelope with her letter," he told them. Sirius still hadn't said anything, only stared.

"She looks good," James admitted. Remus shrugged.

"I suppose." Remus pried the photos out of Sirius' fingers. He _still _hadn't said anything. Remus was afraid he had fallen asleep. Sirius slowly looked up at the absence of the pictures. Shaking himself out of the staring reverie he had been having for the moment, he told them "She's pretty hot."

"Actually, could I have those?" asked Sirius his eyes round with hope.

"No, they're mine!" said Remus suddenly becoming protective of Susie.

"Well could I have the ones that had the same background, just different?" Remus looked at him strangely, but handed him 3 photos, and the bikini picture. Stuffing them quickly in his pocket, he composed himself.

Remus frowned. There was something clearly suspicious about Sirius keeping those pictures. He couldn't figure it out, but he ignored the nagging feeling that kept popping up in his mind.

* * *

Ronnie pulled up in the front of a huge manor, stopping the car at the gates. Rolling down the window he pressed a button on an intercom.

"Welcome to McFasley Manor, how may I be of assistance?" the speaker blared out.

"I'm here with Mr. McFasley's granddaughter." Said Ronnie looking at Susie as he spoke into the intercom.

"Ah yes, we have been expecting her. Thank you sir." The gates opened slowly and Ronnie drove up the winding driveway, stopping in front of a large manor that resembled a castle. Susie gaped at the size of the house. _This _was her grandfather's house? She had said those words out loud because Ronnie chuckled and said, "Yes this is it, massive isn't it? Someday it'll be probably be yours, or your cousin Mason's depending on how well your grandfather likes you I suppose."

Ronnie got out and pulled Susie's luggage out, setting in the front of the door. Susie used the large brass knocker to knock on the wood. A few seconds later, the door opened by a man dressed in a tux. He bowed.

"Welcome Miss McFasley, Master Faldo." He turned to Susie. "A house elf will show you up to your room and then escort you to your grandfather's study. He wishes to see you." Susie nodded.

A small creature ran up to her, which she assumed was a house elf. "Hello Miss McFasley," it squeaked out. Susie smiled.

"Hello," she replied.

"If you will please follow me," the house elf snapped its fingers and the luggage started to float up the stairs. The house elf stopped in front of 2 large double doors. Susie pushed them open, eager to get settled in. The vastness of the room took her breath away. It was HUGE! The house elf put the luggage inside of a walk in closet that was next to the bathroom. Susie looked around. She had her own bathroom!! She noticed a phone sitting on a desk that was by the large window.

"Umm," she couldn't remember if the house elf had told her its name.

"My name is Mipsy Miss McFasley."

"Ah yes, Mipsy, is that my own line?" The house elf nodded.

"Every thing in this room belongs to Miss McFasley," the small elf told her.

"Great," She turned to her luggage, unlocking it.

"Ah, the Master would like to see you." Susie stood up and followed Mipsy to a large room at the end of the hall. The house elf knocked on the knocker that was outside of the door.

"Come in," a voice commanded. Susie stepped into the large study, shutting the door behind her. She saw her grandfather sitting at a desk, writing something. He turned around at her footsteps.

"Ah Susie," he stood up. "Let me get a look at you, I haven't seen you since you were 6 years old." He held her by the shoulders and looked her over.

"You have grown to be a very beautiful young woman Susie." Susie smiled.

"Thanks Grandfather."

"So you'll be going to Hogwarts then?"

Susie nodded. "Yes, I'll be starting on September 1."

"Well when are you going to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. I'll see and let you know." Her grandfather nodded. She had learned not to use any slang around her grandfather, he was very proper and expected the same from her.

"Well I'll leave you to your devices. Ronald is still downstairs, and dinner is at 7:30."

Susie turned and left. Mipsy closed the door behind her and she went downstairs to say good bye to Ronnie. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

"See you on September 1?" Susie nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you." He went out the door, and the man in the suite closed it behind him.

"If you're wondering what my name is, it's Alfred," the butler said. (A/N: Think Batman!)

"Well, um, Alfred, I guess I'll see you later." Heading back up the stairs, she stopped at the top. It was gonna take some getting used to, these long winding stairs.

"The stairs are a killer; I tried to convince Grandfather to get an elevator." She looked up at the voice, coming face to face with her cousin Mason.

"Ah, Cousin Susie, how good it is to see you."

"Hey, I haven't seen you since I was 5."

"Same, are you living here?"

"Yeah I am, are you?"

"Of course, Father always drops me off here for the summer."

"Why? You bug Uncle Martin that much?" she smiled.

"No of course not! I prefer to stay here, it's close to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, well I'll see you later, I'm going up to my room."

"Yes, see you later."

Pushing the large double doors open, she plopped onto the bed. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper. It was the number Remus had given her. Pulling the phone onto her bed, she picked it up and dialed the number. It rang and a female voice picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello, um I was wondering if I could talk to Remus."

"Oh sure." The phone was put down and she heard someone saying "Remus, phone for you."

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Remus, it's Susie."

"Susie!" Remus exclaimed. She heard a voice, which sounded like James saying "Who's on the tellymaphone?"

Remus covered the phone. "It's Susie and it's a 'te-le-phone'." He turned back to the phone.

"So you're in London now?"

"Yes, actually I'm at my Grandfather's place."

"Oh, I see."

"Actually if you'd like, you can come over, I suppose only you, I think my Grandfather would freak out if a bunch of guys came over," she chuckled at that.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you there then?"

"Yes, see you later." She put down the phone and lay back on the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at James' house:

Remus put the phone down.

"I'm going out," he announced suddenly. James looked up.

"Where?" Questioned James.

"Well, Susie invited me over, only me." Said Remus especially to Sirius.

"Why?" James pouted. "I wanna see her HUGE house too!"

"She said her Grandfather might freak out if a bunch of guys came over."

"Oh," Sirius looked disappointed. Remus pulled his shoes on.

"I'll be back later. I've gotta go through Diagon Alley to get there." Going through the fireplace, he landed in the middle of Diagon Alley. Dusting his clothes off, he left, walking up the winding street where most of the manors were located. Passing the Delanuit's vast property, he stopped at a large gate. A large plate on the stone column read "McFasley Manor".

"Yep, this is Susie's house," he muttered to himself. Ringing the intercom, he waited.

"Welcome to McFasley Manor, how may I help you?"

"Um hi, I'm here to see Susie, she invited me over."

"One moment please." After about 2 minutes the intercom buzzed again.

"Please enter through the small gate." A small gate located next to the large gate buzzed open and Remus pushed through, walking up the sidewalk to Susie's house. He used the giant brass knocker and the door opened, revealing an old man dressed in a black suit. He figured this guy must be the butler or something.

"Hello, welcome to McFasley Manor, Miss McFasley is upstairs in her room, please follow me." The man went up the stairs, and knocked on the first set of double doors.

"Miss McFasley, your guest is here."

"Oh let him in," a voice called from behind the door. Alfred pushed the doors open, letting Remus in, then closed the door behind them. Remus found Susie in a walk in closet, she was hanging clothes up. He compared her to the pictures, and decided she was more beautiful in person.

"Hey," he said. She looked up, and smiled. Running over to him, she gave him a big hug and then pulled back, looking at him.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!" Her cobalt blue eyes studied him. "You've changed," she said with a smile. "You look good Remy," she said, using her old nickname for him.

"You've changed yourself," he told her. "Sirius was pleased with the pictures." She smiled.

"Oh those, I know their not that great, but I just couldn't decided on one so I just picked out a bunch."

"Oh no, don't worry their fine."

Susie blushed slightly and looked down. "C'mon, do you wanna sit down? Actually I just got in today so I was just unpacking." She went back into the closet while Remus made himself comfortable on her bed.

She dragged 2 large trunks into the room. "Grandfather bought these for me, said I needed them for Hogwarts." Remus nodded.

"Yeah, you're gonna need those. So when are you going into Diagon Alley?" Susie shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe when Mason goes, I don't know."

"Well if you'd like, you could go with me and my friends this weekend." There was a knock at the door and Susie went and opened it. Mason strode in. Noticing Remus, he nodded.

"Hello Remus."

"Hey Mason." Mason turned back to Susie.

"Grandfather says we can go to Diagon Alley on Saturday."

"That's when I'm going," Remus interjected.

"Well I guess we'll see you there then," Mason told him. Susie looked at him and shrugged. "Anyways, Grandfather wants you to have this, says it's your parent's Gringotts vault and that's where all your money is. Your spending money, he said." Susie took the piece of marble from Mason, with a key attached to it. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

"He's kind of a snob," Susie told him. "I guess it's because Grandfather spoils him, he said Grandfather would get me whatever I wanted, and I just have to ask."

"Oh I see." Susie plopped down on the bed. They spent the rest of the time catching up and reminiscing on the old times.

* * *

Remus appeared in the Potter's fireplace. As soon as he appeared, James and Sirius pounced on him, bombarding him with questions.

"So what happened?"

"Yeah Moony, you look a little dazed."

"Did she snog you or something?"

"Is she hotter in person?" This question was obviously coming from Sirius, as he had taken fancy to Susie's apprence

Remus closed his eyes, trying to block out their questions, it was giving him a headache. They noticed this and stopped. Remus opened his eyes and turned to look at them.

"We talked, we didn't snog, and she's beautiful. That's all I have to say, I'm going to bed." He left the room, Sirius and James stared after their friend. Suddenly Lily, Vicky and Alice appeared in the fireplace. They had gone out for the day. James hand jumped to his hair, mussing it up.

"Evans," he said.

"What Potter?" she asked irritably.

"Hey, hey I'm letting you stay at my house, that's not how you should treat me."

"I'm only here because Vicky begged me to come; I didn't come here for YOU."

"But Evans-"

"Enough Potter! I'm going to bed. Good night everyone." She went upstairs, followed by Alice. Vicky sat down on the couch.

"Vicky, why does Evans hate me so much?"

"First of all, she'd rather you deflate your large head." Sirius laughed.

"She's right mate."

She turned to Sirius. "Hey Sirius, I wouldn't be talking, your rather an arrogant prat also. Not every girl throws themselves at your feet, you know." Sirius blinked and pushed his hair out of his face, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well just about." Vicky stood up and huffed indignantly.

"Not me, or Alice, or Lily. And I bet that girl Susie is NOT going to become a mindless zombie around you. I'm going to bed." She left, flipping her chestnut brown hair over her shoulder, his misty blue eyes flashing.

"I just can't understand how Moony is so in love with her. Those French girls have a temper, I tell you." Sirius said to James. James nodded his head in agreement.

"Watch, I'll have Susie fall at my feet as soon as she meets me."

"You better watch out mate. Susie's kind of strong willed, plus she's from the States, California to be exact. I heard they deal with lots of 'players' as is the term and you mate, are a player."

"Oh thanks mate," Sirius said with a grin.

"Anyways, I don't think she'll fall at your feet as soon as you'd like. She's not as easy to fool as you think." He chuckled as he remembered that time he had tried to make Susie eat mud, convincing her it was chocolate fudge, her favorite.

* * *

"_Here Susie, I brought you some fudge." She peered at it closely as he set the pan in front of her._

"_Are you sure this is fudge?" James nodded vigorously. _

"_Of course it is what else would it be?"_

"_You are playing a trick on me?"_

"_Dear Susie," he said, ruffling his hair. He had been doing that since he was a child. "Why would I ever do that to you?" Susie frowned and looked at it again. _

"_You're a liar." Picking up the pan, she had shoved it into his face and left, leaving a stunned James and a highly amused Remus. James had turned to Remus._

"_This isn't funny! This stinks!" He pouted. _

"_That'll teach you, never mess with Susie. That girl always has the upper hand on a situation, whether you'd like it or not."  
_

* * *

James frowned. "I remember Remus' exact words, 'That'll teach you, never mess with Susie, that girl always has the upper hand on a situation, whether you'd like it or not.' _That _is why I caution you dear Padfoot that you should tread carefully around her. Things like that don't change about a person."

James stood up. "Anyways, I'm beat, I'll see you in the morning." He left Sirius in the living room.

_Prongs has no idea what he is talking about. No girl can resist me. Better turn on the old Padfoot charm with her._

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Ahhhh I love you guys!! This much................................................................................................................................................................................................ That was a lot huh? And I barely know you heh heh, but I love reviewers, and just wanna say thanks and hope you keep reading!!

**moonlight1111-**Hey and thanks, I'm currently writing the next chapter as I type this, well as soon as I type this, heh heh. And your story rocks! I hope you keep writing it, because I'll keep reading!

**Blagh-** Hey, and I will not, I promise! Unless I really have to, but don't even worry about that, I love writing this story and I'll have an update for you, hopefully by tomorrow

**Scarlet December Black- **Ah thanks! I will update hopefully soon.


	3. Authors Note Please read!

Dearest Readers:

Well I hope you all are enjoying this story. I love writing it. Sorry I haven't had a few chapters up. I actually have it written up to chapter 9, it's just my beta is busy, so I'm thinking of just posting them here with no beta, I can just check it over and be my own, I think. We'll see, I'll talk to her. So I was sitting there, thinking about where this story was gonna go. I was thinking that I might do a sequel, if everyone would like one, but I wanted to continue the story. So I decided on this idea: I'm gonna turn this story into the first of a series of 5 stories or so. The series will be called **The Broken Angel Chronicles**.

1.** For Me This Is Heaven**- WIP, The story of Susie and Sirius. MWPP Era, 6th year and summer

2. **Predictable**- 7th year, the final year of Hogwarts

3. **Unreachable**- The Marauders are out of Hogwarts, the years after 7th year

4. **Fire and Rain**- HP Era

5. **My Immortal**- After HP era, after HP's 7th year

So tell me what you think of that idea. Review and say if you'd like that. If so, then I'll do it! If not, then I'll just forget the idea. Thanks all! I'll have the next chapter up in a day or so cause it's at home and I'm on the school computers.

JJ


	4. Diagon Alley and the Conceited Jerk

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 3**

Hello Readers!

Well sadly school is starting next week, Thursday to be exact cries and so I won't be able to update as much as I can, but you guys know I'll be writing! On my other computer of course, anyways, so hope you enjoy this chapter. Susie goes to Diagon Alley and finally meets Sirius and the train ride to Hogwarts!! Also a note, this is not Nothing Better, same girl I just switched things around a bit. Anyways enjoy! Ciao!

3 JJ

_Note: If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor (snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**Thanks to my beta: Waterfairy-rose. Ya'll better check her out too, or I'll come to your house and beat you with a wet noodle!!**

**Disclaimer: If you know who it is, I don't own it  
**

By the way, the character of Rainzzi Delanuit belongs to **Prince Kazaf aka Kaleidoscope**. Thanks a mil!!! Oh and I used to Delanuit last name for her brother and father, just made those up, but they belong to this person, got it??

**Another note: **All the characters that want to be with Remus are taken! I just closed that up today hehe, when I got 3 requests, so people who sent me character descriptions, I will incorporate your character in, don't worry. As for Remus, sadly he is destined to be with another girl, but he'll still date, because this girl is with another guy!

* * *

A loud knock woke Susie up; she had just been having the most wonderful dream. She was back in California, surfing. How Susie missed the waves and the beautiful weather. Sighing, she got up, to stop whoever was knocking. Throwing open the door, she came face to face with her cousin Mason.

"What the bloody hell do you want??? Its 6 AM!" Susie shouted, pointing at the clock. Mason just smirked.

"Dear cousin, I didn't realize you really needed your beauty sleep." Mason glanced at his watch. "And its 6:06, I've been pounding on your door since 6 AM."

Susie gritted her teeth. "Okay Mason, now what do you want?"

"It's Saturday, we need to be at Diagon Alley by 8 otherwise it'll get too crowded."

"Well why didn't you wake me up at seven?"

"Because," He said, "It takes you at least an hour to get ready, 10 minutes to eat breakfast, and 15 minutes to walk over there."

"Glad you memorized my schedule." Susie said sarcastically. "Alright, I'm getting ready now," she shut the door.

"And don't forget your Gringotts key," Mason called through the shut door.

Susie grumbled something and stepped into the shower. An hour later she came downstairs, pulling her wet hair into a ponytail. She was dressed in a white linen mini skirt, and a striped green shirt that showed her midriff. And a green purse was slung over her shoulder.

"Glad you could finally make it down to breakfast," Mason said as she sat down at the table to be greeted by a steaming bowl of porridge.

"Shut up," she snapped, pouring sugar into her porridge.

"Touchy," he said, spooning some cream into his coffee.

"Anyways, why don't we just floo there, Remus told me you could do that."

Mason shrugged. "Because it's close by to walk, it's right in the plaza that's down the street from here."

They continued their meal in silence. When Susie stood up, she checked her watch.

"It's been 15 minutes, because you took an extra 5 minutes with your coffee." Mason scowled, looking at his watch. He had always been obsessed with time and planning things. It was the same with her Grandfather. She was the exact opposite.

They went out the door, shutting it behind them. Alfred wasn't there because he had Saturdays off. Walking down the road, they set out for Diagon Alley.

Susie had demanded that they go to Gringotts, so here they were, in a cart, going to Susie's vault. Mason held onto the side of the cart as they raced through Gringotts.

"I hate this place," he moaned, looking quite green in the face.

"Awwww Masy, cheer up, we're almost to my vault." She pinched his cheeks and he leaned over the cart again. "Ewww, please don't barf." The goblin in their cart turned to him and conjured a bucket.

"If you can't handle the ride sonny," it cackled, "don't even come into the bank."

After Susie had gotten money out of her vault, they walked around to get her wand.

"Watch out for that creepy Ollivander guy Susie, he's kind of weird," Mason warned.

Susie disappeared into the shop and came out with her wand, looking slightly scared.

"You're right, he's weird," she said with an involuntary shiver. Mason laughed and patted her on the back.

"Okay, let's go to Flourish and Blotts, we've gotta get some books for school." Susie and Mason walked into the store, walking right past Sirius Black and James Potter, who were too busy looking at hex books to notice them.

Remus walked up to James and Sirius. "You think we'll find Susie here?" Questioned Remus, eager to see his friend.

"Didn't you say she'd be here with her cousin or something?" James asked distractedly. They were interrupted by someone tapping on their shoulder. It turned out to be Mason, not accompanied by Susie.

"Mason McFasley!" Sirius exclaimed. "How have you been man?"

"I could be better," he said, crossing his arms.

"So you here by yourself?" James asked.

"Oh no, I'm here with my cousin. It's kind of tiring because there's guys like following her."

"Oh," Sirius looked around. "So where is she?"

"I think she's in the back looking for a Defense against the Dark Arts."

Sirius headed to the back of the store, running his hand through his hair. Sirius saw a girl with dark black hair looking at a book. Going up to her, he leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Got an interest in the DADA huh?" The girl nodded. He stuck his hand out, making her look up. The first thing he saw about her was her blue eyes, they were so vibrant... so mesmerizing...so...

"So what's your name? I mean you stuck your hand out and didn't even tell me your name." Sirius snapped out of his daze.

"Oh sorry," putting on a smug look, he told her, "Sirius Black." She took his hand, and shook it. He held it a beat too long and she snatched her hand back, brushing some hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"Susie. Susie McFasley. You sound familiar, have I talked to you before."

"Why yes we have talked, I'm Sirius, the guy you talked to on the phone." Realization dawned on her face.

"Ohhhh, I remember you, the desperate guy." Susie put the book down and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I was quite desperate; I always love talking to gorgeous girls." Susie didn't seem fazed by his compliment, only reached down to pick up another book. Glancing at a piece of paper, she tucked the book under her arm.

"This is the book I was looking for," she said to him. "You wouldn't by any chance know where Remus is?" Sirius looked disappointed.

"I took my time to come over here and talk to YOU and you go looking for Remus?" She frowned. This guy was obviously arrogant; gorgeous she had to admit, but an arrogant prat.

"Yeah, sorry for taking some of your time," Susie said sarcastically, walking off to another area of the store. "Next time, don't take up any of your precious time talking to someone like me and don't even bother." Susie called over her shoulder.

"Ooh, ouch, I told you mate, she's not like most girls." Said James, Sirius frowned. obviously deep in thought.

"She's the only girl who's resisted my charms. I even called her gorgeous and she didn't say anything, only snapped at me."

"Mate, didn't I tell you? She's from California. From what I hear-"Sirius interrupted him.

"Yes, yes I know, you told me already Prongs!" Crossing his arms, he pondered this. _Now that she acts like she doesn't want me, I'm gonna get her. I take this as a challenge. _A mischievous smirk formed on his face. Turning to James, he stuck his hand out.

"What do you say to a bet, Prongs?"

"What kind of bet?"

"A bet that I can get her in my bed by Halloween." James shook his hand.

"You're on Padfoot," he laughed, "Good luck."

* * *

­­­­

Vicky and Lily walked into Flourish and Blotts. Remus saw them and walked up to them with Susie.

"Hey Lily, Vicky," he turned to Susie. "This is Susie McFasley, the girl I've been writing to." Susie looked at Lily; she was a gorgeous red-head with almond shaped emerald green eyes. Lily shook her hand.

"Hi Susie, you're going to Hogwarts?" Susie nodded.

"Yeah I am," Susie turned to Vicky, a girl that was obviously French with her delicate features. She had blue eyes, just a little darker then the sky and flowing chestnut brown hair. Susie looked over at Remus, who was staring in the opposite direction, but obviously looking at someone in the corner of his eye.

"And you're Vicky?" She nodded.

"Vicky Lafayette," she said softly, "I've heard about you from Remus," she said with a smile. James came up to interrupt them, looking directly at Lily.

"Hey Evans, you disappeared from my house kind of fast this morning."

"Well Potter, I was trying to get away from you as fast as I could, obviously, and could you please possibly go away, I was trying to have a respectable conversation with Susie here." James slung an arm around Susie.

"Oh Susie, you mean Dirt? Me and Susie have been long time buddies." Susie removed James' arm from around her.

"Yeah, I was 5 years old James. I haven't talked to you since. I didn't really like you." Replied Susie

Lily looked horrified. "You knew Potter when you were little? How bad was he?"

"Horrible," Susie said with a grin, now noticing the obvious. James had a thing for Lily and oh boy James had it bad, thought Susie as she watched James turn his attentions back to Lily.

"So Evans, how would you like to go out with me?" Questioned James yet again, smirking in his "coolness" or lack of.

Lily glared at James. "How about you sod off Potter?" James backed away, bowing.

"As you wish my lady," said James, returning to the other end of the store.

Remus chuckled. "He likes you a lot Lily."

"Yeah well if he'd deflate his huge head, I might not be so flipping mean to him."

Vicky had to smile at this. "C'mon, you know you love all the attention from James. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him," she said, picking up something off the shelves.

"Yeah," Susie chimed in, "He's pretty awesome when he's not being immature or stupid or arrogant."

"Well," Lily put her hands on her hips, "Like I said, if he'd stop being so arrogant, maybe I'd even consider going out with him, but who'd want to go out with a conceited jerk like him?" questioned Lily as she walked off. Susie decided to go with her, leaving Remus alone with Vicky.

"So," Remus said nervously. He had been crazy about Vicky since 4th year. Of course, just at the moment that he had worked up the opportunity to ask her out. Vicky had been asked out by Adam Redman, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"So, how was your summer Remus?" Vicky and Remus hadn't really gotten an opportunity to talk, since Vicky and Lily had been going out with Alice and Frank a lot.

"It was okay, typical summer." Vicky nodded and smiled, looking off in the distance. Adam came out of the area where Susie and Lily had walked off towards, obviously looking for Vicky. He was pretty possessive of her, being as beautiful as she was, Remus knew he had reason to be.

"Vicky!" Adam called. She turned around, smiling. Turning back to Remus, she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Remus to cut this short. I'll talk to you later?" Remus nodded.

"Thanks a mil." Said Vicky with a smile, She leaned in giving Remus a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can you tell Lily where I went?" Remus nodded again and walked off to find Lily and Susie. With a sigh, he approached the two, who were looking at something and giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked, coming up behind them.

"Nothing Remus, just girl stuff." That in fact was a lie that had come out of Susie's lips. In truth, they were giggling because Lily had just made a fool out of herself by telling Adam that Vicky had left for France and was never coming back. He had spotted Vicky, who was actually in the next row, frowned at them, and walked off, leaving a giggling Susie and Lily. In truth, they had done that to give Vicky and Remus some more time to talk, alone that is.

Everyone knew, except for Vicky of course, that Remus had liked her since 4th year. Of course, she was always too preoccupied with Adam to notice what was right in front of her. So Remus had been left to watch from afar, and of course be her friend. Shaking her head, Susie felt bad for her friend. Remus, true, was popular with the girls for his good looks, but he only had eyes for one girl and no guts to actually tell her the truth.

"Don't worry Remus; I'll set you up with a girl this year." Susie and Lily exchanged glances as Remus looked wearily at them.

"Sure, Susie, whatever you'd like."

* * *

Dragging her packed trunks into the large foyer, Susie sat down on top of it. The date was September 1; the day that the Hogwarts Express would leave from King's Cross, Platform 9¾ to be exact. Now she was waiting for Ronnie to show up, his promise to be there on September 1 echoed in mind. Mason came downstairs, with his usual smirk playing on his smug face.

"Ronnie not here then?"

"He'll be here," Susie told him.

"You know if your Ronnie doesn't show up, Grandfather's taking me to King's Cross, you can come along."

"Have a little faith okay?" she told him, looking up at him. Mason shrugged.

"Sure." He went back upstairs, leaving Susie alone. A few minutes later, there was a hearty knock on the door. Alfred opened it and Susie jumped up, the obvious disappointment of Ronnie being later disappearing from her face. A look of happiness replaced it.

"Ronnie!" She ran into his arms, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Susie, how was staying at your Grandfather's?"

"It was pretty good," she told him, letting go of him and going over to her trunks.

"Alright then, let's go?" She nodded.

"Let's go." Ronnie pulled out his wand, floating Susie's 4 trunks out the door. "See you later Alfred." Alfred nodded and shut the door when they got outside.

Getting in the car, Ronnie started it up. Susie stared at it. This was the same car that Ronnie had borrowed from his friend Mike.

"Ronnie, you still have Mike's car." Ronnie chuckled.

"I'll get it back to him soon."

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus seated themselves in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, followed by Vicky, who was dragging Lily in the compartment. Alice had gone off with Frank Longbottom, leaving Vicky and Lily alone to tag along with the Marauders. Well, scratch that, Vicky was talking with Remus, leaving Lily alone. Thus making her decide to just follow Vicky wherever she went, meaning she was hanging out with the Marauders for the rest of the train ride. Luckily, the door opened. It was Susie.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile. Sirius jumped up.

"Susie," he said smoothly, "me and James were just gonna get up to go find you."

"Oh how thoughtful," she remarked.

"We were?" James questioned. Sirius kicked behind him, hitting James in the knee.

"Ouch, cold as ice," he said, looking miffed.

"Yeah, well deal with it." She turned to Lily. "Lils, hey, I was looking for you." Lily smiled at her and scooted over, making room for Susie to sit, there wasn't very much. Susie looked. The only room was to sit by Sirius. Wrinkling her nose, she turned to sit next to him, but the train lurched, making her fall over onto his lap. Sirius, taking the opportunity, since it had fallen in his lap, put his hands on her waist.

"Why Susie, isn't this terribly convenient, I mean you falling into _my _lap and everything." Susie scowled, pushing Sirius hands off her waist.

"Don't touch me Black." She stood up, dusting off her skirt. There was another sudden break in the train, causing Susie to fall over once again. This time, the lights went out, causing slight pandemonium to break out on the train. In all the chaos, Susie found herself once again in Sirius' lap. Lily was on the floor, tangled up with Remus and Vicky, who had fallen over on top of each other. The only one who was actually not mixed up with anyone was James.

Seeing Lily on the floor, he pushed himself on top of her.

"Oops Evans, sorry got tipped onto you." Those two also became tangled up.

Sirius leaned closer to Susie, whispering in her ear, "Susie, don't deny that you don't like me, I can just tell you do." She turned, causing her to have to put her shoes on the window. Sirius put his arm under her legs, pushing them away from the window. Susie felt a slight flutter in her stomach as Sirius' hand gently caressed her legs. Pulling herself up, she pushed his hand off her leg and stood up, accidentally stepping on Remus, who stuck his hand out, tripping her. She fell on top of the entire group, causing everyone under her to let out a yell of pain at the added weight

The door to their compartment opened, revealing Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Rabastan Lestrange, all cracking up at the tangled mess of the Marauders and the 3 girls. A girl came up behind the 3 Slytherins, inspecting the mess that the sudden train stop had caused.

"Rainzzi," Rabastan said in between laughter, "look at them, they look absolutely hilarious." The girl called 'Rainzzi' just looked at him.

"Really, it's not that funny," she said coolly, giving the 3 boys a look that immediately made them sober up, making them feel extremely stupid. Then looking down at the top, she pulled Susie off the top of the mess.

"I knew it was you," she said, "I recognized your hair." Susie didn't know what to say to this.

"Um..."

"Oh, well I was at your Grandfather's manor for a party and he had a picture of you and I couldn't help but be jealous because you have the most gorgeous black locks I have ever seen."

"Oh," Susie said with a smile, "thanks."

"By the way, I'm Rainzzi Delanuit, you're Susie McFasley?" Susie nodded.

"Yeah I am I recognize your name."

"Yes well, my father is business partners with your grandfather." Susie nodded again, remembering the fact that the Delanuits owned the other half of Nimbus Co.

"Ah, two gorgeous girls, someday business partners," Sirius said, coming up behind them. Both girls turned to look at him.

"Sod off Black!" they said at the same time, they both looked at each other, and began to giggle. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned to leave, with Severus following him. Rabastan remained with Rainzzi. She turned to him.

"Oh Susie, this is Rabastan Lestrange, we're dating."

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you."

"Yes same to you," he said, his eyes traveling up and down her body.

"I guess we'll go then," Rainzzi said, dragging Rabastan off. By that time, everyone in the compartment had gotten themselves untangled and back in their seats. Lily, knowing Susie absolutely did NOT want to sit next to Sirius, had made James sit on the other side, leaving room for Susie. Susie sat down next to Lily, smiling gratefully.

* * *

REVIEWERS

**Prince Kazaf:** Hehe, yes your Rainzzi Delanuit is in my story, that's alright if I use her right? And William Delanuit will probably pop up next chapter or so. So about Rainzzi, the only Gryffindor she'll get along with is Susie and Susie likes her, but all her friends don't like Rainzzi, how's that? And thanks for the compliments! ) feels all warm and fuzzy Remus and Vicky are meant to be! Of course I'll keep that ship and James and Sirius should be conceited and arrogant and told off for being like that!

**Nicky Black:** Ahh, thanks for your review, here's your update! Also, I'll put your character in, in about 1 or 2 chapters or so, but I promise to have her in there! Scouts honor! ) And of course, I have something in mind for her, I'll surprise ya ;)

**Moonlight1111:** Hehe, well this one is long too, as you may have noticed. Thanks for reviewing and did you see your character?? Don't worry, she'll appear more. And I'll check your story out as soon as I can alright?

**EW4eva:** Hehe, thanks, and thanks for reviewing and don't get caught! I've gotten caught staying up late reading stories too hehe, so we're on the same boat.

**Scarlett December Black:** Thank you sooo much!! Here's your update! Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reviewing my story and next chapter should be coming in a few days, as soon as I can! snaps right back at ya snaps for Scarlet ;) (hehe Legally Blonde 2)

**Snuffles2984:** Hey, yay, thanks for reading and reviewing ) I'm glad you enjoy this, and I will! Hopefully you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed yours!

**ZumZumZoo:** HEY! grins like an idiot Hehe I'm glad you did and I'm glad you love the story, thanks for reviewing!

**Blagh:** Hehe, of course not, I don't really write one shots cause I like adding what's going on and stuff. If you do, you can just leave your character thingy here in a review and I'll get to it! Thanks for reviewing then!!

PEOPLE, please review and I'll love you forever )


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 4**

Hello readers,

This is the second part of chapter 3, and I just made it Chapter 4, cause the Word Document was 18 pages! I went crazy, just a little, hehe. O)

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor(snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**waterfairy-rose, Ya'll better check her out too, or I'll come to your house and beat you with a wet noodle!!**

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!  
**

* * *

**  
**

Lily shook Susie awake, who had been sleeping on her shoulder. Susie woke up, looking sleepy.

"Hey, why are you waking me up?"

"We have to change into our robes Sus."

Standing up, Lily shooed the boys out of their compartment. "We have to change," she told them as she kicked them out, shutting the door behind them. Vicky giggled as she pulled her shirt off.

"It's kind of obvious Susie, but Sirius likes you." Susie crossed her arms, with a frown on her face.

"He's too arrogant."

"Lemme warn you Susie," Lily told her, pulling her robes on and putting her prefect badge on, "Don't ever fall for a guy like him, all he wants is to conquer you in bed and then he'll leave you in the dust, moving on to another girl."

"Yeah, he kind of set me off as that kind of guy when I met him and he told me that he was taking up HIS time to talk to ME, like I should be honored or something."

Lily smiled. "Yeah Remus told us about that, we were making fun of Sirius about it. He's been kind of infatuated with your image since he saw your picture."

"Psh, please," Susie rolled her eyes, standing in front of the door and pulling her shirt off. She heard someone knocking.

"What do you want?" she called through the door.

"That you standing in front of the door Susie?"

"It is," Susie answered.

"Well Sirius is over here hyperventilating cause he can see your shadow taking off your shirt. Padfoot, control yourself!" Lily and Vicky burst into laughter.

* * *

"So Susie, what house are you gonna be in?" James asked casually as they walked up to the castle.

"Oh, I'm gonna be in Gryffindor, there's no other house I can be in." She looked at him with a weird look on her face. "Since when did you get so interested?"

James put his hands up. "Hey, we used to be friends remember? Don't be so uptight!"

Susie relaxed, but still shot him a death glare. "You used to call me Dirt for god's sake."

"Well remember that I was 6 years old when I called you dirt. I'm not gonna call you that anymore." He took a lock of her hair. "Besides I rather like your hair."

"If you don't want to get hurt, you'll stop touching my hair." James let go with a chuckle and Susie had to laugh.

"You need to stop being so uptight so much. Loosen up." They walked to the castle together, talking and laughing the entire way, their friendship renewed. Walking into the great hall, Susie stared at the enchanted ceiling. James noticed her looking.

"Oh, that's enchanted to look like that."

"Really? But it's really realistic, it's gorgeous." They sat down at the Gryffindor table, with Remus, Vicky, and Peter, whom they had found when they were getting off the train, hopelessly lost.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked Remus. He shrugged. "Well where's Lily?"

"She's with the other Prefects getting the first years in." James made an 'o' with his mouth. Turning back to Susie, they started talking about Hogwarts and such.

"So, have you ever played Quidditch before?" Susie shook her head.

"Actually no, I've always wanted to play it, I know all about it, I even made Ronnie conjure up the professional Quidditch games for me to watch."

"Wait, have you seen the game between France and England, the 1979 game?" James asked excitedly. Remus groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me," he looked over at Susie, "Just say no, you're about to be bombarded with information about it." But surprisingly, Susie answered with an enthusiastic 'yes!'. James pumped his fist in the air.

"Finally! Someone to talk to about the Quidditch League games!!" Susie laughed at that because everyone at the Gryffindor table was staring at them. They launched into a heated conversation about the Quidditch league games, not noticing Sirius sit down next to Susie. He stared at them and then looked over at Remus.

"Moony, are they talking about the '79 Quidditch Championship league game."

"Sadly, yes they are." Sirius knew he had lost James for the rest of dinner. Even when dinner was served, James and Susie only took small bites and spent most of the time taking sips of their pumpkin juice.

* * *

Sirius was bored, extremely bored to death. Without James causing mayhem and upsetting Lily, he got bored pretty easily. Remus and Peter were talking, Vicky had gone to sit at the Ravenclaw table, Lily was at a Prefects meeting, and James and Susie were totally hitting it off with the whole Quidditch thing.

Lily came back from the Prefects meeting. Spotting her friends, she sat down next to Sirius. Noticing James and Susie, she stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"They seem to be hitting it off well," she said to Sirius. He nodded. "Look Sirius, I think your tactics with trying to get Susie aren't working. Especially this whole trying to seduce her, it might've worked in the past, but it's not going to work now."

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever you say Lily." Lily could tell he didn't really care what she had to say.

"Well I'm gonna be the first one laughing when she totally rejects you." Flipping her red hair, she began to eat the food that was in front of her. Sirius decided to try and get Susie's attention, but somebody else got there first. A tall boy, with jet black hair and ice blue eyes approached the Gryffindor table, heading towards Susie. Susie looked up when she saw him, all conversation with James forgotten. (A/N: If you've seen What A Girl Wants, think of the guy, the hot one with the black hair, that's my model of this guy drool hehe)

"Hey, Rainzzi told me about you, and I wanted to meet you. I'm Chase DeSantos." Susie stood up, pushing her black hair out of her face.

"Susie McFasley." She was still shaking his hand when he slowly let go with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Susie." Susie nodded and sat down, still in a daze. Lily looked over.

"You have just met one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts," she said with a squeal. Both girls started giggling with glee, causing Sirius and James to look at them strangely.

"Puh-leese girls," Sirius said smugly, "who needs Chase DeSantos, hottest guy at Hogwarts when you've got the Hogwarts sex god right in front of your face." Susie rolled her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face again.

"One thing about Chase, he's not as big headed and arrogant as you." Susie stood up, pushing her chair back and walked out, with Lily next to her. Many eyes, almost all belonging to guys, followed her out the door. Many girls watched as she left, astonished how she could reject Sirius Black like that.

"How could she just reject me like that?" Sirius asked astonishingly.

"Well maybe, it's cause of your big head mate," Remus said with a laugh.

"Whatever, she wants me, she's just playing hard to get."

"Ugh, that Sirius Black is sooo infuriating," Susie told Lily as she plopped onto the bed in their dorm. They were the only two in there, still waiting for Vicky and their 3 other room mates.

"Yeah, he's the worst. What annoys me is he's really sexy, he just knows it! That's why I'd never date the guy, he's too full of himself. I bet he was wondering how you could reject him like that." Lily laughed, imagining Sirius sitting there with an astonished face.

"Whatever, I've dealed with guys like him." They were interrupted by Vicky walking in, also followed by 3 other girls.

"We got new roommates," Lily told Susie, "But me and the other prefects got to choose, so I put us 3 together."

Susie decided to unpack. One girl approached her. Susie looked up to find a girl with blue eyes and light brown hair.

"You're Susie right?" she asked.

"Yeah I am, you are?"

"Elisa, I saw you talking to Sirius in there, I wish I was in your place."

"Why?" Susie frowned. "He's a conceited, stuck up jerk, who thinks he can just make any girl fall at his feet."

"Yeah, but he's just so gorgeous, most of the girls here are jealous of you." Susie had to crack a smile.

"Believe me, any one of you could take my place and I'd gladly give it up." Elisa laughed.

"Yeah well, also one more thing, you know Remus Lupin?" Susie nodded.

"Oh, Remy? Of course, the guy's like my best friend." Susie noticed a tell-tale blush forming on Elisa's face.

"You like him don't you?" She smiled, nodding.

"I do, a lot, I was wondering if you'd, oh I'm embaressed to even ask this,"

"It's okay, you want me to talk to him, you know, get him to ask you out."

"Would you?" Elisa looked extremely happy at the prospect.

"Of course, I'd be happy too."

"That would be great! Anyways, it was nice meeting you, I'll see you later." Susie found her pajamas and changed into them. The door opened, revealing Vicky. She looked extremely happy.

"What's up Vicky? You look all dreamy and stuff." Susie peered at her. "You also look like you've just been either snogged senseless or your guy told you he loves you."

"You guess," Vicky said, the same dreamy look on her face.

"He loves you?" Lily asked astonishingly. Vicky nodded. "Are you sure, I mean, did he really mean it?"

"I think he did, why would he just tell me he loves me for no reason?"

"Umm, to get in your pants," Susie pointed out.

"No," Vicky shook her head. "Adam's not like that."

"I mean, you guys have only been going out since the end of the year last year and you guys barely saw each other all summer, how do you know he didn't cheat on you?" Lily frowned, if Adam ever did that, she'd have his hide.

"I trust him guys, have a little faith." She got in bed. "Oh Susie, Sirius wants to see you in the common room." Susie screwed up her face.

"Ugh! When will he ever leave me alone??" Elisa giggled from her bed.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "maybe he really does like you."

"That's improbable," Lily answered. "Sirius Black gets a girl in bed, then leaves him. The probability of him actually liking a girl to settle down and go steady with her, is like me dating James Potter." Vicky burst out laughing.

"How ironic of you to bring up James Potter," she said through her laughter. "You know you like him."

Susie shut the door behind her, the last thing she heard was Lily screeching "WHAT???" She smiled and made her way downstairs. It was about midnight, everyone was supposed to be out of the common room by 11:45. She spotted Sirius sitting in a chair in front of the fire.

"Hey," he said as she sat down.

"Wow, you actually didn't greet me with some kind of arrogant remark."

Sirius cracked a smile. "I just want to apologize, and I want to start over." Susie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with you? Where's Sirius Black??" She got up and felt his forehead. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"IF you don't want to get hurt, you'll stop touching my forehead," he said with a smile, mocking her.

"Ugh, James told you about that?" Sirius nodded. "I just don't like people touching my hair," she said, sitting back down.

"Why? It looks very inviting. I want to touch it, if you know what I mean." Susie shot him a death glare.

"Hey, hey I was just kidding. Seriously, you need to calm down, you're always really uptight."

Susie shrugged. "It's just my nature." Sirius got up and went behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders, making her tense up. Leaning down, he began to slowly massage her shoulders.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear. She felt her 'don't take no crap' aura melting away at the work of his hands. She knew he was just charming her, seducing her, trying to get her in his bed. She sighed involuntarily, knowing she was enjoying this. A little too much.

"Sirius, stop, please." She shut her eyes when he stopped. That could never happen again.

"Are you tired?" he asked her. She nodded. She was feeling sort of sleepy. She felt herself being lifted up and being put on something soft. She lazily opened her eyes, looking up into Sirius' gray eyes, one eye covered by a lock of his long black hair. She was surprised that he hadn't tried to kiss her yet. Sirius let go of Susie reluctantly, letting her lay down on the couch. He took a blanket and pulled it over her and got up, getting ready to find somewhere else to sleep.

"Wait," he turned around. "Stay with me?" Sirius nodded and lay down next to her.

* * *

Susie opened one eye, not recognizing where she was. She then spotted Sirius sitting in a chair by the fire, the dim light of the sun shining through the window.

"It's 7 AM, people will be up in half an hour." She yawned and all memories of the night before flooded her mind. She remembered that Sirius had been tender with her, not tried to do anything. She wondered if there was actually going to be a change in him.

"So how'd you enjoy sleeping with me last night?" he asked cockily.

Apparently not.

Susie looked extremely angry as she went over to Sirius and slapped him.

"What is wrong with you?? Just when I think you're actually going to change, for the good, you go and say something like that! I will never, ever date you Sirius Black, I swear on my life I never will." She stormed out of the common room, going back upstairs to her dorm. Opening her door slowly, she found only Lily to be up. Everyone else was asleep.

"Hey, I got up and you weren't in bed," Lily said, as Susie went over to her trunk to find her robes.

"Yeah, I fell asleep in the common room." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"With Sirius?"

"Yeah, sorta. Well he was actually really nice last night, he didn't try anything, didn't try to make any moves on me, except give me a massage and then I went to sleep, and then I woke up and he asked how was it like sleeping with him and I got angry and slapped him. He's probably down there still, holding his cheek in astonishment. The nerve of him!" Susie looked angry as she pulled her pajama pants off and put on a plaid mini skirt to go under her robes.

"Well, did you think that him being nice would actually last? He was probably just putting up that act to get you in bed."

"Yeah I guess I was pretty naïve to fall for that stupid front." She pulled on her wife beater and put her black robe on. "Ugh, these are really hot."

"Yeah, well get used to them," Lily said with a smile. Pulling on their scarlet and gold ties, they went downstairs to go to breakfast.

"I just don't understand it Moony, I was really nice to her that night," Sirius said, adjusting the tie on his robes as him and Remus walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well, what did you say to her in the morning?"

"Well," Sirius thought for a second. "Actually I woke up before her, and I slept on the couch with her, but I got up early and when she got up, I said-"he looked slightly crestfallen. "I said 'How'd you enjoy sleeping with me last night'" Remus let out an exasperated sigh.

"No wonder she got angry with you! She probably thought you were just putting on an act last night, to get her in bed or something."

"I can't do it Moony! This girl just refuses to give in, I tried everything."

"Well, when you were nice to her, what happened?"

"She let me give her a massage and then she was falling asleep so I asked if she was sleepy. She said yes and I picked her up and put her on the couch and then she asked me to stay with her."

"Well, doesn't that give you some kind of clue? This time mate, your arrogance and your player attitude, those two are NOT gonna win her heart. You've gotta change. Why are you so interested in her anyways?"

"Well, at first," Sirius looked embarrassed about admitting this to one of Susie's closest friends, "At first, it was a bet with James, but last night, it was something different."

"Well you realize she's gonna be extremely pissed off at you this morning, so it's best to just not talk to her."

They came into the great hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Sirius tapped a petite, blonde girl. She turned around, giving him a smile.

"Hey Ana," he said directly.

"Hi Sirius, how are you?"

"Well, I'm doing good. And you?"

"I'm doing fine," she said slowly. "I guess I'll let you get back to your friends then?" Sirius smiled and gave her shoulders a small squeeze.

"Bye Ana," he said, turning back to Remus. Remus looked at him.

"So you're still friends with Ana? I thought you would've shunned her away because she's deaf."

"No," Sirius shook his head. "She's a great girl and a good friend. Besides, I'd never try to take advantage of her, if that's what you're thinking. She was my DADA partner last year, she's really good at it." Remus shrugged. Susie and Vicky came in a few minutes later, followed by Lily and James, who were arguing about something.

Susie sat down and started to eat, not even bothering to look up.

"Hey Remus," she said, completely ignoring Sirius. Remus shook his head and went and sat across from Susie.

Meanwhile, Elisa came in with her 2 friends and sat down at the other end of the Gryffindor table. Susie waved at her and returned to talking to Remus.

"So you see that girl that just walked in?" Remus looked over.

"You realize there are tons of girls that are walking into the Great Hall." Susie groaned.

"No, the girl that I just waved at."

"Elisa Glassman?"

"You know her?" Susie asked, surprised.

"Yes I do, she was my partner in Ancient Runes last year for a project. She acted really weird around me, like she was nervous or something. And she kept fumbling over her words and dropping stuff." Susie stared at him.

"Rems, are you really that dense?"

"About what?" Susie put her head in her hands in frustration.

"She likes you!!"

"She does?"

"Are you really that oblivious to all other girls, except Vicky?" It was Remus' turn to be surprised.

"How do you know about that?"

"Umm, Remus, it's kind of obvious. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

"I know! You realize I've been in love with her since 5th year? And I really can't work up the courage to tell her."

"Well it looks like she's not breaking up with him anytime soon," she pointed over at the Ravenclaw table, where Vicky was sitting on Adam's lap. "I think you should date other people. You should ask Elise to the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Maybe, we'll see."

"Yeah okay." Remus looked up, spotting Sirius. "Hey, don't look now, but Sirius is coming over here."

"Great, I'm leaving, I can't even stand being near him." When Sirius sat down, Susie stood up quickly.

"Bye Remus, I'm going to get my books." She looked at her timetable, which Professor McGonagall had given to them earlier. Sirius looked hurt as Susie disappeared.

"I told you she'd be pissed off," Remus said to Sirius.

"I was just wondering what classes she has."

"I'll tell you, she has Advanced Auror DADA, Double NEWT Potions with Slytherin, Muggle Studies, and Double NEWT Arithmancy with Ravenclaw today."

"Oh wonderful, I have AA DADA, Potions, and Muggle Studies with her. I can at least try to talk to her."

"Tread carefully mate." Remus warned. Sirius got up, heading off to Study of Ancient Runes.

* * *

REVIEWERS D

**The Almighty Dill Pickle**- Thanks ) and don't worry, your character is in the 8th chapter or so, I'll have that up in the next few days

**Lttlered**- Thanks! Your compliments are making me blush, hehe )

**Scarlett December Black**- Here's an update! Thanks, I think I will, I got a few enthusiastic reviews, so I'll do that series. Hmmm, I'd like that story, it's interesting, email me when you get it up!

**Nicky Black**- Thanks! And here's your updates. Sorry I haven't been getting them up fast, the first 3 days of school were a killer! Hehe.


	6. The Broom Closet

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 5**

Dearest readers

Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story, cause you know I love writing it. It's great!! Anyways, with the whole character thing, well I'm sorry but no more girls that are going for Remus, and obviously Sirius is going to be taken, but we'll see, if you'd like, you can make up a guy or something and I'll see what I can do. Anyways, for now, Ciao!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor(snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**waterfairy-rose; Ya'll better check her out too, or I'll come to your house and beat you with a wet noodle!!**

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Sirius sat in Muggle Studies, trying to pay attention to what Professor Douglass was saying.

"Sirius," Professor Douglass called.

"Yes Professor?"

"Can you tell me the function of an electrical outlet?" Sirius racked his brain.

"Um, it's for providing power."

"To what, Mr. Black?"

"Stuff that's plugged in."

"Correct," Professor Douglass went back to teaching.

Susie sat in the back of the class. She was sitting with Remus in the back. Remus was actually paying attention, whereas Susie was doodling on a piece of parchment. She saw a piece of paper fly from Sirius' desk and make it's way back to hers.

"Now who can demonstrate the function of a match? This is simple people!" Susie raised her hand. Professor Douglass handed her a match. Striking it against the box, she set the tip of the match on the piece of paper, setting it aflame.

"Good job Ms. McFasley, but I think you burned one of your parchments, is that alright?"

"Oh don't worry Professor, it was nothing important." She saw Sirius' face fall at her words. Sitting back, she continued to take notes for the rest of class.

"Don't forget, a test next week on electricity, and I want a 2 foot essay on transportation and communication in Muggle England," Professor Douglass dismissed the class. Sirius followed Susie out of the class as she walked to DADA. She turned around, noticing him there.

"Why are you following me Black?" she snapped.

"As if you didn't know, we both have Advanced Auror DADA right?" Susie rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, well can you at least not make it seem like you're following me?"

"Susie, doll, don't flatter yourself, how do you know I wasn't following someone in front of you." Susie turned back around.

"Yeah, the empty corridor."

"Well Susie, you can't always assume, not everyone wants you, well not like I do."

"And how do you want me Black?"

"I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"How about this, I'll go with you, if you get Lily to say yes to James." Sirius' jaw dropped open.

"But that's never gonna happen."

"Sirius, darling, never say never." She walked off, leaving Sirius behind. He found her in DADA, sitting down next to her.

"Black, leave me alone!"

"Susie, I'm just trying to learn, plus sitting here is giving me a better view of the board."

"What's your next class?"

"Double NEWT Potions, with Slytherin."

"UGH, am I gonna have to see you all day?"

"Of course you are! There's no avoiding Sirius Black, if I want something, I'll get it."

Susie rolled her eyes, and spent the rest of the class period ignoring Sirius. When the Professor dismissed the class, Susie was the first one to speed out of the class, desperate to not have Sirius follow her to class again. This was getting pretty annoying, this Sirius following her thing. It was like, he wouldn't leave her alone till she said yes.

Walking into Double NEWT Potions, she looked around, spotting an empty seat. The seat taken next to it was none other then Chase DeSantos. With a smile, he beckoned her to sit next to him. Rainzzi and Rabastan were sitting next to them, with Lucius and Severus on the other side. Professor Saylor came up to them.

"Susie McFasley, what are you doing sitting with a Slytherin?"

"Professor," Rainzzi spoke up, "she's friends with us."

"Ah, well, I suppose that's alright, but aren't you in Gryffindor?" Susie nodded.

"Yes sir, I am, but I am friends with them."

"Well, that's good, at least you're hanging out with your kind, Pure bloods." He scrunched his nose up, as in disgust, and then went back to the front of class. Chase leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about him, he's got this whole pure blood thing down, obsessed with having only pureblood wizards."

"Well yeah," Rabastan put in, obviously hearing their conversation, "I mean, who needs those mud bloods and half bloods. Wizards should only be pureblood!"

"Rabastan, we didn't ask for your opinion," Chase said. Rabastan glared at him.

"You're lucky Rainzzi puts up with you." Chase shrugged.

"Ignore him sometimes. Anyways, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh, it's great. I love it."

"I'm glad you do. Are you sure your Gryffindor friends aren't going to be mad cause you're hanging with Slytherins?"

"Oh, they'll be fine, most of my friends from Gryffindor aren't in this class, they're in another one, but I'm actually avoiding someone." As if right on cue, Sirius walked in, looking around. He looked at Susie sitting with Chase and scowled, sitting down next to a girl from Gryffindor. Professor Saylor called the class to attention and began to lecture.

"Why are you avoiding Sirius?" Chase whispered quietly.

"Because he always bothers me and asks me out. I mean, I'd consider, maybe, if he wasn't so bloody arrogant. And all these girls are saying I'm lucky and everything. Personally, any one of them could take my place, I'd gladly give it up." Chase smiled and listened to Professor Saylor.

"For the rest of the year, you'll be with one partner. I'll be pairing you up myself." He proceeded to read down the list, carefully not pairing up any Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Sirius Black and Susie McFasley." Susie groaned, putting her head on the desk. A whole year partnered up with Sirius Black. This was going to be horrible. Reluctantly, she picked up her bag and saying good-bye to Chase and Rainzzi, she went and sat down next to Sirius.

"So, can we at least be at a truce for Potions?"

"Maybe if you stop being so arrogant, I'd actually take you up on your Hogsmeade date, but you're not and I don't think you'll ever be."

"Please concoct this potion, and Gryffindors, can you actually do it right? Ingredients and instructions on the board." Professor Saylor instructed, tapping the board with his wand. Susie set to work, mixing the ingredients in their cauldron.

"Susie, look I'm sorry, if you really want me to change, I'll try."

"Actions speak louder then words Sirius." She added the last ingredients and was satisfied as the potion bubbled and turned a shade of purple, like it said on the board. Putting it in beaker, she corked it up.

"Thanks for your help on the potion Sirius," she called over her shoulder. Sirius groaned. The nerve of that woman!

"Yeah, if you had let me help!"

He heard Professor Saylor praising Susie on the potion. "You would've made a great Slytherin, Miss McFasley," he said, putting her potion on a shelf behind him. Sirius grimaced.

* * *

Remus went into the library, planning on doing some homework. Sitting down, he noticed a girl with wavy brown hair, currently put up in a bun and emerald green eyes. She smiled as she looked up from her book. It was a book about werewolves. He didn't say anything, only started on his homework for NEWT Astronomy, which was harder then he thought it would be. The girl got up and took the seat across from him.

"You're Remus Lupin right?" Remus looked up and nodded.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Nicky Miller, I'm a 5th year in Gryffindor."

"Ah, I see you're reading a book about werewolves."

"Oh yes, they fascinate me, I'd love to meet a real one." Remus' face was expressionless. _You're talking to one right now _he thought.

"I heard they're quite the characters," he said with a smile. This girl was nice, and quite attractive. Of course, not like Vicky, but then again, who really was as attractive as her. The only one who he really found as beautiful as Vicky was Susie, but of course, she was one of his close friends. He had feelings for her, as a friend. Maybe he liked her just a little bit more then friends. Of course, he knew Sirius was after her and Sirius would never forgive him if he ever asked Susie out, like she'd say yes anyways.

"So, Hogsmeade weekend, do you want to go with me?" Nicky asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, I will," Remus answered after a few minutes. If he wanted to forget about Vicky, for the time being, he'd have to date around.

"Great, now I see you're doing Astronomy, I think you're looking in the wrong section." For the rest of the time, Nicky and Remus worked on his astronomy.

* * *

James came into the common room, at about 9:30. He had just served detention with Professor McGonagall. He spotted Susie laying down on the couch. She was reading a book. Sirius was on the other side, doing some homework and Vicky was sitting in front of the fire, obviously lost in her own world. He decided to sit with Vicky.

"Hey Vics," he said with a smile as he sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Hi James, how was detention?"

"Oh, I had to clean McGonagall's House Champion Cups. The muggle way too." He grimaced at the thought.

"So, how are things with you and Adam?"

"Oh they're going great." A happy smile formed on her face.

"Well that's good." James spotted Sirius getting up and going to sit next to Susie. Vicky looked over at the same time, an amused smile forming on her face. She put a finger to her lips so they could listen.

"So Susie, I was wondering if you still wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Didn't I say no before??"

"Well yes, but I was thinking maybe you changed your mind."

"Why would I do that?" She looked over at James and Vicky who were looking at them with amused smiles. "Um help," she called in their direction. James and Vicky got up.

"I think I'm going to bed," James said.

"Yes I'm feeling a little tired," Vicky said at the same time. Both went up the stairs hurriedly. Susie rolled her eyes.

"Is this some kind of conspiracy against me?" She got up, shutting her book, leaving Sirius behind. Going up the stairs, she saw Vicky still up.

"Vicky, are you doing that on purpose??"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"I KNEW IT!" She pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You're trying to get me to go out with Sirius!" Vicky shrugged.

"Maybe I am. Why won't you say yes??"

"Maybe if he deflated his bloody head and stopped being so bloody arrogant, I would!" Lily had woken up at that.

"Hey, I know how that feels Sus, with Potter asking me out all the time, that's annoying!"

Vicky turned on Lily. "But he likes you, if you would get to know him!"

Then, Susie and Lily turned on Vicky. "So, what about you?" Susie asked.

"What about me?" Vicky said with a shrug. "I'm with Adam."

"So you honestly have no idea, about," Lily asked.

"About what?" Lily turned to Susie.

"I told you, she has no idea. She's totally oblivious to the fact."

"What fact??" Vicky asked, clearly confused.

Susie turned to her. "Never mind Vics, if you can't see it for yourself, when it's so obvious, then you just need to find out yourself." She got into bed, getting under the covers. Vicky went to bed, clearly confused at what Lily and Susie had been talking about.

* * *

Sirius decided that he was going to try and make peace with Susie. If it meant becoming friends with her, then he'd do it. He was desperate, not just because of his bet with James, he was beyond that. He had fallen for Susie, and he had fallen hard. This was unlikely for Sirius, the guy who could get any girl he'd like, the one that just slept with girls and left them. He just couldn't get over the fact that the one girl he had fallen for had totally and completely rejected him.

He studied her as she walked into the common room. She hadn't noticed him yet, giving him time to watch her, not in a stalker way, just to observe and appreciate what he thought, was the most beautiful face.

He loved the way her black hair curled in all the right places, it was so touchable; he wanted to just bury his hands in it. Then there were her eyes, those gorgeous cobalt blue eyes, usually lined in smoky black, giving her an exotic look. His eyes raked over her body, with curves in all the right places, long tan legs and full firm breasts. He tore his eyes away from her chest, his eyes traveling over her curvaceous hips. He had been so busy staring at Susie, he hadn't noticed someone standing in front of him, trying to get his attention. It was Ana. He looked up at the petite girl with a smile.

"Ana, what's up?"

"Well, are you in DADA?" Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, I am, why?"

"Well, I was just letting you know that I'm transferring to AA DADA, you have that class right?" He nodded again. "Okay, just making sure I knew someone in there."

"Well Susie, she's in that class. And so is James Potter, but he missed class today."

"Oh Susie, the girl you were just staring at, you had this dazed expression on your face." She cracked a smile. "She won't go out with you?"

"No," Sirius' expression darkened. "She says I'm too cocky."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I say she doesn't know what she's missing." He stood up, giving her a friendly hug.

"Thanks Ana, I think I'm gonna go to class now." Ana watched him go, a sad smile on her face. _He'd never go for me, it's obvious he goes for the gorgeous girls, like Susie. Plus she's not like me, not deaf. _

* * *

Susie looked at her timetable as she sat in the Great Hall, having a piece of toast. She had NEWT Charms, Transfiguration for the Learning Auror, NEWT Astronomy and NEWT Herbology. She only had one Auror training class for the day, which was a relief. Those classes were extra hard and took twice as much work. Vicky sat down across from her, looking slightly ruffled up.

"Been with Adam?" Susie asked amusedly. Vicky nodded.

"He sort of pulled me into a broom closet while I was walking to breakfast." Remus sat down next to Susie at that moment, buttering up the piece of toast that had appeared in front of him.

"Morning girls, how'd you sleep?"

"I guess pretty good," Vicky replied.

"I didn't. I got conspired against last night." Remus looked at her with an amused smile.

"Sirius?"

"Grr, how'd you know?"

"I kind of figured. Why don't you give him a chance? I think if you do, he can change." Susie shrugged.

"Like I said to him the other day, actions speak louder then words." Sirius joined them for breakfast, followed by James, and an extremely grouchy Lily.

"Good morning Susie," Sirius said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully in Susie's opinion.

"What do you want Black?" she snapped. Sirius winced.

"Ooh, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Susie shrugged.

"Anyways, I'm going to class." Lily looked up.

"Sus, what classes do you have today?"

"I have," she looked down at her timetable. "I have NEWT Charms, Transfiguration for the Learning Auror, NEWT Astronomy and NEWT Herbology." She walked off, calling behind her, "I'll see you later." Everyone saw Chase DeSantos approach her and they walked off together. Sirius clenched his fist.

"How can he just charm her so quickly? They haven't even known each other very long."

"Well I'd say you gave her a bad first impression," Vicky told him. "Why are you so worried about her?"

"I thought it was obvious, I like her."

"You mean, you'd like her in bed," Lily corrected. Sirius shook his head.

"No, I think it's different with her. I really, really like her. She's not like other girls." He stood up. "Anyways I'm going to go walk around for a bit, I'll see you guys later."

Sirius walked toward the library, spotting Susie coming down the opposite way. Deciding to surprise her, he went into an empty broom closet. As she passed by, he grabbed her and pulled her in, shutting the door and putting a silencing charm on it.

"What the hell???" she exclaimed, hitting Sirius on the arm repeatedly.

"Hey, wait, I just brought you in here to talk." Seeing that it was Sirius, she narrowed her eyes.

"What's the meaning of this? Why are we in an empty broom closet?"

"I just want us to be friends, I'm tired of you hating me so much." Susie looked at his face, which had a pleading look. She gave in.

"Alright Black, we can be friends."

"Good," he stood up. "Firstly, can you call me Sirius?"

"Okay, Sirius." He smiled and held out his arm, which she took. He tried to unlock the door, which must've been locked from the outside. Shaking the door, he frowned, looking out the window. Class had already started.

"Um, I think we're locked in." He looked down at the mirror in his pocket, deciding to wait till he used it.

"What??" Susie let go of Sirius, and rattled the door knob. "Wonderful." She leaned against the wall, determined not to get angry at Sirius. All along, she had wanted to be friends with him, she had just not been impressed with his attitude and she had been too prideful to admit that she didn't really hate him.

Sirius sat down against the wall, next to Susie, and Susie slid down next to him.

"So now what?" he asked. Susie, feeling a little flirty, decided to see how Sirius would take it if she flirted with him.

"Well normally when I'm stuck in a broom closet with a guy, it usually involves snogging." Sirius stared at her. Was she flirting with him? He decided to play along.

"Well, how would you like it if that happened?" Susie shrugged.

"Well I don't really know. If it happened, I'd tell you." Now Sirius was confused. Was she inviting him to kiss her? He had wanted to do that so much, and now that she was practically inviting him to kiss her, he was a little hesitant. He stood up, pulling the mirror out of his pocket.

"Wait, you've had that all along??" She frowned.

"Well, yes, but I didn't want to bug James in class, he might get detention again." Leaning down, he called "James Potter," into the mirror. After a few minutes, James' face appeared in the mirror.

"What is it Sirius?" he whispered.

"Look James, I'm trapped in a broom closet with Susie."

"Trapped?" James raised an eyebrow.

"James!!"

"Alright, alright, I'll see if I can get out of class. If I'm not out, you're gonna have to hang tight till I get out of class. Hold on." James raised his hand. "Um Professor McGonagall, may I go to Madam Pomfrey?" He heard Professor McGonagall telling him no.

"Sorry mate, I can't. I'll see you after class." James' image disappeared from the mirror and Sirius stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Well, now what?" Susie asked. She had already stood up, and was standing at the door, looking out the window. Sirius decided to take a chance. Turning Susie around, he put his hands on her waist and slowly pressed her against the wall. She looked up at him.

"Mr. Black, are you going to kiss me?"

"I believe I am," he replied lazily before pressing his lips onto hers. He opened her mouth with his, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She sighed against his lips as they continued to kiss. Sirius' hands found their way under Susie's robes, his hand resting on her bare stomach under her shirt. Susie managed to pull Sirius' robes off, while he managed to get hers off. Looking at her in her plaid mini skirt and white wife beater, he gently got her to lay down on the floor, getting on top of her. He kissed her again, getting her shirt off all the way. Susie moved her foot, which got stuck in a bucket. She broke away from Sirius, looking at her foot. Wiggling it around, she giggled as it stayed there.

Sirius leaned over and pulled it off, throwing it behind them. They continued to snog, until the door flew open. Susie broke away from Sirius quickly, looking at who was at the door.

"Umm..."

* * *

Ahhhh cliffy, evil huh? Don't worry, if you review, you'll find out what happened next!

REVIEWERS

**The Almighty Dill Pickle**- Thanks! .

**Nicky Black**- Thanks, I'm glad this is getting to be one of your favorite fics. I appreciate all your compliments. It makes writing this story a pleasure! Hehe, I'm glad you liked the train ride! And did you see your character?? ) BTW, question, do you want her and Remus to still remain friends, cause eventually, sadly, all good things must come to an end.

**moonlight1111**- Of course, but I think your character stays with him the longest. Don't worry, Elisa's time will come! And I am from the U.S.A, why do you ask?


	7. Sirius and Susie

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 6**

Hey readers!

Well, the continuation of the cliffy, hope you enjoy! Ciao!! Also, in case you didn't notice, I didn't put Peter in here, cause well, he freaks me out, and I don't like him, so he's not here!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor(snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**waterfairy-rose; Ya'll better check her out too, or I'll come to your house and beat you with a wet noodle!!**

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!  
**

* * *

**  
**

James burst out laughing. This was too rich. Here was Sirius, on top of Susie, obviously snogging the life out of her. Their robes were near the door and Susie obviously had her shirt off because he could see her shirt sitting on top of their robes.

"I can't believe it! I never thought you'd pull something like this Sirius!"

"No, actually I didn't plan it, it just happened," Sirius tried to cover up what he had had in mind all along. Susie hadn't seemed to notice.

"Well Susie, get a shirt on, guys, get your robes back on. You already missed Transfiguration and McGonagall wasn't too happy about that." James threw them their robes and stepped out of the closet, letting them put their stuff on. Susie came out first, smoothing her hair down, which had gotten messed up. Sirius came out after her, grinning, his hair hanging in front of his eyes again.

James grinned as he caught up with Susie, who had walked off quickly, meaning to go get her bag from her dorm and go to Charms quickly.

"So Susie, I never thought this day would come, I mean you despised him so much, and then you two get locked in a broom closet and snog. And now you're avoiding him."

"It's complicated James," she said, nervously toying with her hair. "Anyways, I have to go, I'll see you later." She sped up and walked off, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Sirius caught up with James.

"Where's she going?" James shrugged.

"So what exactly happened in there? Tell me everything too."

"Well," Sirius paused, "I pulled her in the closet and asked if we could be friends. Then she said yes and then I found out we were locked in. Then, the weird thing is, she started flirting with me, it was strange. Then I called you, and then I kissed her and you know the rest. We were snogging on the floor and then that's when you caught us." James peered at him.

"Now Susie's avoiding you, I don't know why. She said it's complicated and she was toying with her hair. That usually means she's nervous."

"Why would she be nervous?"

James shrugged. "Maybe it's cause she's confused or something. Some kind of weird girl thing, I guess."

"Chicks are weird," Sirius said, clearly confused on Susie's feelings for him.

"Uh huh," James said agreeing. "So we're both clearly after chicks we can't have."

"Correction James, I just kissed Susie, Lily won't even let you go near her."

"Shut up man." Sirius just grinned.

* * *

Susie rushed into Charms. "I'm sorry I'm later Professor Flitwick," she said, breathing hard. He waved her in and marked something on a piece of parchment. Susie sat down next to Vicky, who scribbled something on a piece of paper.

_What happened in Transfiguration? James said he had to go get you and Sirius, and then rushed off. _Susie turned pink.

_Umm, I kind of got locked in a closet with Sirius. _Vicky's jaw dropped.

_What happened???? _

_We... we snogged... _Vicky clapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Susie. Susie nodded.

_Whoa, ummm, what happened??_

Sirius rushed into the class with James at that moment, causing Professor Flitwick to notice Susie and Vicky writing notes.

"Miss McFasley and Miss Lafayette." Both girls looked up.

"Give me that note." Susie stood up and handed Professor Flitwick the note, who decided to read the note out loud. Susie turned red and sat down.

"Now, let me see here. It says 'What happened in transfiguration? James said he had to go get you and Sirius, and then rushed off.' Susie says here 'Umm, I kind of got locked in a closet with Sirius.' 'What happened????' 'we...we snogged...' 'Whoa, ummm what happened??' 'Well I said we could be friends and then we got locked in the closet and I was feeling kind of flirty so I flirted with Sirius and then we started snogging. He's a really good kisser, like he has really delicious lips' "Susie turned red and put her head down on the table. Sirius smirked, leaning back.

"Let me continue, it also says 'well I like him, I've always kind of had a crush on him, he's still a little big headed, but he's hot, what can I say? He's totally irresistible, I mean I acted like I hated him, but it's taken me a lot to just like jump on him and madly snog him.'" This read made Susie blush even more.

"I think that's enough. Girls, next time, please don't pass notes in my class, unless you want it read out loud. I see there's stuff in here that you don't want Mr. Black to see" Vicky smiled through her embarrassment and went up to the desk, getting the note and putting it in the trash can. Sirius looked over at Susie. Leaning behind her, he whispered in her ear, "Can I talk to you after class?" Susie shrugged.

"Sure Sirius," she took out her wand, preparing to practice the charms that Professor Flitwick had put on the board. After class, Sirius caught up with Susie, who was walking with Vicky to class. He pulled on her arm.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Susie said good bye to Vicky and followed Sirius. They went into an empty classroom, where Sirius locked the door and put a silencing charm on it. Susie had sat up on the unused teacher's desk, causing her robe to ride up, revealing her tan legs. Sirius took a deep breath and gulped, determined not to grab Susie and take her on that desk at that moment. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he approached the desk.

"Look, I'm not exactly sure what's going on between us, I know I like you a lot."

"Well look Sirius, I like you, it's just, I don't know exactly what's going to happen between us." Sirius looked kind of hurt.

"How can you not know?? We have chemistry! We snogged in a freaking closet!"

"So we snogged, does that mean anything, except that you could seduce me into your bed?"

"Look Susie, it's not like that, I know you've heard bad stuff about me, but it's different, you're different, you're not like the other girls." Susie hopped off the desk, readjusting her robes.

"I've heard that speech a million times Sirius. There's nothing you could do to prove that to me."

"Yes there is," Sirius grabbed Susie, pressing her roughly against the wall. Susie felt her breathing becoming unlabored and her heart slamming against her chest. Being this close to Sirius was driving her out of her mind. Sirius put his forehead against hers.

"Listen to your heart. I can hear it pounding. Can you hear mine? I know you feel for me, you can't hide it. I can't hide how I feel about you either." He let go of her. Susie blindly grabbed for the door, throwing it open.

"I've-I've got to g-g-go," she stuttered, running out of the classroom. Sirius sighed, running his hands through his hair. Then, locking the door, he left the class.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the library, waiting for Nicky. He had been meeting her here everyday. She would help him with Astronomy homework and he helped her with her Divination homework. Sighing, Nicky sat down, with 2 of her friends. The 2 other girls giggled as Nicky pulled out some of her books.

"I hope you don't mind that my two friends are here, they wanted to tag along," she said, motioning to her two friends. Pushing her hair out of her face, they started on their homework. Nicky looked up when one of her friends whispered something in her ear.

"Umm Remus," Remus looked up. "My friend wants to know if you'd introduce her to Sirius." Remus frowned at this. This always happened; girls wanted him to introduce them to Remus.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I think you need to just introduce yourself to him. When I do it, he just ignores the girls." He didn't want to crush the girl's hopes by telling them that Sirius was really not interested in anyone, besides Susie, so he kept quiet on that. The two girls got up, obviously disappointed, but Nicky stayed where she was.

"I'll see you guys later," she told them. She looked at Remus and smiled. "Hogsmeade tomorrow." Remus nodded.

"Yeah, are you ready? I mean, I hope I'm not too boring."

"Oh no," she laughed. "Of course not, if you were boring, I wouldn't be here with you in the library."

"Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair and went back to his homework. The reason he had been spending so much time with Nicky was to avoid Vicky and Adam, who were together more then usual for some reason. Plus, if he wasn't in the library, he was in the common room, and that's where Vicky always was. With a sigh, he zoned back to reality and scribbled down something for Astronomy.

James came in the common room, spotting Lily sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hey Evans," he said, sitting near her. She didn't even look up from her book.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Well, I do want you to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

"NO! Would you bloody stop asking me? I'd never go with you!"

"Why not Evans? C'mon, just one date."

"Arrrgghh! Leave me alone!" She got up, slamming the book. "If you'd just deflate your huge head and stop being so bloody arrogant, then maybe I'd date you." James had to chuckle cause that's exactly how Susie sounded when she got mad at Sirius. Lily had already gone up the stairs and into her dorm, leaving James in the common room.

He sighed. Would she ever go out with him? He'd just keep asking till she finally said yes. He could already imagine it. Lily Potter. How did that sound? That sounded perfect!

Getting up, he decided to go find someone to talk to about Lily and his Lily Evans obsession.

* * *

Susie came into the common room, sitting down on a couch. She had some Charms homework she had to get done. She saw Remus come in. Giving him a smile, she leaned back down to do her homework. Remus sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"Hey Rems, are you okay? You look a little tired."

"Oh, just next week is full moon." Susie gave him a sad smile.

"Well, I'm just glad your friends are there for you." She put her homework down and took his hand. "Just so you know, I'm here for you Remus, always." Remus smiled.

"Thanks Sus." They sat like that for a few minutes, until Remus stood up.

"Susie, I have something to ask you."

"Okay, ask away."

"Is it true that you snogged Sirius?" Susie let out a sigh and patted the seat next to her, beckoning Remus to sit. He complied and sat down next to her and Susie sat back against the cushions.

"Well yeah, it is. We snogged in a broom closet." Remus just stared at her.

"But I thought you hated him."

"Oh, I thought I hated him too, but when he asked if we could be friends, I just had to comply. And then, I kind of flirted with him because, well, I was stuck in a closet with Sirius Black. And then he kissed me and we started snogging and James caught us." Sirius and James walked into the common room, talking quietly. James spotted Remus and Susie, motioning at them. Susie said nothing, only stood up.

"I'm going now Remus, I'll see you in the morning." Sirius watched her give Remus a kiss on the cheek, his blood boiling with jealousy. Susie went up the stairs, pulling her black hair out of it's ponytail; her locks cascading down her back. Opening the dorm room quickly, she shut it behind her.

She leaned up against the door. This avoiding Sirius thing was getting harder and harder by the minute. But why did she need to avoid him? She was afraid, afraid of her own feelings for him. It was true that she had wanted him to kiss her, but she wasn't thinking about the consequences. Sitting down, she took out a piece of Muggle paper, writing a letter to Cherie, planning on sending it tomorrow.

* * *

Sirius let out a frustrated sigh. Why wouldn't Susie talk to him? He shouldn't of kissed her. In a way, he regretted it, but in a way, he didn't. Well he didn't regret that it felt really good to kiss her, well because she was the most amazing kisser, it had been like fireworks going on in his head. But then again, he sort of regretted ever kissing her in the first place because it was better, in his opinion, that she was talking to him and hating him, then being friends but avoiding him.

"Mate you really have to talk to her," James told him. "Otherwise, she'll just keep avoiding you." Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I will, tomorrow."

"In a broom closet?" Remus asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius scowled and threw a pillow at him. Sirius left, telling them he was tired. James looked at him.

"So Moony, you want to hear more about Lily and how much I like her?" Remus groaned.

"Are you serious? James you're a bloody stalker. She's gonna get some restraining order on you soon enough." James shrugged.

"I like her a lot. So Remus, you still like Vicky?"

"Of course I still love her. But I think I'm starting to like someone else..."

* * *

Susie woke up. Today was Hogsmeade day. Getting up, she pulled a white wife beater and a pair of blue jeans on. Lily was still asleep, face down on the bed, her red hair sprawled all over the pillow. She went into the bathroom, getting ready and then she pulled on a sweater. With a giggle, Susie pulled Lily's covers over her and then chucked a book at her, hitting her in the arse. Lily jumped up, and Susie ran out of the room.

"SUSIE!!" she heard Lily yell as she made her way downstairs. Sirius was sitting downstairs when she got down there, sitting on a chair, staring at the fire. She tried to sneak past him, but her efforts were in vain.

"Susie, we really need to talk," he called from the chair. Susie sighed and sat down across from him. Sirius looked at Susie, her black hair down today and hoop earring in her ears. Her eyes, lined in the usual kohl black, only added to the effect. God how he wanted this girl.

"Well what is it? Or are you just gonna sit and stare at me all day?"

"Look Susie, I need to know, do you like me or not?"

"I told you this the other day, I do."

"Then what's the problem??" Sirius was getting exasperated.

"It's complicated." She stood up, flipping her long locks over her shoulder. "I've got to go, I'll see you later. She disappeared out the portrait, her hips swinging as she walked. Sirius, frustrated beyond belief, put his head in his hands. This was getting more difficult by the day.

* * *

Susie was in Honeydukes when she felt someone grab her from behind. Turning around quickly, her hand outstretched, the person grabbed her hand.

"Ah, ah, I wouldn't pull that if I were you," Rabastan Lestrange said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you EVER touch me again, got it?" she hissed.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that," he called behind him, sauntering off. There was something about him that gave her the creeps. Deciding to keep it to herself, she wandered in and out of the rows, picking out a few things.

* * *

Sirius and James walked into Honeydukes, followed by Lily, who was alone and behind her was Adam, with his arm wrapped around Vicky. Remus had left them as soon as they had gotten to Hogsmeade, saying that he had a date to meet. Lily spotted Susie, but decided against calling out to her. Instead, she quietly made her way over to Susie, putting her hand on her shoulder. Susie jumped and turned around quickly, but relaxed when she saw that it was Lily.

"Lils, you scared me," she said, picking up the stuff that she had dropped on the floor. She wasn't used to so many people sneaking up on her.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to call your name because Sirius is in here. I know you're trying to avoid him and sort out your feelings."

"Oh, well thanks. I think I do need to talk to him though. I think I'm settled about it. I hope." Susie looked unsure. Lily gave her a hug.

"You'll do the right thing, you're Susie McFasley, remember?" Lily looked over Susie's shoulder, "Well, looks like you are, he's coming over here." Susie felt another hand on her shoulder and she turned around quickly.

"Susie, please, talk to me," he pleaded.

"Alright," she followed him outside. He led her into an alley next to the store. Susie leaned up against the wall, looking up at Sirius expectantly.

"Susie, what's going on with you?" he asked. "I can't understand how you're feeling, you're confusing me, I mean, we snog and then you avoid me, and then you tell me you like me but it's complicated, I mean can you please explain this to me-"Sirius was cut off by Susie's lips on his.

"Stop talking so much Sirius," she said against his lips. Sirius immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few heavenly moments, Susie pulled back, breathing heavily. She didn't know what had driven her to do that, but it had felt so good. Sirius was also breathing heavily, obviously surprised, but pleasantly surprised.

"Susie," he said, obviously confused.

"Sirius, I can't hide it anymore, I like you a lot." Sirius stared at her in astonishment.

"But I thought you were confused about something."

"I wasn't, I just said that. I was just afraid of getting hurt." Sirius pulled Susie into his arms.

"Susie, I will never hurt you, I promise." She looked up at him and smiled. Sirius leaned down and kissed her again, the cloudy sky suddenly turning a bright blue, just for a second, like a sign from the sky showing its pleasure.

* * *

And there you go! Their together!  
  
Reviewers!!  
  
moonlight1111: No problem! And thanks, well I had to get them together sometime. Don't worry, the relationship isn't all rainbows and butterflies. Wow, death, well I wasn't gonna make you a jealous bitch lol, but if you want me to kill you off then I will! Ummm, how do you want to die? Geez that sounded really bad haha, anyways thanks for the idea, I will definitly use it! And I'll check that story out. Love you too D  
  
Scarlett December Black: Hehe cliffhangers are a way to get people to review D I love em, well in my stories! And thanks D  
  
EW4eva: Thanks and okay, I'm going to do the stories so thanks for your support D  
  
Nicky Black: Haha it's okay, and your welcome, now eventually she will have to go ( But do you want her to still stay in the story, i can make her stay in there, like as Remus' homework buddy! And that was the surprise D How'd you like it? And thanks for your compliments D I'm blushing )  



	8. The Beginning stages

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 7**

Hey readers D

Well we are at chapter 7, I'm actually not quite sure when this will be finished, but we'll see. Who knows what time will hold, and my brain for that matter! Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor(snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

James approached Lily in the store. He couldn't find Sirius, or Susie for that matter.

"Evans, have you seen Sirius?"

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to Susie or something," she said, munching on a piece of a chocolate frog she had just bought.

"Oh, did they go outside?" Lily nodded again.

"Okay, can you go now Potter? I'm kind of busy."

He peered at the magazine she was looking at. "Looking at Witch Weekly?" Lily nodded for the second time.

"Yes!" she said, clearly exasperated. She had put her magazine down, giving James a better look at what article she had been so engrossed in. It was titled '_The 100 Most Successful Beautiful Witches in the World_'.

"You'll be on there someday Lily," he said with a grin.

"Sod off Potter," she said, picking the magazine again, trying to ignore James. Sirius and Susie walked back into the store hand in hand. James raised an eyebrow, rushing over to them.

"What's this??" he asked loudly, holding up their interlocked hands. Susie blushed a pretty pink and Sirius shrugged.

"We're dating," he said coolly. Lily jumped up and went over to them, a smile on her face.

"Finally! I thought you two would never go out!" Susie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I know." The rest of the Hogsmeade trip was spent with James and Lily constantly bickering, Adam and Vicky leaving every so often to do God-knows-what, and Sirius and Susie walking around together, just enjoying each other's company.

They met up with Remus, who was walking around with a pretty brunette. He eyed Sirius and Susie, who were still attached at the hand.

"So you two are finally going out eh?" Sirius nodded.

"That we are," he said, giving Susie's hand a squeeze. He had done it; he had finally gotten the girl he had wanted. He had liked her so much, and she would always tell him to bug off, kind of in a Lily to James way. He swelled with pride, remembering a few hours ago, her heart felt confession that she did like him and that sweet kiss she had given him. He realized Susie had been talking to him. The rest of their friends were walking in front of them

"Sirius, we should catch up." She pulled him along, but he held back. "What is it?"

"I wanna stay behind, to enjoy your company more fully." Susie raised an eyebrow and peered at Sirius, who looked completely innocent, well unless you counted that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Uh huh, cute pick up line Romeo." Sirius' lips curled into a smile, a sexy smile in Susie's opinion. With a sigh, she walked at Sirius' slow pace. They had not let go of each other since they had walked out of that alleyway. Susie, lost in thought, sauntered along. She remembered his promise, Sirius' words echoing in his mind.

"Sirius?" He looked down at her. "I like you a lot, and I don't want to hurt you either. I just want you to know that I do care about you."

"Yeah I know you do."

Sirius and Susie stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room, their friends were probably already up in their dorms already. They had somehow sped up and walked off without the couple. Probably on purpose. Sirius grinned, giving the new password.

"Fairy lights." The portrait swung open, revealing an empty common room. Sirius looked at an empty couch, but Susie wasn't up for a snog session.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed alright? I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Alright, night baby." Susie looked at the obviously disappointed look on his face. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his, which he responded to quite well. Then she pulled back.

"Night babe." She went up the steps, with him watching her go. _That girl is such a tease _he thought, as he restlessly went up the stairs to his dorm.

* * *

Susie sat in class, tapping her quill on her parchment, an old habit which involved the repeated tapping of a pencil onto a notebook or the desk. It had been several weeks since that sunny day in September, October 16 to be exact. Susie was sitting in DADA. Sirius was seated in the back of the class, staring at the back of Susie's head, with James right next to him. The only other person in that class that Susie knew was Rainzzi, who had always wanted to be an auror, and Rabastan Lestrange, who followed Rainzzi.

Rabastan still bothered Susie when she was alone. He always found some way to corner her and touch her. Usually it was just her side or her face. That day after class, it was something different.

Susie walked out of class, Sirius right on her heels.

"Actually, Miss McFasley, could I talk to you?" the professor called from the classroom. Susie turned to Sirius.

"Babe you go ahead, I'll just catch up with you later okay?" Sirius nodded and headed off to Double Potions, alone. Susie came out of the class, a few minutes later, with her grade in hand and an excuse from her professor. She didn't notice someone following behind her, until she heard the footsteps. Whirling around, her wand outstretched, she looked around. There was no one in the corridor. Then, Rabastan Lestrange stepped out of the shadows.

"What the hell do you want Lestrange?"

"You know what I want, I want you of course. Well don't worry, Black will be out of the picture soon enough and then you'll be all mine." He pushed her up against the wall, his wand at her throat. His hand slid down her side, then up her stomach, stopping right below her breast.

"Rabastan," she struggled in his grip. "Don't touch me, please leave me alone!" She was going to scream but Rabastan muttered a spell, causing her to not be able to speak. His hand wandered until it found what it was looking for; her breasts.

"Petrificus Totalus," he said, causing Susie's entire body to become stiff. Then his hands moved, grabbing and pulling at her breasts. His hands were all over her body. She whimpered as he continued to touch her and then he finally stopped.

"Well, if you do tell anyone, just know, that I know about your little secret. I know you have many, many secrets that you choose to not tell your little boyfriend. It would be too bad if he found out." He let go of her, causing her to sink to the ground. He said the counter curse as he walked off, leaving her sitting there. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and shakily stood up. There were a lot of things that she hadn't told Sirius. He couldn't be talking about... no he couldn't of, no one knew about that, except for her and Remus.

She heard another set of footsteps. Expecting it to be Rabastan, she pulled out her wand. Breaking down in a sobbing fit, she sank back down to the ground, tears running down her face. She opened her eyes, looking into the azure eyes of Chase DeSantos. He had concern written all over his face as he lifted her up, his arms wrapped around her. She sobbed into his shoulder, dropping her wand to the floor. When she finally stopped crying, Chase let go of her, bending down and picking up her wand.

"Susie, what happened? What's wrong?" Susie shook her head. Wiping the tears from her face, she looked up at him.

"Really Chase, it's nothing. It's just...you know, teenage mood swings." She put her wand away and gave him a hug. "Thanks," she said with a smile. Chase looked at her uncertainly. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth, and he also knew that he had heard Rabastan Lestrange's voice. Susie walked off, determined to look normal.

After Potions, Susie hurried out of class, leaving behind a very confused Sirius. She had recovered from her emotional outburst earlier and was certainly feeling better. Sirius found her in the common room, lying down on a couch. He sat down on the couch, looking at her.

"Babe, are you okay?" She muttered something. He leaned closer to hear her.

"Huh?" She took her face out of the pillow, a smug look on her face.

"I said I'm fine now," she said, yanking him down on top of her. Sirius chuckled.

"Getting a little feisty there huh?"

"Hmmm, you ain't seen nothing yet," she said, kissing him. Her hand carefully traced a line down his back, causing him to groan. She giggled, smothering his mouth with kisses to prevent any of the frightened underclassman from hearing his pleasured groans. It seemed that she turned him on, with even the most innocent touch like that. She could already feel something hard against her leg. Someone cleared their throat, causing Sirius to quickly remove his hands from out of Susie's shirt and Susie to take her hands off of him. Susie looked up, finding Ana looking at them, an amused smile on her face. Sirius jumped off of Susie.

"Ana, this is Susie, my girlfriend." Ana smiled at Susie.

"Ah, so this is the girl who refused you for so long." She clearly was amused at the embarrassed smile on Sirius' face. Susie chuckled.

"Yes, the famous one indeed." Ana and Susie continued talking, leaving a lonely Sirius, who had gotten comfortable on the couch. Finally Ana left the common room, heading up to her dorm with a few friends. Sirius slyly pulled Susie back onto the couch, getting on top of her. He looked around; the common room was almost empty, save for 2 5th years finishing up some work. He gave them a menacing glare, causing the two boys to look frightened and scurry out of the common room. Susie laughed.

"I can't believe you did that, those poor boys," Sirius slowly leaned down, giving her a slow and tantalizing kiss. Susie pulled him closer, deepening the kiss in the process. Her hands were behind him, her fingers tracing lines on his back. Sirius had one hand under Susie's shirt, stroking her stomach and the other making a slow, lazy circle on her waist. Both Sirius and Susie's careful touches were causing fire for the other.

Sirius was getting very turned on. Susie's touch always did bad things to him. He needed more contact. Reaching up, he pulled her school robes off, leaving her in a tight green shirt and a white linen mini skirt . He pulled his robes off, and pulled his black t-shirt off, causing Susie to growl. _Damn how sexy is he?_, she thought. Sirius smiled at her reaction, also pulling her shirt off. He stared at her, her in a black lace bra. Groaning, he leaned over her, sucking on the material of her bra where her breasts were. He was reaching behind her, unhooking her bra, when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He pushed himself down on top of her, blocking anyone's view of her. Like he wanted anyone to see that side of Susie, except for him of course.

"Sirius? What the hell are you doing on that couch?" James asked sleepily. He hadn't noticed Susie under him, who was trying hard not to giggle. He snickered, putting a finger on her lips. James was heading over there. Sirius pulled Susie's bra off all the way, dropping it wordlessly on the floor.

"Don't come over here James," he warned in a slightly husky voice.

"Why? What's over there?"

"I'm uh...I'm naked." This caused Susie to crack up, but Sirius had his hand over her mouth, thus he could only feeling her shaking with laughter under him.

"What the hell? Why are you naked???"

"Ummm, I'm doing stuff..." Susie reached into his pants at that moment, grabbing him for a second and giving it a squeeze, causing him to moan. James stopped.

"Alright, alright, I'm not coming any closer, sheesh." He went out the portrait hole, shutting it behind him. Sirius took his hand off of Susie's mouth, who started cracking up.

"Do you think he got the picture," she asked in between laughter. She heard James coming back after a little while. Her hand was in his pants and she started to move it, just as James entered the room. Sirius was trying not to moan out loudly in pleasure as Susie continued to give him a hand job. This was too much to bear. Letting out a stifled groan, he buried his face in her neck, tickling her neck, causing her to giggle as she continued to pump her hand. James snickered.

"Getting a little too much pleasure over there Padfoot?" James said, snickering.

"Shut up Prongs," he said in between his stifled moans. "At least I can get SOME" Susie had stopped for a second and squeezed again when he had said 'some'.

"Yeah, yeah I can tell that. Good night, sheesh, I'm gonna be traumatized for quite a while now." Susie stopped for a second, listening to James until his footsteps disappeared and a door shut. Sirius stared at her.

"You've never done that before," he said breathlessly. She withdrew her hand from his pants.

"Oh I can do a lot more Sirius, a whole lot more." Pushing him off her, she stood up, about to pull her bra on. Sirius grabbed her waist, pulling her down quickly. He roughly kissed her, shoving his tongue in between her slightly open lips. She moaned at the roughness and utter excitement of his kiss, his arms reaching around her. After a few minutes, she pushed him off her, reluctantly. She had to go to bed. It was 4 AM and she had classes in a few hours. Pulling on her bra and shirt, she was zipping up her skirt when she felt Sirius' arms around her. He reached around her, batting her hands away from the zipper of her skirt.

He took his time zipping it up, slowly caressing the skin of her hip and stomach. Finally finishing, he reached his hand further down, caressing her leg. She closed her eyes as he continued, his hand slowly reaching upward. Her eyes flew open when she felt his hand on her thigh.

"Sirius, that's enough." He reluctantly pulled his hand out of her skirt.

"Alright, fine. So you'll give me a hand job and I can't even do anything to you."

"In time, love, in time," she said with a smile before heading off to bed.

* * *

Susie sat in the library, waiting for Remus. She had a project in Muggle Studies with him. He sat down, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, let's get this done. I have someone to meet."

"Oh, got a hot date?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," he admitted. "Well sort of, you know that girl Nicky that I've been seeing? Well she said she had to talk to me about something."

"Oh." They sat there for a few minutes, quietly working on their project. It was a presentation on anything that was Muggle related. Susie and Remus had decided to do Muggle clothing.

"Remus," he looked up from his work.

"Remus," she began. "I think Rabastan Lestrange knows about what happened, you know, last year." Remus' eyes widened.

"WHAT?? How could he know that?? There's no way! You haven't told anyone have you?" he asked suspiciously.

"No! How could you think I would tell anyone? I haven't even told Lily and Vicky!"

"Well I never even told anyone. I didn't even tell James and Sirius, and they're my best friends."

"Yeah, but me and Sirius are dating now. I couldn't tell him. It would hurt him so much to know that we kept something of that nature from him. Especially since you are his best friend and I'm his girlfriend." Remus shrugged.

"Well, why do you think that Rabastan knows? Has he approached you?"

"Um, sort of, in a way." Remus noticed how incredibly uncomfortable she looked. She kept clutching her side every time Remus mentioned Rabastan. She looked up, noticing him studying her. "Yes he has. And he said he knew about my little secret that I wanted to keep from Sirius." Remus sighed. That was the one thing Sirius could NOT find out. He didn't know what would happen if any of their friends found out.

* * *

Susie woke up, with a large orange pumpkin hovering over her head. She could hear Lily's giggle as the pumpkin turned over, dousing Susie in ice cold water. She screamed, the sound drifting into the common room downstairs. Remus and Sirius were sitting in the common room when they both heard Susie's familiar high pitched scream. The last time she had screamed like that was when Sirius had grabbed Susie in the hallway, dragging her slowly away from Lily and Vicky.

Remus chuckled.

"That has got to be Susie," he observed. Sirius smiled.

"That is Susie," he declared. Susie came down 15 minutes later, looking like nothing had happened.

"Hey babe," Sirius said, getting up. She gave him a hug and looked over at Remus.

"What's so funny Remus?" she asked Remus, who was quietly shaking with laughter.

"We heard you shrieking up there," he said, laughing. Susie scowled.

"Oh that's cause Lily and Vicky doused me with ice cold water, yelling Happy Halloween." She frowned and then shrugged, walking out of the common room with Sirius following after her.

"C'mon, let's get some breasts," Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean breakfast!" Susie burst out laughing.

"So what have you been thinking about lately mister? Get your mind out of the gutter." Sirius grinned.

"No, I don't want to get it out of there, especially if it involves you."

"Uh huh." She grabbed his hand and walked into the breakfast hall. Many girls shot Susie jealous glares, which Susie had been receiving for the many weeks that she and Sirius had been dating. Susie had been the only girl who had ever settled Sirius down for longer then 2 weeks, and they were starting to lose heart. It looked like this relationship was going to last.

Susie watched as Sirius wolfed down his food. She carefully sipped on her juice, staring up at the Halloween decorations on the ceiling. Sirius looked over at her.

"You girls, always eating like birds. EAT!" He pushed a large plate of greasy sausage under her nose.

"See doesn't that smell good?? Smell it, smell it!" Susie pushed the sausage away from her, her nose wrinkling up.

"Sirius, this is the stuff that gets in your arteries and causes cardiac arrest." Sirius shrugged.

"You don't know what you're missing baby. The sausage is really good." Susie settled with a plate of fruit. Susie looked down at her plain robes, noticing her tie was missing. She was not wearing her usual wife beater and plaid mini skirt. Today, she was dressed in a white polo shirt, with the buttons open at the top and a few stripes across the front. The bottom of the ensemble was a flouncy black mini skirt, with many layers.

"Oh hell, Sirius, I forgot my tie in my dorm." Sirius looked up.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" Susie thought about this. The last time she had been alone, she had been cornered by Rabastan. She nodded.

"Actually, yeah I do." Sirius finished up the last of his breakfast and stood up. Susie followed him out of the great hall, and he turned around, holding out his hand. Susie took it and they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

Susie went into her dorm and was looking through a bunch of laundry for her scarlet and gold tie. She had found it and was putting it on when she heard the door push open.

"So this is what your room looks like," Sirius said, an amused smile on his face. He was leaning up against the doorway.

"Sirius, how'd you get up here? The stairs turn into a slide when a guy tries to get up."

"Oh don't worry about that, I have my ways. Just know that I can get into your room, and into your bed." He looked around the room, noticing how messy Susie's part of the room was. There were only about 2 neat beds, and those 2 belonged to Lily and Elisa. Susie's was definitely the messiest out of all the beds in the room.

Plopping down on top of what he assumed was Susie's bed, he patted the seat next to him. She laughed.

"I think Vicky will have a fit if we do anything on her bed," she said, pointing out Vicky's stuff. She pointed at another bed, the messiest bed in the room.

"That's mine." Sirius went over to Susie, reaching down and picking her up. She squealed as he threw her on top of her bed, making her drop her tie. She giggled and Sirius turned to the door, pointing his wand at it.

"There, locked and a silencing charm."

"Sirius, we have to get to class. I have Goblin Wars."

"That can wait," he said, straddling her waist and leaning down, kissing her. She kissed him back, but pushed him back.

"C'mon Sirius, no fooling around, we have to get to class." Sirius pouted, his long hair falling in front of his grey eyes, in that way that made Susie give in to whatever he wanted.

"Please, can we just stay up here for a little while longer?" He lay down on top of her, still pouting. Susie gave in.

"Well, I guess for a little bit. But we can't, you know, do anything hard core. We might get caught."

"Oh don't worry," he kissed her again, this time making it especially long and delicious, his tongue running along the seam of her lips. She opened up her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

20 minutes later, Susie heard someone coming up the stairs to their room. Then the door rattled and she heard Vicky cursing in French and muttering something about leaving the flipping door open.

"Sirius," she hissed. "Vicky will FLIP if she finds you in here." She tossed him his shirt and pulled her own clothes back on. Slipping her robes on, she found her tie.

"Quick, hide here." She pushed him onto the bed and closed the curtain. "Don't say anything." Vicky barged in at that moment, a scowl planted on her face. She noticed Susie.

"Susie! What are you doing locking the door???"

"Ummm..."

"And what are you doing out of class??"

"Vics, I was up here getting my tie."

"For an hour??"

"Oh my god, it's been an hour? Shit I missed goblin wars again. Binns will flip!"

"Well I covered for you for today, but what the hell have you been doing up here??" She suspiciously looked at Susie's bed, where the curtains were drawn tightly. She strode over to them, but Susie jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"What's behind your curtains."

"Umm, clothes, dirty clothes that's right. I've got all my dirty clothes there and if you open my curtains, they'll all spill out." Vicky looked convinced. Well, at least Susie thought she looked convinced.

"Well okay, I guess I'll see you later." Susie turned around with a sigh of relief but couldn't stop Vicky, who bolted to the curtains and threw them open, revealing Sirius sitting on top of Susie's bed.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. Susie looked slightly flustered.

"Um, how?"

"Well, hello isn't it kind of obvious? You AND Sirius suspiciously disappear, both of you don't show up for class. You've got some real dirty laundry here Susie."

"Hi Vics," Sirius said, getting off of Susie's bed.

"Ugh Sirius, how'd you get up here?" Sirius grinned.

"I have my ways, you better watch out. If you hear sounds coming from Susie's bed in the middle of the night, you'll know who's in there with her." He winked at Susie, who laughed. Vicky just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you're just sore cause your boyfriend is all the way in Ravenclaw." Sirius went over and took Susie's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "We're going now Vicky, good-bye." They stepped out of the room. Susie adjusted her tie with her free hand and grabbed her school bag. She had Astronomy to go to. As they were walking down the hall, Susie noticed Sirius was eying some empty classrooms.

"Sirius, we're going to class! If we do anything, it's after class." Sirius frowned and pouted but Susie wasn't going to give in this time.

"Nope! I'm not giving in this time." Sirius shrugged.

"It was worth a try," Leaning over, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hurried towards their Astronomy class, pulling her with him.

* * *

Susie and Remus came in to the Great Hall from Arithmancy. It was time for the Halloween feast. Susie looked up at the many decorations that floated above them. There were hundreds of pumpkin filled candles floating above them and the rest of the hall was decorated with orange and black. Remus spotted their friends and hurried over there, Susie on his heels.

"Remus, slow down," she said laughing. Why was he in such a hurry? _Must be some kind of guy thing, _she thought with a smile. Susie sat down in between James and Sirius. Sirius leaned over, giving her a quick kiss.

"Happy Halloween babe," he said with a smile.

"Happy Halloween," she answered back. Lily smiled across the table.

"Sus, I hope you enjoyed your Halloween present this morning," Vicky, who was next to her, snickered. Susie just glared at them and harrumphed. Dumbledore stood up.

"Happy Halloween students and faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now, without further ado, dig in!" He lifted up his hands and food appeared on the table. After the feast, Susie got up.

"I'm going for a little stroll; I'll see you guys in a bit." She disappeared out of the Great Hall, heading outside. Sirius watched her go.

"Where do you think she's going?" he asked James. James just grinned.

"Knowing Susie, I bet she's going skinny dipping." Sirius jumped up, his plate clattering.

"Well, I'm going, see you guys later." He rushed out of the great hall faster then anybody had seen him running before.

Susie was sitting up against a tree trunk, right next to the lake. She took off her robes and sat down again, the wind blowing through her hair. She heard someone coming up behind her. Turning around, she saw Sirius coming towards her.

"Hey," she said as he sat down.

"Hey," he looked over at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was just sitting here." Sirius looked over at the lake and smiled devilishly.

"Care for a swim, love?" Susie raised an eyebrow.

"No bathing suit."

"Who needs one?" Susie chuckled.

"The water's freezing."

"Then we'll warm each other up, how about that?" At this, Susie stood up and pulled her shirt off.

"I'm going in first, so turn around."

"But, but-"

"Hey, you may have seen me in a bra and panties, but that's about it." She pulled her skirt off also, laying the shirt and skirt next to her robe and tie. Making sure Sirius was properly turned around, she turned her back to him and pulled her bra off.

"And get rid of that mirror Sirius!" she scolded. Sirius reluctantly put the mirror away and Susie pulled off the rest of what was on and tossed it by her clothes. She then got in the freezing water. "Oh my god, this water is freezing!" Her teeth chattered as she headed further into the lake, until the water line stopped at above her breasts.

"Okay, you can go in now Sirius." Sirius pulled his robes off and pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscled chest and toned abs. Susie turned around as he pulled his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers. She heard him enter the water and turned around, seeing him come towards her. She giggled quietly as he shivered and walked further out to where Susie was.

"Geez, this water is freezing," he said.

"I know." He got to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You warm enough baby?" Susie smiled slyly.

"No," Sirius caught on and grinned, tightening his grip on her naked body. They stood there for a few minutes and Sirius let go of her, disappearing under the water. He didn't come up for several minutes and Susie got worried.

"Sirius?" she called. No answer. "Sirius?" she called again, this time a little louder. She couldn't risk anyone hearing them. Suddenly, someone grabbed Susie's ankle. She stifled a scream as the hand went further up her leg. Grabbing the hand, Susie pulled it up, revealing a laughing Sirius.

"Sirius!" She hit his arm. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry babe," he tried to put his arms around her again, but she pushed him away.

"No, I'm mad at you." Sirius pouted and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Please, please forgive me, I really am sorry." Susie looked up at his face, his grey eyes glinting and his black hair hanging loosely in front of his eyes.

"Fine, but you have to make it up to me," she said with a smile.

"That can be done," he said, grabbing her and pulling her up against him. Then he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue in her mouth. As the kiss grew more passionate, he pulled her tighter against him. Susie broke away from him for a minute, catching her breath.

"Sirius," she said. He looked down at her.

"Sirius, I-I love you." Sirius didn't say anything, only looked at her. Then, a smile forming on his face, he said "I love you." Susie's face lit up and she threw her arms around him, kissing him with all her might. After a while, she stopped, pulling away from Sirius. They had ended up under the tree, out of the water.

"Sirius, have you ever heard of anyone doing it under a tree after going skinny dipping?" Sirius chuckled.

"Well, then again, no I haven't. And it'll deny me the pleasure of slowly undressing you." He stood up, pulling his boxers on. Then he heard someone out on the grounds.

"What's that, Mrs. Norris? Someone's out here? Well we'll find them." Susie gasped, pulling her clothes back on quickly. Carefully sneaking away from the tree, they headed back into the castle. They heard Filch running around.

"Well catch those dirty sneaks!" Filch rounded the corner where Sirius and Susie were. Susie put her hand on her mouth as she saw Filch's shadow.

* * *

CLIFFY!! Dun dun dun! Hehe, review and you'll get another chapter. Oh and the next chapter has some like sexual stuff, so if you're uncomfortable with it, you can skip it. I put it in italics, just in case.

REVIEWERS D

**moonlight1111: **Alright, I got it, I know how I'm gonna do it!! D Thanks for the idea, it's great. And thanks for your review!

**Nicky Black: **Alright, I'll keep her in the story. She'll stay Remus' study buddy and Nicky will help her deal with a lot of crap that he's dealing with, cause he is, poor guy. How's that? No no, don't worry lol you're not being used. Haha thanks for you review.

**Lttlered: **AHHHHH!!!! D D D I was like smiling a ton when I received all your reviews! Thank you sooo very much!! I feel all special and stuffs ) Alright now I'm gonna answer everything in order P. Okay so about something between Susie and Remus, there is! You'll see if you keep reading, there's something there, don't worry. Sirius is great hehe D I love the part where he goes "How could she just reject me like that?" hehe. Awww thank ya for calling my story brilliant! I never knew it was so liked. I'm just writing for my own pleasure and of course for you guys! You're my inspiration! Omg I just sounded like that one Chicago song, "You're meaning in my life, you're the inspiration" lmao D Okay, I won't! But there's trouble in paradise, believe me!! They're not gonna be perfect all the time, that would be quite scary.

**Prince Kazaf: **Ahhhh thank you for your wonderfully long review!!! I LOVE YOU D Hehe, well ummm I actually post these at school and I can't check my email there or anything, isn't that cracked up? Yeah I know. So like just keep checking for my story!! And your welcome, I love having Rainzzi in there. Well she's dating Rabastan Lestrange at the mom., but they're gonna break up, sad to say. And I made Rabastan the EXTREME bad guy, if that's alright with you? Don't worry, after what happens, Rainzzi hates his guts, cause it's bad, like really bad, like extremely bad!! Now William graduated, I forgot to mention that. Hehe, but I'm writing chapter 13 right now and I mentioned that in there for you. But he's gonna be appearing don't worry. And he'll be a bit talkative and a little too taken with Susie if you know what I mean hehe. So like he's already working at Nimbus Co. I mentioned that in Chapter 13 when I read your review. Anyways no he's not. He's totally and fully committed to Lily. I read that and realized it was crap!!! Cause it was, I'll admit. The idea was rather stupid. But I've improved my ways as a writer!! Yes Sirius is quite the romantic when he wants to be. It's cute sigh. Hmmm, we'll see about Chase. He's there for Susie! Well as for Remus and Vicky, that might not happen for quite a while. Too many complications between the two, it's sad to say. I wrote a really sad chapter about those two, I was ready to cry. They'll get together soon. They may not even get together till the next story, in 7th year. And Vicky and Nicky, well Nicky is actually a reader haha, but their breaking up. That relationship was sadly not made to last. I already joined and I emailed you about it too haha. Anyways, so I'll see you later! And thanks for your beautifully long review, it makes me proud to be a writer!


	9. There's a First Time for Everything

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 8**

Readers! D

Hola and thanks for reading so far. Remember to press that little review button on the bottom and leave me a little review. Anyways, this chapter contains sexual situations, so if you're uncomfortable with that, hmmm, skip the part that's in italics . Anyways, as you may have already noticed, I changed the rating to R. I had a feeling that would happen, so enjoy! And if you're not reading this, well then, see you next chapter.

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor(snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Sirius pulled Susie into a room, shutting the door quickly. Luckily, Filch hadn't noticed. He walked past the room they were in and kept walking. Susie turned to Sirius.

"That was a close one," she told him. Sirius nodded and Susie looked at the room they were in.

"Um, Sirius, where are we?" The room had a large bed, which was lit up by candles. Sirius knew exactly where they were. They were in the Room of Requirement.

"It's called the Room of Requirement," he said with a grin. Susie looked over at the bed. She lay down on it, flipping over and lying on her stomach. She looked at Sirius, who had made himself comfortable next to her.

"So how long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

"Oh, probably all night." Susie looked at Sirius who was staring at her.

"Oh, man, what are we gonna do all night?" she asked, mock worry in her voice. Sirius grinned.

"Oh, believe me, I think we can think of something." Susie closed her eyes.

****

"_Mmmhmmm." She opened her eyes and sat up. "Well, I wasn't really thinking of sleep," she said, a smile on her face. Sirius grabbed her, kissing her and pushing their bodies back down on the bed. He didn't give her any time to say anything; he was already pulling her clothes off. Undoing her tie and taking her robes off, he leaned over, sucking on the delicate flesh of her neck. He felt her moving underneath him. _

_Susie reached up, also pulling Sirius' school robes off. Pulling his shirt off, she ran her hands along his body, raking her nails lightly down his back. He let out a soft groan and practically ripped Susie's shirt off. He stopped for a second. Things were going too fast, he needed to slow down. Susie took this opportunity to unzip the fly on Sirius' jeans and push them off, leaving him in his boxers and Susie in her bra and mini skirt. _

"_Susie, are you a virgin?" He felt her shake her head. "You're not?" He wasn't surprised. "Who was your first?"_

"_Does it really matter Sirius?"_

"_I guess not." She pushed herself up a little._

"_All that matters is that we're here, together." Sirius nodded slowly._

"_Yes, you're right, I guess." Susie pushed Sirius off of her, who looked extremely disappointed. Getting up, she looked out the window. It was late, 12:04 AM to be exact. Sirius came up behind her, cursing himself for ruining the moment and getting Susie out of the mood. He put his arms around her but Susie said nothing. She turned around and put her head on his chest._

"_Sirius," He looked down at her, stroking her hair. _

"_What is it baby?" _

"_Nothing, never mind." She looked up and smiled, putting her arms around his neck. "Now where were we Mr. Black?" Sirius grinned, pressing her against the wall and kissing her. _

_His hands reached around her, stroking her back. Slowly he backed her onto the bed, never breaking contact with her lips. She fell softly onto the bed, and he got on top of her, reaching below to pull her skirt off. Slowly, he freed her from the garment. He stared at her body, clothed in black lace. Leaning down, he assaulted her skin with kisses causing pleasure to spiral through Susie like no other. Sirius took his kisses further down, kissing her flat stomach. His hands stayed on her back, slowly gliding down. He stopped at the small of her back, gently caressing that area, causing Susie to moan and buck her hips forward. He looked up at her._

"_I see I've found your hot spot," he said, a grin on his face. She looked at him, her eyes half lidded with ecstasy._

"_God Sirius, I want you so bad," she breathed. He continued to lavish her body with kisses, sucking on her neck and gently blowing on the spots where he had sucked, causing shivers to go through her body. He was going to mark her if it was the last thing he did. He took his hands off the small of her back and reached up, unhooking Susie's bra and throwing it to the side. He bent his head to meet Susie's breast, taking one in his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. He did the same to the other. Sirius finally stopped his assault on her breasts and slowly took off her thong. To Susie, it was taking him ages just to get it off. _

_He finally slid it off, leaving her completely naked underneath him. But, to her disappointment, he kept his boxers on as he slid his hand down her thigh, slowly caressing it. Reaching down, he pushed a finger into her. She arched her back, moaning as Sirius pushed a second, and then a third. _

"_Sirius," she moaned, as Sirius pushed his fingers further into her, pressing down on her G spot. _

"_Told you I'd get to pleasure you," he told her. She moaned in response._

_He pulled his fingers out of her. Reaching up, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Then, pushing her further up the bed, he finally pushed into her. They let out a collective moan as Sirius settled in Susie's body. Then he began his slow, seductive dance inside of her. As he pushed into her, Susie rose up to meet him, rocking her hips forward with each of his thrusts. _

_He stopped for a second, wanting to make her beg for it._

"_Sirius, please," she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to push him in further. _

"_What do you want Susie? Tell me what you want," he asked, brushing another sweaty strand of hair out of her face. _

"_I want you to keep going, don't stop. Faster," she breathed. _

"_How much faster?" he asked, slowly beginning move inside her again. She moaned as he gave her one hard thrust._

"_Harder," she gasped. He went harder, gradually going faster. He wanted Susie screaming his name. He slowed down; making each thrust harder then the last._

"_Oh god Susie," Sirius thrust into her again, letting out a moan with each push. _

"_Sirius." She was moaning, her hands twisted around the sheets, her back arching. Then he gave her one last climactic thrust, causing her to cry out his name as she reached her orgasm. _

_Sirius pulled out of her, lying down next to her and getting a look at her. Her eyes were a dark blue, darkened from lust, darkest he had ever seen them. Her gorgeous black hair was damp with sweat. He just watched her, her chest moving up and down, breathing heavily._

_She finally turned to the side and looked at him. _

"_Sirius, that was great. Best I've ever had," she told him. _

"_Glad I could please you," he said with a smile._

* * *

****

The next morning, James found Sirius sitting in class, his hands behind his head and his feet up on his desk. He looked like-

"What happened to you last night? Lemme guess, you got laid." Sirius just grinned.

"That I did, dear Prongsie. And it was good." James and Sirius high fived each other. At that moment, Susie walked in with Ana and Vicky. So far she hadn't told anyone why she looked so happy, but if you really thought about it, you'd figure it out. Remus was walking behind them, obviously lost in thought. He sat down in between James and Sirius. James sighed tiredly.

"Charms is pointless," he pointed out. Sirius shrugged. Remus said nothing.

"Nicky broke up with me," he said. He didn't seem sad, only lost in thought.

"Oh, sorry mate, what happened?" Remus shrugged.

"That's the thing, I don't know, she just said we need to go our separate ways. And she said something about knowing and that she could tell."

"Ah, who needs her Moony, you can get another girl," James said, patting him on the back. He was lost in thought because he was confused. He did love Vicky, and he liked Susie. He couldn't tell her, she was too happy with Sirius. What they had had, that was history. Plus, she considered him her best friend, he couldn't tell her. He knew her, and he knew she would feel bad, and then act weird around him. With a sigh, he pulled out a piece of parchment and started to take notes. James leaned over to talk to Sirius.

"I can't believe you two did it. Finally."

"Yeah, well I was willing to wait. When it happens, it happens. And it just so happened to be last night." Sirius grinned. Remus tried to tune him out. He couldn't bear to hear that, but he had a feeling Susie would tell him what happened.

After class, Susie caught up with Remus. She refused to walk alone anymore and Remus had taken the liberty of walking her to her classes, with Sirius and James trailing along behind.

"So what happened to you last night? I mean Vics and Lily said you never came back for the rest of the night."

"I was in the Room of Requirement, with Sirius," He looked at her face, noticing that she was practically glowing.

"I'm guessing you two you know," he said, trying to disguise the fact that he didn't want to hear her answer.

"Had sex? Yeah, we did." She sighed. "It was amazing."

"Oh I see." She looked over at him.

"Are you feeling okay Rems? You look a bit peaky."

"No I'm fine."

"When was the last full moon?"

"It was last week."

Sirius came behind Susie, pulling her back, and putting James in her place. Susie laughed as Sirius went off in a separate direction.

"C'mon, I know a shortcut to Herbology." They went through a back corridor and ended up at an empty classroom. She looked at him when he pushed her into the empty classroom.

"Sirius, this isn't Herbology."

"I know," he said with a grin. Pushing her up against the wall, he kissed her. Susie pulled back.

"Sirius, we have to get to class. I can't miss Herbology." Sirius moaned and pouted, expecting to get his way again.

"C'mon Sus, just once, we'll catch up later." He bent over, kissing her neck. She enjoyed this for a little bit more and then pushed him away.

"No," she told him firmly. Opening up the door, she walked out. Looking at her watch, she saw that she had 2 minutes to get to class. Running out of the castle, she made it just in time, sitting down next to a girl she didn't know.

"Class, you're gonna be working with the person next to you on potting Gibbersprats. Can somebody tell me what those are?" Lily's hand shot up and Sirius burst into the class, a cocky grin on his face. Susie rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Black, why were you late?"

"Oh Professor, I was on my way to class, and then I fell, so I limped over here."

"Right Mr. Black. Well go sit next to Ms. Bailey." The named 'Ms. Bailey", a petite red head, flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at Sirius when he sat next to her. Susie shot the girl death glares.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying, Ms. Evans, please tell us what a Gibbersprat is." Lily recited what a Gibbersprat, earning 5 points for Gryffindor. "Now put your goggles and handkerchiefs on and you can open up the case. Don't catch a whiff, you'll go temporarily insane." They put their equipment on and opened up the plastic containers, revealing a daisy with a twisted face.

"These are Gibbersprats?" Susie asked, peering at it more closely. It let out a purple colored gas in Susie's face, causing her to pull back.

"Now class, if you smell any kind of perfume, please raise your hand. You're catching a whiff of the Gibbersprats." Susie shoved the twisted daisy into a pot, putting a bunch of dirt on its roots. The girl she was working with put another one in.

"So you're Susie McFasley, the girl who's dating Sirius?" Susie nodded.

"That I am,"

"Oh that's cool. By the way, I'm Robin, Robin Wray, I'm a Ravenclaw."

"Yeah I kind of noticed." Susie smiled.

"So, how are things with Sirius? I mean, that girl over there, Samantha Bailey, she's been infatuated with Sirius since 2nd year and he's never paid her attention. All he really does is date girls that are up to his standards and then beds them and leaves them. Everyone was kind of surprised when you two stayed together longer then 2 weeks. Samantha was sooo upset when she found out you two were dating." She smirked. "I bet him and James Potter had some kind of bet going on."

Susie shrugged. "I doubt it."

"Well you never know, I mean that's what happened with me and him, I was just another conquest for him. And he thought my name was Rachel! The whole time in bed he was moaning 'Rachel', it was horrible!" Susie felt weird, thinking about her boyfriend in bed with another girl. She knew it had happened, but it was just weird to think about it, especially since one of the girls he had bedded in his Casanova days was right next to her. Robin didn't seem to notice the fact that she was uncomfortable.

"Besides," she went on, "Well after we did it, then he dumped me and told me that him and James had had a bet that he couldn't bed me, because I was, well I was dating Chase DeSantos at the time and I broke up with him for Sirius." Susie's jaw dropped.

"You dumped Chase for Sirius??" she asked, kind of astonished. Well she loved Sirius, but dumping Chase for Sirius. She could tell that this girl got around. Robin shrugged.

"Yeah, but he was getting to be kind of bore, we had been together for 3 months already. Plus his friend Rabastan was always bugging me. He was a real creep." At that, Susie shuddered. Just the mention of Rabastan sent chills through her body. He hadn't bothered her for the last couple of weeks; well not since she had decided to stop walking alone. She still talked to Rainzzi in Potions, sometimes being her partner.

"Hey you okay?" Robin shook her shoulder and Susie blinked.

"I'm fine." She stuck their last Gibbersprat in the pot and raised her hand. Professor Sprout came over inspecting them.

"Ahh, the first ones done," she exclaimed. "And you did it right. 10 points for each of your houses." Susie brushed some dirt off her hands and took her goggles and handkerchief off. Then she got a whiff. She turned to Robin who looked like she was smelling something also.

"Robin you smell something?" Robin nodded. She took a big whiff, she had no idea why. It smelled so pretty...kinda like lilacs and a mixture of roses and parsley. Parsley? Where'd that come from?

"Robin, do you smell parsley?" she asked, slightly giggling.

"Nooo," Robin slurred, "I smell home fried chicken, smells like chicken!" She giggled. Susie looked at Sirius, who was looking at her funny, him and his partner sitting at the table across from them. Then she looked at the wall. Putting an arm around Robin, she pointed at the wall.

"Robby, look at that, it's Rudolph the red nosed reinderk."

"Reinderk?" Robin giggled. "I thought it's Memasderk. Yeah! Rudolpho St. Francis, the green eared Memasderk!"

"Oohhh, well I guess Ronnie told me the wrong story," She started to tip over and someone caught her. She looked up to find Sirius looking down at her worriedly.

"Sirius," she said slowly. "Why is it so bright?" She put her hand over his eyes. "Someone turn out the light, it's hurting me," she whimpered. Sirius raised his hand quickly.

"Professor Sprout, I think they got a whiff of the Gibbersprats." Professor Sprout hurried over, looking down at their eyes.

"Dilated pupils. Mr. Black, take her to the Hospital Wing." Susie saw everything spinning.

"Sirius, stop spinning, it's kind of giving me a headache and making me feel diiizzyyy..." her last word trailed off. Sirius made a run for the Hospital Wing. He knew it was temporary, but he hated her acting like this. She looked like she was going crazy.

"Hey, where'd all those voices come from?? Stop talking to me, please, too many voices." Sirius burst into the Hospital Wing.

"Help!" he called. Madam Pomfrey came out, telling him to lay her on an empty bed.

"What happened?" she demanded. Susie turned her head on the pillow.

"Please stop," she whimpered. Sirius sat down next to her bed, stroking her forehead. He looked up.

"She smelled Gibbersprat gas," he explained.

"Ah, well I'm gonna need you to get out, don't worry, you can visit her later." Sirius reluctantly let go of her, and stood up. Madam Pomfrey shooed him out. The last thing Susie remembered was Sirius' face and then it all went black.


	10. Last Days of Hogwarts

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 9**

Hi readers!

Ahhh, another chapter, here we are at Chapter 9. Anyways, just, Susie's gonna wake up and stuff happens and then it's going to be Christmas Holidays! Hope you're all excited D

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor(snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Susie slowly opened her eyes. The light stung and she closed them quickly, but opened them again, getting used to the light. The first thing she saw was Sirius, his head on her lap, fast asleep. She smiled; he had probably stayed there all weekend. She sat there, until Madam Pomfrey noticed she was awake.

"Ahh, you're finally awake. This young fellow over here came in here 2 nights ago and has not left since, except to take breaks." Susie had to smile, that was Sirius. Sirius stirred on her lap. Susie stroked the back of his head as he sleepily sat up. Blinking, he saw that Susie was awake.

"Susie! Thank Merlin, you're awake!" he exclaimed. He was about to hug her but Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

"Ah, ah, no hugging the patient, she needs her rest." Sirius sat back, his hair falling over his eyes again.

"Uh, Madam Pomfrey, how's Robin Wray?"

"Oh, she's fine, she was out of here yesterday. She didn't get a big whiff like you did." Susie groaned at the thought of her going temporarily insane. It had been weird. "Now drink this." The nurse handed her a tube of something yellow and fizzy.

"What is it?"

"It'll get rid of the rest of your symptoms. You'll be able to get out of here later today." She turned to Sirius. "Young man, don't you have a Hogsmeade trip to go to?" Sirius shook his head.

"I'd rather stay here," he said. Madam Pomfrey shrugged and went away, leaving Susie and Sirius alone.

"So you stayed here all weekend?" she asked. Sirius nodded.

"Well, except to take bathroom breaks and stuff."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I was just really worried about you. You were talking about people talking to you and bright lights and spinning. It scared me. I know, the Professor said it's temporary, but it still scared me to death to see you like that."

"Well I'm fine now." He looked around.

"Well, since Pomfrey isn't here, do I have permission to kiss the patient?" Susie nodded and Sirius leaned in. At that moment, Lily and Vicky came bursting in.

"Damn it Evans, Lafayette, you come in at the worst times!" he shouted, exasperated. "I'm not even allowed to freakin' hug my own girlfriend!"

Vicky giggled and sat on Susie's bed, while Lily brought in a whole bunch of stuff. She dumped a whole mess of stuffed animals on the bed.

"I told them you didn't want flowers," she said.

"Awwww," Susie exclaimed, picking up a teddy bear. "Their so cute, now I have something to cuddle with at night."

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius interjected. Vicky pushed him away.

"What about you Black?" Susie giggled as Sirius stood up indignantly.

"Well then babe, I'm going. I'll be back" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Vicky smiled.

"Sirius is so sweet to you. He refused to leave your side while you were out, unless he had to."

"He also missed a Hogsmeade trip and that's the last one for the month. He said something about he wouldn't feel right going without you while you were still knocked out in the Hospital Wing."

"When's the next one?" Susie asked.

"Oh," Lily thought. "Right before the Holidays. Speaking of Holidays, what are you guys going to do?" Vicky shrugged.

"I have no idea." She turned to Susie. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of going back to the states..." She snapped her fingers. "That's it! Do you guys want to come down to the states with me?"

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

Susie scoffed. "No I'm joking," she said sarcastically. "Of course!!"

"No I'm Sirius," exclaimed Sirius as he walked in with James and Remus.

"Sirius!" all three girls exclaimed at the same time. Sirius grinned.

"You called ladies?" he asked. Lily scowled and stood up, pulling Vicky up with her.

"We'll give you guys 'bonding time'," she said, going out the door. Vicky waved good bye, blowing Susie a kiss and disappeared. Sirius sat down on the bed next to Susie.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better, I guess." James and Remus sat on opposite sides of the bed.

"Man you should've seen Padfoot this weekend. He was going absolutely nuts cause you weren't awake. He would sneak into the Hospital Wing and watch you sleep!" Sirius elbowed James hard in the stomach, an embarrassed grin on his face. Susie just smiled.

"Well I'm glad he was here." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. She turned to Remus, who hadn't said anything so far.

"So how've you been Remus?" Remus shrugged.

"Life could get better." Susie nodded.

"Ah yes, the Vicky thing," she said. _And then there's the fact that you're my best friend and I like you _he thought.

"Yes," was his simple reply. The two started up a conversation about something and Sirius and James decided to go. Sirius gave Susie a kiss on the forehead and left, followed by James.

"Padfoot, do you ever wonder if there are feelings that Remus has for Susie and he hasn't told us?"

Sirius shrugged. "Nah I think that's all in your head. Remus likes Vicky remember?" James just shrugged. He still thought that his suspicions were correct. He noticed the way Remus sometimes looked at Susie.

* * *

Susie had already gotten out of the Hospital Wing and it was December. Well, December 1 to be exact. A light powdered snow had started to fall on the grounds, causing Sirius to propose a snowball fight outside. At the moment, Susie and Lily were hiding behind a cluster of trees from Sirius and James.

Susie giggled as she caught a glimpse of Sirius running around the clearing, yelling for them. Lily laughed and headed off towards another tree, separating from Susie. Susie saw Vicky getting bombarded by Sirius and James. She yelped, trying to hold up her hands in surrender.

"I give," she yelled, trying to stop the onslaught of snowballs. Susie giggled again and snuck over to another tree. She pulled her long hair into a ponytail and stuck her hat back on. She saw Lily making a run towards Vicky, ducking the snowballs.

"Susie!" she yelled as a snowball hit her square in the face, knocking her over. James grinned and ran over to Lily, picking her up from the ground and dusting her off. Susie smiled and stayed over by the trees. She hadn't heard Sirius, till she felt something cold slip down her back. She screamed, turning around, her fist in the air. Sirius grabbed it, laughing.

"Whoa, Susie, don't punch me!" He patted her back, pressing the snow onto her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!" She pulled her jacket off, trying to get the snow out of her shirt.

"Sirius," she whined. "Get it out." Sirius grumbled about something but got the snow out of Susie's shirt. Smiling gratefully, she pulled her jacket back on and headed over to where Vicky, James and Lily were standing.

"I found her," Sirius said from behind her. Susie rubbed her hands together as she stood in the snow.

"C'mon let's get inside," Vicky said, ushering everyone towards the castle. Back in the common room, Susie and Sirius were sitting on the couch together. James came in with 5 mugs of hot chocolate. Handing them out, he sat down in front of the fire. Susie took a sip from hers.

"So what are you guys doing for the Holidays?"

"Oh, my parents are taking me to Italy this year," James said.

"I'm not doing anything," Vicky said.

"Same, maybe except hang out with my sister or something." Her face screwed up. Remus came in at the moment, carrying his book bag.

"Hey Moony, been studying?" Sirius asked.

"Something like that," Remus mumbled, sitting down opposite Susie and Sirius.

"Well, Ronnie's thinking about taking me to my usual beach house, to meet up with my friends. Hey! Why don't you guys come with me? I can just have Ronnie rent a big one." Sirius shrugged.

"I'll be coming, since James won't be here." Susie smiled at Sirius. "I was planning on camping at your house anyways," he said with a wink. Susie scoffed.

"And my grandfather would probably flog you in your sleep," she said, laughing.

"Hey, I wanna come," Lily piped up. "I'll owl my parents."

"Well, I'm coming. There's no way I'm gonna be stuck in London, while you get to go to the states!" Vicky put in. Susie turned to Remus.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Why not," he said, putting his book bag down on the floor.

"Great! I'll make arrangements for it. Wait, I've gotta talk to Ronnie. And we can't floo there, there are no floo networks in California that I know of." She stood up quickly. "I'll see you guys later, gotta make arrangements." She disappeared through the portrait hall. Vicky stood up, beckoning for Lily to follow her. Lily followed Vicky out of the common room, to walk around the grounds, leaving the Marauders in the common room.

"Hey Padfoot, whatever happened to Peter?" James asked.

"Oh, I heard he dropped out. Shame, but we've managed so far without him, I know how to press the knot in the tree now." Remus looked up from his book.

"Guys I need some advice." He decided to not mention any names. "I know this guy, and he likes this girl, but he also likes his best friend, who happens to be his other best friend and his best friend's girlfriend." Sirius and James hadn't really put two and two together.

"I say mate," Sirius suggested, "that you don't tell the girl, your other best friend might think you're betraying him or something." James nodded.

"Good idea Padfoot," he agreed. Remus sat back and sighed.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Remus went to his usual spot in the library. Nicky was there, as usual. She looked up and smiled, beckoning for him to sit down next to her.

"I hope we don't have any awkward ex moments," she said as he sat down.

"No of course not. None from me anyways."

"Yeah, that's good. So how's your life?"

"I guess it's okay." Sighing, he took out his Arithmancy homework. "Ergh, usually Susie helps me with this, but I can't find her."

"Ah, Susie, how is she?" Remus shrugged.

"I guess she's okay. She's always off with Sirius," Nicky thought she detected a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Remus, you know the real reason why I broke up with you right?" He looked up at her.

"No."

She sighed. "Remus," She put her hand on his arm. "Remus, I know already. You don't need to hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Remus, I know by the way you look at them."

"Look at who?"

"At Susie, and Vicky. The way you talk about Susie, your voice, you just sound so wishful. Then when you look at Vicky, you have this look in your eye, like 'god I want her' you know? I just felt like you weren't there a lot of the time"

"Oh, I'm sorry you felt that way Nicky and I'm sorry if I was like that."

"No, not it's fine really. I like you Remus, but I can tell you have other girls on your mind. So if you wanna talk, I'm listening." She sat back.

"Well, I don't want to burden you with my problems or anything."

"Please, Remus, c'mon. It's better that you tell me rather then keep it to yourself."

"Well Susie, is obviously with Sirius and now that I like her again, I find myself wishing for what we once had. That was a while ago though. And with Vicky, I've liked her since like, I don't even remember. But I don't know. Honestly, I'm just confused."

"It's okay to be confused. I think you just need time. Time can do wonders to people."

Remus looked up and smiled. "Thanks Nicky."

"I'm here for you," she told him.

* * *

2 weeks later, Susie was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, when her white owl, Mestizos, landed on the table, a large package attached to her claws. Susie untied the various items and let Mestizos have some of her toast. Ripping open the letter, Susie read it.

_Dearest Susie,_

_It's fine with me that your friends tag along. I was planning on just leaving you there for your break and taking a flight to New York. I've always wanted to see the Big Apple! Enclosed are your plane tickets, compliments of your grandfather. I wrote him when you told me that your friends were coming along and he was happy to pay, so he's paying for your tickets and for the last week at your beach house. I only have so many funds for now, so I can pay for your first two weeks there, and then I need the rest of the money for my trip! Yes, I have a phone here at my flat, so I'll come and pick you guys up and take you to my flat. Not for long though, I'll take you guys back to your grandfather's manor. Your flight is the next day at 6 PM, be sure to be at the airport! I already talked to Cherie's parents and they say they would be happy to accommodate the beach house next door to yours. From my knowledge, Dylan's coming with them. Have a fun last week at Hogwarts, I'll see you at King's cross!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ronnie_

Susie smiled, putting the letter away and tucking the plane tickets in her robes, planning on putting them in her trunk. Sirius sat down at the table, looking at her.

"Did you get the tickets already?" She nodded. "Great," he said, eating his breakfast. James, Lily, and Vicky joined them, followed by Remus.

"Guys, I have our plane tickets," she said, showing them the envelope. Mestizos, Susie's little snowy owl, had always been partial to Lily. Something about her red hair. The owl had already landed on her shoulder and was giving her affectionate pecks on the head. Lily giggled and scooped Mestizos off her shoulder, giving the owl some of her breakfast. James stared at the owl.

"Lucky owl," he said, eating some porridge. Lily looked up. He had calmed down some this year, not asking her out as much as last year.

"James, just shut it, really."

"Oh I will, just go out with me." She stood up, obviously exasperated.

"Argh! Leave me alone," she stormed off, leaving poor Mestizos to the hands of James.

"James if you mishandle my owl, you will pay," Susie warned. James patted the tiny owl and went back to his miserable porridge.

Another week went by and finally they were getting ready to go to King's Cross. James stood with his hands in his pockets at King's Cross, where Vicky, Lily, Susie, Sirius and Remus were standing with Ronnie.

"Have fun in Italy," Susie said, giving him a hug. Vicky did the same and did that French thing, kissing him on both cheeks. Remus and Sirius gave him "manly" hugs and Ronnie held out his hand. James took it, shaking it.

"Wow, I just shook Ronald Faldo's hand," he said to himself as he walked off. Of course everyone heard him. They all laughed as James walked off, blushing and joined his parents.

Ronnie drove them over to Susie's grandfather's manor. They had already stopped by his flat, so Susie could call Cherie, and squeal on the phone, causing Sirius to laugh. He had never seen Susie so excited. Ronnie leaned over when they got to the towering gate. The gate buzzed and opened. Ronnie drove up the winding driveway.

"You know the funny thing is, the entire time I was at Hogwarts, I never saw Mason," Susie mentioned thoughtfully.

"Oh Mason usually hangs out with Ravenclaws. He doesn't think he's fit for Gryffindor," Sirius told her. Susie shrugged. Susie knocked on the door, expecting the butler to open the door. Instead it swung open, revealing Mason.

"Susie, how good of you to finally come home," he exclaimed. He looked over her shoulder. "I see you've brought your hooligan friends. Very well, come in. Grandfather would like to see you." He left the doorway, leaving Susie alone. She shrugged, motioning for her friends to follow her. Ronnie brought up the rear, and slipped into the kitchen, meaning to get something to eat.

Mipsy, the house elf, came scurrying out, hugging Susie's legs.

"Mistress McFasley, Mipsy has missed you very much. The house has been very quiet." Susie smiled.

"Well Mipsy we're only coming down here for a night, my flight to the States is tomorrow." Mipsy frowned and let go of Susie's legs. She looked at Susie's friends, who were looking in awe at the manor.

"Very well, Mipsy will take you all to your rooms for the night. Mipsy will also take you to Master, Miss McFasley. He would like to see you." The house elf took out a wand, pointing it at the pile of trunks. She floated them up the stairs, stopping at the first room.

"This is a room for the mistress with the red hair." Lily got her trunk and opened the door, staring at the room.

"Oh my god, this is like a castle!" Susie smiled as one by one, her friends got their rooms. Susie followed Mipsy to her Grandfather's study. She saw her Grandfather, sitting in the parlor with Mason, sipping tea.

"Ah Susie, we were just about to go find you. Come sit." Susie sat down in a chair near the window.

"How were your studies at Hogwarts?"

"Oh their fine, I'm doing well in all my classes."

"That's good. Now you'll only be staying for a night?" Susie nodded.

"We're catching a plane to the States tomorrow," she told him. He nodded again.

"Very well, you may go." Susie got up and left, meaning to find her friends. She went into her room and found them all hanging out in there.

"Hey Susie, nice place you got here," Lily told her.

"It's okay I guess." Susie shrugged. Vicky came out of Susie's closet, holding up a dark blue bikini.

"Sus, can I borrow this?" Susie went over there.

"Of course!" Lily got up off of Susie's bed, inspecting Susie's bikinis.

"Sus, you have like 20 bikinis in here."

Susie smiled. "Yep, you'll never find me in the same bikini." She came out of her walk-in closet, joining Sirius on the bed. He put an arm around her.

"So, what's at this beach house?" he asked.

"A beach," she said smiling. "Well plus, on the pier, there's a small amusement park. It's pretty fun." She pulled some pounds out of her pocket. "I have to get my money exchanged. You guys should to." Vicky came out, dressed in the bikini.

"You don't think this makes me look fat do you?" Remus stared and Susie hooted.

"Haha, no way! You look great, as usual!" Vicky went back and Susie leaned over, closing Remus' jaw. She smiled as he snapped out of a daze.

"Rems, it's at a beach house, we're gonna be walking around in our bathing suits for a good part of the day." Sirius tightened his grip around her.

"Great, I get to see you in a bikini all day!" Susie smiled and put her head on his chest.

"Well I get to see your hot body all day," she said sarcastically.

"Of course you think I've got a hot body, I recall a couple of months ago when you wildly ran your tongue all over my body, saying it was so hot." Remus stood up.

"Please, not in front of me," he said. Susie smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Rems." Sirius put his other arm around Susie, his hand resting on her waist. Remus went to the other side of the room, muttering something about sickening couples.

"Now that we're alone," he teased. Leaning in, he kissed her. But of course, Vicky and Lily came out at that moment.

"Please, keep PDA to a minimum," Lily announced. Sirius pulled away from Susie.

"Ugh, there is no PDA, I'm not even allowed to kiss my own girlfriend. I'm thinking the last time I kissed you was 3 months ago."

"I give you kisses all the time," Susie told him.

"Well those are small, I mean snogging!"

"That's cause I don't let you pull me into empty classrooms! Don't worry, we'll get our snogging sessions later," she said slyly, winking at him. Sirius caught on and winked back, a grin on his face.

Later that night, Susie came back from getting her usual cookies and milk from the kitchen. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, pulling her plaid pajama pants down so they rested on her hip. She went into her room, shutting the door. She yelped when she saw someone lying on her bed.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the snogging session you promised me and maybe even more." Susie laughed and headed for her bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and sat next to Sirius on the bed. Sirius had his eyes closed. She leaned over, pressing her lips on his, instantly waking him up. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Meanwhile, Vicky was awake and in turmoil. There was someone she couldn't stop thinking of, and that was Remus Lupin. Why out of all the people did it have to be him? It was pretty obvious he had a thing for Susie, no room for her. She sighed and stood up. Quietly going down the hall, she knocked on Remus' door. She heard something fall over and then Remus appeared at the door, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. His eyes widened when he saw Vicky.

"Hey, come in," he said, moving out of the way.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said quietly.

"Oh believe me, these walls are thin, I can hear everything." His room just so happened to be next door to Susie's and Vicky heard a moan coming from next door. She laughed quietly.

"I'm guessing Sirius is in there," she said with a smile. Remus nodded. They stood there for a few awkward moments.

"So, what brings you in here?" he asked.

"Oh I couldn't sleep."

"Well do you wanna sit?" he asked, motioning towards the bed. Vicky went and sat down and Remus sat next to her.

"Wow this is really awkward," she said, hugging her knees. Remus looked over at her, where she was hugging her knees. Suddenly, on impulse, he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled back, flustered and she stared at him in shock. Had Remus just kissed her? Leaning over, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Back in Susie's room, the two were done, lying on the bed. Susie picked up her shirt and pulled it back on.

"How's that for a snogging session?" she asked.

"Well I got what I wanted, well more then that," he said with a grin. Susie just shook her head. She was about to pull her pants back on, but Sirius stopped her.

"Listen, can you hear that?" Susie listened and she thought she was hearing Vicky talking, wait that was Remus' room. Why was she in there?

"Oh my god, I had no idea how thin the walls were. I bet they could hear us," she said with a grin. Sirius grinned too and grabbed Susie, pushing her back down on the bed.

"You up for another round of tonsil hockey?" he asked her, bringing his lips down on hers. When they broke apart, Susie could still hear it.

"Sirius, do you hear Vicky in there?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well, if she is, I'm sure they'll tell us tomorrow."

"Yeah... but," Sirius silenced her by shoving his tongue in her mouth.

"Don't talk so much babe, less talk, more tongue," he said against her lips.

The next morning, Susie got up, waking Sirius up. He had fallen asleep on her bed, after their "snog session".

"Sirius, get up." He slowly opened his eyes, looking around. Dressed in boxers, he stood up. Pulling his shirt on, he gave her a kiss and padded back to his room quietly, so as to not wake everyone up. Susie had just gotten dressed when Vicky came bursting in, shutting the door.

"Susie," she exclaimed, falling dramatically on the bed. Vicky was dressed in white capris and a light green shirt, with sunglasses on her head and a scarf tied around her waist. She was very fashion conscious, always wanting to match. That meant that her shoes matched her capris and her accessories matched her shirt. It was the fashion in France.

"What's up Vics?" Susie asked, sitting down next to her.

"Well, me and Remus kissed last night."

"Wait, what about Adam?"

Vicky shrugged. "I broke up with him. It turns out that I don't like him as much as I thought I did."

"Oh, so that's' what I heard last night," Susie said with a smile.

"What?"

"Me and Sirius could hear you."

"And you don't think we couldn't hear you?" Susie blushed.

"Hey, we haven't had sex for like 2 months, but that's beside the point. The point is, you kissed Remus. So what's gonna happen."

"Nothing, yet."

Susie gaped at Vicky. "Why?"

"Well, I'm just not ready to immediately get into a relationship again. I need to explore my options." Vicky shrugged and got up. "Thanks for listening."

At breakfast, Remus and Vicky hardly said anything to each other. It was mostly Lily talking to Vicky and Sirius and Susie talking. Susie still hadn't told her grandfather about Sirius, but she saw him eying her and Sirius.

* * *

Susie was packing her stuff in her luggage when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called, expecting it to be one of her friends. It was her grandfather. He looked at her while she packed away her summer clothes.

"Well, I hope you have fun with your friends in the States," he told her.

"Thanks grandfather," she said, putting more stuff up.

"Actually, I came here for another reason." Susie stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Look Susannah, you're a young woman, I don't want to see you getting so involved with a boy..." Susie interrupted him.

"Look Grandfather, I know only looking out for my best and all, but I love him."

"Susannah, please, be sensible."

"Grandfather, no! I'm expected to have boyfriends in my teenage years, I've had them before, and if you're thinking about me getting dumped, that's not happening for quite a while. I can deal if it does okay?" She closed the luggage with a click and put a lock on it. Her grandfather pulled out a small gold key attached to a chain.

"Here's the key to your room, I had it made and it has your initials carved in it." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"Remember Susie, make the right decisions." Susie's grandfather's words were echoing through her head as they drove towards the airport.

* * *

REVIEWERS D

**Nicky Black: **Haha, well she does. And thanks! Of course she gets to stay in the story, you're one of my favorite reviewers! (Shhh...don't tell the others lol . ) Yeah you did. Sadly, most good things had to come to an end. But obviously you gave him a more elaborate explanation in this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews!!

**moonlight1111**: Awwww soooo close, but no cigar! But you're close!! And thanks for reviewing! )

**Lttlered: **Haha yes trouble in paradise! Okay you should update SOON!! AHHH ) Did you? GASP haha, tis okay. The gabbersprat does do funny things to you, that it does! Hmmm both you and moonlight are extremely close! But let's not talk about it anymore!! And thank you for your compliments, it makes me blush P

**Loathe mary sues**: haha okay, but you really have no idea that Susie is pretty flawed. It hasn't showed, but it's there. She has emotional issues O.o

**im-an-angel-in-disguise**: haha thanks!! I try P And you might be right, maybe not, or you guys could be soooo far away from what I can do that you'll have no idea what happens when it comes. Hmmm...


	11. California Here We Come

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 10**

Hello! Well it's holidays for the crew, in California. Their vacation will probably be 2 or 3 chapters long, depending on how long I want it to be, so enjoy!!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. If you want to be a permanent character, that honor(snicker, honor) will be bestowed onto faithful reviewers, but everyone else can have small roles! If you'd like, that is. (NOTE: I'll try to incorporate you if I can, that is, if I get advance notice)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Susie sat in the airplane, talking to Lily, who was sitting on one side of her. Sirius was sitting on the other side, by the window. Vicky and Remus had volunteered to take the middle seats, sitting right by Lily, Susie and Sirius. Susie went over Ronnie's instructions in her head.

"_You'll be meeting Cherie's parents over outside of the terminal. Wait for them there, don't go anywhere else away from that area." He had looked around and then given her an envelope, stuffed with money. "Here's some muggle, American dollars. Have fun."_

Susie patted her pocket absentmindedly, and then zeroed in on Lily's conversation, which was a bombardment of questions. Susie finally told Lily she was tired and drifted off to sleep on Sirius' shoulder.

A few hours later, Sirius shook Susie. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking. She yawned, stretching out. The flight attendant was standing there, a snappy blonde, popping some bubble gum. _That's a true American, _Susie thought.

"Can you please buckle your seatbelt?" She batted her eyes at Sirius, who took Susie's hand at that moment and kissed it. The blonde walked on, popping her gum. Susie began to worry as they made their descent into LAX. There were a lot of other girls here, girls who were just willing to grab Sirius and kiss him. She tightened her grip on his hand. He looked at her and smiled.

Vicky glanced at Susie and Sirius, who seemed to be in their own little worlds. She sighed. She wished she could have that kind of relationship with somebody, but so far she hadn't found the person that she really wanted to have that kind of relationship with. She could tell that Sirius was totally crazy about Susie and Susie loved Sirius.

They got off the plane, picking up their luggage from the cart. Susie felt herself blending in with the familiar surroundings of Los Angeles. She looked around the terminal for Cherie's parents.

"Susie over here!" she heard someone calling. She looked and spotted Cherie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. With a grin, she rushed over there, followed by her friends.

"Susie! How are you? How's London?" Cherie's dad asked.

"Oh it's great!" She gave each of Cherie's parents a hug and then turned back to her friends.

"These are my friends Lily, Vicky, Remus and Sirius." They all shook hands and eventually got back to their car, a large purple Yukon. Susie chuckled, many memories flooding her mind as she sat in the familiar car.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked her. She didn't say anything.

"Oh just a bunch of memories," she said after a while. He took her hand.

"Well you're gonna see your friends right?" Susie nodded. She turned to her friends in the backseat.

"Okay guys, the girl you're gonna meet, she was my best friend at school and the guy, Dylan, he's one of my close friends but," she looked at Sirius, "he's my ex boyfriend." Sirius just looked at her.

"Your ex boyfriend, but I have nothing to worry about right?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course not, don't even worry about that." He put an arm around her and she smiled, noticing Mr. Williams looking at them from the rear view mirror.

30 minutes later, they pulled off the freeway. Lily and Vicky were talking and Remus was strangely quiet. They pulled in front of a large beach house and Susie threw the door open, running to the beach house next door. She came out a second later, slightly red.

"We're on the other side dear," Mrs. Williams told her. "Cherie's gone out with Dylan, I think to the pier, they should be back later." Susie nodded and proceeded to get her stuff. She had left her wand at home, instructing the rest of her friends to do so. No magic, there were too many muggles, plus they were still underage wizards. Mr. and Mrs. Williams helped them with their luggage and left the group alone.

"We have to decide on rooms," Susie declared.

"Well how many rooms are there?"

"4," Susie answered, staring at the notice on the door about partying and such.

"So, me, Remus and Lily get our own rooms, and our premium couple over here get to share a room," Vicky laid out the rules for them.

"Vicky, you've become sort of an authoritative figure for us wild teenagers," Sirius joked. Vicky just sat back, pleased that everything was settled. Susie got up, looking in the fridge.

"Guys, problem, we have no food except there's some ketchup, mustard and cereal."

"Ewwww! I hate cereal!" Lily exclaimed.

"I have a solution," Remus said. "Why don't we just go out to eat tonight?"

"Hey good idea Moony," Sirius said.

"Everyone has money right?" Susie asked. Everyone responded with a 'yes'. "Great, I know this great place," Susie grinned.

Later, everyone was getting settled in their rooms. Vicky walked into Remus'. He was putting his clothes up when he heard Vicky come in. She sat down on his bed with a sigh.

"Vicky, that night, I didn't really mean for that to happen."

"So it didn't mean anything to you?" Vicky asked, tears in her eyes. Remus just couldn't take this, here were two girls, driving him wild in the same house. One was taken, the other was practically throwing herself at him.

"I think we just need to wait till break is over before anything happens," he told her. Vicky stood up and with quiet dignity, left the room. Remus heaved a sigh and lay down on his bed, his face in the pillow.

_You're so stupid _he screamed at himself in his head. _Here was the girl that you've been in love with since forever and you just told her that you're not ready to have a relationship with her yet._ He groaned.

"Ugh I'm so stupid!" he said out loud. Susie came into his room.

"Why are you so stupid?" she asked him, sitting down on the bed.

"I made a mistake," he simply said. Susie gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it Remus. You'll truly realize what you need to do when the time is right." She stood up and exited Remus' room, quietly closing the door. Susie's words echoed through his head.

* * *

Susie came into the room she shared with Sirius. Sirius was sitting on the bed, shirtless.

"I've been waiting for you," he told her with a sly grin.

"Yeah but we're leaving for dinner in an hour," she said, sitting on the bed next to him. He pulled her down and looked at her.

"That's enough." After a few minutes of snogging, Susie reluctantly broke away from Sirius, who trailed kisses down her neck.

"Sirius, I have to get dressed." She pushed him off her and stood up, looking through the closet where she had hung up both hers and Sirius' clothes. She pulled out a black t- shirt and a pair of jeans that belonged to Sirius and threw them at him.

"Wear these," she instructed.

"Yes dear," he answered back, grabbing the clothes. Susie laughed and pulled out a pair of shorts and a white halter top. Pulling her shirt off, she put the halter top on, tying it up.

"Isn't it funny how we can just change in front of each other?" Sirius commented.

"Yeah, well it's not like you haven't seen me without my clothes on." She pulled her jeans off, revealing a pair of boy short underwear with hello kitty on them. Sirius grinned and grabbed her by the waist.

"Cute knickers, can I take 'em off?" Sirius asked, throwing her on the bed and pulling her underwear off.

"Sirius, stop, we're leaving in like 20 minutes!"

"It'll be a quick shag! I need to settle my needs you know." Indeed it was true, she could feel it against her leg. Susie smiled at that, pulling his jeans off.

"But I just got dressed," he whined.

"Keep your shirt on, this was your idea."

"Oh stop it, you know you wanted this as much as I did." he said. "But then again," he added thoughtfully, "How could I resist the sight of you in your underwear? It just turned me on," he said with a grin. She was pulling his boxers off when she stopped.

"Sirius, no magic remember?"

"What the hell does shagging have to do with magic?" he asked, frustrated.

"We can't use protection."

"Susie, Susie, do you take me for someone who isn't prepared?" He pulled a condom out of the drawer next to the bed.

"When'd you get those?" she asked.

"Oh when we stopped at that drug store, I bought like 2 boxfuls, I'm sure that'll last us till vacation is over." Susie grinned and pulled his boxers off.

* * *

Lily knocked on Susie and Sirius' door. Everyone was ready to go and Vicky and Remus had sent Lily to go get the two. She didn't dare burst in, she didn't want to even catch the sight of them shagging or anything. She knocked harder.

"Sirius, Susie! We're ready to leave!!" she yelled through the door. She heard Sirius groan and then curse. Susie started yelling at him, something about the time. The door came flying open, revealing Susie, who looked kind of mad and Sirius who was struggling to zip up the fly of his jeans.

"Susie! Don't deny you didn't want that!! Don't blame me!" he yelled down the hall as she walked to the front where Remus and Vicky were waiting. Lily frowned.

"I didn't need to hear that Sirius," she told him. Sirius just scowled. The three were waiting outside when Lily and Sirius came out.

"Let's go," Remus said, a bit irritated. Susie walked ahead of the group, her purse slung over her shoulder. Sirius went up to her, putting an arm around her waist. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you," she said.

"It's okay," he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Susie led them towards a small seafood restaurant.

"This place is hidden, but good. Me and my friends discovered it." They sat down at a table and picked up their menus. Lily looked over it.

"I don't know what to order," she told Susie. Susie looked at the menu.

"How about I just order stuff and then we get plates and eat it like that?" Everyone agreed and Susie turned to the waiter.

"Hey, I remember you. You and Cherie dated for a little bit last summer." The waiter, whose name was Jay, nodded.

"And you're Susie, her gorgeous friend. You know that waiter over there, he wanted to date you." Susie shrugged.

"I kind of have a boyfriend," she said.

"Kind of? I'll be sure to tell the waiter about your 'kind of' boyfriend. So what'd you want?"

"Well, can you just bring me 5 crabs, 4 orders of French fries and 2 large cups of Clam chowder?"

"Got it, say I saw Cherie walking around the pier with that guy that you two are always with. They'll probably come here for dinner." Susie smiled her thanks and turned back to her friends.

"Did that guy just call you gorgeous?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Sirius! Stop being so jealous! I spend almost every summer here and winter holiday here, so I know a lot of guys."

"Sirius, don't even worry about Susie, she simply adores you," Vicky told Sirius. Susie blushed. The waiter brought the food back, setting down 5 plates. He winked at Susie and gave them their food. Sirius growled and put his arm possessively around Susie. She giggled as she spooned some food onto her plate.

"Am I gonna have to brand my name on you? There are too many guys here after you!"

"Sirius just eat, your food is gonna get cold." Susie was sipping some water when she glanced at the door. When she saw who had walked in, she squealed and jumped up, pushing Sirius' arm off her and climbing over his lap to get out of the booth. She ran over to the girl she had seen and hugged her, the two girls squealing.

"Cherie!!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Sus, I can't believe it. You look great!" Just then, a boy came in. He looked at the two girls.

"Susie?" he asked. She turned to him.

"Oh my god, Dylan! I can't believe it!" She gave him a tight hug. "Look at you, you look great!!"

"You don't look so bad yourself Susie." Remus recognized the guy from the photo that Susie had sent him.

"I bet you anything that's Susie's ex. What luck, he's a total babe," Lily pointed out.

"I know, just look at that tan and that bod. And he's got tousled Surfer hair!" Vicky sighed. Sirius and Remus hadn't said anything so far. Susie came over to the booth, the two people in tow.

"Guys, this is my best friend here, Cherie. And this is my really good friend Dylan." Lily gave them all a look that said 'I told you so'. Vicky and Lily stood up.

"Nice to meet you," Lily told Cherie as they shook hands.

"Vicky, Vicky Lafayette," Vicky told Dylan as she shook his hand. Susie turned to Remus and Sirius who were still sitting in the booth.

"Oh Cher, Dyl, this is Remus one of my best friends, and this is Sirius, my boyfriend." Cherie's eyebrows went up and a visible frown was apparent on Dylan's face. Remus politely shook hands with Cherie, and gave Dylan a handshake. Susie shot Sirius a glare, which made him reluctantly get up and meet Cherie and this Dylan guy, Susie's ex boyfriend. He already didn't like this guy, noticing the looks he threw at Susie.

After dinner, Cherie and Dylan walked the rest of the group back to their beach house.

"You guys can come in if you want," Susie told them. They obliged, following her into the large beach house.

"Geez, I never noticed how big this place is," Cherie commented.

"Yeah it is."

"Give us a tour," Dylan said.

"Sure." She led them around the beach house, pointing whose room was whose.

"That's Remus', that's Lily's room, that's Vicky's and that's me and Sirius' room."

"Oh sharing a room eh?" They had stopped in front of Susie's room, unaware that Sirius could hear them from inside.

"Yeah, we've been dating since like the middle of September. It's been a wonderful 3 months."

"Oh, well I'm glad you found someone. He's a hottie." Susie grinned.

"I know, but he's mine, back off." Cherie laughed.

"Oh don't worry; I'm not a boyfriend stealer. Besides, your friend Remus is cute."

"Oh boy," Susie chuckled. "You should get to know him," she said smiling. Cherie laughed and left, meaning to go talk to Vicky and Lily, whom she'd taken an immediate liking to. That left Dylan and Susie alone.

"Susie you have no idea how much I've missed you. And then I find out you're dating this other guy."

"Dylan, we broke up okay? Months ago, I made it clear that I wanted to only be friends. I'm just more comfortable as your friend then your girlfriend."

"Yeah, but still, I haven't dated anyone while you were gone. I've been perfectly miserable without you here."

"Look Dyl, I'm with Sirius now, and I love him. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy to find out that you're also best friends with that Remus guy."

Susie frowned. "What do you have against Remus?"

"Well, he's the one who-," Susie stopped him.

"Look, none of my friends know about that. Me and Remus have kept it to ourselves so far and I don't need you going and telling everyone. I wanna ask that you don't talk about that with any one of my friends. If they really needed to know, I'd tell them."

"Susie, how do you know this guy just isn't out for, you know?"

"Dylan! Please stop getting in my business. I'm going to bed okay? I'll see you tomorrow or something." She opened up her door, noticing Sirius sitting in a chair by the door.

"So what was that all about?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just Dylan being weird."

"Well what was that secret you two were talking about?"

"Sirius, you were eavesdropping on my conversation?? I can't believe you! Of all the sneaky and deceitful things!"

"Hey, let's not even start on you. You're the one with the big secret that no one knows about. Oh wait, it's between you and Remus that you two decided to not tell anyone!" Sirius argued back.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Susie yelled. "It's none of your business!" She gave off a frustrated growl and threw herself on the bed, pulling her shirt off and covering herself with the covers.

"Leave me alone, I'm going to bed. Go sleep on the couch or something!" She turned over and turned off the light.

Sirius sighed. He hated fighting with Susie. _But what's this secret that she can't even tell me? _He pulled his shirt off, throwing his pants off in the process. Getting in bed next to Susie, he sighed again, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lily and Cherie were talking, while Remus, Dylan and Vicky were engaged in conversation.

"Where'd Susie go?" Cherie asked. They heard yelling, which sounded like Susie. Remus put a finger to his mouth, indicating for everyone to be quiet.

"I don't want to talk about it! It's none of your business!" they heard her scream. Remus' heart sped up. What could they possibly be talking about it? He hoped it wasn't about...

"Looks like their having trouble in paradise," Vicky said. They all went back to their business. Remus noticed Dylan giving Vicky a smile and Vicky blushing and throwing him flirtatious glances.

With an inward groan, he decided to go.

"I'm going to bed," he announced.

"Night Remus," Vicky told him.

"Yeah, see you later Remus," Cherie said, winking at him. Remus headed back to his room, walking past Susie's room. He heard the door open and Sirius came out.

"Hey Moony," he said quietly.

"So Susie's mad at you?" Sirius nodded. "Why is she mad?"

"Cause she was talking to Dylan about some secret that she couldn't tell her friends, that her and you haven't told anyone and that no one really needed to know." Remus felt his breathing become unlabored. "Say Moony, you don't know anything about this do you?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Look mate, if Susie decides to tell you, it's up to her." He got away from Sirius as fast as he could, shutting his door quickly. There was no way he would tell Sirius. Sirius would probably hate him.

Later that night, Susie woke up. She was breathing hard and there was sweat all over her. She noticed Sirius sleeping next to her, his arm wrapped around her in a habitual movement. Getting up, she placed a kiss on his brow and went to the door, pulling her robe on. She was still kind of mad, but that didn't stop her from giving him a kiss that he didn't know about. When she came back from sitting on the beach outside of the house, Sirius was awake, waiting for her.

"I was wondering when you'd come back," he said quietly.

"Yeah well I was sitting on the beach," she said rather coldly. She could be quite the ice queen when she was mad.

"Sus, please, don't be mad."

"And why should I not be?" she asked.

"Look, I'm sorry," he stopped and frowned. "Now wait just a minute here, I shouldn't be the one apologizing to you. You should be apologizing to me!" This angered Susie greatly. And here she was about to forgive that ignorant jerk.

"Excuse me? You're the one getting into business that's not really yours and listening in on conversations that don't involve you and I should apologize for that?"

"You're the one who keeps secrets from me! I've told you everything! You're my freakin girlfriend; you're not supposed to keep secrets from me."

"This is none of your business Sirius; it has nothing to do with you!" That's where I'm wrong, Susie thought. It has everything to do with him. "I don't need to apologize to you!"

"Fine!" he yelled, "then don't apologize!"

"Alright, then get out of here!" she said, picking up the pillows he had been sleeping on and throwing them out the open door. "Go sleep with Remus or something!" she yelled angrily, shoving him out the door and slamming it in his face. Sirius groaned, beating on the door.

"Susie! Let me in!" She ignored him, going back to bed. Tears sprung into her eyes as she heard him yelling at her to open the door. She put a pillow over her head and fell asleep.

Sirius finally stopped his assault on the door. It was useless; she was never going to let him in. Remus poked his head out of his door, staring groggily at Sirius.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked.

"Look Remus, can I sleep in your room for tonight?" Remus' eyes narrowed.

"And why would that happen? I mean, you're the one who's angry at me."

"Moony, c'mon. Susie is angry at me and kicked me out of the room." Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine," he said, opening his door and going back to his bed. "You're sleeping on the floor," he told Sirius before shutting his eyes. Sirius later woke up. It was early, about 6 AM. Getting up, he groggily went to the window, rubbing his eyes. Once he woke up, he'd never get back to sleep so he decided to go see if Susie was awake. He had lain awake long into the night, thinking over why he should be angry at Susie. The only lame thought that had come into his mind was that she was keeping a secret from him. But if it really wasn't his business, or didn't have an inkling to do with him, then why she couldn't tell him? He also realized that she had every right to be extremely angry with him.

He had been listening when he wasn't supposed to, but that still didn't give her a right to keep something from him. He frowned and went out of Remus' room, carefully shutting the door behind him. Turning the knob on Susie's room, he carefully opened it. Susie must've unlocked it. Quietly going in, he took a pair of shorts out of the closet and a white t-shirt. Changing into that, he looked over at the bed. Susie was still there, sleeping on her side, her black hair sprawled onto her pillow.

He stroked the top of her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She would never let him do that while she was awake and mad at him. He saw her smile in her sleep and he wished she wasn't mad at him. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. With a sigh, he left the room. Susie opened her eyes at the moment. She had been awake the entire time, just with her eyes closed. She had felt Sirius give her a kiss. With a sigh, she turned back over, shutting her eyes.

Sirius came into the kitchen. Lily was in there, looking in the fridge.

"It looks like we don't have any breakfast," she said. "There are pots and pans and dishes but no food."

"Well we can always walk down to that small grocery shop. I saw it on the way over here."

"Okay," she said, reaching over and pulling a pair of sandals on. Sirius put his shoes on and they left. Lily giggled as they left.

"I heard Susie is mad at you." Sirius sighed.

"Yeah she is. How do you know?"

"Oh I heard her yelling at you. I also heard her kick you out of the room in the middle of the night. It kind of woke me up." Sirius heaved another sigh.

"I miss her," he said simply.

"Did you think of apologizing?" Lily asked gently. She didn't want to hurt Sirius' pride by shoving the obvious in his face.

"Well, I don't know." He didn't divulge the reason for her being mad at him. "I suppose after tomorrow, if she's still mad, I'll apologize. Right now she refuses to talk to me."

"Maybe you should swallow your pride," Lily told him, a little more harshly. Sirius just shrugged. At the store, Sirius sulked the entire time Lily was picking out their breakfast stuff. So far she had 2 dozen eggs, 2 packages of sausage and bacon, 2 gallons of orange juice, and 2 loafs of bread. She had also thrown some butter in and some jelly. She picked up some dishwashing soap and a sponge, tossing it in.

"I think this is fine for now. We can just go out and eat for lunch." Sirius just shrugged.

"Fine, "he said sulkily. He went into the cereal aisle, picking up a box of Cocoa Puffs. He tossed it into the cart.

"There, that's fine." He realized he needed milk and headed where they picked up the orange juice and got a gallon of milk.

"Sirius, this is gonna be expensive," Lily told him as he put the milk in there. "And we have to walk off with it all."

"I'll pay for half," he said, shrugging. They walked over to the counter. Lily started setting the stuff on the rolling strip. The cashier looked at them.

"Hey you guys were with Susie right?" He stuck his hand out and Lily shook it. "Jay," he told her. He looked at Sirius. "Ah, you must be Susie's 'kind of' boyfriend. I figured that much," he said with a smirk. Sirius frowned but shook the guy's hand anyways.

"Your total is 28.53." Sirius handed over 10 bucks and dug 3 quarters out of his pocket. Lily paid the 18 dollars and Sirius took the change, as small as it was.

"So do you guys have a car or something?"

"Nah, we walked."

"Hey that's a killer," he glanced at his watch. "Well I have a break now. If you'd like, I'll walk you back and help you with these groceries." Sirius wanted to tell this guy to bug off, but he didn't think he'd be able to carry the 6 bags that they would have to carry back to the beach house.

Lily smiled. "Thanks a lot," Jay just grinned, picking up the bags and leaving. She looked over at this guy. He was pretty good looking, with beach blonde hair and green eyes.

"Do you surf?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, sometimes, I don't really find good waves here in Santa Monica. Too much activity at the pier, but when I'm not working I drive up to Zuma or something."

Sirius sulked the entire walk back, thinking of how he was going to apologize to Susie. This was sort of getting to him; he had never been separated from her like this. When they got to the beach house, Sirius took all the bags in while Lily stayed outside, talking to Jay. Then he went back to Remus' room. Walking in, he found Remus awake. Susie was sitting on his bed, talking quietly.

Sirius noticed her and turned around. "I'm leaving," he said, shutting the door. He went back into his room and sat on the bed.

"Ugh, this is killing me," he said to himself.

"What is?" Vicky asked as she walked in.

"Haven't you people heard of knocking?" he asked, irritated. Vicky ignored that.

"I was looking for Susie, but I found you in here talking to yourself."

"Well, I'm fine."

"No you're not. Stop trying to be macho, I know you're hurting because Susie refuses to talk to you."

"Well I just need to be alone okay?" Vicky got up and left.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she left. Sirius sulked in the bedroom till Lily called them all to breakfast.

* * *

Haha okay, kind of a lame ending, but I had to end this chapter, it's like 12 pages long. Anyways, I made Sirius all sulky and sad in this chapter. Poor Siri ( Anyways, things are looking up, don't worry. He'll stop being a drama queen.


	12. Fight Club

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 11**

Ello! D

So here's the second part of their vacation, enjoy!! :D :D :D :D I decided to post cause I'm gonna be busy ALL weekend. Wedding Friday, Party Saturday, My Birthday D Sunday!! Happy birthday to me D

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

_(Note: All Remus "lovers" are taken, but if you'd like to make up a guy, or go with a random guy that went to Hogwarts during the MWPP era, then tell me!)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Susie finally got up, after an hour of pointless tossing and turning. She could smell breakfast being cooked. _Probably Lily _she thought with a smile. Lily had always been the chef. Susie pulled a large shirt on that she found in the closet. It was Sirius', but she didn't care. Pulling on a pair of boxers with My Little Pony on them, she padded outside. Instead of going towards the kitchen, she went in the direction of Remus' room.

"Remus," she called as she pushed his door open. Remus was sitting up in bed, barely up.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said, pushing the door closed behind her.

"No I woke up a couple of minutes before you came in." She went and sat on his bed, lying down next to him.

"Ugh Remus, this is horrible. Sirius knows that I'm keeping something from him, and then he demanded that I apologize to him."

"But shouldn't you?"

"No!" Susie sat up. "He's a deceitful, lying sneak, and an arrogant jerk!"

"But he's upset that you're keeping something from him."

"He has no right to listen in on my conversations!" She lay back down next to him and sighed. "I told him that it had nothing to do with him, but that's a lie. It has everything to do with him. I don't know what would happen if he ever found out." Remus reached down, stroking her face.

"Look sweetie, it'll be fine. I'm sure he'll come apologize and you two will completely forget about it." Susie shrugged.

"I guess." She looked up at Remus. "Thanks Rems, you're a good friend." Remus smiled and gave her a hug.

"I'm here for you." He sighed. _I wish there was more to it then just being friends. _He had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Remus?"

"It's nothing really, it's just, well," At that moment, Sirius came in. He saw Susie sitting on the bed with Remus and his face fell.

"I'm leaving." He then shut the door. Susie looked like she was ready to cry.

"I hate being in a fight with him. But I've gotta do what I've gotta do." She stood up, wiping the sleeve of what looked like Sirius' shirt across her eyes.

"Thanks Remus," she reached down and gave him a hug and then went to the kitchen where Lily was calling them. Susie pulled a stool up to the kitchen island where Lily had just ladled some eggs onto plates.

"Take it," she indicated to the plate. Sirius was sitting on the other end, playing with the eggs on his plate. He looked at Susie, who was dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of boxers that she liked to wear to bed sometimes. Maybe that meant something. So far she hadn't spoken a word to him, so that was a bad thing.

Later, everyone was sitting there trying to figure out what to do.

"Well me and Lils wanted to check out Park Place, that amusement park, sorta, on the pier, if anyone wants to come," Vicky put in.

"I'm gonna go walking around the pier some," Susie said.

"I'll go with you," Remus said. She smiled gratefully at him. She looked at Sirius, but dropped her gaze quickly.

"I'm going with Vics and Lily," he said. Susie looked slightly hurt, but didn't say anything; her pride keeping her mouth glued shut.

* * *

Susie wandered along the pier with Remus.

"I really thought he was gonna come with me Remus." She was still hurt that had chosen to go with her two best friends, instead of his own girlfriend. It didn't matter that she was mad at him or not.

"Susie, it's gonna be fine. It's obvious he's miserable without you." Susie shrugged.

"Anyways, let's just forget about all that, for now." She stopped at a booth, looking at some stuff.

At Park Place, Sirius had his hands stuffed in his pockets while he followed Vicky and Lily as they excitedly walked around. He refused to go on any rides and he had a lot of girls throwing him flirtatious glances. Most of them came up to him and he told them point blank that he had a girlfriend who wouldn't appreciate him chatting it up with other girls.

Lily stopped at looked at Sirius, who had just refused another girl giving him her phone number. He had looked utterly confused the first time a girl had handed him a piece of paper with seven digits on them. It had taken Lily to quietly explain to him that she wanted him to call her for purposes that involved hooking up and dating. He learned his lesson, promptly refusing any other offers.

"Look Sirius, it's perfectly obvious that you're miserable without Susie, go find her. I hate seeing you like this. She should be somewhere on the pier. We'll see you later okay?" She dragged Vicky off towards the roller coaster. This left Sirius no choice but to walk around the pier. After 20 minutes of walking around, he spotted Susie and Remus at the ice cream booth. Taking a deep breath, he approached them. He rehearsed what he was gonna say in his head.

This was all new for Sirius. Sirius never apologized to girl. If he got in a fight with one of his many flavors of the week, he would just dump them and find someone else. He had never been in a long term relationship. He had never been so in love with a girl. And the girl he loved was furious at him, and her pride kept her from saying a word to him.

"Hey Remus," he said. Remus nodded. He looked at Susie and opened his mouth, but when Susie turned her gaze towards him, the words flooded out of his mind. He looked into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes and everything she felt for him at that moment was showing in her eyes. His elaborate speech fell apart and he practically threw himself at her, begging her forgiveness.

"Susie, god I'm so sorry. I've been so miserable without you." Remus took this as his cue to leave and he headed back to the beach house.

"Sirius, I've been perfectly miserable without you. It's been horrible," she sobbed, her eyes filling up with tears. Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's never fight again," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Susie blinked away tears. "No," she replied, letting him hold her in his arms. She was back to herself in his arms. She had felt so broken, so incomplete without Sirius. It was like he was her soul mate.

Sirius felt so happy that he was with his girl again. When they had been fighting, it had felt like a part of him was missing. Now with her here in his arms, he felt back to his old self. He looked down. It was like Susie fit perfectly in his arms. He didn't want to let her go.

Eventually, Sirius let go of her. He was just happy to be with her again. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. She looked up at him.

"Sirius, let's go to Park Place," she said, smiling.

* * *

Lily and Vicky were waiting in line for the Dragon when Lily spotted Jay.

"Oh my god, Vics, there's Jay. Argh, how do I look?" Vicky had an amused smile on her face.

"Lily you look great, here he comes, I'm shutting up." Jay came up to them.

"Hey Lily, I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, well I wanted to come check it out," she said with a smile. Vicky had slowly inched away from the couple, accidentally bumping into a couple of guys.

"Sorry," she said, moving away from them. The guys were eying her, but she walked over to the entrance of the park. She spotted Remus sitting at the entrance.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, well Sirius threw himself at Susie, begging her forgiveness and I didn't want to stay and ruin their moment, so I left." He sounded almost bitter. Almost...

"Well Lils is in there talking to that guy Jay, the waiter from the other day."

"Oh, so she ditched you too?"

"Well sort of, I didn't want to be the third wheel."

Remus nodded. "I know how that is. Well," he stood up, holding his arm out, "Would you like to accompany me for a walk around the pier?" Vicky smiled and took his arm, leaving with Remus.

Later on that day, Sirius and Susie decided to wander along the beach. She sighed as they walked down the beach; hand in hand, watching the sunset.

"It's so gorgeous," she sighed.

"Like you," he said. Susie blushed and smiled.

"Sirius, it's been a nice day," she said, referring to the lovely day they had spent together at Park Place. They had spent a good amount of the day walking around. Sirius had kept buying food and ended up feeding a good amount of it to Susie.

Susie sat down on the sand, pulling Sirius down next to her. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and sat down, looking at Susie.

"I missed you," he said. She looked over at him.

"I'm right here silly," she said, smiling.

"Yeah but I haven't gotten to do this in a while." He leaned over and gave her a very long, passionate kiss. She sighed against his lips as he tangled his fingers in her hair, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you too," she said breathlessly when they broke apart. He pulled her up, walking back to the beach house. Vicky and Lily descended on them when they entered the beach house. Sirius decided to let Susie talk to the girls while he went to talk to Remus.

"So what happened?" Vicky asked excitedly.

Susie relayed what happened at the pier and the day they spent together at Park Place.

"And the most romantic part is, that we were on the Ferris wheel and we were stopped at the top and then he gave me a kiss and told me he loved me. It was so romantic." All three girls sighed. Sirius and Remus walked in at that moment, hearing the girls sigh.

"Their probably talking about one of us mate," Sirius said loudly. Susie giggled and Sirius came and sat next to her.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Lily asked.

"Actually, ummm Mr. and Mrs. Williams invited all of us along to go to dinner in the city."

"Good, we've already had too much sea food," Remus complained. Vicky and Lily laughed. There was a knock at the door and Cherie came bursting in.

"C'mon guys, we're going to L.A. to eat and then Mom and Dad are gonna drop us off on Hollywood and Highland so we can party," she grinned. Dylan appeared at the door.

"That took some convincing," he said, smiling at Vicky. Everyone went to go change. Sirius shut the door as Susie looked through her clothes.

"We don't have time to shag," she said as he came up behind her.

"I wasn't thinking that. Get your mind out of the gutter," he said with a grin. "Anyways, I was thinking we do that later." She pulled out a black button up shirt and a pair of jeans, throwing them at him.

"Do you always pick my clothes?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said smiling. She finally picked out a tight black spaghetti strap shirt and a blue mini skirt.

"What do you think of this?" she asked him.

"That's hot," he said.

"Now I'm gonna have to ask you to close your eyes."

"Why?" Sirius pouted. "You said it yourself that it's not like I haven't seen you without your clothes."

"Yeah, but it turns you on when I take my pants off in front of you and we don't have time to shag." Sirius smirked, but closed his eyes, occasionally peeking.

"Stop that," she said smiling as he peeked again. Finally she pulled the skirt on, zipping it up. She pulled her shirt off and Sirius opened his eyes.

"I've seen you naked," he stated, staring at her. She finally managed to get dressed and get her make- up on. Sirius had already gotten dressed, his jeans practically falling off his hips in a sagging kind of way.

"Cute boxers," she commented as she breezed past him, pulling on her My Little Pony boxers that Sirius was wearing. Sirius just grinned.

Later that night, they pulled up to a large strip of clubs, crowded with people. Sirius leaned over to Susie.

"Everyone wants to know exactly what this is. I mean, it's full of muggles right." Susie nodded.

"Sirius hon, everything down here is muggle. No magic, well that magic that IS here, so I've heard, is carefully guarded. No one finds out about that." Sirius relayed the message, making sure Cherie, Dylan and her parents didn't hear. The car stopped in the middle of the street and Cherie opened her door, motioning for everyone to get out.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later dad." She pointed at her cell phone and then left, waiting for the rest of the group to join them on the sidewalk.

"C'mon guys, let's go find a club." They walked up and down the strip, looking for a club they could get into. They managed to find an under 21 club that they could get into called Aqua. Cherie, Dylan, Vicky, and Lily disappeared and Remus, Sirius and Susie headed to the bar.

"Drinks for 18 Over, ID required" She took a look at the list of drinks. Then she looked at the bartender, batting her eyes at him. The bartender stared at her.

"What'll you have?" he asked, forgetting about the 18 and over rule. They ordered their drinks.

"Hey what are you doing flirting with bartenders?" Sirius asked jokingly. Susie laughed.

"I was getting us drinks." The bartender came over with their drinks, setting them down. Susie plopped her money down for the drinks. After a few minutes, Susie wanted to dance. She took Sirius' arm, which was around her waist and tried to pull him off the stool.

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon let's dance," she said.

"No way," he said, shaking his head. Susie pouted but she spotted Cherie, who was heading over their way.

"Susie, let's dance!" she called over the loud music. She threw a flirtatious glance at Remus and walked off with Susie, staying in Sirius' line of vision. He watched the two girls dancing, Susie swinging her hips in time with the music. The way she was dancing was absolutely sensual, turning Sirius on with each movement. He suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to dance Moony," he said. He tapped Cherie, who let him cut in. She sat down next to Remus.

"So you wanna dance?" she asked. Remus stood up.

"Sure, let's go."

Susie moved her hips as Sirius joined her, replacing Cherie. He put his arms around her, his hands resting on her hips. She continued to move, grinding up against Sirius.

"You look really hot," he told her in her ear. She just smiled, knowing just how turned on he was. She could feel it as she ground up against him. The more she moved, the harder Sirius got. This was killing him. Grabbing her hips, he grinded harder against her, making her press harder against him.

"Sirius," she giggled. "Looks like you've got a little problem back there."

Meanwhile, Remus and Cherie were dancing together on the floor, Cherie moving in time with the music. Remus studied Cherie. He had to admit, she was very good looking with sun kissed blonde hair, streaked with highlights and sparkling blue eyes. Not like Susie's eyes, not at all, but they were fitting to her.

Lily was to be found, dancing with a boy who looked to about 18 with brown hair and baby blue eyes. Vicky was up against the wall, snogging, or making out as they call it in the States, with Dylan.

Later on, Cherie looked at her watch. It was already 2:45 AM. She asked Remus to go find everyone and get them to meet her in the front where she was calling her parents. Remus weaved in and out of the crowds, searching for his friends. He spotted Lily first. Tapping her, interrupting her dance with a blue eyed, brown haired guy, he told her they were going and to go meet Cherie at the front. She grumbled something, but left the guy she had been dancing with.

Remus later found Vicky and Dylan, grinding up against each other. Remus felt so confused and lost. Here was the girl of his dreams, who had just earlier so openly desired a relationship with him. He, being the stupid git he was, turned her down. Then there was Susie, he had a crush on her for a while, but she was with Sirius. If anything EVER happened between the two, he was sure Sirius would never speak to him again.

"Vics, let's go," he called over the music. Dylan let go of Vicky and headed toward the entrance, tugging Vicky along with him. She looked back at Remus with almost a sad look in her eyes but he lost her glance.

Finally, he found Sirius and Susie, in a corner, snogging. He hated to interrupt them, but he really wanted to go home. Everyone was probably already waiting outside. When they had finally broken apart and Sirius was latched onto her neck, Remus cleared his throat. Susie's eyes flew open and Sirius growled something, but looked up.

"We're leaving," he told them and turned around to leave. Susie managed to get Sirius off of her and stood up.

"C'mon, let's go," she said, pulling him up. He pouted, but followed her.

"How come Remus always interrupts us?" he asked as they made their way to the front. A guy came up behind Susie, slapping her ass.

"What the hell?" she whirled around to face the guy. "Don't freakin touch me, ass wipe," she told him. Sirius was ready to leave, but turned to see why Susie had stopped. The guy chuckled.

"Ah, I've found a hot British girl," he said. Sirius stepped up in front of her.

"Yeah, and her boyfriend. Back off mate." The guy frowned, but his frown turned into a sneer.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Susie pulled on Sirius' hand.

"C'mon, he's not worth it. Just another horny jerk. Let's just go!" She tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't.

"No, I'm not gonna let him get away with touching you," he looked back at the guy, who was standing there with the same sneer on his face. Suddenly the guy threw a punch in Sirius' direction. Susie gasped and moved out of the way as Sirius ducked out of the way. A crowd started to gather around them as they ended up on the floor, throwing punches at each other.

"Sirius, stop!" Susie yelled at him. He refused to listen. Meanwhile, outside, Cherie looked at her watch.

"Hey how come Sus and Sirius aren't out here?" she asked. Remus groaned.

"I told them to get out here, their probably still in there snogging or something." Lily was standing at the entrance.

"Hey guys, there's a fight going on here." They heard Susie yelling over the noise.

"Oh no," Remus muttered as he pushed his way through the crowd, followed by the rest of their group. Remus finally got through and he saw Sirius sitting on top of a guy, punching the lights out of him. He already had a black eye. Susie was yelling at Sirius to stop from the other side. She looked up and saw Remus.

"Stop him!" she yelled at him. She spotted 2 bouncers pushing their way through the crowd, followed by a police officer.

"Shit," she cursed. Remus finally got to the two, pulling Sirius off the guy and dragging him away from the fight, followed by Susie, who looked extremely unhappy. They all hurried out of the club. Cherie, Dylan and Vicky were standing outside. Lily was with Susie. Cherie took one look at Sirius and started heading down the street.

"Act normal," she told them. They walked a block till they were standing on the corner. Susie immediately jumped on Sirius.

"I can't believe you; you should've just walked away! He wasn't worth it, you could've gotten hurt, or arrested or worse!" She looked like she was ready to kill.

"Yeah, you think I was gonna let him get away with touching you?? And plus, he started it, he tried to punch me first!" Lily stepped in between the two.

"Look you guys, let's just get on home. Sirius is hurt, and we should go." Mr. Williams pulled up on the corner. Luckily, it was dark and he couldn't see the shiner Sirius had gotten.

Later back at the beach house, Lily had left Susie with some medication and a piece of meat that she had gotten from Cherie. Sirius lay on the bed with the meat over his eye. Susie was sitting on one side of him, nursing the cuts on his face. He winced as she pressed the pad onto a particularly nasty cut.

"Take off your shirt," she told him. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt off. His ribs were black and blue. She sighed. She started to wrap them up, pulling on the bandage, making it tighter.

"Ow!" he yelled when she pulled it harder. She frowned and continued to tighten the bandages until they would stay. When she was finished, she lay down next to him. She turned to look at him.

"Thanks." He looked at her.

"For what?"

"For standing up for me."

Sirius grinned. "No problem. Like I'd let that bloke touch you and get away with it." She hit him in the arm.

"But that still doesn't mean I forgive you for getting in a fight. You could've gotten hurt or arrested or something."

"I already am hurt," he said, trying to make light of the situation.

"It could've been worse. What if you had been killed?" she whispered, not daring to speak the words louder. Sirius saw how worried she had been. Pulling her into his arms, he sighed. He had already pulled the meat off his eye.

"I know, but I'm fine. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere okay?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you're not." They stayed like that for a while, Susie in the warmth of Sirius' arms. Vicky came in.

"How are you feeing Sirius?" she asked quietly. He didn't move. Susie had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Better, Susie nursed me back to health," he said, smiling.

"Well okay, I'm going to bed." She turned to go, but then turned back around shutting the door.

"Sirius, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." She sat on the bed and Sirius shifted carefully, trying to not wake Susie up.

"Well," she looked uncomfortable. "You know how everyone was hinting at me that Remus liked me?" Sirius nodded. "Well I finally figure it out but it was already too late. You see, the other night, we kissed and then a couple of nights later I asked him what was going to happen and he said he wasn't sure and that we should wait." Sirius frowned.

"I don't understand that. Normally Remus would've jumped on that opportunity as fast as he could. He's been in love with you since 3rd year or so."

"But why did he refuse me?" she asked, her lip quivering. "He was basically telling me that he didn't want to be with me right now, maybe later or something."

"Why, now you like him?"

"I can't stop thinking about him," she said quietly.

"Well what about this Dylan guy? I mean, I did see you two getting pretty cozy at the club."

"Well, I just didn't want to sulk and think about Remus so much since he rejected me," she said bitterly.

"So basically, you're using this Dylan guy, Susie's ex boyfriend to be exact, so that you won't think about Remus, since he rejected you?"

"Well you've got it right on target Sirius," she said. Sirius thought for a second.

"I just don't understand why Remus would do that, that's pretty weird. You know, last month when Susie got hurt, James told me something. It was a suspicion of his. He told me that if I ever suspected that Remus liked Susie a little more then just friends and wasn't telling us? I told him no way, their just good friends, but I think there's something weird going on with Remus that we need to ask him about." He got up quietly, letting go of Susie and pulling a blanket of her body. He kissed her forehead and went out the door, beckoning for Vicky to follow him.

Knocking on Remus' door, Sirius let himself in. Remus was sitting on the bed, wide awake.

"Hey Sirius, how's your eye?" Sirius shrugged.

"Okay, but we've come to talk to you?"

"We've?" Remus questioned. Vicky stepped up, her eyes shining.

"Yes Remus, we," she said.

"Remus, Vicky told me what happened between you two, what's going on?" Sirius demanded. Remus sighed.

"Nothing, I-I just don't want to get in a relationship right now."

"That's bull and you know it. You've been in love with this girl since 3rd year and when she finally offers herself to you, you refuse her! What the hell is up with that?"

"I already told you. What other reasonable explanation can I give you?"

"The truth," Sirius demanded. "Is it Cherie, or there's something else going on here that you're not telling us." Vicky was not going to say anything in this exchange, unless she had to. At the moment, Sirius was handling it fine on his own.

"Alright, it's not Cherie," Remus admitted. "There's another girl, besides Vicky, that I have feelings for."

"Who?"

"It's-," Susie came bursting in to Remus' room, a sleepy look on her face, but a stern one also.

"Sirius, what are you doing up?? You're still injured!" She pulled him out of Remus' room.

"Susie, what the hell, I was about to find out who else Remus likes!" Sirius complained as Susie dragged him back to their room. Vicky stayed in Remus' room, leaning up against the wall near the door.

"So who is it Remus? Really, tell me." Remus sighed. He had lost his nerve to finally admit it when Susie had burst in, dragging Sirius away.

"Vicky, I love you, I've loved you since 3rd year."

"I know," she said sadly. "But you have feelings for another girl, I can't deal with that." She walked out of the room before turning around one last time.

"I love you too Remus," she said, tears in her eyes. Then she walked away, for the last time, from Remus' room.

* * *

I know, sad huh? I was ready to cry myself :'( Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. Till then, see you later readers!


	13. Christmas Cheer in Cali!

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 12**

Hey again!

Well I'm thinking that the vacation is going to last another 2 or 3 chapters. So it's finally Christmas and the group will be going back to school in one week! And guess what? It's the birth of Susie, aka her birthday! It's on January 3rd, I think, so this chapter will cover Christmas, the last of their holidays, and her birthday, I think. Hopefully it fits. Well maybe just Christmas and their holidays. Yeah! Okay and her birthday's gonna be the next chapter. I think I've set myself straight. Also this is a note to everyone, the California thing, it makes it interesting! LIke it's a whole new twist when you totally throw them into another country. And this is a romance!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

_(Note: All Remus "lovers" are taken, but if you'd like to make up a guy, or go with a random guy that went to Hogwarts during the MWPP era, then tell me!)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

No one really knew exactly what had occurred between Vicky and Remus. All they knew was that something had happened and now the two acted different towards each other. They were civil to each other, but not the same. Sirius was all healed up and Susie had stopped fussing over him. With Christmas on it's way, the group was starting to get more cheery. Cherie and Dylan had helped them decorate the beach house for Christmas with a bunch of decorations they had.

Sirius was sitting in the room with Susie, talking. They were just talking about the year to come, New Year's resolutions, stuff like that.

"Sirius, do you think me and you have a future together?" Susie asked suddenly. Sirius looked kind of surprised about her question.

"You don't have to answer," she said, looking slightly crestfallen. He tipped her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Of course I do, Susie. I love you with all my heart and I hope nothing ever separates us. I'll do anything just to keep you." Susie smiled.

"You really mean that Sirius? Or are you just saying that?"

"Of course I do! I think we should start planning for the future," he said. Susie started to giggle.

"I'm not joking. Now I think we should have one girl and one boy. One will be named Sirius Jr, the boy of course, and we'll name the girl, um"

"We'll name the girl Abigail, I've always liked that name," she said. "But Sirius Jr., are you joking? The world isn't ready to face another Sirius!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that that is a very important name!"

"Yeah Sirius, sure hon. we'll name the boy Kyle, or David."

"Kyle Black? That sounds so boring! We'll name him Samuel or something. It's gotta be a fancy name to string along with the Black name!"

"Yeah but what about me? I'll be Susie Black."

"Nuh-uh dear, you'll be Susannah Black. That's good." He grinned.

"I'll have you know that I hate when people call me Susannah!" She wrinkled her nose up. He leaned over her.

"Well I love you Susannah McFasley," he said, kissing her. She smiled.

"Well, when you put it like that," she kissed him again and then smiling against his lips, she started to giggle.

"I love you too Sirius Black," she told him.

"Stop giggling so I can properly kiss you," he growled. She started to giggle again and he pulled back, exasperated.

"This is impossible! How am I supposed to kiss my girl when that girl keeps on giggling??"

"Like this," she said, laughing still. Leaning over, she roughly kissed him, shoving her tongue in between his lips. He groaned and pulled back.

"That's always an option," he said.

"I say I have my little fun. We've never had kinky sex before, have we?" Sirius shook his head vigorously.

* * *

Lily was sitting out on the porch with Vicky. She sighed.

"I miss James," she said absentmindedly, then clapped her hand over her mouth. Vicky looked at her.

"Did you just say that you miss James?" she asked, a smile forming on her face. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Um..."

"I knew it!" Vicky grinned. "You like James Potter!" Susie came outside to hear Vicky shouting that.

"You do??" She looked at Lily in amazement.

"No I do not! I hate James." She stood up. "Did you have a reason for coming out here Susie?" she asked, rather harshly. Susie looked a little hurt, but then grinned.

"Actually I wanted you guys to come with me somewhere..."

20 minutes later, the 3 girls walked up to a shop called "Aphrodisiac". They went in, and Lily gaped at everything.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Well I thought you'd figure it out," she said, picking up a pair of handcuffs and putting them in the basket she had picked up. Vicky giggled.

"You're gonna buy those?" she asked. Susie nodded, picking up a few more items. She picked up a can of whipped cream and went to the register. The cashier grinned at her.

"Thinking of having a kinky night huh?" he asked as he held up an outfit she had picked up. Lily looked utterly embarrassed but Susie didn't care.

"You know it," she said with a grin. Setting down her money, she picked up the bag and walked out of the store.

"Oh my god, Susie, you have to let me borrow some of that stuff," Vicky said with a giggle.

"Of course you can," she said. Back at the house, Sirius was sitting in the kitchen with Remus.

"Where did the girls go? I'm hungry," Sirius complained. They walked in at that moment, Susie clutching a bag, Vicky kept eyeing Sirius and Susie and Lily just kept shaking her head.

"Where did you girls go?" Remus asked.

"No where," all three girls answered at the same time. Sirius raised an eyebrow and followed Susie back into their bedroom where she was stuffing the bag into the closet.

"What's in there?" he asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

"Wait till tonight," she said with a grin, pushing him towards the bed.

"Getting a little feisty huh? You weren't like this in England, must be this California sun."

"Nah it's not," she answered back, managing to get Sirius onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, she leaned over, kissing him. Lily appeared in the door.

"C'mon you two, you'll have plenty of time for that later. It's a perfect day for swimming actually. This is weird having no snow." She disappeared out of the door way and Susie went to the closet.

Not wanting to risk Sirius looking in the closet, she tossed him his swimming trunks and pulled out a blue bikini, and shutting it shut. Making Sirius turn around, she pulled the bikini on and pulled a pair of board shorts on to cover up the bottom. Heading outside with a towel and sunscreen, she looked up. It was the strangest weather for a December day, but she didn't want to miss the opportunity.

Vicky came out a few moments later in a black bikini, her brown hair tousled up by the breeze that was blowing. Lily was behind her, tying her red hair back, dressed in an emerald green bikini that matched her eyes.

Sirius and Remus came out shortly after, towels over their shoulders. Susie hadn't realized how buff Remus really was. Pulling a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, she flipped over on her towel.

"Sirius," she called. He came over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"What is it?"

She motioned at the sunscreen bottle. "Put some on my back please," she said with a smile. He poured some into his hand and began rubbing her back. When he finished, he began to apply some to his body. Susie looked up.

"Want some help?" Sirius nodded and she poured some into her hand. Rubbing it on his shoulders and down his back, she rubbed a finger down his spine. He shuddered and she stopped.

"Are you okay?" she asked him with a smile.

"I'm fine, just don't touch my spine, it ya know,-"

"Ah, your hot spot," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, but it's all gonna be different tonight," he said, a smirk gracing his features. She finished and he got up, walking to the water's edge where Lily, Remus and Vicky were already swimming.

Susie was laid out on her towel, her eyes closed. She hadn't realized she would be the target of getting thrown into the water until it was too late. She screamed as Sirius picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She tossed her sunglasses onto the sand before it was too late. Sirius was already up to his knees in the water, when he threw Susie into the water. She came back up, her hair dripping.

"Sirius," she said dangerously. If looks could kill, Sirius would've been dead. He grinned and made his way away from Susie. She recovered and ran after him until she finally had him tackled on the sand under her.

"Finally, I'll get my revenge," she said, an evil smile on her face. Sirius looked a little scared. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You wanted something tonight? You're not getting any." She smiled and stood up. Sirius stood up immediately.

"Susie, you promised," he whined. She just smiled and went back to the towel.

Remus had already finished swimming. He was sitting on the sand, drying his hair when a shadow fell across him. It was Vicky.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. Remus shrugged. He spotted Susie lying on her towel and Sirius on his knees, begging for something. It was probably something he didn't want to know about. They sat in silence, both feeling awkward around each other.

"Remus, can we be friends?" she finally asked.

"I thought you didn't want to be."

"I do Remus. This is weird, this awkwardness around us. I just want to be friends."

"That's all?" Vicky blinked her eyes several times, trying to hold back tears.

"That's all," she said quietly.

Remus was silent for a few minutes. "Okay," he said finally.

"Good," she looked relieved.

Later that day, Susie was sitting in the kitchen talking to Lily.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," she said gleefully, drying her long hair with a towel. Lily's was up in a bun and Vicky just left hers down. Sirius came into the kitchen, still shirtless. Remus was taking a shower.

"Christmas in two days," he said with a grin.

"We were just talking about that Sirius," Lily pointed out.

"So what'd you guys get me?" he asked.

"I got you a pile of dirt," Vicky told him.

"And I got you a few pieces of coal," Lily said.

"Oh goody," he looked at Susie. "And what did my lovely girlfriend get me? Surely not, a pile of bricks?"

"How'd you guess?" Sirius just grinned and picked her up, bridal style.

"Don't bother us tonight," he said with a wink. Lily rolled her eyes. He carried Susie into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well they're gonna be busy for the rest of the night," Vicky stated, looking at her watch. "Wanna get Remus and try and go see a movie?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure." Vicky went and knocked on Remus' door.

"Remus," she called through the door. Remus opened it up, his hair still dripping wet. He was still shirtless, dressed in only a pair of shorts. Vicky's breath caught in her throat. She mentally slapped herself and came to her senses.

"Wanna go to the movies with me and Lily?" she asked. Remus shrugged.

"What about Sirius and Susie?"

"Oh, they'll be busy for the rest of the night," she motioned at the closed door.

"Okay, I'll go." He went back into his room to find a shirt. He had seen the way Vicky had been looking at him, even it was only for a split second. It had made his heart speed up in his chest. Pulling a shirt on, he knocked on Sirius and Susie's door.

"We're leaving, we'll see you later." He received a grunt in response. Chuckling, he went to the front to meet Lily and Vicky.

* * *

Susie grinned and took the bag she had stuffed in the closet. Sirius' jaw dropped when she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a whip. Pushing him on the bed, she managed to handcuff him to the bed. Taking out a Swiss army knife, she ran it down the front of Sirius' shirt, cutting it off.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as she ripped it off. "I liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one," she said, leaning down and unleashing her tongue all over his upper torso. He moaned as her tongue went all over him. She bit and sucked his flesh, determined to mark him up.

"Susie," he groaned, squirming at his restraints. She sat down on top of him, straddling his waist. She could feel him hardening underneath her. She grinned and pulled herself closer to him, him getting more turned on as she pressed her body onto him. He looked over at the key, which was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Susie noticed him looking at it and she picked it up.

"Hmmm, now what should I do with this?" With a giggle, she dropped it down her top. Sirius' mouth went dry. She didn't know how bad he wanted to get that key. He was desperate to de clothe her and run his hands all over her body.

At the movies, Vicky was sitting in between Lily and Remus. Lily was so immersed in the movie that she didn't even realize that Vicky had left and moved on to the other side of Remus.

"Remus," she whispered. He looked at her. Her face was lit up by the screen, her eyes glinting.

"Remus," she looked nervous. "Would you kiss me like you kissed me the other night?" Remus' mouth went dry.

"Vicky, I-,"

"No, never mind." She turned to watch the movie. Remus moved up the arm rest and leaned over, wrapping an arm around Vicky. She looked at him and he kissed her, with all the vented up passion that had been in him for so long. He knew that nothing would come out of this, but it felt so good to at least kiss one of the girls he wanted.

Later that night, Remus, Vicky, and Lily came back. Lily hadn't noticed Remus and Vicky in the movie theatre and Vicky and Remus didn't want to mention it. Vicky stopped at Sirius and Susie's door. She heard some kind of noise in there. Not really wanting to know what was going on in there, she just decided to go to bed.

* * *

Susie woke up early on Christmas morning. Sirius was fast asleep. She pulled his arm off her waist and slipped on some sandals. Dressed in one of Sirius' old quidditch shirts and a pair of board shorts, she went out into the kitchen. The tree that Cherie and Dylan had brought over glinted in the light. Presents were under the tree; everyone had put theirs there the night before. Cherie and Dylan had promised to stop over when they had gotten their presents.

Later in the morning, everyone awoke to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Susie was flipping pancakes when Lily came floating into the kitchen.

"That smells absolutely delicious," she told Susie. She spotted the shirt Susie was wearing.

"Ah, showing your quidditch pride eh?" she asked. Susie smiled.

"Actually, I heard this year they might be having a Quidditch Championship at our school."

"Who do you think would be on the school team?"

"Well I know Sirius will be, he's an excellent Seeker, James will probably be the Keeper, he's actually one of the best. Umm, Chase DeSantos as a Chaser, he's good. Actually, I was thinking you should try out this year," she said with a sly smile. Susie started to protest.

"No way, I couldn't play," she told Lily.

"But c'mon, Quidditch is practically in your blood, you've gotta play it sometime. Plus their having tryouts in the Spring. Frank Longbottom requested that the 3rd Chaser on the Gryffindor team be taken off cause he's not that good, so their holding tryouts when we get back to school."

"Well, I guess I could try out, maybe." Sirius came shuffling in, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"Try out for what?" he asked sleepily.

"Quidditch," Lily told him. He snapped awake.

"Sus, you're trying out for Quidditch?" Susie shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"You should, I'd love playing with you on our team!"

"Yeah, he's already obsessed, now he's probably gonna find ways so that you're exceptionally close so that he can publicly grope you," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Lily! Stop telling people my secret plans!" Susie laughed and ladled some pancakes onto some plates. She handed them to the two.

"Stop fighting and eat," she said, setting down the maple syrup and butter. Sirius dug in, eating like a madman.

"These are delicious," he exclaimed, his mouth full of food. Lily frowned and scooted away from Sirius.

"Ew Sirius, eat with your mouth closed and don't talk while you're eating. They should put a caution sign next to you that says 'Beware of Flying Food particles," Sirius just grinned and scooted closer next to Lily.

"I sure love food," he said, food still in his mouth. Vicky and Remus had already woken and were working on their pancakes. Susie was cutting hers up in pieces, carefully drenching the pieces in syrup and slowly eating them.

"Susie, you have syrup on your lips," Sirius told her. She leaned over the counter.

"Take it off for me." He leaned forward, kissing her. Smacking his lips, he pulled off of her.

"There, clean," he said with a grin.

Dylan and Cherie came in, laden with presents. Stuffing them under the tree, they joined the group for breakfast.

"Susie, give me some of your famous chocolate chip pancakes," Dylan called to her as he sat down. He smiled at Vicky, who nervously smiled back. He wasn't bitter about her ending their fling a few days ago, but Vicky was afraid Remus would tell someone about their snog in the theatre.

Later, everyone sat at the tree.

"How are we gonna do this?" Susie asked.

"How about we just do it one person at a time and give them all their presents at one time." She looked at who was first in the semi circle they had made around the front of the tree. Remus was first. Susie and Sirius were the first to give him his presents.

Remus opened up Susie's present, the second book of a series of books he had been trying to finish.

"Thanks Susie," he said as he put the book down. The present from Sirius was a fountain pen that squirted ink at people who tried to use it. Chuckling, Remus put that away. Next was Lily's present, the third book of the volume and Vicky's was the fourth.

"Wow guys, thanks," he said. He knew those books were kind of expensive. The present from Cherie was a leather bound journal, with a picture of an overcast ocean day on it. She had written a note in it, which Remus decided to, read later.

Next were the presents for Vicky. Dylan had only gotten her and Susie presents, not really knowing the rest of the people, while Cherie had gotten Vicky, Lily, Susie and Remus presents. Sirius didn't really care, just as long as he got to spend Christmas with Susie, he had everything he wanted. Dylan had gotten Vicky a small vanity mirror that lit up and paid her mechanical compliments. Laughing, she put that down.

"Actually, we're leaving in an hour," Cherie told them. "So we have to give our presents and get going." Susie breathed a sigh of relief. Most of her presents for her friends were from Hogsmeade and she didn't want questions asked.

Cherie gave Susie a silver box and she gave Vicky a beautiful red flower barrette, with an actual fake flower on it. She presented Lily with a silver pen with a small silver flower sprouting out of the back. Dylan gave Susie a beautiful necklace, with a 3 gems, sitting on top of each other.

"Oh Dylan, this must've cost a fortune," she said as she examined the three jewels. It was her, Dylan, and Cherie's birthstones.

"That way you'll never forget us," he said with a smile. She stood up and gave him an extra long hug.

"Till next year," she said with a smile.

"Yeah." Cherie stood up and joined the hug and Susie could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This would be the last time she would see these two for a while. After everyone's hugs and good-byes and tearful faces, Cherie and Dylan left.

"Um sorry to break everyone's sad moment, but how are we getting home?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Ronnie's coming in a few days," Susie told him. They spent the rest of the day giving their presents to each other. Susie was touched by Sirius' gift, a silver pendant that glowed.

"Why does it glow?" she asked him.

"Well, it's kind of a mood indicator, but it's for me. And mine's for you." He pulled another necklace out of his pocket. Susie's was engraved with her initials and his was engraved with hers.

"So I know that you're always in my heart and I'm always in yours," he said. She smiled and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him. Her eyes were prickling with tears.

"Sirius, what if the person is happy?"

"It glows gold. When I'm sad, yours will glow blue. When I'm angry, it'll glow red. And when I'm horny it'll glow orange." Sirius grinned. "It does the same for mine, so you can't deny anything anymore!" Susie laughed and put the necklace on. The necklaces both glowed gold, well Susie's was starting to turn orange.

"Sirius you horn dog!" she exclaimed. Sirius chuckled.

A few days later, a large black Yukon pulled up in front of the beach house.

"Who's that?" Vicky asked, dragging her bags out to the front. Everyone was in their rooms packing. Well Lily was done already and so was Remus. Now they were just waiting for Sirius and Susie.

"I think it's Ronnie, I'll get Susie and Sirius." She peeked in their room, where their luggage was piled up. Sirius and Susie were on the floor snogging

"Hey you two, we're leaving." Sirius looked up.

"Aw, we're going. That was our last snog at the beach house and last night was the last shag in California." Lily wrinkled her nose.

"I didn't need to know that," she said, walking out of the room. Sirius went to the drawer, pulling out the box of condoms.

"I almost forgot about these," he said with a grin. Opening up his bag, he put those in there and then pulled out one of Susie's thongs. Trying to hide it and stuff it quickly in his bag, he zipped it up. A corner of her thong was sticking out of his luggage and she spotted it.

"Sirius, is that my thong in your luggage?"

"Well, um of course not!"

She yanked on the lace, pulling it out. It was. She laughed and threw it back at him.

"Have it," she told him. Pulling her luggage into the front room, she saw Ronnie pulling luggage into the back of a large Yukon.

"Ronnie!" she called, dropping her luggage. He gave her a tight hug with a grin.

"How was California?" he asked.

"It's great; I didn't know I'd missed the California weather so much."

"How's Sirius been treating you?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Ronnie, don't even bother asking that. He treats me like a princess, how's that? We're in love," she said with a sigh.

"Well, that's good. As long as he's not mistreating you. You're grandfather is on his last nerve that you're dating a Black." Susie knew what he was talking about. Sirius had already explained to her about his family.

"Does Grandfather know that Sirius' family shunned him because he didn't believe in the dark arts that his family is so religiously following?" Ronnie just shrugged.

"Tell him that. Do you wanna stay at my flat or the manor?"

"Can I just stay at your place?"

"Yeah, since there is a week before school starts. Your grandfather wants to hold this fancy gala for your birthday." Susie sighed. Her birthday was January 3rd, her sweet 16. Ronnie had explained to her that her grandfather wanted her to become a debutant on her 16th birthday.

"I'll tell him I don't want a deb party. I'm not about to become one of those rich society girls. No way."

"Well I only have 3 guest rooms at the flat."

"Well, ummm, Vics and Lily can share, and I guess Sirius and Remus can share. Please Ronnie?" she pouted.

"Well, I guess that's okay."

"Yay," she gave him a tight hug and let go. Ronnie put her luggage in the back of the car.

Finally with all the luggage put in the back, Ronnie drove to the airport. He had already flown home to drop off his luggage.

"Um, Ronnie, how'd you get down here?" Susie asked. He smiled mysteriously.

"Floo network."

Susie gaped at him. "There's a floo network here?"

"Well, of course." As they raced down the freeway, Ronnie got off and soon pulled into a small parking lot. Taking out his wand, he went to the back and transported the luggage back to England with a pop.

"I couldn't do that over at the Beach house, too many people." He beckoned for them to follow. Entering the building, they walked past a security guard.

"Morning Ronnie. I see you got the McFasley girl with you." He nodded to Susie, who gave a slight wave.

Susie and her friends followed Ronnie till her reached a large room. Opening the door, it revealed a large glowing fireplace with a large bowl sitting on top of it.

"One of the few fireplaces in the States connected to the Floo Network. Now you have to announce Ronald Faldo's Flat, London and that'll take you there. See you guys at my flat." Picking up some floo powder, he disappeared into the fire.

* * *

That bit, belongs to JolieFillie, I think that's how you spell it! But it's copyrighted and I don't want to get sued cries

REVIEWERS!!!

**Lttlered**: thanks for your multiple reviews! Hehe. Of course there was bound to be trouble in paradise! Those two aren't perfect. And don't worry!! Remus won't suffer any longer, soon. Just keep reading!! And thanks for your wonderful review(s)!!!!!! )

**Nicky Black**: Lol yes he got some action! Well Vicky finds out, but things aren't going too great on his end. As I write this, I feel extremely bad for putting Remus through all this, but he'll get through it, don't worry. I have someone else in mind for him ;) **(coughmoonlightcough)**

**Moonlight1111**: You're coming! Patience is a virtue my dear reviewer, look for yourself by chapter 15 and if not, you can come to my house and repeatedly slap me with a wet noodle! And I know, I know, I just threw that California thing in there so that Remus and Vicky could get some action, but don't worry, you're coming! HOLD ON (if you feel like letting go) Sorry I'm mega hyper right now, but thanks for your reviews!

**Loathe mary sues: **I can see what you mean. I'm trying to make her as non mary sueish as possible. I had the same problem when I wrote LOTR fanfic. No with the whole Remus thing, there's a motive for that. I didn't just randomnly do that. I wasn't like "Hey susie's gorgeous, I'll just make Remus fall for her for no reason at all!" Nope, there's something going on there. It'll be in the later chapters that I'm writing at the moment. Dylan is her ex bf and she kinda dumped him, it wasn't vice versa and their always together cause their supposed to be best friends and that's why dylan's finding it slightly hard to get over her. Don't worry, we're probably not even gonna hear from him anymore after they get back. And I appreciate this, I know it's not a flame. I can accept your criticism and do what I can to improve the character cause I understand what you're saying. I'm trying to make her flawed, I really am! Just be patient!! cries No lol but as for the California thing, that's also for a reason. The reason I put that in there was for Remus and Vicky to get close and do stuff and so on and so forth. It's a way to complicate things a ton when you totally throw them in a new country with many people that they don't know...yet. Hmmm as for the spells thing, I don't have the HP books and I write this on a comp that has no internet, so I can't go find any. They do stuff in class, but I just like to concentrate on the main plot line, which is why it's under the romance/drama (I think) category. Haha yeah it was a long review and this is the longest answer I've ever done, but I thank you for your criticism and I shall be trying to improve the character!

**Reviews are my natural high!! **


	14. Birthday Dancing

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 13**

Alright, so it's Susie's birthday. I'm having so much fun writing that I've written like 4 chapters in one weekend, so enjoy!!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

_(Note: All Remus "lovers" are taken, but if you'd like to make up a guy, or go with a random guy that went to Hogwarts during the MWPP era, then tell me!)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!  
**

* * *

**  
**

Susie felt someone shaking her. Groggily she opened her eyes. It was a wide awake Sirius that was waking her up. She peered at the clock.

"Sirius, its 10 A.M. Leave me alone." They had all been up till 3 AM for New Year's Eve at a Ministry of Magic party that Ronnie had been invited to.

"Susie, wake up." He continued to shake her. She finally sat up.

"What?" she hissed. Susie was not a morning person when she was woken up and still tired.

"I love you," he grinned. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at him blankly.

"Huh?" Sirius looked hurt.

"This is the first time I've you that I love you this year. Well officially anyways." Susie had to smile. Even though he had woken her up, it was still sweet. Sitting up, she pulled him into her bed, pulling the sheet up over both of them. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and Susie fell asleep again.

Later that morning, Susie felt someone jumping, or bouncing, one of the two, on her bed. They were obviously trying to use some kind of other tactic of waking her up without touching her. She opened her eyes slowly. Sirius was still there, his arms around her. She had her face in his chest. She guessed he hadn't been as awake as she thought he had been. Carefully stirring, she turned to look at who was on her bed. It was Lily and Vicky.

"We were wondering when you'd wake up," Vicky told her.

"Yeah we were trying not to wake Sirius up. He's a scrooge in the morning."

"He's a scrooge? Well I can be a major bitch if I'm tired, now what the bloody hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Well your cousin is here. He's waiting in the living room. Ronnie is gone, he said he had some business he had to take care of and he'd be home later on tonight."

"Tell Mason to come back when the Rooster's go back to sleep," she told them, turning back and trying to go back to sleep. She heard her cousin trying to get in the room.

"I know you're in there Susie," Mason demanded, pounding at the door. "I bet you're in there sleeping with Sirius Black! Grandfather will have a fit." Susie growled something and picking up a hair brush from the side drawer, she hurled it at the door.

"Stop that! Let me in!"

"Oh my god, he is so annoying," Lily complained as she sat on the futon in Susie's room. Ronnie had given her her own room whenever she came to stay at his flat. Vicky was reading a magazine on the other side of the futon. Sirius started to stir. He turned towards the door, a look of menace on his face. Throwing the covers off, he stalked out of bed and threw the door open. Mason looked scared out of his wits when he encountered Sirius at the door. Gathering himself, he looked in the room. Susie was flipped on her stomach, her face in the pillow. He spotted Lily and Vicky on the futon.

"I asked you two to get my cousin, not lounge in here."

"Look buddy, this is NOT your house, so we don't have to do what you say, you stuck up prat," Lily told him.

"Well, Susie, I know you're up, I heard you. Grandfather wants you at the manor today. He'd like to talk to you about your birthday."

"I don't want a deb ball," she yelled.

"He said he figured that you'd say that. He says just to come by the manor today and you'll talk it over."

"Fine," she turned to glare at him. "Tell him I'll come later. Now can you just leave before I have Sirius kick your ass?" Mason scurried away and Lily giggled.

"You taught him." Susie just mumbled something in the pillow and Sirius got back in the bed, wrapping an arm around Susie.

"I'm already awake," he complained after a little bit.

"Me too," Susie said, her face still buried in the pillow.

"Your birthday's in two days," Vicky said.

"Ugh, I know."

"Well at least you'll finally be 16. Do you realize we're all a year ahead of you?" Susie shrugged.

"I don't care. Anyways, Sirius you're gonna be 17 in March right?" Sirius nodded. Susie finally got out of bed, dragging herself to her mirror. She looked at her hair.

"Ugh, I look like hell," she complained.

"I think you look gorgeous. Then again, I don't care what you do; you'll always look absolutely beautiful." Susie blushed, but attempted to pull her locks down.

"Sirius, when we were snogging last night, you ran your fingers through my hair too much."

"Well, sorry about that. I can't help it that when I get in the moment, I like to run my fingers through your hair, it's hot." Susie eyed him and he shrugged.

"In case you two didn't know, we're still in here," Lily reminded them.

"Oh Lils, give it up. We've been going out for months and talking like that, you should be used to it by now."

Later, Sirius and Susie made it to her grandfather's manor.

"Just don't say anything okay?" Sirius nodded. Susie walked into her grandfather's study, where he usually spent most of his day. She had left Sirius in the kitchen with the cook, afraid her grandfather might get angry at her for bringing Sirius. She had only brought him cause she didn't want to be alone and lost.

"Grandfather?" she asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in," he called. She came in and sat down.

"Ah Susannah, I take it Mason delivered the message then?"

"Ugh grandfather, all my friends were ready to kill him. He was very annoying."

"Well I apologize. Now from my understanding, you don't want a debut."

"No! I don't, at all!"

"Alright Susannah, you don't have to have one. Although your mother was a debutant, I won't force you to be one. But I am having a party. Of course the Delanuits will be there. Is that alright?" Susie shrugged. She didn't really care.

"I'm requesting that you dance a dance with William Delanuit." Susie frowned.

"Alright, one dance, that's it. It means nothing to me." She stood up.

"I'll see you later Grandfather."

"Remember, it's going to be formal." Susie rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen, picking up Sirius. He was sitting at the counter eating cereal.

"C'mon let's go," she told him.

"So what's gonna happen?"

"Oh it's not gonna be a debut, but it's gonna be this fancy gala where Grandfather invites all his fancy friends to show off his granddaughter. I'm barely gonna know anyone there except you guys and a few others. Plus the Delanuits are gonna be there."

"Oh yeah? So what?"

"Well Grandfather said I have to dance with William Delanuit, or whatever his name is. One dance," she added when she saw Sirius' face. "I told him it means absolutely nothing to me." Sirius shrugged and they left, walking back towards Diagon Alley.

"William graduated last year. I heard he's working at Nimbus Co. under his father," Sirius told her.

They were walking hand in hand through Diagon Alley when they ran into Rabastan Lestrange and Rainzzi Delanuit.

"Susie," Rainzzi called. Susie smiled and waved at her. They headed over there, Susie pulling Sirius.

"Do we have to?" he complained as Susie dragged him towards the other couple.

"Hey, how was your holiday?" Rainzzi asked.

"Oh it's been great. I went down to the states with my friends."

"Oh yeah, well we're coming to your party. My brother wants to desperately meet you for some weird reason." She rolled her eyes. "He saw you at King's Cross and was like 'That girl over there may be our business partner? Awesome!' "

Susie chuckled and Sirius growled. No 'business partner' was gonna take Susie from him.

"Hush Sirius, it's not like he's gonna steal me away," she told him. Turning back to Rainzzi, they continued to talk.

"Well I'll let you go then. See you on Saturday!" she called, waving.

"Black," Rabastan said curtly before hurrying after Rainzzi.

"I hate Rabastan," Susie said bitterly.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well he's just weird. I don't think he's good enough for Rainzzi. Plus-," she stopped herself there and Sirius didn't question any further. It seemed like there was something she wanted to tell him, but didn't, or maybe couldn't.

* * *

Susie was sitting in her room, sifting through the clothes she was going to leave at Ronnie's. She didn't have one formal dress. That was something she hadn't really thought to bring. Lily came in.

"I don't have a formal dress," she said. Vicky peeked her head in.

"Neither do I."

"I think we need to go shopping."

"Wanna bring Sirius and Remus?" They looked at each other.

"Nah."

Later at the store, the three girls were sifting through racks of clothes.

"Remember, nothing too slutty. My grandfather is all old fashioned and stuffs," Susie reminded them. Lily finally held up an emerald green dress that dipped down to the floor, but came up in a v at the front. The front was a halter top.

"Go try it on," Vicky told her. Vicky then held up a black spaghetti strap dress with an embroidered bodice and a black wrap to wrap around her shoulders.

"This is great, I'm gonna try it on!" she exclaimed, rushing towards the dressing room. Susie was sifting through racks and racks of dresses but she still hadn't found one. Lily came out, looking beautiful in the dress.

"Lils, you look great in that!"

"Alright, I'll get it then." Vicky came out a few minutes later, struggling with the zipper in the back. The dress really brought out her best features.

"Vics, that dress is perfect for you," Susie told her.

"Alright, thanks Sus." She went back in. A few minutes later, both Lily and Vicky came out with their dresses.

"C'mon Susie, find a dress," Lily whined/complained.

"Hold your horses. It has to be perfect, it's my sweet 16." Suddenly, she spotted it. It was a cream white dress that came up to her knees. It was a strapless with a flouncy skirt, almost like a tutu. There were also parts of the petticoat sticking out in fashion.

"Oh my gosh," Vicky held her hand over her mouth. "That dress is absolutely perfect for you. Quick, go try it on!" They ushered her towards the fitting room. A few minutes later, Susie came out, clothed in the dress.

"That dress was made for you," Lily told her. She twirled around.

"I love it, I'm gonna buy it!" she announced.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were sitting at Ronnie's flat, bored to death.

"Do you have anything to wear for Susie's 16th?" Remus asked.

"No, do you think we should go out and get something?"

"Alright, let's leave a note for the girls." At the store, Sirius and Remus mindlessly stared at the mannequins that were dressed in the suits.

"This is gonna be difficult," Remus told Sirius.

"I wish the girls were here," Sirius complained.

"Your wish is our command," Susie said, popping up behind them with Vicky and Lily.

"Hey where the heck did you come from?" he asked.

"You wished we were here right? Well we figured you'd come here and look so we just decided to come over." She set her dress down, which was carefully wrapped up and looked for something for Sirius to wear. She pulled out a black tuxedo, complete with a faux white rose.

"No way, too Zorro-esque." Meanwhile, Vicky and Lily had taken the liberty of picking out what Remus should wear.

"I've got it," Vicky and Susie exclaimed at the same time. Both girls held up the same suit. They looked at each other and then put it back. Sirius raised an eyebrow. Girls were weird sometimes.

Finally Susie picked out a black dress shirt and some khaki slacks.

"Do you have dress shoes and a tie?" Sirius shook his head and Susie ushered him towards the other side of the aisle, stuffing the clothes she had picked for him in his hands. Meanwhile, Vicky and Lily were already picking out a tie for Remus. They had found a pair of black slacks and a light blue shirt for him.

Susie went through different ties, comparing them to the shirt. Finally she picked out a dark blue tie and shoved a pair of black dress shoes at him.

"There, you're wearing that," she said, looking at him. "Now go try it on." Sirius pulled her towards the dressing room.

"Come with me," he asked.

"Why? That's the male dressing room," she pointed out.

"In case I need help with my tie," he said smugly. Pulling her into the dressing room, he looked in the stalls. No one was in there. He pushed her into a stall, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her. He started to pull her shirt off but Susie stopped him.

"Sirius, we can't do this in the dressing room," she said breathlessly. Pulling her shirt back on, she sat down on the small seat.

"Now change, lemme see." Sirius pulled his t-shirt off and put the dress shirt on. He put the tie on and stared at it.

"Sirius, you don't know how to tie a tie?" she asked. He shook his head. With a sigh, she stood up, pulling the tie around the collar of the shirt and bringing it to the front. She started to tie it and when she finished, Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms were still around his neck.

Leaning in again, he kissed her, this time, quickly getting her shirt off. He was unzipping her jeans and sucking on the delicate flesh of her neck when there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, but females are not allowed in the male dressing room," a voice barked from the outside. Susie cursed, pulling her shirt on quickly. She stuck her head out.

"I'm sorry, but I was helping my erm, brother, with his tie." The sales man looked at them suspiciously, but left. Sirius cracked up when the guy left and Susie closed the door again. Remus came in after that.

"Ew guys, your brother. Isn't that incest when you snog your brother?"

"Shut up Moony!" Sirius called out.

"I told you we couldn't do it in the dressing room," Susie told Sirius. Sirius just shook his head and pulled his jeans off.

"Nice boxers," she told him. They were black boxers with Simba on them.

"Hey I happened to be a fan of Disney movies when I was younger." He pulled the dress pants on and put the shoes on. Spinning around, he modeled for Susie. She peered at him, looking him up and down.

"Tuck your shirt in and it'll look fine."

"Ugh, can I just do that later?" Susie shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't care." Susie opened up the stall door and left the dressing room where Vicky and Lily were staying.

"Nice one, the salesman looked angry as he stalked out of there. I think he was ready to call security," Lily told her.

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything."

Vicky scoffed. "C'mon Susie, we could kind of hear you two in there."

Remus came out, dressed in what Lily and Vicky had picked out for him.

"I have to say guys, you picked well for him, it looks good," she admitted. Lily gave him the thumbs up and he went back in. Sirius came out with his clothes and took some money out of his pocket.

"I dunno if I have enough," he said. Susie looked at the bills in her purse. Her grandfather constantly gave her money, even when she didn't want it. Both pounds and Wizarding money.

"Here, I'll pay for it Sirius, give it to me."

"No it's okay, just I have some money, I'll just pay back the rest later."

"Sirius, give me the clothes," she told him. He handed over the clothes and Susie went and paid for them. When she came back, they were all ready to go.

Back at Ronnie's flat, Ronnie had come back and left some food for them. As they ate from the cartons of Chinese food he had left, they talked about school coming up.

"Susie, are you gonna try out for Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"I guess," she said.

"Great, I'll help you practice," he said with a grin.

The next day, Susie was woken up with everyone coming into her room and yelling happy birthday. She didn't move an inch. She was on her stomach, her face buried in the pillow, her sheets pulled up to her midsection. Vicky went over and flipped her over.

"Susie," she yelled in her ear. Susie's eyes flew open and her hand came out, slapping Vicky squarely in the face. Vicky jumped back, her hand on her cheek. Remus went to her.

"You okay?" he asked tenderly. She nodded, still rubbing her sore cheek. Sirius sat on Susie's bed and leaned over her. She had already flipped herself back to her original position.

"Let me wake her up," he told them. Everyone left the room. He lay down next to her, stroking her back.

"Susie my beautiful girlfriend, it's time to wake up." He finally flipped her over and kissed her. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. When they broke apart, she opened her eyes, staring up at him.

"Morning gorgeous," he murmured.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"You're 16 now," he said grinning.

"Mmmm," she responded. Finally, they decided to get up. Susie went to her closet, sifting through her clothes. Pulling on Sirius' quidditch shirt over her short night shirt, she went outside where everyone was eating.

"Happy birthday," Lily and Vicky exclaimed, both trying to hug her.

"Sorry Vics for slapping you. It's a reflex." Vicky smiled.

"Now I know for next time," she said. Susie went and sat next to Remus.

"Hey happy birthday," he told her, giving her a hug. At 4:30, an owl came fluttering in. It read,

_Dear Susie,_

_Please come to the manor now. The party started at 4:00. The guests are all awaiting your entrance. _

_Grandfather_

Susie stood up from the couch where they had all be lounging.

"C'mon, I have to get ready." Susie was in her room, zipping up the back of her dress when Sirius came in. He came up behind her and finished zipping it up, then twirled her around to see her in the dress. She looked gorgeous; the white of her dress reflecting off her black hair and her blue eyes seemed brighter.

Sitting down, Susie began to apply her make-up. When she finished, Lily and Vicky came in, both dressed in their dresses. Sirius was sitting on the bed. Lily turned towards Sirius.

"Sirius, get dressed!" Grumbling, he got out of his comfy position to go change. When Vicky and Lily finished with Susie's hair, it was falling down her back in ringlets, much like the ones she had as a child, but she was more mature now. Vicky had her's put up in a bun, with some hair falling down in all the right places while Lily had her's hanging down her back instead of her usual pony tail.

Susie and the group were about to floo over to her Grandfather's manor when there was a buzz came from the speaker. Susie went over and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Miss McFasley?"

"That's me."

"Your grandfather has sent over a Towncar to bring you and your friends to the party."

The large black Towncar pulled up the McFasley Manor's long, winding driveway. It stopped in front of the door and the door opened. Susie was the first one out, looking at the many cars parked on the property. She had a feeling a lot of people would be there. Her friends came out after that, staring at Susie's place. Upon entering the vast house, they were greeted with an entourage of people, all fawning over Susie. She felt like an animal at a Zoo, everyone was staring at her and touching her for some odd reason.

Once she had gotten out of the crowd, her friends were no where to be found. Susie picked her way through crowds, getting greeted and wished a happy birthday. There were people she had no idea who they were. She looked at a display on the ceiling, with fireflies arranged to say "Happy 16th Susannah".

She was at the punch table, carefully sipping on some punch, trying not to spill any on her white dress when she was approached by a familiar boy with messy black hair.

"May I have this dance?" James asked with a grin. Susie smiled and took his outstretched hand, hoping like she could pretend like she knew how to dance. She had never really paid attention in ball room dancing classes.

"So what, may I ask, are you doing at this party?" Susie asked as they twirled around the floor.

"Oh, my dad works for Nimbus Co. He's actually right under you grandfather."

"Ah I see, and that's why you're here. Why are you dancing with me anyways?"

"Oh my mother suggested it. Her exact words were 'James William Potter, go ask the birthday girl for a dance' "James said in an exaggerated high pitched voice, imitating his mother.

"Well I hope you're enjoying this party as much as I am," Susie said sarcastically. She accidentally stepped on his foot for the 5th time that night. James winced, but kept on with the conversation.

"This is horrible! I've been going to parties like these since I was young!"

"I can't find Sirius either," Susie said miserably.

"Oh he's probably he's hiding out somewhere." Susie now spotted Sirius on the floor, trying to dance with Lily. They kept trying to step on each other's toes as they danced. Susie grinned and waved at Sirius with her free hand. He waved and then did a double take, staring at her dancing with James.

On the other end, Vicky and Remus were dancing, not saying anything to each other.

"Hey there's Susie, dancing with, is that James?" Vicky asked, pointing at the other end of the ballroom. Remus took a closer look.

"Yeah that's him." He chuckled as he spotted Sirius staring at them dancing. James and Susie were gracefully dancing on the floor while Lily and Sirius kept stepping on each other's toes. Things for Remus weren't going so great, at the moment, Vicky was leading. Finally the song ended and Sirius let go of Lily.

"Thank you for this dance ma'am," he said with a bow. "Now I must go find my lady." He went to go find Susie. He found her in conversation with her grandfather. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?" he asked. Susie smiled and looked at her grandfather, who nodded for her to go. She took his hand and led her out on the dance floor.

"Sirius, are you going to be stepping on my feet?" she asked him uncertainly as he put his other hand on her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful with the birthday girl." A song started up and a whole bunch of people went onto the dance floor. Sirius and Susie swung along, narrowly missing couples. Sirius seemed to be doing that on purpose.

"Sirius, stop that!" Susie hissed as they almost crashed into Rainzzi Delanuit dancing with who looked to be her father. Rainzzi smiled at her as Susie whizzed past. The music picked up it's pace. Suddenly it turned into a dance which looked like it involved the random switching of partners.

A boy with blonde hair and green eyes approached Susie.

"Ah you must be the birthday girl. William Delanuit." She shook his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Oh I guess I'll dance," she said, letting herself be reluctantly pulled away by an ecstatic William. Blowing Sirius a kiss, she concentrated on William's footsteps and squealed when she was practically thrown into the arms of some random stranger. Sirius trudged over to the other end of the room, a scowl gracing his handsome features. James found him.

"Where's Susie? I thought you were dancing with her." Sirius pointed at Susie, who was still dancing, but looked to be in quite a frazzle.

"She's dancing with William!" He started laughing. Sirius frowned at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh man. You know that's the guy who is going to inherit half of the Delanuit half of Nimbus Co. right?"

"Oh, that's him? I didn't even pay attention. I didn't recognize him."

"Yeah, well his father wanted him to look more professional and he said having black hair with blue tips was not, so he dyed it blonde again."

"James, how the hell do you know all this?"

"My dad tells my mum at dinner and I just happen to listen in. Hey I forgot to tell you, Jeanie says hey." Sirius scrunched his nose up. Jeanie was James' cousin, an old fling of Sirius'. He had broken things off after 2 weeks because she was getting too clingy. She was still pretty obsessed with him.

"Where was Jeanie living at before?"

"Oh, over in the States. Some state called Air-e-zone-a."

"Arizona?"

James scratched his head. "Yeah that's it!"

"Well did you tell her I have a girlfriend that I'm happily with at the moment."

James raised an eyebrow. "At the moment?"

"Well, I don't know. I love her, but I've never stayed with a girl so long."

"Sirius shut the hell up. You've been with her for 4 months. Believe me, if you had EVER planned on dumping her, you would've done it well into the first month. I think this thing between you two is going to last."

"You really think so mate?"

"Sirius, I hate to admit this to you cause I sound like a pansy, but ever since you started dating Susie, you've been happier, like you kind of have this inner glow. Shut up!" he said as Sirius started to snicker.

"Anyways, you make each other really happy, I can tell. Is Susie ever bitchy anymore?"

"Well, when she's on her rag-,"

"Besides that! Remember in the beginning of the year, she was just extremely bitchy all the time and now she's never like that. Well almost never. I can tell you've made her really happy and I know she's made you happy."

"Well scratch what I said before. I love her and I want to continue our relationship. I think she might be the one."

"You really think so man? Are you sure, I mean, positive?"

"Yeah I am. I don't want anyone else in my life but her. And I know she feels the same way about me."

Meanwhile, William was still dancing with Susie.

"William, can we stop? My feet are killing me." They both looked down at her high heels and William led her to a seat.

"So how are you enjoying your birthday party?" Susie shrugged.

"I guess it's okay. I can't find my friends or my boyfriend."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere. You know Susie, I've been waiting quite a long time to meet you. I saw you at King's Cross that day, because our father pointed you out and I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

"Um, that's very flattering," Susie shifted in her seat, "But I have a boyfriend."

"Well that's alright, I can take a hint." He started to talk about Nimbus Co., telling her about all his endeavors at the company. After about 15 minutes, Susie's eyes were drooping. She was ready to snap at him, wishing that he would shut his trap for once. Truly, she didn't really care what design of the Nimbus broom he supervised, or who he had fired and hired.

She looked out across the floor, spotting Lily. She made an attempt to signal to Lily that she needed to get her out of there. Lily came over, finally getting the hint after giving Susie some blank stares, with some punch. Tipping forward, she accidentally on purpose spilled some punch on William's suit. He jumped up, looking at the stain.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Here, let me help you with that." She reached forward with a tissue, but he jumped back.

"Umm, I'll take care of it. I'll see you later Susie." He disappeared out of the room.

"Thanks Lils, I thought he would never shut up!"

"I'm sure he just wanted to impress you Susie," she said slyly.

"Ack! He's weird! I'm perfectly content with Sirius and will be for a very long time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I love him a lot and I don't want to do anything to ever hurt him. I think that he might just be, you know, the one."

"What?? You guys have only been going out for like 4 months."

"That's plenty of time to tell! I love him sooo much. I've never loved a guy as much as I love him."

"Well, I hope he is the one. You guys are like perfect for each other."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Poor Susie, stuck dancing with a dud. Hehe, I hate when that happens! So please review and I'll get the next chapter up cause I already have it written up to Chapter 16!

WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

**Im-an-angel-in-disguise**: I'm updating soon, but the chapter 14 and possibly 15 will probably be up in the next 2 days or so. And your welcome, thanks for reviewing mine! I love your story! Okay and I shall put your character in, gladly!! Since I love your story a ton ;) Haha and don't worry, I'll think of something good for you and your beloved P Haha I'm already writing chapter 18 right now!


	15. Distancing Herself from Him

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 14**

Hello!

Okay, so I hope you're enjoying this. I'm finishing chapters in like 2 nights, so I just keep going and not posting. Don't worry, I'll get it all posted up soon enough! And they're going back to Hogwarts! I know people are dying for them to go back to Hogwarts!

JJ

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

_(Note: All Remus "lovers" are taken, but if you'd like to make up a guy, or go with a random guy that went to Hogwarts during the MWPP era, then tell me!)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!  
**

* * *

**  
**

After the party, Susie limped to the front of the house to wait for her friends. She had spent a good amount of the party dancing with guys her age, her grandfather obviously trying to 'hook her up' with some of his employees' sons. With a sigh, she sat down in the foyer. The majority of the people had left. Finally Sirius came out, with Ronnie.

"Where's everyone else?" Susie asked.

"Well, Lily and Vicky went to Remus' house for the rest of vacation, so it's just me and you," he said with a grin. Back at Ronnie's flat, Ronnie immediately went to bed.

"I'm tired," he told them before heading off to his room on the other side of the flat. Ronnie's flat was almost like a penthouse, taking up almost all of the top floor.

Susie was on her bed when Sirius came in. She was still dressed, her feet hanging over the edge with shoes attached. Sirius knelt down and took her shoes off for her.

"Oh thanks Sirius, my feet are aching." He got up on the bed next to her and put his head on her stomach.

"Susie?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Do you love me? Honestly, do you?"

She looked at him. "How could you ask me such a question? Of course I do!"

"Good, I love you too," he said smiling. Susie stretched out to turn on her muggle stereo, which blasted an old dance song. She picked up off the bed, pushing Sirius off her and pulling him up to dance.

"We only got to dance one dance," she said. The music blared softly in the background as they slow danced across the carpet and Susie listened to the words.

_There's a song in the land of the lily,_

_Each sweetheart had heard with a sigh_

_Over high garden walls this sweet echo falls_

_As a soldier boy whispers good-bye:_

_Smile the while you kiss me sad adieu_

_When the clouds roll by I'll come to you_

_Then the skies will seem more blue,_

_Down in Lover's Lane, my dearie._

_Wedding bells will ring so merrily_

_Ev'ry tear will be a memory_

_So wait and pray each night for me_

_Till we meet again._

_Tho' good-bye means the birth of a teardrop,_

_Hello means the birth of a smile._

_And the smile will erase the tear blighting trace,_

_When we meet in the after awhile_

When the music ended, another song started up again, this time, wordless.

"I like that song," Susie said as Sirius led the dance.

"It was okay," he shrugged.

"It was romantic," she said with a sigh. Sirius chuckled. Susie was a concealed hopeless romantic. When the song ended, instead of Sirius pulling Susie into another dance, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

Eventually they wound up on the bed, Susie blindly undoing Sirius' tie and shirt. They were both still dressed in their party clothes. Sirius fumbled with the lacing in the back of Susie's dress, which covered the zipper that would fully enable him to remove the garment from her body.

Finally, Susie had gotten Sirius' tie off. She reached behind her, unlacing the laces. Sirius practically yanked the string out trying to get the dress off. When he reached the zipper, he carefully slid it down, trying not to ruin Susie's dress. He knew she was quite partial to the dress.

Susie undid the buttons, eager to run her hands all over Sirius' well defined chest. Sirius lifted Susie's dress up and over her head, throwing it on the floor. Running his hands down her legs, he stopped to remove the panty hose she wore. Once finished, he took off the black corset top she had put on under the dress, untying the laces one by one. Susie got all of Sirius' buttons undone and Sirius slid it off his body, the shirt falling softly to the floor next to the dress.

With the corset off, Sirius began to place kisses on her stomach, making her gasp with pleasure. He finally settled on her collarbone, making her twist underneath him. He reached behind her, carefully unhooking her bra and throwing it behind him. He pushed her further up the bed; somehow, they had been at the base of her bed, about to fall off.

Susie reached below her, struggling with Sirius' belt buckle. Finally, she got it off, reaching to take his pants. Of course he picked this time to be a tease. When she reached to unzip his pants, he moved out of her reach, causing her to growl.

"Susie," he said. She looked up at him. "Patience, love. Patience."

"I'm not patient," she whined. He only smiled, reaching up to push a strand of hair out of her face. Sirius stood up, leaning over Susie's body. He began to trail kisses down her neck. Susie gasped and wrapped her legs around Sirius, who in turn, lightly bit her on the neck. She let out a small moan as Sirius began his slow trail down her neck, down to her collarbone and further down to her breasts.

When he placed his mouth on one of them, she let out a moan. Her back arched as his tongue did the naughtiest things to her breasts. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Pulling him back down, she roughly pushed her mouth against his, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He let out a groan from the sudden onslaught on his mouth.

Finally, Sirius ended up on top of Susie, sucking on her neck. He smiled against her skin. _Boy she's gonna have a ton of hickeys tomorrow, _he thought. Susie reached down, her hands gliding down his back till she reached his boxers. Putting her fingers on the waistband, she wrapped her fingers around them and slid them off, revealing how turned on Sirius really was. She smiled. He had been putting his own pleasure off to pleasure her.

"Sirius," she breathed. He looked up at her. "Just do it. I want you to fuck me," she told him. Sirius couldn't hold it back anymore. At her words, he practically ripped her thong off and slid into her. She gasped when he pushed into her. When he had finally settled into her body, he began to move inside of her, thrusting in and out. She moaned with each thrust into her.

"Oh Sirius, don't stop," she moaned as he moved inside of her. Sirius stopped, right when Susie was about to reach her orgasm.

"Sirius," she gasped. He looked at her. Her body was already starting to quiver. He knew she was close to going over the edge.

"Susie, what do you want?" he asked her.

"I want you, I want you," she said, breathing heavily. He began to move inside of her again, making each thrust harder then the last.

"Susie," he moaned as he moved. This was enough to push Susie over the edge. Her body began to shudder and she cried out his name. After a few more pushes, Sirius was right there with her.

When they finished, Sirius slid out of Susie, lying next to her and kissing her brow. She sighed, turning to push herself up against Sirius' bare chest. Her breath tickled him as she fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and finally was able to get to sleep.

The next week was pretty much a blur of Susie and Sirius constantly going over to Remus' house. School was starting soon and Sirius decided to take Susie over to James' house to practice for Quidditch.

Once Susie was on the broom, she was perfectly fine. It seemed like it was natural instinct for her, the ability to ride the broom. Once Sirius had prepped and practiced, she was ready to play as Chaser. She had pretty much mastered to concept of throwing the Quaffle around and was a natural on a broom.

* * *

Susie took a whiff of the air as she walked down the hall to her first class. She looked over at Sirius, who looked unhappy to be at school.

"Finally, back at Hogwarts. I just love being here." Sirius just frowned.

"I liked being on vacation! The only thing I missed is Quidditch," he said with a grin. James hurried up to them.

"Sirius, team meeting." Sirius groaned.

"Now? I have to walk Susie to class."

"No, it's okay," she told him, "Go ahead." Sirius reluctantly followed after James, looking back at Susie. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Susie was halfway to her class when she was intercepted by Chase.

"Chase, hey." He came up beside her.

"Hey Susie, how was your vacation?"

"It was pretty good. Yours?"

"Mine was fine. Slightly boring at home. Look Susie, I have something to ask you and I don't want you to lie to me." She looked at him questioningly.

"Okay, ask away."

"Well, I want to know if Rabastan has been bothering you in a way." Susie flinched at the name.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said after a few moments of silence.

"I know you're lying," he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked defensively.

"Because I asked Rabastan myself and he said every time he found you alone, he would feel you up." Susie looked ready to cry.

"He said that?" she asked. Chase nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah he does."

"Why do you let him?? I mean, why don't you tell someone??"

"Because he knows! He knows stuff that I can't tell Sirius!"

"Like what??" Susie looked around and then, leaning over, whispered something in his ear.

"You cannot tell anyone!" she exclaimed when she saw his face.

"Remus Lupin? Are you serious?" Susie nodded.

* * *

Sirius mindlessly drummed his fingers on the desk while James droned on about team spirit.

"Sirius, earth to Sirius." Sirius snapped out of his daze. He looked around. Everyone had left. James was standing there, a grin on his face.

"We don't have to go to class, so I have to talk to you about something."

Sirius frowned and sat back, putting his feet on the desk he was sitting at.

"Okay, go on," he said.

"Well do you remember that bet we made in the beginning of the year?"

Sirius nodded slowly. He really didn't want to think about that. "Yeah I do."

"Well you won, what'd you want me to do?" A smile formed on Sirius' face. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

"I have the exact thing, but number one rule, we can't tell Susie we had a bet in the first place about her. That would be bad."

"Alright, so what are your terms?" Sirius smirked as he laid down the terms.

Meanwhile, Susie had been walking to Potions when she bumped into Rabastan Lestrange. She pulled her wand out.

"Get away from me Lestrange," she said. He looked at her.

"Lucky for you, I'm going to meet Rainzzi and I'm in a hurry, but I'll be seeing you soon," he threatened. She put her wand away as he disappeared down the hall. James appeared out of nowhere, blocking Susie's way. He looked defeated.

"Susie, I have to do everything you and Sirius tells me to," he said. She gaped at him.

"What the hell James? Get out of my way." He moved out of the way, but followed after her.

"Want me to carry your books? Your book bag?" She stared at him strangely but handed him her book bag, which he dutifully carried over his shoulder. Sirius came around the corner, looking at them with a grin. He approached the two, handing James his books. James took them with a scowl and Sirius walked with Susie.

"Sirius, what's going on?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about that. James will be there for a week."

A week later, James finally came out of the girl's dorm, where Susie had dragged him up there with all her books and clean laundry.

"How'd you like being in the girl's dorm?" Sirius asked with a smirk as James plopped into a chair.

"Ahhh serving Susie for a week is like torture!" he complained. Sirius' smirk disappeared off his face. Susie had been awfully distant for a while. Since they had come back from vacation, she had been distant. The last time they had ever really been intimate was the night of her birthday and that was 3 weeks ago. She wouldn't even let him kiss her. He would lean in and she would turn her face.

"Have you noticed that Susie has been really distant?" Sirius asked James. James shrugged.

"I dunno, but I noticed that she doesn't spend as much time with you as before and she doesn't let you kiss her anymore."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what's going on with her."

"Me either mate. Maybe some kind of girl problem?"

"If you're thinking of her period, she wouldn't have it for 3 weeks."

"Well, maybe she's tired of you," James suggested, but immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Sirius' face.

"You really think she'd get tired of me??" he asked, almost anxiously. James felt weird. This was all new; he had never seen his best friend so hung up on one girl.

"No I don't think so, that was a stupid suggestion. Just forget I said that," he said quickly. Sirius stood up though.

"I'm gonna talk to her," he said.

"Now?" James asked. Sirius nodded and pushing his hair out of his eyes, he tried to go up the stairs, but the stairs turned into a slide, causing Sirius to fall right back down. He had an idea. Turning into his animagus form, he bounded up the steps and then transformed back, stopping at Susie's room.

Bursting through the door, he heard a scream and a scrambling of bodies. Most everyone was in bed, except for Susie, who was up, crying on her bed. Lily was on the bed with her, comforting her.

"I love him and I can't even tell him," she sobbed into Lily's nightshirt. Lily was stroking the back of her head, saying something to her. Sirius strode to the bed and Lily looked up.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing in here?" Lily demanded. "How'd you get up here??" Sirius shrugged.

"Does it matter? I need to talk to Susie." Susie looked up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to talk," he told her seriously. She looked scared. She knew that she had been very distant with Sirius. He had tried to help her, trying to find out what was wrong, but she would push him away. Now he was going to dump her. He pulled her up off the bed and went down to the empty common room. Sitting down, he patted the couch next to him.

"Susie, I don't even know where to start."

"Just get it over with then," she said quietly.

"Get what over with?" he asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"Well you were going to dump me right?"

"No! Of course not! I made you a promise Susie and I don't plan on breaking it."

Susie breathed a sigh of relief. "Well what'd you need to talk to me about?"

He let out a sigh. "Look, this is hard to start out. Susie, I feel like we're getting distant. We barely spend any time with each other. The last time we were actually intimate was on your birthday and that was more then 3 weeks ago. I can understand if you don't want any sex or anything, but you won't even let me kiss you!"

"So this is what all this is about? You're not getting any, so you think that we're getting distant!"

"No! That's only one thing, but that's not everything. We don't even spend any time together."

"I'm sorry Sirius," she said, realizing that she had been avoiding Sirius for the last couple of weeks, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Susie I want to be here for you, but you won't tell me what's going on. You won't even talk to me."

"Sirius, please, just hold me," she said, looking at him with such a look of hurt and anxiety that he gave in immediately. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly against him. She started to cry, soaking his shirt with her tears. When she finally stopped crying, she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Sirius lay down on the couch, pulling her sleeping form down with him and falling asleep himself.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Susie's emotionally unstable breakdown. Susie had recovered somewhat, not nearly as emotional as before. She still didn't want to be intimate with Sirius, but she still let him hold her and hold hands. She sometimes let him kiss her, but not too much. If it ever got too passionate, she pulled away. He loved her so much that he never got angry when she did that. He just knew he had to give her some time.

It was February 11, the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts. Susie met Sirius on the pitch, where he had met with the team. Sirius led her over to meet the other team mates.

"Susie, this is Frank Longbottom, he's a chaser." He pointed at a tall, brown haired guy, with a grin on his face and laughing eyes.

"That's Mattie Welling, she's the other chaser." Mattie was a medium sized girl, who had red hair and brown eyes, a strange combination of hair and eye color.

"Here are our two Beaters, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt." Gideon and Fabian were twins, the only difference between the two was Gideon had green eyes and Fabian had blue eyes. Both were tall, blonde, and pretty handsome.

"And of course, I'm the Seeker and James is the Keeper/Captain of the team. I personally think that the Seeker on this team is the best looking guy around, what do you think?" Susie grinned as Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I agree," she told him.

"I'm glad you do," he said, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. James clapped his hands behind them.

"Alright, will the people trying out for the Chaser spot please line up. Thank you." Sirius let go of Susie, who rushed over to stand in line with the other 5 people. The team was sitting at a table on the side of the Quidditch pitch.

After the tryouts, everyone pretty much had an idea who would be playing Chaser. The team was in a meeting to decide.

"I think Susie should get the spot," Sirius announced.

"Well of course you do, she's your girlfriend," Frank complained.

"Yeah, but she's pretty good," Gideon commented.

"Well her parents were like Quidditch legends," Mattie said. Most everyone treated Mattie like one of the guys. She was the only girl on the team but the guys were all pretty protective of her.

"That's true. What about the other players?" James asked.

"Ugh definitely not Chad Russell, he kept losing the quaffle," Mattie complained.

"Definitely not that Daniel Brewster, he was having trouble staying on his broom," Frank commented.

The team spent about 10 more minutes contemplating who would be the new Chaser. James came out with the rest of the team. Sirius caught Susie's eye and winked.

"The new Chaser is Susie McFasley," James announced. Susie grinned and came forward. James handed her a pair of quidditch robes. She took them and everyone else applauded.

After the tryouts, Sirius found Susie talking to Mattie. Sirius put his arm around Susie's waist.

"Sorry Mattie, can I steal Susie from you?" he asked, grinning. Mattie laughed.

"Sure Sirius. I'll see you later Susie," Sirius pulled Susie away, but not before reaching over and ruffling Mattie's hair. She scowled but walked off.

"So is that how you always treat Mattie?" Susie asked.

"The whole team to be exact. She's like our little sister," he said, putting his other arm around her waist.

"Well she's not the only girl on the team now," Susie said.

"So I was thinking, me, you, and the Room of Requirement," Sirius said slyly. Susie frowned.

"I have homework."

"Well what about tomorrow?"

"Can't, studying with Remus and the next day is Quidditch practice." Sirius gave off an exasperated sigh.

"C'mon Susie! What is with you? You refuse to do anything anymore! You used to love sneaking out in the middle of the night and shagging in some random place and now you don't even let me kiss you! I thought I would give you time, but this is too long!"

"Okay, if I can't settle your needs, why don't you go back to your old ways and find some girl to put in your bed!" she yelled, pushing his hands off her waist and stalking off the Quidditch pitch. James and the Prewitt twins came up behind him.

"Mate, you messed up big time," Gideon commented. Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to the castle.

* * *

Susie's being weird huh? Told you she has problems. She has emotional problems, seriously. Anyways I'm writing the next chapter right now!

REVIEWERS!!

**im-an-angel-in-disguise**: Ack I love your story! It's great!

**moonlight1111**: hehe okay and thanks for your review!

**waterfairy-rose**: okay I shall try and keep everything you said in mind. I'm even printing out your review and taping it to my monitor so I can be reminded what to NOT do, hehe. I'm working on it! And thanks for the review, I shall be checking your story out. Let me know when it's updated alright?


	16. Happy Beginnings

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 15**

Okay! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy ) XD

JJ

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

_(Note: All Remus "lovers" are taken, but if you'd like to make up a guy, or go with a random guy that went to Hogwarts during the MWPP era, then tell me!)_

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

James and Sirius were sitting in DADA the next day.

"So I take it, things are over between you and Susie?" James asked. Sirius just shrugged. He wasn't going to sulk. She was the one who had been acting weird and he was convinced that he was right. If she couldn't accept it, then maybe they weren't as meant for each other as he thought they were. Susie walked in with Ana, who was talking quietly to her. She refused to even look at Sirius.

After class, Sirius caught up with Susie.

"What is it?" she asked, not even looking at him. She was looking at a piece of parchment.

"Well I want to know what exactly is going on between us."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," she said.

"So does this mean we're over? Over a stupid fight?"

"If you'd just stop jumping to conclusions, maybe.."

"Well if you'd just talk to me! You never want to talk, I'm always here for you, always here to listen and you push me away."

"Look Sirius, I don't want to break up, but I think we just need to take a break right now. I just need space with everything."

Sirius looked at her. "Okay," he said finally. "I think I need a break too."

* * *

Remus found Susie sitting in the library, reading a book for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hey," she looked up when he sat down.

"Hey back," she said with a smile. They had been sitting there quietly when Susie put her book down.

"Remus?" He looked up from what he was reading.

"Yes Susie?"

"Do you ever wonder what would've happened if we had decided to tell everyone? I mean I probably would've been dating you and Sirius would've stayed the same; same old 'flavor of the week' Sirius Black," she commented. Remus gulped nervously. He looked around. Everyone in the area that they were in had left, leaving them alone.

"Um, sometimes, I guess," he said nervously.

"Well considering that Sirius and I are on break right now, I guess you could say that we're exploring each other's options. I mean, with me getting sexually harassed and everything-," She clapped her hand over her mouth. She had no idea what had come over her but she had just blurted out what she had vowed she would never tell anyone.

"Sexually harassed?!?!?! BY WHO???" Remus shouted. Susie pulled him back down. Remus had jumped up angrily.

"Remus, um, I didn't mean that, I just meant that, I mean, well,"

"Susie, who is it?" She cowered at the dangerous expression in his eye. For some reason, she had to not tell Remus, she had to keep Rabastan and Rainzzi together, forever. If Rainzzi found out what Rabastan did to her, she would break up with him.

"It's no one."

"Don't even think about lying to me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and violently shook her.

"Tell me who the hell it is!" he yelled in her face. She turned her face away, it was a full moon in 2 days, this was why he was acting like this. He didn't want to intentionally hurt her.

"Remus you're hurting me," she whimpered. Suddenly, Remus let go of Susie, pushing her back away from him. His heart was racing and his breathing was unlabored as he looked at Susie, who was also breathing hard. Then, on a moment of impulse, Remus leaned forward, gathering Susie in his arms and kissed her. It wasn't a soft, gentle kiss, but a rough and passionate kiss.

Susie was surprised at first, but she didn't pull away, she just let him kiss her. And then, she began to kiss him back. When his tongue slid against her lips, she opened her mouth to him momentarily before pulling back quickly, coming to her senses.

"Remus, what was that exactly?" she asked him. He didn't know what to say because, frankly, he had no idea what that was himself. All he knew was that one minute he had been starting at her and the next moment she was in his arms, his lips smashed against hers. And she had kissed him back!

"Susie, I don't really know, I-,"

"Remus, I'm still with Sirius. We're just on break."

"I know," he said, frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

"Rems, we can't tell him. No, just, he will not take that well at all."

"Yeah I know. Susie, I'm sorry." She held up her hand.

"No need to apologize. I'm at fault as much as you are. I kissed you back. The truth is, I needed that. You had no idea how much I wanted to be held again." Remus awkwardly put an arm around her waist. She stiffened up momentarily, but relaxed in his grip.

* * *

At quidditch practice, it was awkward for Susie and Sirius. The two were still not really talking to each other. No one knew about the incident in the library except for Susie and Remus.

"Susie, get on the ball," James yelled at her as the quaffle went whizzing past. Susie snapped out of a daze and went racing for the ball. Frank Longbottom had been going for the ball also and they both collided, knocking them both off their brooms and on the floor.

Everyone flew over, examining the two. Susie sat up, rubbing her head. Mattie helped her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, examining her.

"I'm fine." She looked over at Frank, who was sitting on the floor, looking slightly dazed. She hurried over and bent down to look at Frank.

"Frank, can you hear me?" she asked. She looked worried. Sirius was standing next to Mattie, without saying a word. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Susie cup his head in her hand and stroke his forehead. She had been looking for bumps, but Sirius didn't know that.

He stalked off, not even wanting to watch this anymore. Whenever he saw Susie chatting it up and laughing with some guy, he felt extremely jealous. Susie and the rest of the team gawked at him as he stalked off the pitch. Susie snapped out of her gawking phase and rolled her eyes.

"He's such a drama queen," she said.

"Yeah, but he's your boyfriend," Frank commented.

"Correction, we're on break right now." Frank shrugged and rubbed his head.

"I think I'm okay Sus, thanks for nursing me back to health," he said with a grin. She smiled and pulled him up.

"Well I guess practice is over for now," James announced. "But because of Sirius' little episode, we'll be back here tomorrow for a 2 hour practice." The team groaned.

"Ugh stupid Sirius," Susie complained as her, Mattie and James walked back to the common room.

"James, did you really have to give us a 2 hour practice?" Mattie asked.

"I have to keep you slackers in line somehow," he said grinning. "Plus Sirius had no right to storm off like that."

"Why the hell did he do that?" Mattie asked, frowning.

"Oh I know this one," Susie said dryly, "cause I was checking if Frank was okay and I was touching him and I guess Sirius got jealous or something cause I don't get intimate with him anymore."

"Yeah I noticed that," James commented. "Why though? He's been really miserable cause you refuse to talk to him."

Susie shrugged. "I just feel like we're always together. There's things going on that I need to work out myself and Sirius is always there. I just need space," she said.

"Amazing, someone needing space from _the _Sirius Black," James commented.

Mattie frowned. "James you know Sirius is nothing like his old self anymore. Ever since he started dating Susie, he's not the Casanova of last year."

Susie shrugged.

"Yeah I definitely know he's different," James told her, "But why do you need space? I thought you two loved each other?"

"I do love him a lot, that's why I didn't want to break up with him, but I'm finding that I just need to get away from him for a little bit, you know?" She sighed, she knew she had to tell someone about the library thing.

"I was in the library with Remus yesterday," she began slowly. James looked up from counting the pebbles on the walkway.

"Yeah so?"

"Hey I noticed you and Remus are pretty cozy, is there anything going on between you two?" Mattie asked.

"Well you see, the thing is, oh damn it, well we snogged, me and Remus." James' jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"You WHAT?"

"We snogged, do you want me to spell it for you?" Susie snapped, glaring at James.

"So what's going on between you and Remus?" Mattie prompted.

"Nothing, after we snogged, I told him that me and Sirius are still together. But I cannot tell him, he would not take that well, considering Remus is his best friend."

"Yeah but Moony is your best friend," James pointed out after he had calmed down from his earlier outburst.

"Yeah he is, but-just yeah. Can you guys not mention this to Sirius?"

"Hey my lips are sealed," Mattie told her.

"I won't say anything," James promised.

A week later, things still weren't patched up between Susie and Sirius. Sirius and Remus were in the common room, Sirius was lying face down on the couch. Remus was on a chair next to him, reading.

"Argh, I hate this," Sirius complained.

"Hate what?"

"Me and Susie on break. I can't do anything with her and now guys think that's their cue to flirt shamelessly with her in front of me!" Remus didn't say anything, only let Sirius continue.

"And it's killing me, it really is. I mean, next thing I know, I'm gonna find out that she goes and snogs guys in broom closets." Remus gulped nervously and put his book down.

"I think you're overreacting here Sirius, just a little."

"Overreacting?? What if your girlfriend flirts with other guys while you two are on break??"

"Sirius, get a hold of yourself! Susie is not flirting with them, they're flirting with her. Technically, when you're on break, you're allowed to date around, you know?"

Sirius glared at Remus. "I'm trying to forget that fact. Do you really think she'd date anyone else while we're on break?" Remus didn't really want to admit to Sirius that while they were on break, Susie and Remus' little 'study sessions' turned into 'snog sessions'. So far, they hadn't told anyone, unless Susie told anyone. He didn't know if it was okay or not, and really he didn't care. Of course, he knew that Sirius would probably eternally never speak with him again if he found out, but he wouldn't find out, would he?

* * *

Sirius found Susie sitting in the library, doing an essay on a piece of parchment. She was furiously scribbling and didn't even notice him till he sat down and cleared his throat.

"Oh Sirius," she said when she looked up, obviously surprised at his sudden appearance. "I thought you were Remus," she said quietly. Sirius slammed his fist down on the table, shaking it violently.

"Damn it Susie, it's all about Remus isn't it?? What about me? Your boyfriend!"

"Sirius, would you calm down? First of all, I thought you were Remus because we study together everyday. Second of all, we're on break."

Sirius refused to let his guard down. "Yeah, but we're still dating! What gives you the right to come in here and do god knows what with my best friend?"

"Sirius Black, you're out of your mind! We study! That's all!" Susie was surprised at how fast that lie came flying out of her mouth. She gathered up her things, sweeping her stuff into her book bag and left Sirius behind.

Remus came a couple of minutes later and sat down in Susie's old seat. Sirius looked like a mixture of sadness and anger. His facial expressions were absolutely unreadable to the average eye, unless you knew him well enough.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Stop pretending, I know you too well. You talked to Susie?"

"Yeah, I did," Sirius said slowly.

"So what happened?"

"Well I kind of got angry at her."

"About?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Sirius shifted in his seat and looked down at his shoes. Standing up, he looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Well I've really got to go, running out of time," he called as he exited out the library. When he reached the common room, he immediately turned to go as he stepped through the portrait hole. Susie was sitting there, blinking at him.

"No wait, come back," she said quietly. Sirius gave in and came back in, sitting down next to her, but slightly distanced from her.

"I just wanna talk," she said. He looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Look at the pendant," she said, pulling hers out from around her neck, hidden by her robes. It was glowing a royal blue. He pulled his out from the folds of his robes, it was glowing the same hue of royal blue.

"Susie, I miss you a lot. These last couple of weeks or so have been torture for me."

"Why?" she asked, rather surprised. She thought Sirius had been so angry with her that he had felt that he was better off without her.

"Why?" he asked incredulously, "What a question Susie. How could you not think that it's been horrible for me? What about you? I mean, have you missed me?"

"Of course I've missed you!" She didn't really want to admit that she cried every night, wishing that they weren't on break.

"I want to work things out," he said. She nodded and he scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Does this mean we're back together?" she asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I do, a lot."

A few hours later, Susie woke up. She had fallen asleep on the couch, with Sirius on her lap. Gently shaking him, she woke him up.

"Sirius, you have to get up to bed," she said smiling. He stood up sleepily, pulling Susie up with him.

"C'mon let's go back to my dorm," he said sleepily, pulling her up the stairs.

"Sirius! You have to get to bed," but she let him pull her into his room, shutting the door behind her. She could see Remus' sleeping figure and the bed next to him was occupied by James, who was hanging off his bed, murmuring something in his sleep. She giggled when she heard him mutter something about Lily.

Sirius managed to pull her onto his bed, closing the curtains around them. He was wide awake now, his gray eyes blazing with want. Pulling out his wand, he put a silencing charm around them and lay Susie down on his bed, kissing her.

Later that morning, Remus woke up. Yawning, he stood up. James was still asleep, his arms and legs hanging off the bed. Sirius' curtains were drawn around his bed and as Remus got closer, he noticed piles of clothing around the bed. He hadn't heard anything all night. When he opened up the curtains cautiously, what he saw made his heart stop. Sirius and Susie were in the bed, both naked with the sheet pulled up around them, fast asleep. He blinked, thinking that it was an illusion, a bad dream. It wasn't.

It was bound to happen, Remus knew that. But he thought he'd get to keep Susie for a little bit longer then 2 weeks. Remus pulled his clothes on, feeling numb as he left his dorm, meaning to go for a walk. As he walked around the castle grounds, he thought about everything that had happened in his life. He and Susie were over permanently. He'd just try to forget about her. With Vicky, he still did love her, he just didn't know if anything would ever happen between them.

He had been so lost in his own little thought bubble that he hadn't noticed that he was about to collide with another girl walking around. He bumped into her, causing her to fall over and for him to stumble back.

"Oh I'm sorry," he exclaimed, rushing over to help the girl up. He looked at her.

"Elisa Glassman right?" he asked. She nodded, pushing her light brown hair out of her face, which revealed a pair of aquamarine blue eyes. He blinked, realizing that he was still staring at her. He hadn't been so taken with a girl's beauty since Susie at the beginning of the year.

"Sorry about being in your way," she said, about to leave.

"No wait!" he said. Then not wanting to sound desperate, he asked "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She shrugged.

"Sure." They started to walk together down the pathway around the lake.

"So what were you thinking about when you crashed into me?" she asked.

"Oh just stuff going on in my life, complicated stuff," he said. After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat.

"Remus, I want to tell you something." He looked down at her. "I just want to let you know that I've liked you for a long time." She turned pink as she looked down at the ground.

"Elisa, there's no need to be embarrassed," Remus said with a chuckle. "I'm quite flattered to have such a pretty girl like me." She blushed again.

"You really think I'm pretty?" she asked. Remus took her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

"Of course I do, I think you're beautiful. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" Elisa nodded.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile. They walked back into the castle, walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Remus was surprised how easy it was for him to get over what had happened this morning.

Back in the common room, Susie was sitting on Sirius' lap, reading a book for class.

"Why do you always study?" he complained, shifting a little bit.

"Cause I want to get good grades. Not everybody's like you and James, Sirius. People actually have to study," she said, smiling. She was still reading when the portrait swung open, revealing Remus accompanied by Elisa Glassman.

"Hi Elisa," Susie said, giving her a small wave.

"Hey Susie." Remus looked over at Susie.

"Hey Sus," he said, nodding at Sirius. "Hey Sirius."

"Hey Moony, so what's up with you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at Elisa and then looking back at Remus. Susie laughed cause Sirius was making it so obvious, it was funny. Leaning back, she pushed Sirius further back onto the couch so she could rest for a second. Sirius was talking, his breath tickling her neck. She still hadn't talked to Remus about ending things, but she figured he had found someone else by now, looking at the way Remus would occasionally glance at Elisa. She still had to talk to him though.

Later that day, Susie found Remus in the library, talking to his ex girlfriend Nicky. She looked up when she saw Susie. Getting up, she put a hand on his shoulder and left.

"How come you're not with Sirius?" Remus asked.

"How come you're not with Elisa?" Susie fired back.

"I asked the question first."

"I told him I'd be back in a bit. And you?"

"I wanted to talk to Nicky." Susie sat down next to Remus.

"I take it things are over between us?" Susie asked. Remus nodded.

"Yeah, you were the one who got back with Sirius first."

"Remus, it just kind of happened. I missed him," she stated. "I was gonna talk to you-,"

"Yeah well I kind of saw you in Sirius' bed," he said. Susie winced at the harshness of his words.

"Look Remus, don't turn this on me. You knew it as well as I did that I was cheating on him!"

"Yeah I did. I'm sorry," he said regretfully.

"Me too," she said quietly. She held out her hand.

"Friends?" she asked hopefully. He pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, you're my best friend."

"Still?" she asked smiling. Remus nodded.

"Still."

* * *

Sirius was going to the library to find Susie when he heard someone calling him from behind. It was Ana.

"Ana, hey, how was your holidays?" She smiled.

"They were great, skiing was fun."

"That's great."

"So I take it that you and Susie are back together after your break?"

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well since you and your friends are so popular, it's not hard for anyone to find out anything about your relationships." Sirius shrugged. They continued talking till Susie found them talking.

"Hi Ana," she said as she approached. Ana smiled at her.

"Hey Susie, how was California?"

"Great," she said with a smile. Sirius leaned down and took her hand, lacing her fingers with his. After a few more minutes of talking, Ana bid them good bye, heading towards the library. Sirius and Susie walked back to the common room, hand in hand.

Next weekend came up fast, with a Hogsmeade trip attached to it. Remus and Elisa were walking down the street together when they were intercepted by James and Sirius, followed closely by Susie.

"Moony! Hey mate," James clapped Remus on the shoulder, scaring both Remus and Elisa. Sirius put his hand on the other shoulder.

"How's your date going? I take that it's going well?"

"Well it was going fantastic until you two decided to show up."

"Awww Remus, cheer up," James said, playfully pinching his cheek. Susie grabbed both Sirius and James by the ear and dragged them away.

"Bye Rems, have fun," she called over her shoulder.

"Susie you're hurting me," James whined as Susie continued to drag them down the street. She stopped in front of the quidditch supply store, letting Sirius and James drool after a broom they wanted.

Remus and Elisa finally had gotten back from Hogsmeade. They stopped in front of the portrait hole.

"I had a fun time," Elisa said smiling.

"Yeah I did too. So do you wanna do this again sometime?"

"Yeah I do."

"Great," Remus said smiling. They went through the portrait hole, where the rest of the Marauders were sitting, along with Susie, who was seated on Sirius' lap, Lily, who was scowling at James who was trying to talk to her, and Vicky, who looked like she was trying to sleep but kept getting woken up by Lily, who was trying to get away from James.

"Elisa, come sit with us," Susie called. Remus followed her as she sat down next to Susie and Sirius.

"Yeah, you have to hang out with us sometimes cause now you're dating Remus," Lily said with a wink. Elisa laughed and Remus turned slightly red. After an hour or so, Vicky stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she told everyone, yawning. Elisa, Lily, and Susie were all talking, leaving the rest of the Marauders to talk.

"So you and Elisa are dating now?" James asked. Remus shrugged.

"I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet."

"Yet, so you're planning to?" Remus nodded slowly.

"Yeah I am, I think she's a great girl."

"Well this means that you're over Vicky?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged again.

"You know, truly, I think I'm over her."

"Good for you Moony," James exclaimed, clapping Remus on the shoulder. The three girls gave him funny looks and he grinned sheepishly and stood up.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack. Night." When we went up the stairs, Lily finally relaxed.

"Finally, he's been bugging me all evening!" she complained. Susie giggled.

"He likes you a lot Lils, give him a chance!"

"No way," Lily said, scrunching her nose up. She stood up. "I guess I'll go to bed too" This left just Susie and Sirius and Remus and Elisa. Susie was still seated on Sirius' lap, her head on his chest. Sirius had his arms wrapped around her. Elisa stood up, meaning to go to bed.

"I guess I'll go to bed," she said. Remus stood up also.

"I'll, um, walk you to the stairs." They stood at the base of the stairs.

"Well thanks for the great day," Elisa said.

"Yeah, well maybe next Hogsmeade trip, we can do it again, going steady though." Elisa looked up at him.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Remus nodded. "Yeah I'll be your girlfriend," she said with a smile. Remus reached over to give her a hug and Elisa looked up, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Then she went upstairs

* * *

.

aww Remus has finally found the girl of his dreams (wink wink nudge nudge) hehe. Moonlight, you dog you ;) lol. Anyways, if there are any fans of the Vicky/Remus ship, don't worry! It's coming! Soon my precious, very soon (rubs hands together and laughs very Gollum-like)

REVIEWERS MY PRECIOUS giggle

Sorry I'm like high lol

**Loathe mary sues: **Alrighty! Sank ya very much! And your welcome

**Im-an-angel-in-disguise: **haha well there it was, did you like it?? And I made Susie like a crazy person because just cause you seem beautiful and perfect doesn't mean you can't have problems. Don't worry, she'll work em all out soon enough. And your character(s) will probably come about chapter 19, I'm working on it now

**Waterfairy-rose**: Thank you!! Don't worry, there'll be plenty more quidditch LATER ON, hehe. Nice about your ears, I've had mine pierced for quite a while ;) lol. Okay, I'm taking your advice to heart when I write. Remember I have most of these chapters done so I can't put your excellent advice in till later. Frank's not the captain silly! Where'd you get that idea? I'm gonna have to go over the last chapter and see where you got that one cause don't you see James obviously giving out orders as a CAPTAIN, you know? Your surprise is in chapter 19, I promise! If it's not, slap me with a wet noodle! I'm working at it RIGHT now! Ahh a bit of a conceit eh? Lol.


	17. Unhappy Endings

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 16**

Thanks for reading people! ) Your reviews make me one happy camper! Bye all!!!

P.S. I've finally decided to throw in the major twist that I've been secretly hinting at all along. Hope you enjoy this chapter cause I'm gonna have a ton of fun writing this! Even though it's kinda sad (

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Remus was finally happy with someone. He had been happily with Elisa for a month now. Sirius and Susie were still the happy/sickening couple, the couple that everyone loved to hate. Remus was in the library when Elisa came in, smiling with a few friends. She saw Remus and bid them good bye, going to sit next to him.

"Hey," she said, flashing him a smile as she sat down. He took her hand and looked at her solemnly.

"Elisa, there's something I have to tell you," he told her. She nodded slowly, allowing him to continue.

"A long time ago, in the beginning of the year, way before I even got to Hogwarts, I lost my virginity." Elisa nodded, not quite understanding why he was telling her this.

"I feel like I have to tell you this, because I don't want any secrets in between us that could drive us apart. The girl that I lost it with, that girl was Susie." Elisa pulled back from him, her hand over her mouth. _He had lost his virginity with Susie? _

"And Susie?" she asked.

"She was a virgin too. We only liked each other for a little bit, and then we were just in her room one day and we started fooling around and one thing led to another and yeah."

"Does Sirius know?" Remus shook his head.

"She didn't want to tell him because I'm his best friend and that wouldn't of been right. It's Susie's choice not to tell him and she made me swear I wouldn't tell him, but it was my choice to tell you." He looked at her hopefully, hoping she would understand and not be angry with him.

"Okay Remus, I'm glad you told me," she told him. He let out a sigh of relief and put his arms around her, kissing her. They were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. It was Rabastan Lestrange.

"Oh Rabastan, what an unpleasant surprise," he told him.

"So sorry to interrupt you and your mudblood girlfriend," Remus stood up, pointing his wand at Rabastan.

"What do you want Lestrange?"

"I want you to know that I already knew all about you and Susie, your little fling in the summer."

"How could you possibly know?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Does it matter? All you must know is that I have these." He waved his wand and there was a picture of Susie, at her window about to close it, with Remus behind her, kissing her neck. Remus tried to grab the picture but Rabastan waved his wand and the picture disappeared.

"What's the point of this Lestrange?" Remus asked him.

"The point is, I want Susie and there's nothing that you can do to get in between me and her. I'm going to get rid of Sirius if it's the last thing I do. I've lusted after her since the beginning of the year and I grope her every time I see h-," His words were cut off by Remus slamming him into the wall, his fist raised. Elisa jumped up, trying to stop Remus.

"Please Remus, don't do this," she said.

"How dare you! I knew it!" he shouted. "Stupefy!" Rabastan yelled, causing Remus to go flying back. A female voice came from the back of the library.

"Locomotor Mortis," the voice shouted, causing Rabastan to fall over. Remus looked over to where the spell had come from. Rainzzi stepped out the shadows. She went over to where Rabastan was lying, pointing her wand at him.

"Confundus," she said, causing Rabastan to blink several times at her, and then look around, confused. "One more should do it," she said to herself. "Stupefy," she finally said, causing Rabastan to fall asleep. She looked up at Remus.

"Think you cast enough spells on him?" Remus said dryly.

"I saved your life, the least you could do is thank me," she said coldly. She looked at Rabastan.

"He's knocked out cold," she told Remus. Remus put his wand away.

"Thanks for your help," he said.

Rainzzi shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I did that mostly for me and Susie of course, she needed her dignity saved. But I can't say I'll be there if he tries to do anything to Susie, so you better watch her."

"Wait, are you and Rabastan dating?"

"Nah I broke up with him like a month ago when he confessed that he wanted Susie in bed," she said, putting her wand away in her robes. Then she left, leaving Remus and Elisa alone in the library with Rabastan's unconscious form. They quickly left, pretending like they had never been up there.

Later on, Susie was walking down to the Quidditch pitch when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her off. Someone's hand was clamped over her mouth before she could scream.

At first, she thought it was Sirius but seeing how this person was handling her, she knew it couldn't be Sirius. Finally they let her go when they reached an empty classroom. The classroom was locked and her kidnapper put a silencing charm on the classroom. She finally turned around, coming face to face with Rabastan Lestrange.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??" she yelled. Rabastan came closer to her, his wand held out.

"To get what I want, what I've wanted all along," Susie reached into her robes but before she could, Rabastan got to it first.

"Accio wand," he said calmly and the wand flew into his hand. He stuffed into his robes, coming closer to her still.

"Leave me alone Rabastan! What do you want from me?"

"I want you, simple enough. And I'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do." He lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. He started to tear off her robes. Susie whimpered as he undressed her. She wished Sirius was here.

* * *

Sirius was at the Quidditch pitch for quidditch practice.

"Sirius, where's Susie?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

"I have no idea. That's unusual for her to be late, ever." James turned to the rest of the team.

"Team, how about today a mock game of quidditch, 3 on 2. Me and Sirius are gonna go find Susie." They headed back to their dorms where James pulled out the marauder map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, tapping the paper. James traced a finger along the lines until he found Susie.

"There she is, with Rabastan Lestrange. Why would she be with him anywhere?"

"No idea, all I know is that Rainzzi broke up with him a month ago." They stood up and followed the map until they stopped at a class. The door was locked.

Susie was trying to get Rabastan to stop, but it was no avail. He had gotten all of her clothing off and had entered her long ago, violently pushing into her. Rabastan conjured up a blanket and pulled it over them.

"Wouldn't want people to see everything," he said as he hungrily stared at her body. Suddenly the door knob rattled. Susie screamed, but the door didn't shake again.

"It's locked Susie, and no one can hear you."

"Please just stop," she begged. He leaned down by her ear.

"Keep begging, I love it when you beg."

"You're sick," she spat out, but gasped as he kept pushing into her.

"Don't deny that you don't like this. I know you do Susie my sweet."

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing James and Sirius. Sirius took one look at Rabastan and backed out of the classroom, shaking his head. James stepped to look in and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground from what he saw. Rabastan was on top of Susie, with a blanket over them. He was moving up and down in a motion that there was no mistaking what he was doing. Rabastan had put his hand over Susie's mouth as he kept moving to prevent her from crying out what he was doing.

Sirius shut the door. Throwing a look at Susie, he closed the door, calling through it "I'll leave you two alone."

Sirius backed up against the wall. There was no way this was happening to him. Susie was supposed to be his forever. And now he had just found her shagging with Rabastan Lestrange in an empty classroom. He felt his heart breaking. James looked at him.

"Hey mate you okay?"

"James do you really think I'm okay? I just found, my girlfriend, the girl I'm head over heels in love with, in an empty classroom, shagging a guy that I thought she hated. Yeah I'm just dandy," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe you're mistaken..."

"Mistaken? How could I be mistaken, unless that was some kind of illusion, I mean you saw that too James, didn't you? This isn't just a bad dream and I'm gonna wake up and laugh it up with Susie in the common room tomorrow."

"No mate, I'm sorry but I saw it too."

Sirius was a miserable wreck for the rest of the day. He refused to talk to anyone and wouldn't eat or do anything besides just sit and stare at the walls. Susie came staggering into the common room, clutching her ripped robes and crying. Lily ran to her.

"Susie, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She shook her head, trying to talk, but nothing was coming out.

_I was raped!!, _she was screaming in her head. So far, she still couldn't say anything. Vicky came over to her and Lily was trying to soothe her. After 15 minutes, Remus and James came in, finding Susie in a state of hysteria. Remus went over to her immediately but James stayed glued where he was, looking at Susie coldly. Lily looked up from where she was sitting.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Look at her," she said, pointing at Susie, who was lying in Vicky's lap, silently crying and rocking herself.

"You wanna know why she's like that? Cause she just slept with Rabastan Lestrange." Remus looked up so fast, his head spun. He blinked and then stared at James.

"She was with who...?"

"Rabastan Lestrange. She slept with him! And you know what else? Sirius found her! He's a wreck right now. She should be just fine, she's probably just guilty that she couldn't be satisfied with Sirius, and so she had to run to the guy that we all thought she hated." He continued to talk horribly about her right in front of Susie. Susie didn't say anything, but Lily and Vicky were starting to listen to him. Vicky frowned with James' last statement.

"She's just like any of the girl's Sirius used to spend his nights with; a dirty tramp."

"James," Vicky said slowly. "I think that's a little harsh."

"I can't help the truth," he exclaimed. Susie was still crying when Remus got up.

"I have to go, I'll be back." He hurried out of the common room, Rainzzi's words echoing in his head. _But I can't say I'll be there if he tries to do anything to Susie, so you better watch her. _He found Sirius in the library, staring at something in his hand. He closed his hand when Remus approached.

"So have you heard?" he asked bitterly. Remus nodded.

"I have."

"So you know that Susie slept with Rabastan Lestrange and she hasn't even tried to deny it?"

"Sirius, I think you're wrong there-,"

"No Moony I don't think so. My eyes didn't deceive me. I saw what I saw and I saw Susie shagging with Rabastan."

"No Sirius. I think you need to listen to me. Earlier this week, Rabastan Lestrange went after me in the library and after Rainzzi took him out with a spell I didn't know she told me 'But I can't say I'll be there if he tries to do anything to Susie, so you better watch her'. It's like she knew something."

"Why'd Lestrange attack you? You know, I bet he was meeting Susie in the library and they would shag there when we were on break." Remus gulped.

"Sirius, I have a confession to make. Now I need you to listen. You remember those days when I would go to Susie's house a lot before school started? Well something happened." Sirius looked warily at him, not sure if he wanted to know. "I lost my virginity with her." Sirius felt his world crashing down around him. His best friend.

"And she was a virgin also right? That's why she wouldn't tell me who was her first, cause you were." Remus nodded, remembering exactly what had happened that day.

_Remus had come into Susie's room, where she was sitting on her bed. _

"_Hi Rems," she said smiling. Remus joined her on the bed, sighing. He was still unsure about some things. He looked up at Susie._

"_Susie are you a virgin?" he asked her suddenly. Susie seemed taken aback by his question._

"_Yeah I'm a virgin, are you?"_

"_I'm a virgin," he said quietly. Then he had leaned over and kissed her. She had seemed surprised at first, and then she had kissed him back. She didn't resist him at all as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. After a while, Remus stopped his assault on her mouth, working on her neck. Susie got up, closing all the windows in her room. She had been closing the last one when Remus had come up behind her, kissing her neck, trying to get her back to the bed._

_He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but all he knew was he wanted her. She had finally closed the last curtain and let Remus push her towards her bed. They discarded of each other's clothing, the clothes in piles around her bed. _

_When he finally pushed into her, Susie cried out in pain. Remus looked at her concerned. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. _

"_I'm fine, just keep going," she had told him, running her hands down his back. When they had finished and Remus had pulled out of her, they had just lain there together, lost in thought._

"_Remus," she had said, "I don't think we should tell anyone about this." Remus looked over at her._

"_You didn't feel anything when we had sex?" Susie slowly shook her head. Remus breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he didn't like her anymore._

"_Me either," he said. _

Remus came back to reality. Sirius looked bitter and if looks could kill, Remus would've been on the floor, twitching.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Sirius asked.

"Well actually, when you and Susie were on break, me and Susie snogged a few times. But never after that." Sirius jumped up, unable to bear hearing anymore of this. And here he had thought he had a faithful girlfriend, but she had to go screwing their enemy _and_ his best friend.

* * *

Susie knew that it was over between her and Sirius. He refused to talk to her and even James, Lily and Vicky were a little distant. They still talked to her, but they didn't hang out with her like they used to. Susie found herself alone at so many times. The only one who was still there for her, out of her usual group of friends, was Remus.

Somehow she just couldn't bring herself to tell anybody about the rape. Remus had been trying to persuade her to tell him what happened but she didn't want to relive the painful memory. She knew if she just told someone what really happened, then all this wouldn't be happening to her. James, Lily, and Vicky would still be her close friends; Sirius would still be with her; Remus wouldn't be feeling guilty that he was one of the causes that Sirius refused to talk to Susie, or even look at her.

It broke Susie's heart every time she walked into the common room and it got silent from Sirius' end of the room. She knew Sirius had a right to be angry, thinking what he thought, but her own friends barely even speaking to her? That was horrible.

The reality of what had really happened dawned on her the last time Sirius even looked her directly in the face.

Susie sat down in the dining hall, eating breakfast and not tasting any of it. She was only eating cause Remus had made her come down, promising he'd be down in a few minutes. Tears welled up in her eyes when Sirius came into the dining hall.

_When you're on, I swear you're on_

_You rip my heart right out_

_You rip my heart right out_

_I think the whole room can hear me clear my throat_

_You rip my heart out_

_Your rip my heart out_

Sirius had sat down on the other end with James, talking animatedly about something. After that melancholy day when he had seen Susie, he had gone back to normal, it seemed to Susie. Here was Sirius, looking completely normal, laughing it up with his friends, and Susie was a miserable wreck, barely able to eat, she couldn't even start doing her homework without breaking into tears. It especially broke her heart when Sirius would throw flirtatious glances at other girls, acting every the person he used to be, the person before Susie had entered his life.

_If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now_

_If you love me at all, don't call_

_Then out of nowhere, put me right back there_

_Rip my heart out, you'll rip my heart right out_

Susie was sitting there when she heard someone behind her. It was Sirius. She looked up at him, but looked down quickly. He sat down next to her.

"Why?" was the simple question he asked.

_And we know what happens when we get to your house_

_Rip my heart out, you'll rip my heart right out_

Susie shook her head.

"I didn't-," that was all she managed to get out. Sirius slammed his hand down on the table.

"Bull shit, I saw you and you know it. I just want to know why. I thought you loved me, I honestly did. Wasn't I enough for you?"

"Of course you were and I still love you!"

"Then why'd you sleep with Rabastan??"

_If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now_

_If you love me at all, please don't, tell me now_

_If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now_

_If you love me at all, don't call_

"Sirius, I-," Sirius held a hand up to stop her.

"I really don't want to hear any more of your crap Susie. If you'd just stop denying it and make this a little easier on the both of us."

_I throw away everything I've written you_

_Oh anything just keep my mind off of it, thinking how I had you once_

_No, I can't forget that_

_Sometimes I wish I could loose you again_

_You're winning me over with everything you say_

_You rip my heart right out_

Susie looked into Sirius' eyes and really saw how hurt he was. That front he put up, it was all masquerade.

_You rip my heart right out_

_When I let you closer, I only want you closer_

_You rip my heart right out_

He pulled something out of his pocket and dropped it in front of her. It was the necklace he had. It wasn't the orange glow of guilt but the sad hue of blue. Sirius barely noticed. One tear slipped down Susie's cheek as Sirius got up.

_You rip my heart right out_

_If you still care at all, don't go, tell me now_

_If you love me at all, please don't, tell me now_

_Yeah, if you still care at all, don't go, tell me now_

_If you love me at all, don't call_

_If you love me at all.._

"Good-bye Susie." And he was gone. Just like that, his unfazed mask put back on as he joined James again, laughing about something else that they liked to joke about. Susie got up from the table, clutching the necklace in her hand as she ran out of the dining hall. The tears were already threatening to fall. She had to get out of there.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Omg that was so sad, I was crying just writing that. I hate breaking them up, but that's just part of the plot. Oh by the way, the song is called _Your House_ by **Jimmy Eat World**.


	18. In His Eyes

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 17**

Okay hello people! First of all, I've decided to do this chapter as Sirius' point of view, just so you're not confused. Anyways, so enjoy!! Just so you know for the next few chapters, I got the date wrong so I'm changing it back to the '70s like it's supposed to be. And now the long anticipated next chapter! Ciao!

JJ

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

I watched her run out of the dining hall, clutching the necklace I gave her back. The necklace that companioned to the same one that hung around her neck. I still see her wearing it. Remus told me that she never takes it off. It doesn't glow anymore. I've cut off all connections to her. If that thing ever glows, it'll be black.

So I have to admit that I am putting up a bit of an act, pretending like I'm perfectly alright. Truth is, I'm broken inside. I'm a miserable wreck. No one sees it, unless they watched me at night. The way I act now, I act like I'm totally alright. I wished I had never seen that. I hate her now, for doing this to me. For making me feel like this. She was the only girl I'd ever loved and I thought she was the ONE. I honestly did.

Seeing her with Rabastan Lestrange, that completely crushed me. It felt like she had taken a 18 wheeler and ran over my heart a thousand times, over and over again till it was nothing but a black hole in the ground.

"Sirius, Sirius, earth to Sirius," James shook me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you wanna go? We've gotta get some studying done in the Library." The library. My heart clenched. That's probably where Susie had run off to, probably run to Remus. I wasn't bitter towards Remus. At least he had admitted about the whole sleeping with Susie thing. She never even told me that, let alone that fact that her and Remus snogged tons of times while me and her were on break. I shrugged.

"Alright whatever." Following James to the library, we went up the third level of the library and sat down at a corner table.

"Go find some books," James ordered, pulling out some parchment. He started scribbling furiously. I wandered in and out of the rows, looking at the spines of the books. The words seemed to blend together as I kept looking. My mind wandered to Susie again. I wondered where she was at the moment. Off crying, I suppose. She looked close to tears when I gave her back that necklace. James, once again, interrupted my thoughts. I had been staring at the same book for the last 5 minutes.

"Sirius, maybe you should go back to the dorm and rest or something. You don't look well." It was true that I was feeling kind of clammy.

"Alright, I will. See you later Prongs." I had been mindlessly wandering down the halls when I bumped into just the person I didn't want to see. Susie.

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt_

_I know._

_I'm gonna smile and not get worried_

_I try but it shows._

She was accompanied by Chase DeSantos, who had his arm affectionately around her shoulders. I knew she was too broken up to be dating him, or was she? I had noticed one thing about Chase, he always watched out for Susie, he was always there for her and this time, him, not me, was there to pick her up when she fell.

_Anyone can make what I have built_

_And better now_

_Anyone can find the same white pills_

_It takes my pain away_

I coolly glanced at them, pretending not to care that I saw them together. Inside it was killing me. My demeanor seemed to tick Chase off. As I walked down the hallway, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was Chase.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"You tapped me. Tell me what _you _want."

"Look at Susie," he pointed at the miserable wreck standing around the corner in the form of my ex girlfriend.

"I'm looking, what about her?"

"She's not herself anymore and she never will be. You know why?"

"Cause she lost me and she'll never find a guy that's half as good as me again?" I joked. I guess that wasn't a good thing because it obviously provoked him. All I remember is Chase whipping out his wand and firing a spell at me, causing me to go flying backwards into the wall.

"I'm sick and tired of you and your stupid arrogance," Chase shouted. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson once and for all and next time you'll think twice about ever hurting anyone again." A wand was pointed at my face and the tip started to glow. I could feel the anger radiating off of Chase. But the wand was pulled away, gently. By Susie.

_It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes._

_And she's not breathing back_

_Anything but bother me, It takes my pain away._

_Never mind those are horrid times_

_Oh oh oh I can't let it bother me._

"Chase, don't. There's no point," she said. She pulled him away, talking to him quietly. He looked over at me and then exclaimed, "He deserves it! I should've taken him out long ago!" Susie frowned and continued talking quietly. Finally Chase put the wand away, but still glancing at me.

"I hope you learned your lesson Black, and learned never to mess with a Slytherin," he growled. Susie led him away, watching me as she left. She was still beautiful, even in sorrow, she was beautiful.

It wasn't just her beauty that I loved about her. It was her wit, her charm, the way she said my name, the way she always made me feel like I was in heaven with her in my arms, the way she was nice to everybody, the way she managed to find friends in all the wrong places and befriend the worst people but managed to stay the same wonderful girl she was. I just wished for one more moment, I could take her in my arms again and kiss her and make her feel safe and loved. Just one more time.

_I never thought I'd walk away from you_

_I did. _

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment_

_Every time I quit_

Someone appeared behind me. It was Susie again. She had come back. Clutching my hand, she helped me up. She was silent as she helped me back towards the Gryffindor common room. Stopping right before the portrait, I leaned up against the wall.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quietly. I couldn't come up with a snappy remark so I just nodded my head. She turned me around and pulled off my robes, lifting up the back of my t-shirt. I heard her gasp as she saw the bruises that adorned my back. I struggled to control myself as she ran a finger down my back. I quickly reached behind my back and grabbed her hand.

"Don't do that," I whispered huskily. She gulped and pulled her hand out of my grasp.

"Sorry," she said, in her quiet way. Ever since the break up, she had become quiet, shut off from the world. There was one thing I couldn't understand, why were Lily and Vicky treating her like this? They were supposed to be her best friends. It was true what they said then, that your true friends shine, even in the darkest moments of your life.

_Anyone can see my every flaw_

_It isn't hard._

_Anyone can say they're above this all._

_It takes my pain away. _

When she finished checking and nursing me, she pulled my shirt back down and handed me my robes.

"I'm finished," she said. "I suppose you're gonna go in there and ignore me again, so I'm just gonna go." She turned to go but I grabbed her arm. She looked at me, surprised at my action. I was surprised that I had done that myself.

"Let me hold you one last time," I whispered as I pulled her into my arms. I choked back a sob as I felt her warmth in my arms again. I could hear her silent sobs as I held her, for probably the last time. Turning to go, I reluctantly let go of her. My mind was telling me to get the hell away from her, but my heart was telling me to take her back up to my room and hold her for the rest of the night.

_It's a lie. A kiss with opened eyes._

_And she's not breathing back_

_Anything but bother me_

_It takes my pain away_

_Never mind these are horrid times._

_Oh oh oh, I can't let it bother me_

She closed her eyes briefly before looking up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"I have to go," she whispered quietly. Then she disappeared down the hall. I couldn't get it out of my head. It had felt so good just to hold her again. I came into the common room where James, Remus and Lily were sitting. I sat down next to them.

"I heard you out there," James said bitterly. "You just can't stay away from her can you?"

"I've stayed away from her for long enough," I snapped. "I get her once and you're already on my ass."

"Well she cheated on you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I shrugged. I didn't care. I could tell Remus looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

_I can't let it bother me._

_It takes my pain away._

"Moony if you have something to say, say it." He looked up from what he had been reading.

"What I have to say, I know you guys don't want to hear." James shrugged.

"Okay drop it." I stopped James.

"No I want to hear it."

Remus looked up. "Why would you want to hear what I have to say anyway? You never want to hear what Susie has to say. I've tried time and again to get Susie to tell me exactly what happened, but she just won't. She just shakes her head or sometimes she'll tell me she doesn't want to relive the memory, it's too painful. Doesn't that sound just a bit suspicious? She doesn't admit that she wasn't cheating but she hasn't admitted that she has and she refuses to talk about it."

"Moony, what the hell are you talking about?" James demanded. Lily frowned.

"I think I know exactly what he's saying," she said quietly. "You think she got raped."

"That's absurd!!!" James exclaimed.

"Is it really absurd?" Remus countered.

James looked at Sirius and then Remus.

"Everything fits, in the cases of rape that I've read about, the girl's refuse to talk about it, often hiding it for months on end, many thinking it's their fault that they were raped."

"I don't believe that," I said. He was talking nonsense. There was no way that could happen. "Unless the words come out of her mouth, I won't." Remus stood up, putting his book down. Pulling his wand out, he floated it back to his room.

* * *

**Switch to third person POV**

"I'm going up to visit Elisa," Remus said abruptly. Leaving the group behind, he picked his way up the stairs to the girl's dorm. He had found a way to get up, which Elisa had told him about. He remembered Susie mentioning something about it earlier in the year. Pushing the door open, he peeked his head in. Elisa was up, writing in her diary.

"Hi hon," he said as he came in, closing the door behind him. She looked up when she saw him, smiling.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Come on in. Quiet though, most of the girls are asleep." Elisa's bed was right next to Susie's, which was surprisingly empty. He would've thought that Susie would've come back by now. Laying down on the bed next to her, he put his head on her stomach.

He sighed, reaching up to take her free hand and kiss it. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"Remus, are you thinking about Susie?" she asked him.

"I think she was raped," he said. She looked down at him.

"Are you serious?" He nodded. She sighed.

"I'll talk to her." He smiled his thanks.

* * *

**Back to Sirius' POV**

I finally went up to bed, tired of James and Lily's incessant whining and arguing. They were always at it. One day those two would get married and have tons of kids. They'd just have to realize that they were meant for each other.

The dreams I dreamt weren't pleasant. They were full of memories, memories of Susie. Then the last one was where Susie was ripped out of my arms by a rushing torrent of pain and hurt. I woke up in a cold sweat, my sheets soaked from my perspiration. I got up, pulling a shirt up over my soaked body. Heading down into the common room, I found one person awake. It seemed I always ran into Susie. She looked up when she saw me, her face illuminated by the dancing flames in the darkened room.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Had a bad dream. You?"

"I never sleep," she commented, then turned away from me. I sat down across from her.

"Susie, Remus brought something up to my attention." She looked at me. "Susie, were you raped?" She sucked in a breath and got up.

"No, I wasn't," she snapped. I stood up also.

"So you admit that you cheated on me, that you wanted it!"

"I didn't want it," she practically screamed at me, tears running down her face. I drew back from her. She had been raped.

* * *

This just makes me incredibly sad to write these chapters, but it's all part of the MASTER plan lol. Anyways review and I'll be happy! Sorry about the short chapter!

Song: Pain-Jimmy Eat World

REVIEWERS! Gosh I love you guys )

**Lttlered: **Okay I'll do this in order since you reviewed every chapter. And I'll check out what you updated!! Don't worry, I'm not sure if I have already, I'll check. Haha, well some say that lol. And of course, James had to come back someday! Lol I'll look you up in the public records when you change your name to Lily Potter! Hehe okay I'll put more James and Lily action in and I def cannot forget Remus and Vicky, although he's dating someone. And wow, I'm glad, that was my intention! But sorry about making you cry and here's your update!! Thanks, I like the twist too, stop crying! hands you a tissue Hehe

**Moonlight1111**: Hehe yes you are Remus' girl and you will be quite a while! Don't worry! Hehe thanks for reviewing and that's quite alright!

**Adam Brosy's Babe: **Hehe you spelled Adam's name wrong but that's alright! Adam Brody is a majorly hot! I have a pic in my magazine, I'm just like O.O DROOL ADAM BRODY. Phantom Planet rocks!! YOU MET THEM?? O NOO YOU SUCK! But you don't cause you reviewed and I changed the dates already if you read the a/n at the top!

**Waterfairy-rose**: Oh thanks! I know that, don't worry, she will be. That's good, I'm glad I wrote such an emotional chapter!

**Prince Kazaf** That's alright, I'm going to answer everything you said in order! Yes drama, that's my middle name, because frankly something bad HAD to happen, I couldn't be all butterflies and rainbows and such. It gives the story depth, I like to think. Hehe. Oh thanks, a lot of people didn't like the Holiday thing, but a few did. It added to the drama and added something new to tie in with the plot, you know? And yes California is beautiful, I love it here D. oh I know! I read the name part over again and I was like awwww this is cute, I'd love for my boyfriend to talk to me about that, but he doesn't like to think about the future, mine. He just wants to live things day by day shrug. Haha don't worry!! The whole Elisa thing, it's all a tie in (yes another one) into the MASTER PLAN big booming echoing voice P And she'll come, just not right now, but soon enough! Patience my young padawan, no lol j/k, but patience is a virtue!! Oh don't worry, I plan on adding more James/Lily action. Rabastan IS evil!! Don't worry, he'll get what's coming for him! And of course Rainzzi is gonna be in it more. Dur! Hehe, since you're such a faithful reviewer and send me wonderfully long reviews, I'd love to keep your character in the story! Haha well William will come back, dun worry. Not at Hogwarts, probably at the end and then in future stories in the Series. Haha, don't worry William is quite a guy, once Susie gets to know him! About the Mary Sue thing...haha I know she's a mary sue! I hate making my characters flawed, maybe because I think of myself as such a flawed person, I can't think of something that'll make her flawed. I don't know... I suppose I can TRY and make her less mary sueish, note I said try. I'll do my best. Aww thanks! And hope you liked this chappie!

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**: Awww thanks!! I'm glad you love it! Yeah I know, it was sad, everyone is telling me that! Lol, and I can put you in the story, that's a GREAT idea, I was brainstorming about how I was gonna do that and then you send me that wonderful idea and I was like "Aha! I'll do that! It's brilliant, brilliant professor igor voice Haha!

**Nicky Black**: Ohhh I'm sorry! But that's a good thing, it's emotional!! And thank you! I thought that song would be great for the chapter! Thanks! Remus is not over You'll see in future chapters!!

**Im-an-angel-in-disguise**: Awww I know! Lestrange will get his! Later though, and I'm glad this was a really emotional chapter, I was opting for that! I'm EVIL!!! Thanks for reviewing though!

**Moonlight1111**: Awww I'm sorry, but she will, don't worry. He'll find out anyways! And your welcome, I reviewed! Sorry for making you cry!!! Eck! It was an EMOTIONAL chapter!!

**NEXT CHAPTER**: What's going to happen to Susie? Find out next chapter... D


	19. Raped

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 18**

Ack here's the next chappie! Enjoy butt heads P

JJ

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!  
**

* * *

**  
**

Susie stumbled out of the room as Sirius stared at her. She could not face him anymore. He had hit it right on the dot, yet she refused to admit it to even herself.

_I deserved it _she chanted in her head.

Sirius stared frustrated as Susie rushed out of the common room. He knew she had to come back eventually. He decided to sit up and wait.

_Raped??? _He had no idea. He would've never thought... Sitting down on the couch, he tried to put all the pieces together, using what Remus had told him.

Eventually Sirius drifted off to sleep. When Susie came back, he was still there, sleeping on the couch. She kneeled down by him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. Tears fell down her face onto his and she got up, swiping her hand across her eyes. _No more crying...  
_

* * *

Sirius woke up early that morning; Susie had gone to bed half an hour ago. His face felt slightly damp. He reached up and his hand came back wet. Tears. His tears? Her tears...

Remus came down, attached to Elisa. Sirius was sitting there. They decided to leave him. On the way down to breakfast, they bumped into Susie, talking to Ana.

"Susie," Susie looked up. "Wanna join us for breakfast?" Remus asked.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled.

"Nonsense!" Ana exclaimed, pushing her in the direction of the dining hall. Elisa grabbed her arm and pulled her along with them. Susie reluctantly sat at the table across from Remus, Elisa, and between Ana and some other girl she didn't know.

When the food appeared in front of her, she picked at it, pushing it around with her fork. Everyone had quite a surprise when the girl next to Susie got up and none other then Sirius Black slid into that seat.

"Hey Moony, Elisa. Hey Ana." The named 3 waved and he turned to Susie, who was still pushing her food around. Sirius took the fork out of her hands and ladled some food on it. Pushing it towards her mouth, he began to feed her. Everyone watched with slightly open jaws as Sirius filled up the fork with food and put to Susie's mouth, who in turn opened it, took the bite, chewed and swallowed. After about 3 bite-fuls, she stood up, her chair scraping against the floor.

"No more," she said before rushing out of the room. Sirius shrugged, putting the fork down and eating the food that sat in front of him. Remus got up, squeezing Elisa's hand quickly and disappearing out of the hall after Susie.

He looked in the first most likely place she'd be, the library. She wasn't there. He then headed back to the Gryffindor common room, going up the stairs the way Elisa had shown him. He pushed open the door to Susie's dorm and found her sitting on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Susie we have to get to class," he said gently, pulling her off the bed. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rems, thanks for being there for me." She looked off in the distance, taking her arms off of him. "Why are Vicky and Lily being like this? I thought they were my friends."

"Sus, it's just cause their more on James' side about all this and James is bitter cause he thinks you cheated on Sirius." Susie didn't say anything, only gathered up her books from her classes and lugged them out of the dorm.

Later that day, Susie was sitting in Potions, mindlessly mixing something when they was an explosion in her cauldron. She jumped back, staring at the mess that had exploded onto her table, causing it to melt slightly. Her lip started to quiver as Professor Saylor stalked over to her table, whipping his wand out.

"McFasley, what is this?"

"I guess I must've not been paying attention sir," she said quietly.

"Not paying attention?? Carelessness gets foolish people like yourself killed!" He pointed his wand at the mess, which disappeared and the table mended itself up.

"Next time, if you're going to be careless, don't even bother coming to class." Susie sat down at the now completely clean table, guessing that her grade for the day was a "0".

Remus came in to the class with some papers from Dumbledore for Professor Saylor. He noticed Susie, who had her head down on the desk. Professor Saylor looked over at her. Ever since she had started dating Sirius, he had separated them as partners and been particularly mean to her.

"Ms. McFasley? What do you think you're doing? Getting a zero for the day does not give you leave to just rest in my class. Put your head up this instant." She slowly brought her head back up, pushing her hair out of her face. Her blue eyes were shining with tears and Remus could see she was about to burst into tears.

Then the tears started to flow freely, running down her cheeks as she put her face in her hands, sobbing. Remus rushed over to her, putting his arms around her and rocking her.

"Remus," she sobbed, "Get me out of here, I have to tell you something." Remus looked up at Professor Saylor.

"I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing," he told the professor firmly. Sirius looked slightly worried as Remus led Susie out of the class, his arm planted firmly around her waist. She still was crying.

Susie tugged on Remus' arm as they walked towards the Hospital Wing. She had kept this bottled up way too long, almost a month. She had to tell someone before the pain just killed her.

"Remus." He looked at her and she leaned up against the wall, looking at the other wall.

"Remus, I was raped," she whispered. She had been quiet but to Remus, the words had been announced on a bullhorn.

"Raped?" he asked, unable to believe the words that had come out of her mouth. He had pondered the possibility many times, but to hear it from her lips was a shock in it's own. She nodded slowly, holding her stomach.

"I missed my period," she said nervously. Remus practically dragged her to the Hospital Wing, knowing why she didn't want to talk about that night with anyone. She had been raped! Exactly what he had thought before, but everyone didn't believe him.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled as he burst through the doors into the Hospital Wing. She came out of the back.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Miss. McFasley, what can I do for you?" she asked calmly.

"Madam Pomfrey, Susie was raped!" Madam Pomfrey's face turned white.

"Come with me," she told Susie. She hurried Susie towards the back, while Remus sat down on a bed near the front.

Madam Pomfrey peered at Susie.

"Susie, have you missed any of your periods?" Susie nodded nervously. Madam Pomfrey went to a cabinet and took out a greenish blue liquid in a flask.

"This is a potion that'll kill any sperm in you or any sign of a fetus, that is if you want it." That would mean that if Susie had a baby growing inside of her, it would kill the unborn baby inside of her. If she had a baby, she would have to drop out of school, take care of a bastard, she thought bitterly. She didn't want any reminders of Rabastan Lestrange, including his child.

"I'll take it," she said, taking the flask out of Madam Pomfrey's hands. Downing it, she gave it back to Madam Pomfrey, who led her towards a bed that was in the room they were in.

"I want you to stay here for a few days. We'll see how you're faring in a few days." Remus looked up when Madam Pomfrey came out.

"Young man, you can come back later on." Remus nodded and slowly left. He went back to the common room. Classes were already over for the day. Elisa was sitting there with Sirius, Lily, and Vicky.

"How's Susie?" Vicky asked worriedly. Remus scoffed. He had been acting rather coldly towards Vicky and Lily since the incident in between Susie and Sirius.

"She was raped," he stated. Sirius jumped up.

"What the hell! I knew it!" he exclaimed. Remus nodded.

"So she admitted this to you in her own words, and you were there when she said it, that she was raped," James questioned.

"Do you want me to recount the entire thing?" Remus stated dryly.

"Yeah," Sirius said.

Remus shrugged and recounted the story, with Sirius, Vicky, and Lily hanging on his every word. James was still slightly unconvinced.

"I wanna hear the words from her own mouth!" he exclaimed. Lily stared angrily at him.

"What the hell is your problem? Why would she make that up??" Lily demanded.

"To make us think that she didn't cheat, that he's the bad guy here, not h-," he stopped. He had been so busy rambling that he hadn't noticed everyone get up and leave, leaving him talking to himself.

* * *

Susie was lying on her side, in a cold sweat. She closed her eyes as memories flooded her mind again. She tried to block them out, but it was no avail. The one memory that haunted her night after night was the look on Sirius' face. She winced when someone put their hand on her shoulder, but quickly withdrew when they felt her wince.

"Susie," she heard a voice behind her say. She turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Sirius who had put his hand on her shoulder and behind him were Remus, Lily, Vicky, and James, who had trailed along with them when he had found himself alone in the common room.

Remus came up first, putting a comforting hand on her knee. Sirius watched him as he talked to her. It seemed when it was someone who she was familiar with, she didn't wince when they touched her. But Susie and him had been familiar, they had dated, so why should she wince when he touched her.

Susie sat up and looked around Remus at Lily and Vicky. She smiled shyly, inviting them to sit next to her. Lily came rushing over, throwing her arms around Susie as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Susie," she said as she hugged Susie. Susie patted her back.

"That's alright," she said quietly. Vicky came next, hugging her. She looked at Susie's face, which was tear stained.

"Susie darling, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be the friend that you thought I was. I hope you'll forgive me. I know we won't have the relationship that we had before, but I was hoping that we could start over." Susie hugged her.

"Yes, we can Vicky." James and Sirius stared awkwardly at the floor, their hands in their pockets.

"Listen Sus, I'm sorry for being such a total asshole. I know I was and I apologize. Feel free to insult, and hurt me in any way because I was no friend." Susie smiled and James went and sat on the bed next to her.

"James, it's okay. A lot of people didn't believe it and I forgive you." James nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, besides I don't know what I'd do without Dirt," he whispered as she hugged him. She giggled, for the first time in a while. Her laugh was like music to Sirius' ears. Everyone else had left the room, leaving Susie and Sirius alone.

"So I'm sorry, for all of this. If you'd only of told me-," Susie held her hand up.

"I know, I realized that a long time ago, but I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. I blame myself, I really do and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. It was my fault that our relationship went out the door and I'm sorry for hurting you so badly." Sirius kneeled down next to her bed and took her hand. She tensed up, but relaxed as Sirius gripped her hand tighter, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand.

"Susie, I've been really miserable without you and if you'd take me back, I think we can give the relationship another go." Susie looked at him sadly.

"Sirius, I don't know if I'm ready yet," she told him. Sirius felt his heart break again. Just when he thought Susie would mend the pieces, she unknowingly broke it again.

"Why not Susie? I need you, isn't that enough?" he pleaded.

"Of course that's enough and I need you too Sirius. I love you so much, it kills me to do this, but I just can't. I can't even let anyone touch me without wincing or drawing away. It's gonna take me a long time to get over this and I'm not asking you to wait for me."

"I'll wait," he vowed.

"No Sirius, I want you to move on with your life. If it means dating someone else, then do it." It hurt her so badly to tell him that but she knew he needed to hear it. "Who knows how long it's gonna take me to properly get over this. I want you to move on. If we're truly meant for each other, then we'll find each other again, but until then, I think we just need to let things go."

Sirius stared at her sadly. He let go of her hand and placed it back on the bed next to her.

"What's gonna happen to you?" he asked.

"Sirius, I'm going to St. Mungo's for a month, for therapy. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"That would've been our 6 month anniversary," Sirius said softly. Susie bit her lip to keep from openly bawling and nodded.

"I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything," Sirius told her.

"That you'll give Ana a chance to try out for the quidditch team. With me leaving, she can take my place if you think she's good enough." Sirius nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to James." She took his hand, put it to her lips briefly and let go.

"Good-bye Sirius."

* * *

I know, I know, extremely short chapter, but what I have coming up just doesn't fit the caliber of this chapter, so till next chappie, bye! Has anyone heard the song **Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day**? That's a GREAT song! DL it!

**REVIEWERS!!!**

**Lily**: haha okay I shall call you Lily!! Anyways I needed them for your last chapter! I was crying!! I can't wait till you update! Lol Chase is just a good friend to Susie! And Sirius has already found out. What do you think of that? Hehe thanks for reviewing!

**Moonlight1111**: hehe well here's your chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. But Sirius can't take her into his arms that fast. That would be quite nice and romantic and I'd LOVE to do that, but I think Susie would probably get scared if he did that. As you've seen here. Hmmm well you can talk to her in the next couple of chapters, I've got tons going on here! Hehe well I'm glad I could!

**Waterfairy-rose: **Did you like your surprise???

**J'adoreblondie**: well sank ya! And Sirius knows now! Haha I know and thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**ATTENTION READERS:**

I've posted a new story called **Against All Odds**, it's after the MWPP era, Hope you guys check that one out too!! Please? D


	20. All By Myself

**For Me This Is Heaven **

**Chapter 19**

Enjoy!

JJ

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

The castle felt empty to Sirius. Susie had been gone for a little over a week. Without Susie, Sirius' remorse and grief hung heavy over the castle.

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here_

Sirius now felt an empty kind of loneliness. The pathetic truth was, with Susie missing, his life was incomplete. He didn't really feel like doing much of anything. His grades dropped dramatically and he spent many a lonely night up thinking what Susie was doing at the moment.

_Taking every breath with you_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

His worried friends tried to get him to get back to his normal routine. One day, they got tired of his gloominess. They were all sitting in the common room after classes.

"Sirius, you need to stop this. Susie will be coming back in a month," Remus told him. No one wanted to bring up the fact that Susie had ended things with Sirius till further notice.

"You guys have no idea do you? I need Susie. She's like oxygen to me. I can't live without her."

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave?_

'_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"Sirius, when she gets back, she'll be alright, hopefully! But like she said, you need to move on. She wanted you to move on, she even told you to."

"I don't want to move on. How could I just date another girl? I'd be betraying Susie!"

"Look mate, she flipping told you to date other girls. She was very specific when she set that stuff out for you." Sirius stared at the fire.

"I can't do it James. I'm not strong enough to move on."

_So take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_There's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_There's just an empty space_

_You coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've gotta face_

James shook his head.

"Look Sirius, if you two are really meant to be, she'll come back to you, but you really need to move on. You can move on, that's the easiest part. The hard part is getting over her." He glanced briefly at Lily. He had stopped bugging her for a while.

"Why don't you follow your own advice Prongs?" Sirius muttered as he got up and left the room.

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

* * *

Remus was walking Elisa to her Astronomy class, her books in his hand. She sighed happily as he glanced at her, throwing her occasional smiles. This was probably the longest, happiest relationship he had been in. They had been dating for almost 2 months. It was almost April.

She smiled as Remus stopped at base of the stairs and stared into her eyes, in the way he did before he was about to kiss her. He leaned down and kissed her, but something made him continue, kissing her like he had never before. The two had never actually had a full out "snog session" before and Remus slowly pushed her against the wall, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, her books dropping from his hand.

Elisa wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue ran along her lips, begging for an entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered, exploring the crevices of her mouth. Someone cleared their throat behind them. It was Nicky, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Remus, sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know that class is about to start in a minute and you're going to be late." Remus glanced at his watch and picked Elisa's books up, putting them in her arms and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye love," he called as he dashed down the hall. Elisa smiled as she went up the stairs, followed by Nicky.

Meanwhile, Sirius had lately been talking to Ana more, confiding lots of stuff to her that he would never tell James or Remus. She was a good listener, rapidly reading his lips as he told her many secrets, many times he talked about his fears and how much he needed Susie. Ana never complained and one day Sirius brought up quidditch.

"What? I didn't see what you said," she said.

"I said, so you like to play quidditch?" Ana nodded slowly.

"I do, it's my dream."

"Well do you want to try out?"

Ana gaped at him. "Are you serious?" Sirius nodded slowly, smiling. She jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"Sirius, I'd love to!" she said excitedly.

* * *

Remus came out onto the Quidditch pitch. Ana was trying out for Susie's spot, at Susie's request and her team mates honored their former team mate's last simple wish.

Ana got on her broom and got up in the air, deciding how she would be able to signal the other players. It might be too fast for her to read lips, so she'd have to do that briefly, but mostly rely on some kind of system.

After the tryouts, James announced, with a grin, that she had the spot. Sirius and the rest of the team mates all hugged her, chattering excitedly. Elisa was waiting by the front of the quidditch pitch when Remus came out.

Taking her hand, they walked back towards the library but Remus stopped.

"Do you really want to go study, Elisa?" he asked her slyly. She giggled and shook her head. Remus led them towards an empty classroom.

* * *

Sirius trudged into DADA. They had been learning different charms they could use and today they would be getting dueling partners.

The Professor clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Professor Dana McCarthy was a young woman with blue eyes and brown hair. She was quite attractive for a professor.

"Now students, today you will be receiving your dueling partners and testing out your new found knowledge on Charms. Today we will be working on taking down harmless subjects with easy spells. We'll be getting harder by the days." Sirius groaned. DADA was not really that interesting to him anymore, then again, what really was?

"Sirius Black, Chase DeSantos," Professor McCarthy announced, going down the list in her hands. Sirius looked across the room. DeSantos was in this class and he hadn't even known it. Chase trudged over to where Sirius was sitting. Professor McCarthy appeared behind Susie, clapping her hands, startling Sirius. He tumbled off his chair.

"Mr. Black, up! We're going to the quidditch pitch for some extra practice." At the quidditch pitch, Sirius and Chase stood facing each other. Professor McCarthy stood at the beginning of the line of students. Tapping her throat, she said "Sonorus."

"Class," she boomed. Her voice echoed in the pitch. "Begin by trying to stun your opponents, unarm them, stop their spell, or do something amusing. Begin." Her voice returned to normal.

"This is for hurting Susie," Chase muttered under his breath and he pointed his wand at Sirius and shouted "Stupefy!"

Sirius blocked the attack. "Finite Incantatem" Then he fired his own spell at him, getting all his frustration out. "Rictusempra", causing Chase to fall over, laughing hysterically and twitching. He was trying to stop laughing and inch over to his wand.

He picked it up and pointed it at Sirius. "Tarantallegra".Sirius' feet started to move, moving wildly. Professor McCarthy approached them. Neither could even get to their wands anymore. Sirius was dancing wildly all over the place and Chase was laughing too hard.

"Finite," she said with a smile, stopping both spells. "Good job boys, you can go now."

Chase picked up his wand and stuffed it into his robes, glaring at Sirius and then stalking off.

* * *

Lily and Vicky sat in the common room, reading a letter from Susie.

_Dearest Lilikins and Vicky,_

_St. Mungo's is alright, not like Hogwarts at all. I miss everyone terribly! I've met a few people here, crazies like myself. I'll be coming back in 2 weeks. I've been marking the days down on my calendar. I would write a letter to Remus, but I only have one more piece of parchment and I'd rather save that for something else. Just send Remus my love and lots of hugs from the psych! I actually met some guys who had been injured and they wanted to take me out. I of course, declined, simply because I'm still completely and totally devoted to Sirius, although he doesn't know it, exactly. I'm sure he'll figure it out someday. By the way, Lils, how's James treating you? Does he still ask you out? I told him he should act normal around you and stop bugging you and maybe you'd like him. Vicky, found a boyfriend yet? You need a man in your life! How's the relationship going between Remus and Elisa? Those two are just too cute together, reminding me, sadly, of how things USED to be between me and Sirius. The therapy is fine, it's helping me immensely. Talking about something used to be the alternative I'd rather not take, but I found that talking about it and getting it all out is great. We do all sorts of things. I've met a bunch of other girl's like me, who have the same 'condition' as me. They all understand how I felt. One girl said she used to dress in tight shirts and mini skirts all the time and that's why she thought she got raped. Now she wears skirts that go way down to her ankles and sweaters. Poor thing, she's still in mourning of losing her boyfriend. I told her I could relate, I lost the love of my life all because he didn't believe that I had been raped and I didn't tell him I'd been raped. Anyways that's enough of that, I'm off to write another letter and then it's visiting hours. Ronnie's coming in 2 hours! Till my next letter, love you all._

_Fondly,_

_Susie_

At the moment, Sirius had been lying on his bed shirtless when Susie's little white owl fluttered in and landed on Sirius' bed, hooting. Sirius sat up, surprised to see Mestizos in his room. He untied the letter and opened it up, recognizing Susie's flowing script on the page.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I know you must think this is weird and awkward, but here I am writing you. I should be writing Remus back because he sent me a 3 page letter, but I'm writing you. So life is hard here, the therapy is hard to go through. It's a nightmare having to relive everything. Many a times, I end up going to bed without dinner, because I feel sick just thinking about it. Yesterday I told the psych all about you. She wanted to know what I loved about you, why I fell in love with you. I told you the first thing that I fell in love with was your charm and how romantic you are. Then I described how you looked, saying you were probably the best looking boy in Hogwarts to me. She wanted to know how I felt when you found out about the rape. I first told her that the horrible memory that I kept retained in my mind; the one that played over and over again in my mind was the look on your face when you walked in and saw me. I told her that it broke my heart to see you in pain like that. She explained to me that was only natural because of the strong bond we shared. I must say that I miss you terribly. I know I said we should wait, but I can't wait to see your face again because frankly, I'm having a hard time not having you in my life._

_This letter is turning out longer then I thought. Please ignore the water spots on the page, I'm having an emotional moment. The psych is helping me get over my emotional outbursts. She's giving me tons of notebooks to write in so that I'll get my feelings out on paper instead of keeping them bottled up and then letting it all out, no matter where I am. Anyways, I hope you write back. Miss you tons and tons._

_Love, _

_Susie_

* * *

This was a short chapter, but don't worry, the next one is a nice long one. Also, im-an-angel-in-disguise, your character is in the next chapter, I already finished it up, I did 2 chapters at once, not an easy thing to do, but I did! And moonlight ;) getting a little action there eh? ;) heh heh. Also, I did the whole spell thing cause one of my reviewers said I don't do enough magic or spells, so there you go!

Song: Against All Odds-The Postal Service

**Candice**: sorry lol, I know, their simply adorable! But don't worry, they'll be back together soon!

**Im-an-angel-in-disguise**: I'm sorry, don't worry, it'll get happier! You'll see!! And thank ya!

**Moonlight1111**: hehe, you got some action! I hope you're happy with Remus, you'll probably be with him till the sequel cause I can't have anything else bad happening to anybody and I didn't plan on getting Vicky and Remus together till 7th year so you'll fit just perfectly! Yeah it is pretty terrible, I'd hate for that to happen to me, so sad '( And I saw your review for my new story, thanks!

**Waterfairy-rose**: awww I'm glad you liked your surprise and like I told you on MSN, there WILL be more quidditch probably in about chapter 23 or so. Eck slash shudders Did you say Sirius will fall for Remus? O.o if so, AHHH those stories scare me! whimpers like a baby Lol. Hmmm that's quite a situation you got there. Frankly, I think you should keep those feelings to yourself, for now. That would so mess up your friendship if you said anything! And thanks!!

**theQuibbleringQuibblerer: **ahhh thanks!!! Haha actually yes, that is the song _1985 _by _Bowling For Soup_. That's where I got the idea! Lol but later on in the story, I found out that this all took place in the 70s so I had to change it, but I'm glad you liked the beginning, I rather liked it myself. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**J'adoreblondie**: Ahhh yes, I love that song, it's great, I was like asking ALL of my friends if they had heard it. Omg really?? LUCKY! Green Day is so flipping awesome man! Yeah, that's what I was gonna do, I think maybe on my other story _Against All Odds _I was gonna put Boulevard of Broken Dreams, it would seem to fit more, ya know? But if I can, I'll incorporate one. Do you have any suggestions for one? If you do, tell me, I haven't really listened to much of the old Green Day songs as much as the new ones. Hmmmm that's a rather good idea. Maybe at the end of the series or something, but Susie's comin back, she's not gonna stay in there forever, lol. Thanks for the idea!

**Prince Kazaf: **OoOo okay I will! Haha that's alright, I'll await your next review! And, ack! I just read your story, I was so shocked about the engagement thingy!!


	21. Letters To You

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 20**

I know, I know, short chapters, but this chapter is going to be full of letters. Susie is back this chapter! I just couldn't keep her out, and this chapter is long and sad and sweet, hope you enjoy!

**A/N: Please check out my story "Against All Odds" and r & r!! Thanks D**

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

**March 16, 1973**

**Dear Susie,**

**Hey love, how are you doing? I just read your letter. I was quite surprised when Mestizos came in, thought it was an illusion. But here I am, in Arithmancy, writing you back. I'm sorry that your psych is like that, but it's the only way you'll get better. It's the only way you'll come back to me. The castle is so empty without your smiling face and it's been quite a while since I've heard your beautiful voice. I miss you a lot, you have no idea. I know you said I should date around, for now, but I can't. I'm hopelessly devoted to you. Sounds like a corny line from a movie huh? The other day in DADA, the professor paired me up with DeSantos. Funny huh? Well we tried to like beat the crap out of each other and let's just say he ended up laughing the entire time and I danced till I couldn't dance anymore. The professor found it quite amusing and I'm sure we got an 'A' for that! Do you remember the night of your birthday? Cause I remember it well. Till later darling.**

**All my love, **

**Sirius Black  
**

* * *

**  
**

_March 22, 1973_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Yes I remember that night. It was very romantic. But things aren't going so well. I'm confused and I'm depressed. Well I've been depressed since the rape and our breakup, but I've got the psych here to help me. I've met a bunch of people, crazy people like myself. Anyways I've got to go to dinner, sorry to make this letter so short. _

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain...I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end...I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend...But I always thought that I'd see you again..._

_Love, _

_Susie  
_

* * *

**March 28, 1973**

**Dear Susie,**

**Saw what you wrote to Remus, that you met a guy that you've been seeing, sort of, in your words. What about us? What about all those letters you had been sending me? Lies? Deceit? I need to know what's going on between us before you get back. I still love you.**

**Sirius  
**

* * *

**  
**

_March 30, 1973_

_Dearest Sirius,_

_It's true, I was sort of seeing someone. Not anymore. Those letters are all true. I still love you. I'm coming back in 2 weeks. I get extra leave to stay. I'll be here till April 10, and I'll be coming back on the 11th. I hope you can forgive me if you thought I was leading you on, that was never my intention. I was just writing from my heart. _

_Love,_

_Susie  
_

* * *

**April 2, 1973**

**Dear Susie,**

**I took your advice, I'm seeing a girl from Ravenclaw. We've been together for a few days. She's a nice girl I suppose. I hope this doesn't change things between us.**

**Forget this life, come with me...Don't look back you're safe now...Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no ones left to stop you...Forget this life, come with me, don't look back you're safe now...Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no ones left to stop you now**

**Love,**

**Sirius  
**

* * *

**  
**

_April 4, 1973_

_Sirius,_

_I'm glad you could move on. Things are going to be the same, I hope. I'll just see you when I get back cause now that you're seeing someone, we can't write about the things that we wrote about before._

_Love, _

_Susie  
_

* * *

**April 5, 1973**

**No Susie, please, I still want to stay in contact. I still love you with all my heart, yet you told me to go see other people and that's what I did, I'm honoring your wishes! **

**Everyone is changing...there's no left that's real...to make up your own ending... and let me know just how you feel...cause I am lost without you...I cannot live at all...my whole world surrounds you... I stumble then I crawl.**

**Sirius  
**

* * *

**  
**

_April 7, 1973_

_Sirius,_

_What would you say if I asked you not to go...to forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me...would you take my hand and never let me go...promise me you'll never let go....and the stars aren't out tonight...but neither are we to look up at them...why does hello feel like good bye? These memories can't replace...these wishes I wished and these dreams I chased...take this broken heart and make it right...I feel like I lost everything when you're gone...left remembering what it's like to have you here with me...I thought you should know, you're not making this easy...I never thought I'd be the one to say...please don't, please don't leave me...take my hand and never let me go...promise me you'll never let go...make this last forever...I'll fall asleep tonight cause that brings me closer to you..._

_Love,_

_Susie  
_

* * *

Sirius put the last letter from Susie in a box under his bed. He had kept all the letters she had sent him, saving them. James came in while he had been stuffing the letter box under his bed.

"You know, Cammie's down there waiting outside of the portrait hall for you," James told him. Sirius nodded, flipping his hair out of his face and leaving the room. James made sure he was gone.

"Accio letters," he said, pointing his wand at under Sirius' box. The letter box came flying out into James' hand. Pulling it open, he sifted through the letters, his eyes falling on the last one.

Meanwhile, Cammie, Sirius' latest girlfriend since Susie, and Sirius were walking around the grounds.

"Sirius, we never do anything," Cammie complained. He looked at her.

"Like what?"

"Like you never want to snog with me! Every time we go any further, you pull away, get up and leave." Sirius pushed her up against the nearest wall and stroked the side of her face, slowly kissing her lips.

It wasn't like Susie, not at all.

* * *

**April 9, 1973**

**Susie,**

**I'm not sure when you're gonna get this, but I wanted to write you one last time and see what would happen. You don't write me anymore, ever since that last letter. **

**What's wrong baby, don't they treat you like they should? Did you take 'em for it? Every penny that you could? We once walked out on the beach and once I almost touched your hand...Oh how I dreamed to finally say such things then only to pretend...Don't you know I'm thinkin', drivin '405 past midnight...You know I miss you...Don't you know that I miss you? Ninth and Ash on a Tuesday night...I would write to you from a museum mile, toast to you: your whisper, your smile...Up the stairs at the Weatherford, a ghost each place I hide...If you don't, don't know, why would you say so? Would you mean this please if it happens? If don't know, why would you say so? Won't you get your story straight... If you don't know, honey, why'd you say so? And I need this now more than I ever did...If you don't well, honey, then you don't...I left you waiting, at the least could we be friends? Should have never started, ain't that the way it always ends? On my life I'll try today, there's so much I've felt I should say but...even if your heart would listen, doubt I could explain...If you don't, don't know why, why would you say so?**

**Won't you get your story straight...If you don't know, honey, why'd you just say so? Cause I need this now more then I ever did...If you don't well, honey, then you don't...So here we are now, a sip of wine, a sip of water...Someday maybe, maybe someday we'll be smarter...And I'm sorry that I'm such a mess, I drank all my money could get and...took everything you let me have and then I never loved you back**

**Susie, I do love you, I'm just not sure if I'm in love with you anymore. All the pain and suffering I went through, I just don't really know anymore.**

**Sirius  
**

* * *

**  
**

Susie closed her eyes as she read through Sirius' letter. A single tear slipped down her face as she carefully folded it up and placed it in her purse. Ronnie turned around from the front of the car.

"How're you holding up there Susie?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Ronnie," she said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, everyone was preparing for Susie's arrival. Everyone except for Sirius Black, that is. He was off, with another girl. Remus was surprised how easily it had taken him to go back to his old ways. Then again, that could be just some way to forget about Susie.

Remus was surprised when Susie came into the Gryffindor common room, smiling at her friends. They all jumped up, hugging her. She seemed delighted to see everyone.

"Oh wow, I've missed all of you so much," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Lily who was sobbing and clinging tightly to her. She looked around.

"Sirius isn't here," Remus told her, noticing what she was doing. She sighed but brightened up when Elisa and Ana came in. She ran to them, hugging them both tightly. One thing Remus noticed about Susie is that she seemed happier; true there was still that shadow of pain on her face, but her blue eyes seemed to twinkle and she seemed more vibrant then ever. It was almost like she was immune to the pain.

Then Sirius came in, attached to another girl. Susie looked at him and Remus thought she would cry, but she looked away and sat down next to Remus on the couch with a sigh.

"So you see, he's gone back to his old ways," Remus told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch.

"I noticed," she said dryly. Sirius detached from the girl and came over, a smirk playing on his features. Susie's breath caught in her throat as Sirius came over and stopped in front of them.

"Hey," she said casually, looking him in the eye. Sirius blinked a few times and then plopped down next to her, putting his hand on her knee.

"Susie, how was your stay at St. Mungos?" he asked casually. Susie pushed his hand off her knee and smiled.

"It was fine," she answered simply. Then she got up.

"Remus, I'm gonna just walk around a bit, I'll see you later then?" Remus nodded and watched her go.

"Sirius, you still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, I mean it's kinda hard to just _get over _the girl you love." Then he stood up.

"I'm going to bed, later Moony." Remus coughed and waved, unable to speak.

* * *

Sirius came into Care of Magical Creatures and found Remus sitting with another couple. He went over to join them. Remus looked up when he sat down.

"Ah Sirius, thought you'd never come! This is Lila," he pointed at an attractive girl with auburn red hair and green eyes, with looks similar to Lily's. "And that's her boyfriend Richard, call him Rich." Sirius stuck his hand out to shake Richie's, a pretty well built guy with scruffy brown hair and blue eyes, and then shake Lila's.

"What houses are you two in?" he asked curiously.

"We're Ravenclaws," Richard told him.

"Ahh I see, the smart ones!" he exclaimed. Remus raised an eyebrow and Lila let out a giggle as she looked at Sirius' expression. Professor Sprout clapped her hands.

"Class," she called. She proceeded to tell them that the people they were sitting at the table with would be their partners for the next 6 weeks. She then explained what the assignment was, raising a Lumsprat, a little plant that produces light from it's mouth when it's raised well and reaches a certain age.

"If you raise your plant correctly, then it'll produce light and that'll mean you pass this assignment, got it?" Everyone nodded. Then she explained what you had to do to take care of it. Sirius groaned. Every week, one of the people would have to take the plant with them into their dorm and keep the Lumsprat in a darkened place. They'd also have to feed it and play with it, like a baby.

Professor Sprout first handed out a kit that they would need to take care of it. Then the Lumsprats came next. They were small little plants, similar to a Venus fly trap, except their mouths were lengthened and they didn't have teeth like it.

Lila picked up their plant.

"I'll feed it while it stays at the greenhouse for 2 weeks, but someone's gotta come and play with it and take care of it's snippings," she volunteered.

Sirius elbowed Remus. "He'll do that," Sirius said. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, why don't you play with it, and Remus takes care of the snippings."

"And you, Sir Richard?" Sirius asked sarcastically. He ignored the sarcasm.

"I'll help Lila," he said, putting a protective arm around her waist. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Feeding it? As if she's not capable of doing that herself!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about him," Remus apologized for Sirius. Sirius scowled. "He's been in a bad mood since Susie came back," he said.

"I have not! I'm just fine without her! She's the one who ended things with me!" Sirius stood up. "You sissies can talk about a plant, I'm leaving. Class is over anyways." He stalked out of the greenhouse after a crowd of noisy Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Remus knew he had hit the spot, bringing up Susie.

* * *

Remus came into Charms, where Sirius, James, and Vicky were sitting. They were saving 3 seats. Remus plopped down in one of the saved spots.

"Who are the other 2 for?" he asked, motioning at the two empty chairs.

"Their for Lils and Susie," Vicky said, without looking up from her homework. Sirius seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, cause it was the same one he had had in Herbology. Lily pranced in, dragging Susie into class, who was protesting about something. Lily looked over at their table and waved. Vicky looked up and waved back, motioning at the seats. Lily pointed at the table and Susie took one look at Sirius and shook her head. Lily dragged her over anyways.

"Hey guys," Lily said brightly, pulling Susie into the seat next to her. Sirius' girlfriend of the week walked in, a slutty brunette, in Susie's opinion. She looked at Sirius and waved and winked. He just gave a slight wave and went back to his moodiness. Her expression turned sour, but she went and sat with her friends.

"Who's the new girl?" Vicky asked.

"Some Gryffindor, I think her name was Alice," he said, tapping the table.

"For your info, her name is Amy," Lily told him. Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever."

"You slept with her yet Padfoot?" Sirius glanced over at Susie, who was diligently finishing some homework for this class. Everyone knew she was listening very carefully to what he was going to say.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Sirius said carefully. James scoffed.

"Puh-leese Padfoot, before you even started dating Susie, you would _always _brag about which girls you had slept with that night."

"It's different now Prongs," Sirius said quietly.

"How so?" Susie asked. She had put her quill down. "It's different now that me and you are over?" Sirius frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said stubbornly.

"Ugh, guys are so infuriating," Susie said irritably, gathering up her things and taking a seat on the other side of the room with Remus and Elisa. Remus had gotten up when Elisa had come in, which was about when James had asked Sirius if he had slept with Amy yet.

Lily crossed her arms and put her feet on the chair. Amy had been about to come over and sit on Sirius' lap, but the look on his face stopped her. Lily shot her a glance that said _Stay the hell away from us. _Amy just scowled at them and turned back to her friends.

"A little feisty Evans?" James asked, noticing the look on her face. Sirius chuckled.

"Well you scared her away. She probably didn't want to get her ass kicked by Lily Evans, prefect."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Sirius, and James, yes I'm feisty."

"In bed?" James asked jokingly. Lily shot him a death glare that shut him up. Professor Flitwick started class at that moment.

After class, James went after Lily, who was walking to class with Vicky.

"Hey Evans!"

"What Potter?" Lily asked irritably.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked.

"NO!" Lily shouted as she ran off to class, leaving Vicky to walk with the rejected(once again) James.

* * *

Susie was walking back to class with a pile of books that Remus had asked her to get for Astronomy. He was in bed with the flu (really, he's sick!). She had been walking carefully, watching her feet. She couldn't really see in front of her. She was also balancing a pile of parchment on top of the books, which were her 2 essays for Muggles Studies and DADA. Then she ran into something hard, in the form of a person. The books went flying up into the air, landing with a thump, scattered on the ground around them. The parchments were flying everywhere, completely out of order. Susie had already fallen back, and for some odd reason, the person had tipped forward. Susie landed with an 'oof' on the carpeted floor, with none other then Sirius Black on top of her.

She expected him to go scrambling off her, but he stayed where he was. In fact, he seemed quite comfortable. It was extremely awkward for Susie.

"Sirius, sorry," she said, gently trying to push him off her. It didn't work, he was much stronger then her.

"It's fine," he said softly, his hair falling into his eyes. Some of Susie hair had fallen out of her ponytail in the process of falling and Sirius reached up to her face to brush it out of her eyes. Then he leaned down, their lips about to touch.

Susie shut her eyes; she couldn't deny how much she had wanted this. Their lips were a hairline away from meeting and then Sirius pulled back. Well actually it was Amy who had pulled Sirius back by the hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??" she screeched as he grabbed her hand, yanking it off his hair.

"I was about to kiss Susie, that's what I was about to do!" he yelled back.

"How dare you ruin our relationship like this! To kiss that dirty slut!" Susie had gotten up by then and Amy's face flew to the side by the impact of Susie's slap. She reached up, a shocked expression on her face. Then she lunged forward, knocking Susie to the floor and pulling at her hair. Susie screamed, trying to get Amy off of her hair. She hit wildly. Then Amy stopped and Susie opened her eyes, finding Sirius pointing his wand at Amy.

Susie scrambled up. She was gonna kill that bitch for touching her. But Sirius stopped her, picking her up by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sirius lemme go," she yelled as he walked further away from Gryffindor tower. Pounding on his back was useless. Finally he let go of her. Susie looked at where they were. They were in the Room of Requirement. A million memories flooded Susie's head as she remembered what had happened the first time she had been in here.

"Sirius, why'd you bring me here?" she asked, her eyes closed.

"Cause you need to calm down," he told her. "You were ready to kill."

"Yeah, well I'll teach her for ever messing with me," she said vengefully. Sirius grabbed her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"No, you're not! Just forget her!" he said. She pulled out of Sirius' grasp and went and sat on the couch that was in the room. Then Sirius sat behind her, giving her a massage. She tensed up at first, but eventually relaxed.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Susie, Susie, I need you," he said softly.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

She turned around in his arms and fell against his chest, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and stroking the back of her head.

_You're gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

"Sirius, I need you too, but I can't right now and you know that."

_The worst if over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Why Susie?" he asked. He was close to crying himself. He couldn't believe it. She didn't know how badly he needed her, but yet she just wouldn't come back to him.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Sirius, god I've been really lonely. It just kills me to be away from you, but look at me." She held up her hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. Sirius let go of her and she stopped shaking. Then he grabbed her, causing her to jump back in defense.

"Susie," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Sirius," she said, sitting back from him on the other side of the couch.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

He then lay down on the couch, putting his head on her lap. She winced when he first lay down on her and her shoulders tensed up, but she forced herself to relax.

"I'll never be able to hold you like I used to, hold you and make all your problems go away. I just felt like, with you in my arms, I could protect you from everything. I wasn't there to protect you from Rabastan Lestrange," he said, tears in his eyes.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone_

Susie couldn't believe this. She had never seen Sirius cry before. She reached down and wiped the tears from his eyes gently. He grabbed her hand. She tried to snatch it back, but he held on tightly. He put it to his lips, tears falling onto her skin. She closed her eyes. She hated seeing Sirius like this, in so much pain, and it was all because of her.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore _

Sirius eventually let go of Sirius. He had closed his eyes. She put a pillow under his head and got up, but Sirius grabbed her again. She found that she was getting used to him touching her, just a little.

"Susie can I kiss you one more time?" he asked her. She looked at him and blinked. Kissing, was she prepared for that? Sirius stood up already, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her breathing became unlabored as his lips came closer to hers. But she pulled back just his lips gently pressed against hers. Looks like she wasn't ready for kissing. Then she pulled herself out of her grasp, looking at him sadly and unsure.

"Bye Sirius," she said slowly, leaving the room.

* * *

Aww, I hate writing these sad scenes, but like I said before, say it with me, it's all part of the MASTER PLAN!!

Song(s): If You Don't, don't-Jimmy Eat World

Promise-Matchbook Romance

Broken-Seether feat. Amy Lee (My fave! That song is the BEST!! DL it!!)

REVIEWERS!!

**Waterfairy-rose: **Ohhhh okay, I got it, goodness I certainly hope so. And the quidditch stuff will probably be in the next chapter of this installment, not this story, but don't worry, the story is actually coming to a close.

**Moonlight1111**: Ahhh thanks! I'm glad you liked it )

**Im-an-angel-in-disguise**: Aww I know! Hehe that she is! Thanks for reviewing )

**Top Bitch**: Actually thanks for this, I take flames to heart and use em to try and improve my story. Now as for Sirius, I noticed I do change his personality a bit, but what can you do? I thought I found the love of my life at the prime age of 14. I was wrong. Their relationship isn't perfect. There's going to be hard times. And this isn't the only story, there's going to be more. Hmmm, about him being rebellious and wild, I'll fix that, by adding more. But yes, thank you so much and I'm glad you like the story even though you pointed out to me that I changed Sirius' personality.

**j'adoreblondie: **Thanks and I knew it was short, I hope this chapter is longer then the last one, I didn't check, but all together, the story was about 10 pages long. Sadly I got your review too late and by then I already had this and several other chapters written, I just haven't gotten around to posting them. Lately, my inner writer had dimmed down a bit, but I'm still writing! But if you know any Green Day love songs, cause like I said before, I'm not even familiar with any of their old albums except for Time of Your Life and Welcome to Paradise. So please let me know, I'd really appreciate it!

**Lily-willy! **Hehe you are, by far, my most favorite reviewer! I noticed you haven't updated for a while! cries How could you??? Lol NO j/k. I love you for reviewing D If you'd like, I could be your beta or something, I'd be a little slow, but usually I do my own beta-ing and my old beta told me that it's simply supurb D So yeah, that is if you'd like. Duuuuuddddeeee learn how to type without looking and it'll make the writing Soooo much easier, That was true for me. I used to write before and then I stopped because I was a slow typer but I went to computer class in 9th grade and now I can type without even looking at the keyboard and I type pretty fast, so yeah. Are you kidding me?? You're an EXCELLENT writer, I love your stuff!! It's great!! Don't even trip potato chip! Hmmm, so I can't to see your wingardiumleviosaito work!! Hehe nice, I took your new adjective thingy! Does it sound okay? O.o

**ZumZumZoo: **That's alright, and why would I kill you??? I love you, cause you review hehe. Yes I know, quite sad ( It saddened me to write those chapters cause I hate sad stuff but not everything is perfect in Susie-Sirius land. Thank you!


	22. The Room of Remission Pt 1

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 21**

Aha, next chapter! Hope you all are enjoying this!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, favorite subject and possible love interest. _

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Sirius and Susie hadn't spoken in a week. The only time she had was when they had bumped into each other in the halls. After their little episode in the Room of Requirement, Sirius had gone back to his old ways and Susie had decided that she was going to move on. If it was so easy for Sirius to break her heart, she would break his too.

It was the day of a quidditch game. Gryffindor was the undefeated champions, with their record of beating Hufflepuff 3 times and Slytherin twice already. Now they just had to beat Ravenclaw. Susie followed Remus, Elisa and Lily through the stands to find a seat. Vicky was sitting on the other side with new fling, Michael Worscher, a 7th year Ravenclaw.

This was the first game Susie had been to for a while. The last one she had went to had been against Hufflepuff, and that had been when she had played. She hadn't been there for the 2 Slytherin games, which, according to James, had been Slytherin's defeat by a landslide.

The game started and Susie watched as the team handled the balls expertly. She marveled at the way Ana found her way in the game. She was an excellent choice for the spot, Susie thought to herself gleefully. She was glad Ana was finally living her dream, to play quidditch.

Then the game was over, with a close defeat of Ravenclaw, by 17-16. The team gracefully accepted their defeat and one particular player caught Susie's eye. He was a good looking guy, with nice hair, not too short, not too long, just perfect for him, and vibrant greenish-blue eyes. Under his robes, he looked well built. Elisa poked her.

"Who're you staring at?" she asked playfully. "Sirius?"

"Yeah I just can't keep my eyes off him," Susie said sarcastically. "I'm staring at that guy," she pointed him out.

"The Ravenclaw Beater? You always go for Quidditch players huh?" Lily asked.

"Not Remus," Susie said, playfully socking Remus in the arm. Elisa giggled and Remus pretended to look hurt and rub his 'sore' arm.

"Hey, that hurt," he said. Susie scoffed.

"Weakling," she muttered. Remus rolled his eyes and looked down at the guy that Susie had been ogling.

"You should meet him," Lily said with a smile.

"I should!" she said, formulating a plan for how she was gonna do this.

The next day, in DADA, she finally spotted him. She found out his name was Johnny Welling (A/N: heh heh, now can you guess who this hottie with a triple T is modeled after).

James had noticed her staring at the back of his head and chuckled. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You're staring at Johnny Welling's head," he whispered back. She laughed and nodded.

"He's a total hottie, I wanna meet him," she told him. Sirius was listening to their conversation.

"You wanna meet him? Just look at him," he said with disgust. Susie sighed.

"Yeah I know, hot ain't he?"

After class, Susie had her plan all formulated up; she gathered up a bunch of her books and found which way Johnny was going. She _was _going to meet this guy and she _was _going to get over Sirius if it was the last thing she did.

Sirius saw Susie piling a bunch of books in her arms. He was about to go over there and help her, but James stopped him.

"No don't. She told me specifically not to help her," he told Sirius. They watched as she went bumping into Johnny, the books going flying out of her hands. They heard her gasp and apologize profusely while she picked up the books.

Susie stuck her hand out.

"Susie McFasley," she said. He took her hand and shook out.

"You're the girl who got raped right?" he asked suddenly. She shut her eyes and nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder. She winced involuntarily, but he didn't notice.

"Look I'm sorry," he pulled her up. "By the way I'm Johnny." She smiled and looked into his eyes.

Sirius could not believe it; here she was, flirting her head off with another guy right in front of him. He stalked off, throwing dirty glances at Susie. James hurried after him, waving at Susie.

"That your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Ex boyfriend," she corrected. "Sirius has gone back to dating every girl in this school, just to make me jealous." Johnny nodded and handed her half the pile of books.

"Here, lemme walk you to your next class," he said kindly. She smiled and graciously accepted, walking off with him.

* * *

Susie came into the common room, one night, after hours, where Lily and Sirius were sitting and quietly talking. Sirius had been talking about Susie, but immediately shut up when she came in. She looked absolutely exhilarated.

"Johnny just let me ride his broom," she said with a smile, running a hand through her hair.

"You've been awfully happy Susie, is something going on that I don't know about?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing really, he hasn't asked me out or anything. But he's really sweet and nice and funny and cute and..."

"Okay, okay I get it," Lily said with a laugh. She stood up then. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm wiped." She threw a look at Sirius that said _be careful_. Then she went up to her dorm. This left Susie and Sirius alone in the common room.

"So," Susie said carefully. Sirius looked at her.

"How can you just date someone else?" he demanded.

"Me? First of all, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Look at you, trying to date and sleep with every girl you see here. And second, I'm not even dating him!" she said angrily. He got up and began to pace.

"I don't sleep with any of them," he said slowly.

"Yeah right," she retorted.

"Want me to prove it?" he asked.

"Be my guest," she answered. He reached forward and pulled her up. Pressing her against the wall, he looked into her eyes.

"I swear, I haven't slept with any of those girls," he said. She blinked, closing her eyes.

"You still haven't proved it," she told him. He growled angrily and pressed his lips against hers, surprising her. At first she resisted him, but then she kissed him back and didn't even resist him when his tongue slid against her lips. When he started to reach up her shirt, she pulled back, turning her head to the side. Sirius groaned and Susie could feel his desire against her thigh. She looked scared.

"Sirius, I-," she started, but he silenced her again, turning her head back towards him and kissing her again. After a few more minutes, Sirius started to push Susie towards the couch, reaching under her robes to undo her jeans. She pulled herself away from him, wrenching herself out of his tight grip.

"Sirius, I'm sorry," she sobbed, as she fell onto the couch. Sirius looked at her and sat down next to her, soothingly rubbing her back.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm the one who went too far," he told her. After 20 minutes or so, Susie stood up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," she told him.

The next morning, James came into the Common room where Susie was sitting for breakfast.

"Susie, Johnny's waiting for you outside." Susie stood up and waved bye to James and disappeared out the portrait hole. Sirius came down just as she disappeared out the hole.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, frowning.

"Off with Johnny," James answered.

"Damn! I'd think after last night, she wouldn't go off with him."

"Why, what happened last night?" James asked suspiciously. Sirius told him what had occurred between him and Susie. James frowned.

"Yeah, but what about that whole, you love her, but you're not IN love with her?" Sirius shrugged.

"Bull that I made up so I could get over her, but I can't!" James patted his shoulder.

"Try not to think too much about her that it distracts you. Full moon in 2 days." He left the room. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and was about to leave the portrait hall when he bumped into an attractive girl with green eyes and blonde hair, streaked with teal blue.

"Hi," she said. He looked her over.

"Hey," he said casually.

"So you're Sirius Black huh?"

"The one and only," he said with a grin, running a hand through his midnight black hair. "And you are?"

"Desire Watson," she said. (A/N: Prounounced Desiray, like that! I'm sure you knew that. Just making sure.)

"Nice to meet you. Did you know that your name means temptation?" he asked.

"Oh I know that, I'm your temptation," she said with a wink. Sirius chuckled and held out his arm. She took it.

"I like you," he told her, "wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" She shrugged.

"Only if my cousin can get to go with James Potter," Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"He's gonna have to meet her," he told her, "and like her a lot, because he's like obsessed with Lily Evans." Desire frowned.

"The prefect?" Sirius nodded. "Don't worry, Brit's way better looking then her."

"Is she a blonde?" Sirius asked. Desire nodded. Sirius grinned. "I love blondes."

Desire looked thoughtful as they walked towards the breakfast hall. "But you dated Susie for a long time, and she's not a blonde."

"Uhm that was a different case, sort of. Let's not talk about her," he said.

James and Remus stared at Sirius as he escorted a blonde girl into the breakfast hall. Susie looked up at what they were staring at. Her jaw dropped as she saw the slutty looking blonde who was attached to Sirius' arm reach up and kiss him swiftly on the lips and then nod. Sirius grinned and leaned over to kiss her, knowing fully well that Susie was watching. She would regret the day she refused to take him back.

_But she's doing it for your own good _A little voice in his head said. _She knows that you can't touch her without her shaking or wincing or pulling back. She's doing it for you, fool! _Sirius shook his head, trying to clear his conscience out of his head. Then, letting go of Desire, he strode over to where his friends were. Remus was just shaking his head. He was looking quite pale. James had a frown on his face, but was silently eating his breakfast, and Susie had her head on the table. Lily was leaned over, trying to talk to her.

He sat down and put his shoes up on the table. Remus pushed them off.

"That's rude," he told him. Sirius shrugged. He looked at Susie.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. She lifted her head weakly.

"Nothing," she snapped. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Johnny. She lifted her head and gave him a weak smile. She stood up and he slipped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the dining hall. Johnny turned around and shot Sirius a look and then disappeared. Sirius was fuming.

"How dare he," he fumed, his fists clenching.

"Sirius Black, you have absolutely NO right to say that! Have you ever looked at yourself?" Lily scolded. Sirius shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

"Tell me oh wise one," he said sarcastically.

"Take for example, that girl, well slut actually that you just snogged in front of all of Hogwarts," Sirius interrupted angrily.

"Hey, how dare you say things like that about Desire!" he said, raising his voice.

"I'm just telling the truth," Lily said with a shrug. "You think you're bad, I hear her _bragging _about whom she's bedded, name after name after name, she goes on. She only uses guys for sex and then she leaves them. That's all. Why do you think she decided to talk to you? Because you're the Hogwarts Casanova and she knows that once you two sleep with each other, one of you will dump the other and then brag about your bed conquests!"

"I think you've got it all wrong about Desire," Sirius said angrily.

"You'll see, mark my words Sirius Black, you'll get what's coming for you. I warned you, but you refuse to listen. She'll be in your pants after the first date," Lily retorted, getting up and stalking out of the Dining Hall.

* * *

A few days later, Susie came in from a date with Johnny. She sat down tiredly on the couch next to Lily, who was talking to Remus. Remus was sitting with Elisa in his lap and Sirius was snogging with Desire.

"Well we snogged for a while," she told Lily, "but I ended things. I told him that because of the rape, it was hard for me to get intimate with anybody and I didn't want that to hinder our relationship. We're still friends." She looked in disgust at Sirius, who was on top of Desire, snogging her. Everyone was ignoring them, but Susie just couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

James was walking down to Gryffindor Tower, when he was intercepted by a pretty blonde girl.

"Oh my gosh, James Potter, I can't believe it," she gushed. James grinned, his hand running through his unruly hair.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm Brittany Howard," she said, trying to compose herself.

"I take it you know who I am then, considering you knew my name before I knew yours," he said with another grin. She smiled.

"Well yeah. And Desire, Desire Watson? That's my cousin."

"Ah, the girl Sirius is with." Brittany nodded. They continued their small talk as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower together. Stopping at the portrait, James said the password and it swung open.

The picture was very, very weird, well to James anyways. Lily was talking to a distracted Susie. Susie kept staring at Sirius. Sirius was on top of Desire, snogging with her. The only thing that didn't look out of place was Remus and Elisa; Elisa was sitting on Remus' lap and they were cuddling like they always did. And Vicky? Probably off with her new boyfriend. They always snuck out after hours.

"I'll see you later then," he told her, indicating at his friends. She reached up to give him a hug.

"It was nice meeting you," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her to return her hug. He noticed Lily staring at them. Susie waved her hand in front of her face.

"Lily, Lily," Susie called. She was lost in la-la land, well more like staring jealously at James as he hugged the blonde girl he had come in. What was with these guys and blondes??

James plopped down next to them, slinging an arm around Susie, in a friendly way of course.

"Hey ladies," he said smoothly, looking at Lily.

"Shouldn't you be off with you girlfriend?" Lily snapped. Susie looked surprisingly at Lily, who was staring at the floor.

"What's this? Lily Evans, jealous?" Susie asked with a chuckle. Lily scoffed, trying to cover up for her earlier slip up.

"Puh-leese. Don't get your hopes up Potter," she said, getting up and leaving.

"I hate when she does that," Susie commented. James nodded. Susie kept looking at Sirius out of the corner of her eyes. He had stopped snogging but she was sitting on his lap, and she kept touching his upper torso. Susie growled, quietly she thought, but not quiet enough.

"What's up Sus?" James asked.

"Nothing," she retorted quickly.

"Bull, I can tell you're lying, I've known you for years Susie, my dear, I think I'd be able to tell. Even when you were a kid, I could." He got up and helped her off the couch, dragging her out of the common room and up the stairs to his dorm. Then he sat her down on his bed and sat next to her.

"It has something to do with Sirius huh?" Susie nodded slowly. "Tell me what it is. I'm here to listen, since Remus is pre occupied with Elisa right now. I know you normally confide in him, but I'm his replacement tonight."

"Well," Susie said slowly, "It's just that ever since he started dating Desire, he LOVES to do stuff with her _right _in front of me. And it just makes me SO mad, I just hate that she gets him and I don't."

"Well Sirius has told me that he's begged for you back several times and you denied him each time. He was pretty angry about that." Tears sprung into her eyes.

"Why can't he understand that I'm doing it for him! I can't even be touched without flinching." James frowned at her.

"I think that's all in your mind. Whenever I touch you, you don't do anything. Now when you first came back, it was different, but not anymore. Lemme try something." He got up and quietly went behind Susie. Then he tapped her. She didn't do anything. He did it again. Then he grabbed her arm. Still nothing from her. Susie turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"James! I can, I mean, I don't flinch anymore!" She jumped up and jumped on James, knocking him over on to the floor. She was on top of him, giggling.

"This is great!" he exclaimed. She was still laughing.

"Thanks James, you did it. I don't flinch anymore, or draw back." The door to his dorm flew open and Sirius, with Desire attached to his lips, stumbled into the room. Then they tripped over the duo on the floor. Susie sobered up as Desire went stumbling over them.

"Ow!" James exclaimed as Desire's foot went into his side. Sirius accidentally kicked Susie in the ribs as he went flying over. Susie yelled out in pain. The couple landed on the floor next to James and Susie. Susie was still on top of James, holding her ribs and James was rubbing his side.

Sirius looked up, finally untangled from Desire. He noticed Susie on top of James.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. James sat up, rolling Susie off of him.

"Sirius, I-," she started excitedly. Sirius interrupted her.

"Why exactly were you on top of James?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was about to explain before you rudely interrupted me," she told him. He waved his hand, letting her continue.

"Well I was up here talking to James and he helped me realize that I don't flinch anymore when anyone touches me! Now I should be asking you the same thing. If you two needed some privacy, we'll leave," she said angrily, pulling James off the floor and storming out of the dorm.

Sirius stepped back from Desire, the moment ruined.

"I'll see you in the morning," he mumbled. She got up and left, rather huffily. He sat on the bed, thinking about what Susie had told him.

* * *

The next day, a Saturday, Sirius found Susie snuggled up on the sofa, reading a romance novel. She sniffed as she turned the page. Sirius chuckled to himself and headed over to where she was sitting. He plopped down on the couch next to her. She didn't even look up from her book.

"Susie," he called. She glanced up from the book. "How are you?" he asked casually.

"Leave me alone," she told him harshly. "Why aren't you off with _Desire_?" she asked, emphasizing Desire.

"I ended things with her," he said sheepishly. "Sent her an owl this morning, telling her why I was breaking up with her."

"And what'd you tell her?" He moved closer to her.

"That I only dated her to make you jealous," he said quietly.

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
_

"Why didn't you realize that I did that for you?? Couldn't you see that I just couldn't be with you, and you still thought you had to make me jealous!" She stood up and strode towards the portrait hole. Sirius followed her.

"Susie, please," he called after her.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_

"No don't 'Susie please' me. This is it Sirius! No more!" She stopped right in front of him and spun around. "You thought that I would just come running back to you, falling at your feet. You were wrong." He grabbed her arm and violently pushed her against the wall.

"Get the hell away from me Black, don't touch me," she yelled, struggling in his grip. He didn't release her, only picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, heading towards a broom closet. This had been one of the only ways he could talk to her. She saw the door of the broom closet.

"No Sirius! No!" she exclaimed, beating on his back with her fists. He practically threw her in, grabbing her wand and stuffing it in his robes. Then he locked the door. He looked where they were; they weren't in the broom closet from before.

"Susie," he called, hearing his voice echo. This wasn't an ordinary broom closet. Then, stumbling over a mop, he tripped and fell into a hole that had appeared in the floor. The hole closed up and he landed with an 'oof' on the floor.

It was dark and he pulled his wand out.

"Lumos," he said. A light appeared on the end of his wand. He held it up to see where he was. He noticed Susie sitting in the corner. He jumped back.

"Whoa, what the hell Susie?" he exclaimed.

"We're stuck in here," she said.

"Where are we?" She pointed at a plaque on the wall. Sirius went over to read it.

"I wasn't able to read it, cause I didn't have my wand!" she said angrily.

The plaque read 'You have now entered the Room of Remission. This is where you work out your problems. You will not be returned to where you originally were until you fix what you have broken. Only the strong help the weak ones. The weak ones just leave everyone behind.'

"Well this is just great," he muttered, raising his wand. He pointed his wand at a chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"Incendio," he said, lighting the candles. The room lit up, revealing a stony looking room with no doors and no windows. There was a bed, a couch, and a few tables scattered around the room. Sirius gave Susie back her wand and she went over to inspect the plaque.

"Sirius, it says here that-,"

"I know," he interrupted, "we won't be returned till we work out our problems."

"No, it says that no time will pass between the times that we left until the time that we come back."

"That's kind of freaky."

"Yeah," she agreed, "now what?"

"Remission," he said simply.

* * *

Ahh the freakish room of remission. Well anyways, I'm off to write the next chapter now! Bye all!

Song: Snippets of My Immortal-Evanescence

REVIEWERS!

**Shortiibabi: **hehe thanks a lot! Lol ooh I'm glad you like it ) You're right, boys CAN be pretty dense! Don't worry, it'll end up working out in the end. Thanks for reviewing!

**Moonlight1111**: I'm sorry ( Don't worry, their gonna make up!! It's all gonna be better later! Yeah I know I do, but it's my fanfic ( But it's okay, I realize I did and I'm willing to admit that I altered his carefree rebelliousness to fit my story )

**ZumZumZoo: **Aww thanks and yeah, it's pretty sad writing them! ( Ack! Broken is one of the BEST songs EVER!!!!!!!

**J'adoreblondie**: Oooh! Thanks a lot!! ) I'll be sure to look into that!

**Im-an-angel-in-disguise:** Of course I did! I said I would, didn't I? Don't worry, Sirius was just bein a bit of a grouch! You know. Yes it's sad how easily moods can change at the striking of a tragedy. Thanks for updating )


	23. The Room of Remission Pt 2

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 22**

Hello all!

Well the second part of the Room of Remission, who knows, maybe Sirius and Susie will kiss and make up, or maybe they'll make up, kiss and not get back together, or maybe they'll just make up or maybe they'll just kiss...okay I'm shutting up now!

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

**

* * *

**

Susie made herself comfortable, ready to get everything out on the table with Sirius.

"Susie, I don't even know where to start," he started out. She pulled him next to her on the bed.

"Start after the rape," she told him quietly. He began to talk about how he was feeling, what had been going through his mind. Susie found herself in tears many times. They both talked for a while, each talking about each other's feelings and what they had been thinking at that moment. Then Sirius pulled Susie into his arms and just held her and they lay there for a long time, just staying in the warmth of each other's arms.

The room started to spin and then they were on the floor of the broom closet. Students were passing by to get to breakfast. Susie scrambled up and pulled out her wand.

"Alohomora," she said. The door flew open and she went outside, Sirius scrambling after her.

"Now what?" he asked her. Susie shrugged.

"I don't know," she said.

"Well do you want to go out again?" he asked hopefully. She opened her mouth, but then she looked at her watch.

"Sirius, we have to get to class," she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to DADA. They ran and breathlessly slipped into their seats, just as class started. Susie groaned and put her head on the table.

_I forgot my flipping book bag _she groaned. She looked at Sirius, who raised an eyebrow. He lifted his hand.

"Professor we forgot our book bags, may we go get them?" The class laughed and the professor shook his head.

"Go," he said. Sirius and Susie got up and went out the door, walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Susie, I-," Susie held her finger to her lips. Someone was listening in on their conversation.

"Peeves," she exclaimed as the mischievous ghost swooped over them. He gave off what sounded like a giggle and then swept off.

"I have to get this out right now," Sirius told her. "Go out with me again?" he asked her. Susie was silent as they got to Gryffindor Tower. She went up the stairs to her dorm and was getting her book bag when she heard a shuffling and Sirius was at the door.

"I won't leave till I get an answer," he told her, advancing towards her. He caught up to her in a flash, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"How'd you get up here?" she questioned.

"Never mind that. Just gimme another chance," he begged. Before she could even respond, he had pressed his lips to hers. When they pulled away from each other, Susie put her head against his chest.

"I love you," she mumbled, but Sirius heard her loud and clear.

"I love you too," he told her, sweeping her into another kiss, backing her up towards the bed.

Half an hour later, they were lying on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, exhausted from their love making. Susie sat up, the sheet wrapped around her body.

"Sirius, we have to get to class," she exclaimed, jumping up and pulling her undergarments back on. She tossed Sirius' robe to him, which he pulled on. Gathering up their book bags, they rushed out of the dorms. Susie was running a hand through her hair as they ran to a class that they were 15 minutes late for.

James chuckled as they burst into Potions. Professor Saylor was not going to be happy. He frowned as they came into the class.

"Miss McFasley, Mr. Black, where have you two been?"

"Uhm, getting our book bags," Sirius answered, sitting down at an empty seat. Susie sat next to him.

"Detention always helps late people to catch up," Professor Saylor told them. "Three days detention for both of you with me." Sirius groaned and Susie shrugged.

James leant up behind them and whispered, "God Padfoot, get a comb, your hair is an absolute mess!" Susie looked over at his hair, which was sticking up everywhere. She giggled as she tried to smooth his hair, which was as unruly as James' at the moment.

When she finished, Sirius grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on the palm. A note hit Sirius on the head. He let go of Susie and opened it.

_You two going out again? _It was from James. Sirius turned around and nodded, throwing the parchment back at him. James opened it.

_Ask Lily Evans out again, like you normally do. She might give in _it stated.

"No!" James exclaimed, interrupting Professor Saylor.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter? Something you didn't agree with?" he asked. James shook his head.

"No er, I was talking to Sirius."

"Ah alright then." He turned back to his lesson. "Then 2 days of detention for you and one more for Mr. Black," he said with his back turned.

"Damn it," James cursed.

"Yeah thanks a lot Prongs," Sirius whispered. After class, Sirius and Susie were walking to class when they were intercepted by none other then Rabastan Lestrange. Sirius clenched his fist to keep from punching him to kingdom come. Rabastan sneered at them as he walked past.

"Ah I see I didn't keep you two apart for very long," he told them. They ignored him.

"But don't worry Sirius, ah Susie tasted so sweet, I want her again," he continued. The next thing he knew, Sirius had Rabastan slammed against the wall with his wand at his throat. All he knew is that he wanted him to suffer for what he did to Susie.

"Stupefy." The spell hit Rabastan, causing him to slump over in Sirius' grip. It had come from Susie.

"I can't risk you getting in trouble," she told him. He let go of Rabastan, letting him drop to the floor. "No matter how much revenge we wanna get, I just can't. You'd be kicked out of school for sure if you try" Sirius put an arm around her and sighed.

"But Susie," She put a finger to his lips.

"No buts Sirius. We can't right now. It's being taken care of." Sirius then pushed her against the wall, slowly palming her stomach.

"Hmmm what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Would you be afraid if you were pregnant?"

"Who would be the father?" she asked slowly.

"Rabastan," he said quietly. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

"No babe, I already took care of that. You don't have to worry. If I ever was pregnant, it'd be with your baby," she said solemnly. "But I don't wanna get pregnant now. It's too early, I'm only 16, you're only 16, we'd be irresponsible parents." Sirius sighed.

"I suppose you're right."

Susie looked over at Rabastan. Her expression was bitter.

"Someday, he'll get his, and I'll be there to watch, but right now, we can't do anything." Sirius still had her pressed against the wall, his face buried in her neck. He mumbled something.

"Huh?" he looked up at her with his adorable gray eyes.

"Someday I'll castrate him," he said menacingly. Susie had to giggle. He had gone from looking adorable to evil.

* * *

Susie was sitting in Arithmancy with Remus when he leaned over.

"Sus, what's that thing you got there on your neck?" he whispered. Susie quickly pulled out a mirror and looked at her neck.

"Eck, that hickey is huge," she exclaimed to herself. Pointing her wand at it, it disappeared. Remus chuckled.

"I reckon that was about an inch and a half." Susie socked him in the arm.

Back in Sirius' class, James was leaning back in his seat. He peered over at Sirius, who was mindlessly watching the teacher write something on the board.

"Sirius," Sirius looked over at him. "I'm afraid you've got a pretty noticeable love bite on your neck." He handed Sirius a mirror. He peered at it.

"Yeah, Susie, that animal," he muttered, pointing his wand at it.

_They had been on the wall snogging for about 10 minutes or so when Susie had spun him round, pressing him against the wall. _

"_This is surprising," he said huskily. _

"_You ain't seen nothing yet baby," she told him, before running her hands down his chest to his pants and reaching up to kiss his neck. When she pulled back, she giggled._

"_I paid you back," she said with a giggle. Sirius didn't know that she had left a very large hickey on his neck, but she reckoned that he had an idea. _

"Come back to London Padfoot," James said for the fifth time, watching Sirius, who had a very content smile on his face. He could guess what Sirius was thinking.

"Keep thinking about anything of that sort any longer Padfoot and you'll go sproing, right here in class," James said, snickering to himself.

"Shut up Prongs," Sirius hissed, putting his books inconspicuously in his lap. The idea that had popped up in his mind had been very erotic. He decided he'd have to try that with Susie next time... James shuddered. He really didn't want to even think of the thought that had entered Sirius' mind.

Remus shook Susie's shoulder.

"Susie, get up, we have to go," He shook her shoulder again. She mumbled something and then went, 'Oh god Sirius'. Remus hit her in the head with a book, causing her to go flying up.

"What??" she asked loudly.

"Oh god Sirius?" he asked mockingly, pushing her book bag into her lap. Susie turned red and took her book bag.

"I'm guessing you two are FINALLY back together," Remus said as they walked to class. Susie nodded.

"Yeah we are." She smiled happily. "I think this is it for me Remus. That time that we are apart made me realize that he's the only one I want in my life."

"That's great Sus. Now we just need to get James and Lily together.." Susie grinned.

"I think I may have a plan. Just to rile Lily up a bit."

* * *

Sirius listened intently as Susie and Remus told him about their plan to get Lily to realize that she really did like James.

"Now you know that girl Brittany Howard?" Susie asked.

"The blonde girl he's always hanging around with?" Remus nodded.

"That's her. Well she's gonna play an important role in this. She just has no idea what's going on."

"This is ingenious!" Sirius said after a while, listening to their plan. Susie grinned and sat back in the couch.

"I know," she said with a smile. Sirius went and sat next to her, putting an arm around her. Just then, Lily and Vicky walked in. Susie looked at them and nodded.

"Lily, Vicky, come sit over here," She pointed at a couch. Elisa came in next, followed by James and Brittany. Elisa seated herself in Remus' lap and Sirius grinned, patting his. Susie rolled her eyes and laughed. Sirius pulled her into his lap and she pulled out another romance novel, getting immersed in the book.

She was reading, while Sirius had been talking to James, when Susie heard angry voices. She looked up. It was Lily, getting angry at James, again.

"How can you just be friends with a slut like that?"

"Slut?? How can you say that? She doesn't even act, or look like one!" James retorted angrily.

"Yeah, but she hangs ALL over you. Next thing you know, she'll be in your bed."

"Why the bloody hell does it bother you so much? It's not like you and I are mates or anything. We bloody argue all the time!"

"Well I don't want that _whore _hanging out with _us_, neither does Susie, right Susie?" Susie looked back up from her book.

"Huh?" she asked. Lily gave off an exasperated sigh.

"Forget it." She went back to scowling. Sirius kissed the top of Susie's nose.

"You're cute, you know that?" she looked back up from her book.

"What?"

"Susie, god, you have like no clue what's going on do you?" Lily snapped. Susie shrugged and Sirius leaned over to kiss her again.

"I think Lily's jealous," Remus announced. He looked over and winked at Susie who nodded her head inconspicuously. Lily turned very slowly and shot Remus a look full of pure venom. Remus shrunk back a little.

"Where in the bloody hell would you get an idea like that?" she asked dangerously. Remus gulped and looked at Susie. _A little help here _his look pleaded. Susie jumped up but was held back cause Sirius still had his arms wrapped around her.

"I think he's right. I mean, if James wants to date someone else, I think we should let him. Lily you have no right to go around calling girls sluts if they really aren't. Your getting mad like that just proves to me that you're jealous," she declared, pointing a finger at Lily. Lily huffed a little bit and jumped up, stalking up to her dorm. Vicky shrugged.

"I'm with you guys, she's jealous, duh it's obvious." James looked gleeful.

"She's jealous cause I'm kind of flirting with another girl?" he asked joyfully. Remus chuckled and Susie giggled and put her book down.

"James, she's crazy about you, she just doesn't want to admit it." James grinned and jumped up, doing a dance.

"She loves me," he shouted to no one in particular. People in the common room were giving him funny looks. Susie laughed and pulled him back down. He threw himself at Susie, squeezing her tight.

"James, I can't breathe," she wheezed after a while. Sirius scowled and pushed James off of Susie.

"Prongs, don't hug my girlfriend like that." James just grinned and Sirius put his arms back around Susie, pulling her against him and putting his face in her neck, causing her to giggle. James then rolled his eyes and scooted over to the other side of the couch, away from Sirius and Susie.

* * *

James was sitting at the tree by the lake with Sirius, Susie, Remus and Vicky and her latest boyfriend. Lily was off venting because she was still angry at James. Remus was alone because Elisa was off doing schoolwork with a friend and Sirius' head was in Susie's lap. She was playing with his hair. James looked up to find Brittany striding towards him, followed by a few of her friends and Desire, who was staring angrily at Susie.

"Hi James," she said with a smile. She sat down by him and started talking to him. The rest of her friends decided to all join them and Susie looked up to find an angry Desire standing over her.

"You think you've got him now, but you'll see, I'll have him back before you know it. He'll be in my arms soon enough, begging for me back and telling me how much he's missed me," she said, practically spitting the words out. Susie looked down at Sirius, who was asleep.

"Look, I don't know where you've been, but the only reason he went out with you is to make me jealous," Susie informed her. "So stop being annoying and find someone else, just because you didn't sleep with him, didn't make another stupid little conquest, _does not, _by _any _means, means he's going to come back to you. Why would he come back to a whore like you? And look at your face, who could love, let alone even be in the same room with anything that looked like that?" Desire sputtered for a moment, her face turning red with anger.

"Well I wouldn't be talking if I were you, _Susannah McFasley_. At least my freakin parents are alive and at least I have enough sense not to get raped and sleep with my boyfriend's best friend!" Susie winced at her words, feeling the anger boiling up inside of her. She jumped up, causing Sirius to sit up quickly and look at her sleepily. She stalked angrily over to Desire, who was backing towards the castle.

"You little bitch, I will kill you if it's the last thing I do," she screamed, pulling her wand out, getting ready to fire a spell at her.

"No Susie!" Remus pulled her wand out of hand, but she didn't need that. Remus tried to make a grab for her, but he missed and she angrily ran after Desiree.

"Coward, come over here and fight me!" she yelled at her retreating back. Desire stopped, eyes flashing.

"No one calls me a coward," she said.

"Oh, I'm _so _scared," Susie retorted. Then Desire flew at Susie, knocking her to the ground and slapping her across the face. Susie knew how to fight and not just slapping. She pulled her back by the hair and kicked her off of her, lunging at her and punching her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Desire only had a moment to catch her breath before Susie was back at her again, trying to punch her. She lunged at her, knocking her to the floor, trying to punch her again. Then the two girls were pulled apart, Susie by Sirius and Desire by three of her friends. Susie struggled in Sirius' grip.

"Get off of me damn it! I'll get her, I'll get her if it's the last thing I do! How dare she! That bitch, I'll kill her!!" Then the teachers came running out.

"Shit," Sirius cursed as Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout came out, breaking up the crowd.

"What's this we have here?" Professor McGonagall asked as she spotted Sirius holding back a struggling Susie and three girls holding back an angry Desire.

"Miss Watson, Miss McFasley, you both are coming with me. You better come along also Mr. Black." Sirius pushed Susie towards the castle, while still holding her.

Meanwhile, Remus came back to where James, and Brittany, now alone, were sitting. Vicky had, once again, disappeared, like she normally did.

"Moony, what happened?" James asked.

"They got in a fight."

"Who?" Brittany asked.

"Susie and Desire." Brittany put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh man, what happened?"

"Well Desire came over here when you came over here," he said, motioning at Brittany. "And she started talking about how she would get Sirius back and all that and Susie got mad and insulted her and then Desire really hit the spot." Remus paused and then continued. "She said at least her parents were alive, at least she had enough sense to not get raped and to not sleep with her boyfriend's best friend." He closed his eyes at the last statement.

"Wait, who slept with her?" Brittany asked.

"Brit, it was Remus," James told her. She stared at him.

"Oh yeah? Wow I didn't know that."

"Now you know," Remus said quietly. He then got up and left.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said. "This was all my fault." She stood up to go and James got up with her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Nah, I think I'd better if I just go," she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then, with a shy smile, she pranced off back towards the castle. James smiled and watched her go.

* * *

Lily came outside, hearing angry yells which sounded strangely like Susie, yelling at someone. _Maybe she's yelling at Sirius _Lily thought, smiling. Then she listened to what Susie was saying.

"That bitch, I'll kill her!"

_Maybe not _she thought grimly. Professor McGonagall hurried past.

"Miss Evans, do you know who is fighting out there?" Lily hesitated. She couldn't say it was Susie. Her prefect-ness took over.

"Professor, it's Desire Watson and Susie McFasley," she said, feeling slightly guilty.

"Thank you. That'll be all." She hurried towards the entrance. Lily looked out the window and her glance happened to fall on James. James was standing there, talking to that _Brittany _girl. Lily gasped when the girl reached up and gave James a kiss on the lip. Lily clenched her fist in anger.

_How dare that whore even touch James! _She thought angrily. She had no idea why she was suddenly finding herself feeling angry and possessive, but the next thing she knew, she found herself stalking outside of the castle, towards James.

James was sitting down by the tree when Remus looked up from his book.

"Warning, angry Lily Evans headed this way." James saw Lily heading over to them with a very angry look on her face.

"James! What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Sitting against a tree," he said nonchalantly.

"Don't think I didn't see you kissing that _whore_!" she hissed.

"Butt out of my love life Evans!" he exclaimed, getting up and walking off.

"Lily, if you don't like him, why are you so concerned about his love life? I mean, it's his business who he kisses and dates," Remus mused as he also got up, leaving Lily by the tree, alone and confused.

* * *

The headmaster adjusted his glasses as Sirius sat Susie down in the chair that had appeared in front of his desk. Desire was seated in the chair opposite her.

"Girls, I hope you know how serious this is. Muggle fighting is extremely frowned upon. What was the cause of this?" Both girls didn't say a word. Susie was too angry to speak and Desire just didn't tell how she'd provoked Susie. Dumbledore looked at Sirius who was leaning up against the wall by the door. He shrugged.

"Professor, I think Remus Lupin knows what happened," one of Desire's friends remarked.

"Very well, I will have him called." A few minutes later, the head girl appeared with Remus Lupin in tow. He looked solemn as Dumbledore motioned for him to sit in the third chair that had appeared between Susie and Desire.

"Mr. Lupin, I was told that you know what happened between Miss Watson and Miss McFasley."

"I do professor," Remus said slowly.

"Can you tell us what happened then?" Remus proceeded to tell the story, starting where Desire provoked Susie and ending where Professor McGonagall broke up the fight.

Dumbledore nodded slowly, taking in every word of Remus' account.

"I understand, thank you very much Mr. Lupin. You may go now."

10 minutes later, Desire huffed out, glared at Remus and walked off, followed by her two cronies. Then Susie came out next with Sirius trailing after her. Remus caught up with them.

"So what happened?" Sirius scowled.

"She's suspended for 2 weeks! And then she has one week's worth detention when she gets back."

"What'd Desire get?"

"A month and a half of detention and 200 points off Ravenclaw," Susie answered.

"That's bad, Ravenclaw only has about 350 points now, putting Gryffindor in first place!" Remus cheered, but went silent as Susie glared at him.

"Yeah, at my expense. I'm missing school for a flipping week!"

"Yeah," Remus said uncomfortably. He had been running out of things to say to Susie lately. He had no idea why. "Hey, Lily got mad at James today."

"Why?" Sirius asked, as he put his arms around Susie's shoulders.

"Oh, cause she saw Brittany give James a really small kiss and she got all upset and angry with him."

"I knew it! She loves him!" Susie said triumphantly. Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Susie jumped up, and bounded up the stairs without a word to Remus or Sirius. It took them a second to register.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, looking up where Susie had disappeared. Remus shrugged.

"Well, ask when she comes back down," And Remus also exited the common room, leaving a very alone Sirius in the room.

_Why am I always alone? _Sirius wondered as he got comfortable in his seat to wait for Susie to come back down.

* * *

Okay, I'm just posting this chappie cause I feel like posting. Sadly there's only a few more chapters left, but do not fret! More info later! **PEOPLE, read and review 'Against All Odds' PLEASE!!!!**

**REVIEWS!! D Omg I love you guys!!**

**Im-an-angel-in-disguise: **Haha thanks! And love is complicated PERIOD so yeah lol. Don't worry it turned out alright, right? Lol don't even worry about Johnny, he's sooo out of the picture! Yeah he was a bit of a jerk, a hot one though!

**Moonlight1111**: Haha yeah, did you like that?? They finally made their decisions!! And don't worry, I'm not THAT complicated. Awww Remus is a doll isn't he? Hehe D

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal:** Haha it was no problem, thanks for giving me the idea! It stirred up some feelings in Lily like no other! But actually I'll put her in the next part of the series, I finally plan on getting them together, I hate how their so perfect for each other and don't realize it!!

**J'adoreblondie**: Haha sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. Oh well Lily and James will be getting together in the next part of this series! SO if you keep reading my friend, it shall come, and REVIEWING of course. I feed off reviews! Like some kind of creepy vampire hehe.

**ZumZumZoo:** I KNOW!! Those are AWESOME songs, for sure! Of course!! Haha soon, she will be with him, soon...

**Scarlett December Black**: Thanks!!! Me too, and Sirius is a butt!!! But a hot one at that lol. GOOD! I have been waiting for your update!!


	24. The Astronomy Tower

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 23**

Yoz! Hehe, well sadly, this story will be coming to an end, maybe in couple of chapters or so. So just to let **waterfairy-rose **know, I'm going to add that thing I told you about, the quidditch thingy, in the next part of the story, the one after this, so yeah. Don't worry, you'll still be on the quidditch team!!

**A/N: Hey readers, extra author's note, I want you all to go check out this story called _The Seeker _by _starrrr _I like it a lot and you will too ) GO!!! **

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, and possible love interest. _

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

Sirius sighed and placed the last rose on the table. It was him and Susie's 8 month anniversary and he wanted to make it special. He was just waiting for Susie to come up.

-------

An owl came into Susie's dorm, and dive bombed onto Susie's bed. This startled her, causing her to fall off the bed.

"That's gotta be Sirius' spastic owl," Lily commented from her bed.

"True," Susie said from the floor. Getting up, she pulled the note out of it's claws and opened it up.

_Susie,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 7.Dress formally. _

_All My Love,_

_Sirius_

"Ooh, the astronomy tower," Lily said after reading the note. Susie blushed.

"It's our eight month anniversary today. I didn't think he remembered."

"Susie, knowing Sirius, I was more than positive that he would remembered," Lily told her.

"He loves you," Vicky murmured nonchalantly from her bed. Susie blushed, but turned back to her.

"And what about you Vics? What's going on with your love life?" Vicky blushed. She was known as the Hogwarts vixen, weaving her way in and out of relationships. The only solid relationship she'd had was Adam and her one true crush of course, Remus Lupin.

"Nothing really. I'm currently single."

"Surprise, surprise," Lily said and Susie laughed.

"Hey don't turn this on me, what about you Lily? We know you have a thing for James Potter." Lily blushed for a moment and then, realizing her mistake, turned back to defensive mode.

"Me? Like James Potter? Like I'd date that bullying toe rag!" Her face was still colored red from Vicky's earlier comment. Susie was sifting through her trunk. She finally pulled out the dress she had worn to her sweet 16.

"I think with a few adjustments, this would be perfect," she told Lily. Lily snatched the dress out of her hands.

"I'll do them," she announced excitedly. Lily had a knack for those kinds of things. While Lily worked on the dress, Susie pulled out her white ballet Mary Janes that she had kept hidden for quite some time. Vicky's eyes widened as she saw the shoes.

"Susie! You've been hiding those shoes all along??" Susie grinned slyly.

"I knew the minute you saw them, you'd want to put your paws all over them. Their mine, for tonight." Vicky pouted.

"You have to let me borrow them _sometime_," she exclaimed.

"Fine," Susie answered, putting the shoes next to her bed. "That is, only if I can borrow those earring you have.." Vicky's face lit up.

"I have the perfect set for you," she exclaimed, pulling Susie into the bathroom...

2 hours later, Sirius was pacing in the astronomy tower. He was dressed in black slacks and a gray shirt that accented his eyes perfectly. He was still a little nervous though. He wanted this night to be special. 10 minutes later, he heard someone coming up the stairs. His breath caught in his throat as Susie came into his full view.

Her hair was in an upsweep with loose tendrils falling in all the right places; her hair had been twisted into curly ringlets and her face lit up when she saw Sirius. Then he noticed she was wearing her sweet 16 dress, with a few modifications. The skirt was longer with clear gauzy material draped over it. It had gone from strapless, to a halter top. Then he noticed something else, her dress shone with stars, obviously charmed by Lily. He grinned at one particularly bright constellation. Her bright blue eyes looked dark and mysterious and her cheeks practically glowed.

"Hey you," she said, almost shyly.

"You look-," he couldn't find any words to describe it, "Absolutely breathtaking," he breathed at last, coming towards her. She toyed nervously with her hair as he came towards her, taking her in his arms.

"I like your earrings by the way," he told her. She smiled. It was an off white pair of tear drop earrings that matched her dress so amazingly well; it was like the earrings were made for her.

"Thanks," she got out before he pressed his lips to hers. Before it could turn into a full fledged make-out session, he pulled back. She whimpered from the lack of his lips on hers.

"You didn't think we'd be just up here snogging did you?" he asked teasingly. Flicking his wand, a black box in the corner started belting out slow songs.

"A dance, my fair lady?" he asked, getting on one knee and extending one hand. Giggling, she took it and they began to dance.

"Your dancing has improved my handsome prince," she told him.

"Only for you, sweet princess," he said, gripping her waist tighter.

"I'm not a princess," she said giggling.

"You're right," he told her. She swatted his arm and he grinned, hair falling over his eyes.

"You're a goddess," he told her seriously as she pushed his hair out of his eyes. She blushed slightly as he dipped her again, capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss. Minutes later, she broke off, extremely breathless. He was breathing hard too.

_Sex or dinner? _He pondered. It was true then, that guys had sex on the brain a million times a day. Hey, he couldn't help himself; he had raging hormones that needed to be satisfied.

"Now, will you accompany me for dinner?" he found himself asking. Merlin, the little guy with a halo and wings had won. For now.

"I will," she told him, and he took her hand and led her to one side of the tower, decorated with floating candles. She sighed. He could be so romantic. Coming behind her and pulling the chair out, he pushed it back in as she sat down.

"I see you learned something from Remus about manners," she told him as he sat down across from her. He grinned.

"Actually it was him and Lily who taught me how to dance, Lily and Remus the manners thing and I've got my fool proof lines to make the ladies melt, with a little help from Moony," he told her, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ladies?" she questioned, but her eyes danced with amusement.

"Fair lady," he said dramatically, "you are my shining star," he told her seriously. She knew he was trying to be serious, but she couldn't help it. She started to giggle. Sirius looked hurt.

"What?" he asked her, his face showing apparently that he had been offended.

"I'm sorry, but you so got that from a song Sirius," she said, laughing. Sirius then started to grin.

"Moony told me that one!"

"Tell him to get some new lines."

"Oh don't worry, I have plenty more," he told her with a wink. He took her hand from across the table.

"Now what do you want, just say it and it'll appear." She thought for a second.

"I want...hmmm...a huge bowl of cheesy nachos, with jalapeños," she said, grinning, and the bowl appeared in front of her.

"Nachos eh?" he said, his pointer finger on his head. "I want a large bowl of chocolate ice cream, and whipped cream," he said, grinning mischievously. When the bowl appeared, he began to eat. He looked up as Susie began to slowly lick the cheese off of a nacho. He watched her, the spoon of ice cream in his hand forgotten.

She looked up at him, innocently licking some cheese off the corner of her mouth with her tongue.

"What?" she asked. Then she grinned. After only one bite of the ice cream, Sirius had chocolate all over his lips. Getting up, she walked over to him. Seating herself in his lap, she kissed him, seductively using her tongue to get the offending ice cream off his lips. He groaned into her mouth and shifted under her, gripping her waist tightly. She wiggled out of his grasp when she was done, leaving him unsatisfied.

"I just wanted to get the ice cream off your lips," she said with a grin. After dinner, Sirius wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. He noticed Susie, leaning up against the wall near a telescope, smiling at him invitingly. He went over to her and looked out the window and then looked back down at her dress.

"You know," he said, running a finger down her stomach, causing her to shiver, "this constellation looks awfully familiar. I have to familiarize myself with it." Getting down so that he was eye level with her stomach, he pointed at a particularly bright one.

"Canis Major," he said to himself, then getting up again and he told her, pointing at her stomach.

"That's Sirius," he said with a grin. She smiled and pulled him to her, pushing him against the wall and placing kisses down his neck.

* * *

James was sitting in the common room, going over some new game plans for their last quidditch game against Slytherin. He looked up when he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Lily Evans. He looked down again. He needed to stay calm and collected. _Stop asking her out _Susie's words echoed in his head.

Lily came and sat down across from him, brushing her long red hair out of her face and opening up a book. After a while, she looked up at him.

"What's up with you Potter?" she asked him. He looked up at her, his hand twitching. He was so tempted to muss his hair up. _Don't play with a snitch, it doesn't impress her. And for goodness sakes, stop mussing up your hair, it's pathetic, _Remus' voice now said in his head.

"What are you talking about Evans?"

"You haven't bugged me the entire time we've been in here," she told him. He shrugged.

"I'm going over these game plans." Then he went back to his work. This was amazing. He snuck a glance at Lily, who was throwing dirty glances at him. Did she want him to bother her or something?? Lily finally stood up and stalked out of the room, obviously angry at James for something.

* * *

"Remus, do you ever think of living life as a muggle?" Elisa asked Remus suddenly as they sat in the Room of Requirement. Elisa was seated on a couch, with Remus' head in her lap.

"No, have you?" he looked up at her. She nodded shyly, brushing a lock of her hair behind her hair.

"Well maybe when you get older, you can live life as a muggle for a year or something," he told her. She nodded, but there was a wistful, far away look in her eyes. She looked sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, placing a kiss on her hand. She just shook her head and leaned back against the couch, still stroking the top of Remus' head.

* * *

Susie giggled as she fell backwards onto the mattress that was there. Sirius joined her on the mattress, climbing on top of her, and placing tender kisses on her face, everywhere but her lips.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" she asked, as he finally kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Nothing," he answered, reaching under her dress and running a hand over her thigh. She moaned and pulled him closer to her, running her fingers through his black hair.

Sirius, not being able to control himself anymore, unzipped her dress, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor. She sat up in protest and he groaned.

"Watch my dress," she nearly growled at him, pushing him off of her and getting up to drape the dress over a table. Sirius looked amused as she finally came back and joined him on the mattress, dressed in a petticoat.

"You actually wear these things?" he asked, tugging at the thin material of her petticoat.

"Only with that dress, it makes it look really good," she said, pushing the petticoat off. That left her in only a black bra and matching underwear. She peered at him.

"Okay, how come I'm nearly naked and you're still in all your clothes?" She bit her lip and looked up at him. He stood up and began to undo his tie, but she stopped him, getting up and pushing him down on top of the bed.

"Let me undress you," she whispered seductively. He got hard at her words, letting him climb on top of her and slowly undress him.

* * *

"Elisa is there something you want to tell me?" Remus asked cautiously as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Elisa looked up at him, eyes sparkling and she shook her head.

"No, there's nothing Remus. Why?"

"I don't know, it just looks like there's something wrong."

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong." She shyly smiled up at him, lacing her fingers with his. He looked worried for a second but pushed it out of his mind as they neared the portrait. Stating the password (Dewey decimal drops), they went in. James was still on the couch with his game plans and looked up at Remus, acknowledging that he knew he was there.

"Good night Remus," Elisa said shyly, kissing him softly good night. He watched her go, then headed back to where James was sitting.

"I can't help but think that there's something wrong," he said. "You don't think she wants to break up with me, do you?"

"Moony, I know you love the girl and the feelings are mutual. Stop worrying. How do you think Padfoot is doing up there with his lady love?" James asked.

Remus grinned. "I don't even want to know."

* * *

Susie gasped as Sirius pushed into her. It had been a while since they had made love.

Susie moaned as he continued to thrust into her, his hands roaming her body. She screamed out his name as she reached her orgasm and a few minutes and a few thrusts later, Sirius was right there with her.

She lay on the mattress, breathless. Then she remembered something.

"Sirius, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked her as he lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her bare waist.

"Suspension, remember?" she said, reminding him.

"Damn, whoever heard of that?" Susie shrugged as she snuggled into Sirius' chest.

"It's a muggle school thing," she told him. "I've been suspended a few times at my old school. Dumbledore probably knew that and figured that was the best way to punish me."

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy," he whispered. "Two whole weeks without my baby? I think I'm gonna die." She playfully hit his arm.

"It won't be that bad, I promise. Besides I'll be back in time for the last week of school. And the end of the year feast."

"I love you," he told her.

"And I love you."

* * *

Yawning, Vicky shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked at her appearance in the mirror.

"Merlin, I look a fright," she said to her reflection. She didn't know. Lately, she'd been feeling down. Maybe it was the lack of not being with anybody. Or the lack of not being able to be with Remus. She wished deep down that she had really told him how she felt and had started a relationship with him. But now it was too late, she had lost him. He was so crazy about Elisa, it drove her to the brink of insanity just seeing them together. She wondered if he still thought about her like she constantly thought about him. It was hard just sitting near him and knowing she couldn't be with him.

Lily was up when she came back in.

"You know, Susie's leaving today."

"Really, I thought she wasn't leaving till tomorrow."

"No." At that moment, Susie came in, clutching a sheet around her and holding her dress in her other arm.

"Susie! Where have you been?" Vicky asked.

"Where do you think?" Susie asked with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you were with Sirius," she replied dryly. Susie just smiled and zipped into the bathroom, leaving Lily standing at the door with her hand outstretched, reaching for the now closed door knob. She finally realized that Susie had beaten her to the bathroom and started banging on the door.

"Susannah Jocelyn McFasley, get out here!" she yelled at the closed door. Susie stuck her head out, the steam from her shower coming out.

"How do you know my middle name?" she asked. Lily smiled smugly.

"I checked your records." Susie shut the door in her face. Lily looked angry.

"Susie!!!!"

* * *

"Bye guys," Susie said as she dragged her bag towards Dumbledore's office. She would be taking a port key back to her Grandfather's manor. Dumbledore had informed her that he wasn't very happy about her being suspended. Sirius was sitting in the common room as she lugged her suitcase with her books, clothes and lesson plans for the next 2 weeks in it.

"Hey, let me get that," he said, jumping up. Lily waved from the top of the stairs and Vicky blew her a kiss goodbye. Susie caught it and grinning, leaned in to give Sirius a kiss.

"Hey!" Vicky exclaimed, screwing her face up. "That was meant for you!"

"And I caught it, but decided to give it to Sirius from me." Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out of the common room, floating the suitcase in front of him. As they reached Dumbledore's office, Sirius dropped the suitcase, pushing Susie up against the wall and roughly ravaging her mouth. She caught her breath as he pulled back.

"That's for two weeks," he whispered huskily.

"That won't even satisfy me for an hour," she whispered back. Dumbledore came down at the precise moment, clearing his throat from behind the two lovers. Sirius and Susie pulled apart, Susie blushing.

"I take it you're ready to go Miss McFasley," he said. "Mr. Lupin is waiting upstairs in my office with the port key. He will be making sure you arrive safely."

"Bye Sirius," she said, kissing him one last time. Sirius let go of her waist.

"Bye love," he called as she disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

"Mr. Lupin, make sure she arrives at her grandfather's safely, if you please," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Put your hand here," Remus told her, pointing at a chair.

"That's it?" she asked quizzically. Remus nodded and she put her hand on the chair, clutching her luggage in one hand. Remus put a hand on and then they disappeared from the office.

"Remus, I thought you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds," Susie said, puzzled as they landed in her grandfather's foyer.

"Dumbledore took the charm off temporarily. But it wears off after 20 minutes." Susie nodded and her grandfather came in. He looked thoroughly peeved.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin," he said tightly. "You may leave her in my hands now."

"Bye Susie," Remus said, giving her a hug. Then he disappeared with the port key.

"Leave your stuff here and come with me," her grandfather said. Susie meekly followed her grandfather. The door closed behind her and he whirled to face her.

"What do you think you're doing?? Fighting at school? You're lucky you even got into that school and here you are, fighting, of all things!"

Susie immediately went on the defensive.

"And I suppose you don't even know why I got into that fight! You think I just start fights at school for the heck of it?? Cause I don't. That little _witch _insulted my parents! And I refuse to just let that go."

"That does not give you any right to cause a fight. You could've calmly walked away from there."

"Oh yeah, and just let her get away for what she said. I'm not just some little bitch that stands there and watches-"

She was interrupted by the stinging blow of her grandfather's hand. She stared at him in shock, then her look turned to anger.

"Don't ever use that language with me again, young lady. Go to your room. I'll decide what to do with you tomorrow."

Susie stomped off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I hate you," she yelled at the door, aiming it at her grandfather. She collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears, wishing that she was back at Hogwarts with all her friends and Sirius. Sirius. Tears fell freely from her eyes now. She missed him so much.

Susie was awoken by a knock. It was Mipsy with some food for her.

"Miss McFasley, what happened?" the concerned house elf asked. Susie sniffed and just shook her head.

"Nothing Mipsy, I'm fine." Mipsy left the beef stew on the table along with some pumpkin juice and then she left. Susie fell asleep again. When she woke up later that night, she found the sheets pulled over her and something covering her soup to keep it warm. Sniffing, she got up and peeled the cover off of the soup, quickly downing it. She was hungry.

The next morning, she decided to come down to breakfast. Dressed in blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap, she sat down at her usual place at the table. Her grandfather looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Susannah, how are you this morning?"

"As great as anyone who has been suspended and slapped would be." Her grandfather didn't seem affected by her words.

"I've decided your punishment. After I tell you, we need to talk-about some things. Now for your punishment, you are going to work at Hogsmeade for the two weeks you are here. And not during the day. During the day you shall clean one room the muggle way. One room a day, and you will have about 12 rooms done, which is how many rooms are in the east wing and the west wing. In the evenings, you will work at Hogsmeade, at Three Broomsticks." Susie dropped her fork.

"Yes Three Broomsticks. You're lucky I'm close to Madam Rosmerta. You will be a waitress, as the muggles like to call it. And get used to it. Your only day off will be Sundays. This will teach you not to fight."

"Can I go now?" Susie asked through gritted teeth. She was ready to send a letter to Ronnie for him to come pick her up as soon as he could.

"Another thing, no letters to Ronnie, he's not here so he can't come get you. He's in Australia on ministry business. Now Susannah, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to know about you and this boy Sirius Black. From what I've heard, the Black family is very into the Dark Arts."

"Sirius is not like his family!"

"And who was this boy who," he cleared this throat, "raped you?" Susie winced, but didn't back down.

"Rabastan Lestrange."

"Lestrange, huh? Another family that's into dark arts."

"Grandfather, Sirius ran away from his family because he didn't believe in the Dark arts that his family was so in to. For that, he got shunned from his family!"

"Well that's very noble of him, but I'm still not so sure about this boy."

"Grandfather, I've been with Sirius for 8 months, the longest relationship I've ever been. I love him Grandfather." Her grandfather just eyed her and then continued to eat.

"The only reason I let you go on that trip to California was because Ronnie sprung it on me and I couldn't give it much thought." He sighed. "But, I've decided to give this boy a chance, just because I know how much you like-"

"Love," Susie corrected.

"Love, excuse me, him. What do you see in your future for you and him?"

"Grandfather, I think he's the one." Her grandfather nodded.

"I would like to meet him. Invite him over for the summer." Susie's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious??"

"Don't get too excited, yes you may, but I'll be keeping my eye on you two and making sure you two don't spend _too _much time _alone._" Susie was too happy to care. She couldn't wait to owl Sirius.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well I'm sad to say that the next chapter is the last. Don't worry readers, more information to follow! And don't forget to check out **The Seeker **by **starrrr**, tis a very good story!

REVIEWS!

**Moonlight1111: **Haha yes, they are. Well Susie was kind of upset, I mean she just insulted her parents, deceased parents may I add and she just brought up bad memories of that whole sleeping with Remus bit, I would be pretty angry about that. Yes soon, Lily and James shall get together, very soon. You will be in the sequel and I have come up with you're departure, you shall see. Stay tuned!

**Depp's Girl ForEver**: Thanks )

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**: Haha yeah, it was a good idea and she'll be comin' in the sequel, just the remaining factor to FINALLY get James and Lily together! And thanks!

**Sblackslady**: I feel honored and I'm glad you like it. I've done that too lol.

**J'adoreblondie**: Haha they will be together, soon! Patience!!! Vicky's in this chapter lol. She'll get with Remus soon, but there's a few things that need to be moved out of the way lol. Sorry Elisa!

**Starrrr: **Uhhh Vicky is a slut, because that's what she is? looks confused anyways that's beside the point, and I'm glad you like it!

**Lily**: haha I love your reviews! If I had time to answer it exactly I would, but I don't. But I love you!! Hehe you're so funny! Lily plus James forever!!!! grins


	25. In the End

**For Me This Is Heaven**

**Chapter 24**

Alas, the last chapter of this trilogy. But do not fear, I have already started work on the next one **The Beautiful Letdown. **More information below!

_Note If you would like to be a character in my story, just email me your name, house, description, role in the story, and possible love interest. _

**Disclaimer If you know who it is, I don't own it!**

* * *

On the day that Susie was supposed to come back, Sirius received an owl from Susie.

_Babe,_

_I was going to tell you this in person and I've been totally itching to owl you and tell you this, but my grandfather wants to meet you and so he suggested that I invite you over to the manor for the summer. Imagine! Together all summer! Get excited lover ;) _

_Love, _

_Susie_

Sirius pumped a fist in the air. He would be spending the _entire _summer with the love of his life. James looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong with you Padfoot?"

"Prongs, looks like I won't be at your place that much this summer. Susie's invited me to hers for the summer."

"Ah good for you mate. I'd watch out if I were you. I bet her grandfather will be watching you like a hawk." Sirius just shrugged and dug into his breakfast enthusiastically.

* * *

Susie came into the dining hall, pushing a pair of sunglasses off her eyes and over her head. James chuckled as she strode in, mini skirt and all. Sirius still didn't know she was there.

"Sus, I didn't think they'd let you in here dressed like that." Sirius whirled around, facing Susie who was standing directly in front of him with her hands on her hips. His jaw dropped open as he eyed the mini skirt she was dressed in.

"Is this the kind of greeting I get from my own boyfriend?" she teased. He jumped up, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Sirius!" she squealed. He finally put her down and kissed her, long and hard. When they came up for air, James, Remus, Lily, and Vicky hooted. Sirius looked around the dining hall, beaming. He also noticed some guys checking Susie out as she stood bent over the table, talking to Lily. Sirius scowled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap and holding on to her possessively.

"Looks like someone's a little possessive," Remus remarked as he looked up at them, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"So you got my owl?" Susie asked, turning in Sirius' lap to talk to him. He nodded.

"I'd love to."

"Great," she said with a smile, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I hate to interrupt you love birds," a voice said from behind them, "But Professor Dumbledore asked me to retrieve Susie to make sure she's caught up in her lessons." Susie turned around. Chase.

"Chase! Oh gosh, I haven't talked to you in a long time!" She jumped off of Sirius' lap to give Chase a hug. Sirius scowled, but let her. They talked and then Susie leaned down and put her arms around Sirius from behind.

"Hey babe, I'm just gonna go with Chase to Dumbledore's. He'll probably make me change too, I'll see you in class." She leaned over to give him a kiss and Sirius slyly put his hand up her skirt, rubbing her thigh. She hit his arm.

"That was so inappropriate in public," she told him.

"And you loved it," he said with a cocky grin. Luckily the people that were sitting across from him hadn't noticed a thing. She grinned and waved.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in DADA, talking to James. Considering it was the last week of school and NEWTS had been over for over a month, the professors had pretty much slacked off a bit and let them do whatever they wanted.

Susie came in with a note from Dumbledore. Sirius noticed she was dressed in her school robes. She came and sat at a table near Sirius.

"James, get up and sit with Evans," Sirius told James. James scowled, but got up and switched seats with Susie. Sirius took Susie's hand and stroked it with his thumb as they talked. She sighed and looked out into the distance.

"Sirius, we're such an old couple, we're not new and exciting anymore."

"How can you say that??" Sirius asked in mock horror. "Look at the hot sex we have," he said smugly. Susie gasped and looked around, seeing if anyone had heard that. Then she socked him in the arm.

"Could you be any louder??" she asked, clearly embarrassed. "You've been so sexual today Sirius, is that some kind of hint?"

"When is it not?" he asked. She blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands.

After classes, Sirius took Susie out to the Forbidden forest. She stood on the edge, staring out at it.

"I'm scared to go in there," she told Sirius.

"Don't be, let's go." He held up a lantern and led her into the Forbidden Forest. She shivered and gripped his hand tightly, refusing to let go. But she dropped his hand when they reached their destination. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a large clearing, next to a tranquil lake. The area was bathed in moonlight and Susie noticed a unicorn, in the distance. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Sirius, this place is gorgeous," she sighed.

"I promised myself I'd only take the girl that I'm sure I love with all my heart," he told her. She smiled shyly and kissed him.

"I love you."

_We're living in repetition.  
Content in the same old shtick again.  
Now the routine's turning to contention,  
Like a production line going over and over and over, roller  
coaster.  
_

* * *

James let out a rude belch. He had eaten so much.

"Ew, that was rude," Susie complained.

"Well what do you expect, do you think I'm gonna eat like this at home?" Susie shrugged and squeezed Sirius' hand.

"We can eat whatever we want," she teased.

"Whatever," James told her, sitting back in his chair and sighing contentedly. Out of the corner of his eye, he stole a glance at Lily who was looking at him. He frowned, but decided there was probably something on his face. He ran a hand over his face to clear any stray particles that might've landed without him knowing.

But the look wasn't blind to some people. Susie smiled secretly. Next year would be the year that James Potter and Lily Evans got together.

* * *

The train tooted as everyone got off at King's Cross. Susie threw her arms around Lily, who was grinning.

"I'll miss you Lilikins!"

"And I, you, Susie woozy!" Sirius chuckled at their weird pet names. They pulled Vicky into the hug.

"And we'll miss you Vicky wicky!" Susie and Lily cried at the same time. This was the last straw. The 3 boys cracked up. Susie scowled at Remus and James and gave Sirius a dirty look. Vicky just cleared her throat, upset with Lily about a comment she had made earlier.

A few people had cleared their throats behind the group. It was Lily's and Vicky's parents, Susie's grandfather and James and Remus' parents. Sirius' look darkened.

"There's my mother," he muttered, staring across the platform. Susie looked where he was looking, where a beautiful blonde woman was standing, talking to someone else. It looked to be Rabastan's mother.

"Your mom is gorgeous," Susie said. Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever, she's a bitch." Susie took his hand and smiled at him, before looking at her grandfather. He was talking to James' mom and dad. Mason came prancing over, looking at Remus and Susie with a smirk on his face. Sirius suddenly had an idea how Remus had been blackmailed. Mason had sold Susie out. Susie hadn't seemed to notice at all. Sirius would take care of that later.

"We'd be delighted to have Susie," Mrs. Potter gushed, "And Sirius is always at our house. He's like a second son." She ruffled Sirius' hair affectionately, causing Susie to giggle. "I remember Susie as a child, such a beautiful little girl. And her mother, darling Amelie, she was like my sister." Mr. Potter cleared his throat and Mrs. Potter took the liberty of looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well then, it was a pleasure meeting both of you," Leroy McFasley said, heartily shaking each of their hands. Then, he told Susie it was time to leave. Susie gave her friend's one last hug and Sirius shook hands, again.

"Owl me!" Lily called as Susie left, trailed by Sirius.

"Love you," Sirius whispered in Susie's ear from behind her.

_Now I cannot speak, I lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant.   
'Cause I love you's not enough.  
I'm lost for words. _

_Choreographed and lack of passion.  
Prototypes of what we were.  
Went full circle 'til I'm nauseous.  
Taken for granted now.  
Now I waste it, faked it, ate it, now i hate it._

_Now I cannot speak, I lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant, 'cause I love you's not enough.  
I'm lost for words, now I cannot speak._

"I love you too," she told him back.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! For now, till the next installment, JJ is out!

**Be sure to look for The Beautiful Letdown which will be posted soon!! **

**Oh goody, I have a little surprise.** If I can get it up, I have a bonus letters chapter. It'll of course be at another site, if ya'll are willing to do that. I just have to get it posted it up and then I'll make a post telling you the site. It'll also probably be in my profile. That'll be up ASAP!!

**P.S. Haha okay, I was actually wondering if anyone knew how to get it directly onto the page in Freewebs, instead of having to just put the document link there and people have to upload it themselves. If you do, can you please email me and tell me??? PLEASE??? I'M DESPERATE!!!**

**Song: **Redundant by Green Day (Thanks to j'adoreblondie for the suggestion!!)

**A little information about The Beautiful Letdown**: So yeah…that story skips past 7th year cause I didn't really have anything special in mind for 7th year, though there will be flashbacks. Um Elisa, we'll find out what happened to you because Remus will have a flashback. It starts at the end of 7th year and goes on from there. You'll see when I get it posted!!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Seeing your reviews makes me proud to be a writer.

**Waterfairyrose**: ummm actually I won't be going to New York anytime soon… err I live across the country from it hehe. Sorry but I'm glad you like it ) And you are very lucky hehe.

**Starrrr**: Hehe well… I suppose they'll get together in my next story. Let's just say they spent mostly all of 7th year avoiding each other after a small rendezvous but don't worry…they'll go out! She's not a slut anymore haha.

**Moonlight1111: **haha okay… well you'll kinda be in the next story but I'm like totally skipping 7th year just cause I have nothing in mind. You'll see. Cue flashbacks!

**SiriuslyPadfoot'sGal**: Well haha good. Anyways you're gonna be with Elisa in the flashbacks department in the next one. You'll see… giggles

**StrawberrySherbert**: Haha yeah I love your story!! It's great!!

**ZumZumZoo**: Hoy hoy hoy…don't worry, sequelness!! Haha, yeah they WILL be together already…but I have to get some flashbacks in there. Oy yo! pokeness back

**J'adoreblondie**: Haha now now be nice, from one favorite reviewer to another, I love all my reviewers, including Elisa…but she's gonna be gone. Kaphoot. But she'll appear in flashbacks but Remus AND Vicky are FINALLY getting together!! Next story!


End file.
